VISIONS OF FLAMES 2: TEARS OF INDIGO
by gabriellepheonix
Summary: # 2 in the Phoenix-mirage series . They have managed to defeat ODA and the Takeda clan. Shintaro has been found, will he accept his past and Haruie? What happens now and who is the strange man that shows up one day at the Uesugi estate. yaoi NAOEXKAG
1. OF LONG LOST LOVERS AND NEW STARTS

_**Visions Of Flames # 2: Tears Of Indigo**_

_**By GabriellePheonix**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own Mirage Of Blaze or its characters.**_

_**Summary: **__# 2 in the __**Phoenix-mirage series . **__They have manage to defeat ODA and the Takeda clan. Shintaro has been found, will he accept his past as well as Haruie? What happens now and who is the strange man that shows up one day at the Uesugi estate. Is he a threat or an ally? _(Yaoi)

_**pairing:**_ kagetoraxnaoe , (yaoi-,main) rated M for mature and explicit content.

_**Thoughts, **__mental conversations,__ dreamscape, flashback _

_**authors note:**_ it would be a good idea to read the first visions of flame to see where we are coming from before you read this one so as not to cause confusion . Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story.

_Kagetora had woken everyone up early that morning and bullied them all into getting dressed for an outing . He had Mia bully Haruie into wearing the Kimono he had bought her that week. Then after a quick breakfast they all sat in the sitting room, wondering Kagetora had lost his mind._

"_I have a surprise for you all." he told them happily. "It should be arriving just about now."_

_Just then the doorbell rang and after telling them to stay put , he hurried to get the door. He smiled at the man he had invited._

"_Welcome to my Estate, Shintaro Sone." he said to him._

Kagetora smiled brightly at the young man. "Please come in. I've been expecting you." he told him.

"Thank you." said Daisuke Ishida, formerly Shintaro Sone as he entered.

He put on the slippers that his host had so graciously provided and smiled.

"Even though you entered my dream and left me that Tattoo, I was still wondering if I had gone insane. Its nice to know you really exist." said Daisuke.

Kagetora laughed softly. "I completely understand." he said. "But as you can see everything I told you is actually true. I'm real and so is she."

Daisuke nodded. "I still don't remember most of it." he said.

Kagetora nodded, completely understanding where the man was coming from..

"I know," he said. "But it doesn't matter. I have a feeling that as time goes by it will all fall into place. The others don't know about you yet, especially her. You're my surprise for her and I'm sure that you will be kind to her. After all, she had been searching and waiting for you for the last two hundred years."

Daisuke nodded and Kagetora began to lead him towards the sitting room. As they neared it Kagetora stopped him.

"Wait here for a moment please." he told him and Daisuke nodded.

Kagetora stepped through the doorway and surveyed his family.

"Well where is it?" asked Chiaki impatiently. He was a bit put out to have been dragged out of bed so early and not given a chance to get a little 'wake up call' from Yuzuru.

"Everyone close your eyes and you will see." said Kagetora mischievously.

Chiaki rolled his eyes then closed them along with everyone else. Kagetora stepped back into the hallway and beckoned to Daisuke. The young man walked in and kagetora brought him over to stand directly in front of Haruie.

"You can open your eyes now." said Kagetora and everyone obeyed.

Haruie gasped when she saw him and immediately shot up and ran over to glomp him.

"Shintaro!" she cried happily. "I've finally found you!" tears of joy were running down her face.

Daisuke stood still for a minute then he put his arms around her. A flicker of something like a distant memory went through his mind.

_A young woman in a yellow kimono, yellow flowers in her hair combed to the side. "Otsuta will you be my right arm?"_

"Otsuta will you be my right arm?" said Daisuke suddenly. He blinked in surprise at what he had said. It all felt so natural to say that to her and to hold her this way.

Haruie pulled away in pleased surprise.

"Otsuta , that was my name then." she said happily. "You asked me to be your right arm after an incident with a spirit caused you to loose it. Oh it really is you."

meanwhile everyone was watching them with a pleased expression and a smile.

"Everyone," said Kagetora. "Ths is Daisuke Ishida formerly Shintaro Sone." he introduced him formerly.

Everyone got up to greet him, welcoming him to the family and introducing themselves as they did so.

"I found him in my dreamscape a few nights ago." said Kagetora. "We have been having the most interesting conversations haven't we Daisuke?" he asked as he invited him to sit.

Daisuke sat next to Haruie and smiled as he nodded. "Yes Lord kagetora we have. Its nice to finally meet you all especially you Haruie." he said .

Haruie blushed prettily. Now that she had finally found him she was strangely tongue tied.

"So how are you in this reincarnation?" asked Chiaki curiously.

Daisuke turned to look at him. "I am currently twenty one ." he said.

"_**Its strange **_,"thought Daisuke. "_**I feel so comfortable around them, something that normally never really happens except around my family and best friends. Its as if I've finally come home."**_

"You wont guess what he's studying in college." said Kagetora to Haruie with a mischievous smile.

"hmm," said Haruie finally finding her voice. "Well he was a doctor in his past life so ... a doctor?"she asked.

Daisuke nodded and smiled. "Yes I am. I'm currently in my last year." he said.

"Wow! You're last year? Aren't you only twenty one?" he asked in shock.

Daisuke nodded again looking a bit embarrased. " well yeah but I sorta graduated from high school at fourteen so I got a bit of a head start. I'm also doing my residency at the moment as well. That way when I graduate I can immediately become a certified doctor." he said a bit sheepishly.

"Damn!" said Khosaka. " that's like freakin amazing!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well uh.. Thank you." said Daisuke flushing.

"Well," said Kagetora. "I'm gonna let you two get reacquainted while the rest of us go out for the day. Call me if you need me okay." he told Haruie who nodded.

"_Thank you so much for finding him for me niisama. I am so happy_." sent Haruie.

"_Anything for one of my darling sisters_." sent Kagetora. "_Now enjoy your day together . You have the whole house to yourselves. Also tell him about his bedroom okay? Also remember that he doesn't really remember everything so try to be patient. You have all the time in the world now." _

"_Got_ _it_." she sent back.

Kagetora and the others left quickly piling into various cars as they did so. He was taking them all to a festival among other things. He wasn't worried about Haruie as he had used his vision to see if they would be okay alone.

"That was really nice of you niisama," sent Chiaki.

"Yeah," said Yuzuru. "Haruie was really happy."

Mia smiled at her brother. "You just made Haruie the happiest woman in the world niichan." she told him.

The other offered various sentiments until they finally decided to take pity on the obviously now embarrassed boy.

They all had a great time together that day, even Kotaru who had never even to an amusement park before. Both Mia and Naoe got motion sickness and puked their guts out much to the amusement of the others. Kana and Yuzuru screamed until they were hoarse and had to be healed my Mia. Chiaki ate way too much cotton candy and bullied Kotaru into eating some as well , which he actually liked. Kotaru ate so much of the cotton candy in fact that everyone was beginning to worry. Khosaka threw a fit when he tried to win a bear and lost. But what really made him mad was that a little girl with a gap-tooth smile came and managed to actually win the bear away from him much to his humiliation. They got lots of bears and toys for Irobe who was also having a great time. Then they all left the fair and went out to dinner and a movie. After that they went home , bringing dinner for Haruie and Daisuke as they did so. When they got there , they found Haruie and Daisuke sitting in the family room chatting away animatedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with Haruie...**_

She watched as the others left and felt a bit nervous at suddenly being left alone with Shintaro. She looked over at him only to find him staring at her appreciatively with that same serene smile he had two hundred years ago. She instantly felt calm and returned his smile.

"So you're training to be a doctor." said Haruie. "I'm currently training to be a nurse."

He nodded and they began to talk about college and the courses they were taking. It broke the tension and they filled in each other on their current lives and families. They also talked about her being a possessor and the war that they had just fought and Haruie was eternally grateful that Kagetora had already prepped him on most of the details. They were so comfortable together that it wasn't until Daisuke's stomach growled that they remembered they hadn't had lunch yet.

They immediately got up and hurried into the kitchen to go find something to eat. They were pleasantly surprised to find that Kagetora had already prepared lunch for them as well. They had lunch together and then Haruie showed him around the estate.

When he saw his room he was deeply touched. They had really been waiting for him all this time, even the way that Kagetora had had the room decorated suited him. Kagetora had approached him in the dream about coming to live with them permanently little by little until he had accepted and gotten used to the idea. He came from a poor family and even though he had a full scholarship and was at the top of his class, it was still kind of hard. It would be no hardship living here with them since it would help his financial situation and also, much to his surprise, by the fact that he wanted to be closer to Haruie.

He would have to move his stuff here from his dorm but that would be no hardship. He wouldn't have to transfer colleges either since it was only forty-five minutes away.

When he told Haruie she actually jumped for joy before glomping him again. Then they spent the rest of the day just chatting and getting to know each other better. Kagetora brought home dinner for them and was happy to hear Daisuke's final decision. He wasn't really surprised as he had already seen Daisuke's acceptance in one of his visions.

After the usual swearing in , they all went about their usual routine. Kagetora saw the longing in Kana's eyes and began to plan for her as well. He already knew who she would be with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They decided to retire for the night. Kagetora used his link to talk to Kain, Shiki, Souen and Senri for his usual end of the day update on the affairs of the estates they were currently managing for him as he did every night. Then he went to his bedroom with Naoe. Chiaki and Yuzuru left for their bedroom as well. Kana put Irobe to bed and then fell asleep praying to find her special someone. Haruie went bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Daisuke settled in relatively easy and fell asleep thinking about Haruie and his new lifestyle. Mia got on the phone with Sakura and Miho and filled them in on the current situation even though they would be coming to dinner the next day. They gossiped until late into the night before she finally went to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with Khosaka and Kotaru...**_

Khosaka snuck outside to get a much needed smoke and was puffing away when Kotaru melted out of the shadows like the ninjas he was and walked up to him. He smirked at being busted and was a bit surprised when Kotaru asked him for one. After handing him the requested cigarette and giving him a light, they stood there in companionable silence for a while.

"So did you have fun today?"asked Khosaka. "Seeing as it was your first time going to one and all."

Kotaru nodded. "Yes I did. It was interesting." he told him.

Khosaka nodded and they smoked in silence for a bit more then he said. "So its not really so bad being here is it?"

"No." said Kotaru. "Its actually kind of nice even if it is on usual. But then again Kagetora was never really the stereotype lord."

Khosaka nodded in agreement and Khosaka turned to him.

"I noticed during the battle that when Kagetora sent Shingen to hell you didn't even bat an eye." he said. "Why?"

Khosaka took a long draw on his cigarette before slowly letting it all out. Then he turned to face the man.

"That's because I dint care." he said simply. "I've served him for over four hundred years and in all that time he treated me as his personal whore and often beat me up whenever he was in a bad mood, even when I didn't do anything wrong. On the day I came here, he had raped and beaten me so badly that I shouldn't had even been able to move, let alone ride all the way here. I rode here out of desperation knowing that I would probably die and be unable to even repossess again. I made it all the way to the gate and rang the bell before finally succumbing to my injuries and passing out. Kagetora and the others left school and hurried home to help me while Kana tried to stop me from bleeding to death. Kagetora got here first and began healing me before Mia got here and finished the job. My own clan members saw me bleeding to death and heard my screams while he hurt me and they ignored me just as they always did over the years as if I were nothing. They all deserved what they got and I will be forever grateful to Kagetora for saving me and giving me this chance, but most of all for what he did to them." he said passionately.

He wasn't aware that he was crying until Kotaru raised a hand and began to wipe his tears away. Khosaka began to sob at being touched so gently and because he was finally free from the pain and humiliation of Shingen. Kotaru pulled him into his arms, much to the other man's surprise and began to comfort him. There had been a certain attraction between the two men ever since the day Kotaru moved in but neither had been willing to admit it. Khosaka held unto him and sobbed into the man's black garbed chest. He cried for what seemed like hours until he heard the other man's voice above trying to sooth him.

"Shh," said Kotaru comforting him as if he were a child. "Its over now, your safe. You have a family here that cares about you and your not alone anymore. You have.. You have me." he told him finally, realizing it was true the minute he said it.

Khosaka looked up at him in surprise with tear-filled eyes and he nodded. Then Khosaka wrapped his arms around him and allowed himself to be comforted. They stayed that way for a while until Kotaru led him into the house and up the stairs to his room. Then he took him in like a child and laid next to him. He pulled him into his arms and watched as Khosaka, now exhausted from letting it all out, instantly fell asleep. Kotaru smiled as he watched and settled in comfortably on his bed, making sure not to wake the other man. Then he too fell asleep, thinking that the advice that Tachibana-sama had given him was actually quite good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**meanwhile with Kagetora...**_

Kagetora was talking with Naoe in bed about their new family member as well as his family's visit the next the day. He was also keeping an eye on Kotaru and Khosaka. He smiled when he saw Kotaru actually showing genuine emotions and taking care of Khosaka. He was happy that all his plans were finally coming to fruition. Then he turned his attention to his lover.

"Naoe." he said cutting him off. "Shut up and fuck me." he told him and pulled him down for a kiss.

Naoe was startled at first but eagerly took him up on his offer with gusto. He captured Kagetora's lips and began to mate their tongues together in a dance as old as the ages. He slid his hand down his lover's side and around to cup his firm ass. He reached over for the lub and after pouring a liberal amount in his hand, he lifted one of his lovers leg up a bit and began to prepare him. As he prepared him he broke their kiss and began to move down, stopping ever so often to kiss his neck and nuzzle him, biting and sucking on a tender spot. Then he trailed butterfly kisses on to his lover's body as he moved on , causing him to tremble in ecstacy. He pulled a taut nipple in his mouth and began to lave and suck on it , releasing it and tracing the pink areola around the aroused nipple. As the cold air hit the hardened nub it tingled , sending a distinctively sharp sensation through Kagetora's body causing him to arch his body in pleasure . Naoe switched over to the other pert nipple and began his exquisite torture anew.

"Naoe, oh more please!" Kagetora moaned out in ecstasy.

Naoe obliged and then he slid down and flicked his tongue across his lover's arousal removing all his precum as he slid another finger deep inside. Kagetora balled the sheets

in his hands, gripping them tightly as his body shuddered and jerked up off the bed. Naoe began to suck gently on his lovers cock, sliding it in and out of his mouth and increasing his suction with every slide.

"Nnghh!" Kagetora gasped out as Naoe began to hum around his throbbing cock, sliding it and out of his mouth as he hummed until all that was left in with his sensitive tip.

Naoe expertly continued to hum and lick it until he suddenly deep throated until it hit the back of his throat, applying a bit of teeth as he did so.

"Naoe!" Kagetora screamed , shivers rocking his body as he erupted into his lover's mouth , putting the volcanoes in Hawaii to shame.

Naoe swallowed up his lover's generous offering eagerly, making sure he got every bit before releasing his lover's member from his mouth. He slipped his finger out of his lover's now well prepared body and after adding a bit more lub to his throbbing erection rolled away from his lover and over on his back. Then he reached for and picked up his satiated lover and positioned him above his cock. He slowly began to slide him down unto his massive rod. When the boy was firmly seated on him he looked up at his lover with glazed eyes .

"Ride me honey," he told him in a husky passion, filled voice.

Kagetora leaned forward and pinched Naoe's nipples, causing the man to jerk up into him in pleasure at the sharp sensation, before bracing himself on his lovers chest. Then he lifted his hips and began to ride. Up and down. Over and over, impaling himself on his lover's hard throbbing rod over and over again. He rode him fast and hard , tightening up his inner walls every time he slid, rubbing his prostate again the cock inside him, becoming erect again.

"Nnnghhh! Taka-chan ride me hard honey! Just like that!" panted Naoe as Kagetora increased his pace, riding him frantically trying to reach and fall over the precipice to paradise.

Naoe reached up and touched the boy's revived erection and he immediately shattered as he continued to ride, tightening his inner walls and gripping his lover's cock firmly inside him in an almost painful hold.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Naoe screamed in painful pleasure.

He gripped Kagetora's hips and began impaling him on his hard pole, thrusting up into him as he did so and reaching completion. The exhausted boy slumped down on him and immediately fell asleep. Naoe followed him right after and succumbed to the endearing embrace of sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**the next morning...**_

Kagetora woke up and realized that he was still lying on top of his lover. He quickly disengaged himself and hurried into the bathroom, careful not to wake his slumbering lover. After a quick shower he hurried to get Irobe and went downstairs to make breakfast. He mentally called Mia and she arrived half an hour later to help him.

"So ," said Kagetora. "Looking forward to seeing Naoe's family again?" he asked.

Mia colored a bit and nodded. Kagetora noticed and smiled.

"You don't need to worry Mia." he told her gently. "I approve of you and Kaoru."

Mia flushed with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. Then she glomped her brother happily.

"Thanks niichan." said Mia. "I was so worried you wouldn't approve."

Kagetora patted her on the head. "Well you stressed yourself out for nothing. Still that is your fault you know for not telling, although of course I knew the whole time." he said smirking.

Mia swatted him on the arm. "Then why didn't you say anything idiot." she yelled.

Kagetora just laughed and after a wild chase around the kitchen by his sister with a large spoon, they finally settled down and got back to cooking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Khosaka woke up to find himself curled up on Kotaru's bed next to him like a cat and blushed. Even though he was happy , he still felt a bit embarrassed. He looked up at Kotaru and noticed that he was wide awaking and staring and his blush deepened.

"Sorry," he mumbled embarrassed, looking down.

Kotaru took his chin in his hand and gently tilted it up so that they made eye contact.

"Don't apologize, there is no reason for you to." he told him seriously and Khosaka nodded.

Then he pulled away and got up off the bed and began to walk towards the door. "Well I better go shower and help niisama." said Khosaka as he walked.

"Khosaka." said Kotaru, halting his steps.

Khosaka turned and looked at him.

"I meant what I said last night and I plan to keep you." he informed him seriously.

Khosaka shivered and blushed in pleasure and also a bit of embarrassment. Then he nodded and hurried out the door. Kotaru watched him go and smiled. Then he too got up to take a shower so that he could also help niisama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with Haruie...**_

She slept more peacefully than she had in the last two hundred years and woke up feeling energized and refreshed. She immediately ran to take a shower almost tripping in her haste. Then she got dressed, paying close attention to how she looked and hurried out the door to Daisuke's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with Daisuke...**_

Daisuke woke up and looked around at the tastefully decorated room in confusion, then he remembered where he was and smiled. He quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom. After a quick shower he got dressed and began coming through his beautiful long mane. He had been letting it grow since he was nine years old and now it was so long that it reached just below his knees. He grabbed it and after putting it in a ponytail, he stood up and stretched wondering what to do now. Just then someone knocked on his door and he immediately went to open it. When he did he saw Haruie standing there smiling. He felt a slight stirring in his groin as he smiled back.

"Good morning." said Haruie. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Good morning and yes I did. How about you?" he asked politely.

"Oh I slept okay as well." she said. "You ready for breakfast?"

He nodded and she began leading him down the hallway to the stairs. As they went downstairs they chatted happily and walked into the dining room to find Khosaka putting the last dish on the table. They all greeted each other and sat down. Chiaki , Yuzuru and Kana was already there as well. Naoe came in and after greeted everyone made a beeline for the kitchen to go find his mate.

Finally everyone was seated and they all began to eat. Breakfast went as usual, with all the bickering and teasing. After breakfast Kagetora assigned Chiaki, Naoe and Yuzuru clean up duty. Then he took Irobe and called Kana into his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with Kagetora...**_

He walked into his office and sat down at his desk with Irobe on his lap. Kana came in behind him a bit shyly and sat down.

"How are you doing neechan? Do you like it here?" asked Kagetora gently, smiling at her reassuringly.

She nodded and smiled.

"Well," said Kagetora. "I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my Irobe for me as we would be completely lost without you. You're a valuable member of this family and I consider you my sister the same way as I do Mia , so if you have any problems please feel free to come tell me about them. We all love you here, I hope you know that."

She flushed with pleasure and nodded. "Yes niisama I know." she said and began to play with her Uesugi ring.

Kagetora had given her as well as Khosaka, Kotaru , Seiren, Souen, Shiki and Kain their own rings the day before the war. He had also allowed them to come into their full power. He also gave them there own checking accounts.

"Good."said Kagetora. "Now I wanted to tell you that as of today , whenever another member of this family is home and is able, barring an emergency, your free to do whatever you want. Your also free at nights too." he told her.

She smiled. "Thank you niisama." she said. "But all this really isn't necessary. There isn't any particular place I want to go or anything."

Kagetora grinned mischievously at her. "I have a feeling that's about to change." he said .

"What do you mean by that niisama?" she asked but Kagetora only smiled.

She tried everything to get him to tell her , from begging to bullying but he refused to budge. Finally she left in a huff, promising to knock him upside the head if it was anything she didn't like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**then he called in Kotaru...**_

Kotaru came in and Kagetora beckoned for him to sit.

"So how is it going. Do you like it here? Have you found a reason to want to stay?" asked Kagetora.

Kotaru looked up at him and knew instantly that he was aware of the change in his and Khosaka's relationship , so he decided to just be honest.

"Yes I have niisama," he said calmly.

Kagetora nodded. "Good. Now about Kochan, I'm well aware that you now know the circumstances that brought him here. He is still fragile so please take good care of him for me okay. You're both members of this family and I want the both of you to be happy alright?" he said.

Kotaru, who had stiffened at the mention of Khosaka's name visibly relaxed. He smiled knowing that his lord was giving his approval. He had been a bit worried about that in the back of his mind.

He nodded. "Yes my lord and thank you." he said gratefully.

Kagetora smiled back and nodded. "You're welcome. Now go before he starts worrying that you've changed your mind." he said.

Kotaru nodded and after bowing he practically rushed out like a kid going to a candy store to go find his koi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kagetora picked up Irobe from his lap and placed him on the desk before him, facing him.

"So what do you think of everything?" Kagetora asked him.

Irobe just looked at him and smiled but said nothing.

"Cut the crap Irobe. I know that you are able to speak to me through the link. Why do you think I made sure that you were linked to me as well?" he asked bluntly.

The baby's eyes widened in surprise then. "_How long have you known_?" asked Irobe.

"Since before the war." said Kagetora.

"_Then why didn't you say anything niisama_?" asked Irobe.

Kagetora sighed. "Because I know that it must be hard for you being in a baby's body and I wanted to give you time to do so at your leisure. Don't worry though, the others aren't aware of it, not even Chiaki. You're free to talk with them when you are ready to." he said simply.

Irobe smiled and nodded. "_Thank you. You have really become a better leader niisama. What you did for Khosaka was good. Kotaru and Kana has finally found a real home as well . At the battle you really kicked ass. Nobunaga may eventually find a way back but it'll be a hell of a long way and one interesting trip. I'm really proud of you."_

Kagetora smiled. "That you Irobe, it's nice to know." he said then, "do you realize that technically you're my son since I legally adopted you?" he asked.

Irobe rolled his eyes. "_Yes tousan, I know_." he sent.

Kagetora laughed, then he picked him up and hugged him as they left the office in search of Naoe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with Haruie...**_

Haruie left with Daisuke as soon as breakfast was over to return to his dorm for his stuff. They chatted as they drove and by the time they reached their destination, Daisuke had her rolling with laughter at some on the trials he had been through as a small child in a grown up medical college.

They walked into his frat house and went directly to the dorm heads office. As they walked there, they had to endure various catcalls from his friends and colleagues. Some were actually in shock as they had assumed that he was gay since they had never seen him with a girl before or even go on a date for that matter. They all knew that while he was charming and the smartest person in their class he was obvlious to all the guys and girls who constantly hit on him and spent practically all his time studying. The only reason he wasn't the dorm leader was because he had declined position. After all he had told them, how can he be nominated for a position he wasn't even running for.

They finally reached the dorm head's office and knocked. They were invited in and after a few greeting and introductions , Daisuke told his best friend why he was in his office.

"You're moving out?" screeched Ryo Nanba in surprise.

He had noticed his best friend acting a bit strange lately but this was not what he was expecting to hear at all.

"Yes," said Daisuke. "I'm moving about forty five minutes from here to leave with a friend."

Ryo sat there trying to take it all in. He had never heard anything about a friend nearby before.

"Don't worry," said Haruie speaking for the first time, nothing the other man's growing alarm. "He'll be perfectly safe and as soon as he gets all settled in , well invite you and a few of his friends over." she told him.

He nodded feeling a bit more at ease by the charming girl that Daisuke had brought with him. It was obvious that they were close. He nodded and then began to handle all the necessary paperwork. He called the head dean and after he explained the situation to him, the dean agreed. The only condition was that Daisuke had to maintain his grade point average as a contingent of being allowed to break the contract and leaving off campus. He would also be allowed to keep his membership in the fraternity as well.

Daisuke nodded and after cleaning out his dorm and packing his stuff in the car. He said goodbye to his friends and left with Haruie to return to the Uesugi estate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minoru Tachibana came over around midday to meet with Kagetora. Naoe ushered him in and after greeting his brother , they walked pass the cleaning service that was in today and into the kitchen where Kagetora was baking with Mia and Kana. They all exchanged greeting and Kana flushed when she noticed Minoru staring at her.

Kagetora smiled ."thanks for coming Minoru , I'll be with you in a second okay?" he told him and nodded at Kana who was holding a plate of freshly baked cookies.

Minoru took a few and thanked her causing her to flush even more. Naoe and Minoru left the room and went ahead to Kagetora's office to wait for him.

"So you too made up from what I heard." said Minoru to Naoe.

Naoe flushed a bit and nodded.

"Good." said Minoru. "Just don't let it happen again Yoshi," he warned. "Kagetora is no ordinary mortal and you wont find anyone better."

Naoe nodded and snickered a bit. "Yes I know that." he said then he laughed. "I don't think he is even mortal anymore either ." he said.

Minoru looked at him a bit perplexed and was about to ask what he meant when Kagetora walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Minoru." said kagetora as he hurried in and perched on Naoe's lap.

He wiggled a bit making himself more comfortable, then he turned back to Minoru.

"So what's up?" he asked.

He had also given Minoru the accounts of his new acquisitions, the ODA and Takeda estates to manage. Chiaki and the lawyer had managed to work out everything legitimately , making his ownership of it all completely legal and above reproach.Now he legally owned both estates and all of its assets. He has also had Naoe contract a major contracting company to start building unto the house and Estate the following week. It had taken a lot of charm and some money to get all the permits done so easily.

"Well," said Minoru. "You more than doubled your networth with your new acquisitions and your stocks are rapidly rising. I can honestly say your currently about the third richest man in the country as we speak. Even though you're more than powerful enough , I think you should get yourself a few bodyguards just to be on the safe side. Also be on your guard as of now. All the goldiggers will soon start coming out of the woodwork as well as politicians trying to charm you out of your money."he warned him.

Kagetora nodded. He understood the dangers and implications of his new status.

"Thanks Minoru, I'll definitely do that for myself as well as the others. I will be sending you a couple of body guards as well." he said.

Minoru nodded since he realized that he would also be a target as well as be in high demand. For the next hour they talked about all the necessary changes that would have to be made to the estates, safety measure and about buying new stocks. When they had finally been over everything , Kagetora left Naoe with his brother after a quick kiss.

The two men nodded and watched him go with a smile.

"He really is something." said Minoru. " you're very lucky."

Naoe nodded. "Yes I am and I love him more than anything." he said passionately.

The two men left the office and went to hang out in the games room for the next few hours. Minoru had brought clothes to change into since his family would be coming over anyway. They played various games until it was finally time to go change for dinner.

_**Tbc**_


	2. OF GODS AND POWERS

Since it was an informal dinner everyone was wearing mostly jeans or casual pants. Shiki, Souen, Kain and Seiren had arrived half an hour earlier as well. Kagetora had been cooking with Mia, Kana, Kotaru and Khosaka since after he had left his office earlier that day. Since it would be twenty- three people at dinner including Irobe, it was a bit of a challenge.

The Tachibanas were set to arrive at 6 pm sharp and Kagetora had made Khosaka and Kotaru extend the table as well as bring in two side tables to put the extra dishes while he cooked.

The Tachibana family arrived and after exchanging greetings and introductions for all the new faces, they all went in to eat.

"So I'm glad to see that you guys won the war." said Kaname.

Kagetora nodded. "Yes we did, thank god." he said. "I am glad that we won't be hearing from Nobunaga , Ranmaru or Shingen for a while if ever considering where they are." he told him snickering.

"Really?" said Shinohara. "So where exactly did you send him? Back to the Feudal underworld?"

"After a manner." said Kagetora smiling evilly.

"Huh?" said Shinohara confused.

Naoe sighed and turn to clarify things for his brother. "Kagetora literally summoned the gates of hell and the devil himself and had him take them to hell personally." he told him bluntly.

Shinohara's eyes widened in shock as everyone looked over at Kagetora to see his reaction.

Kagetora smirked. "Well look at it this way. Even if they do manage to make it back to this realm, they will learn a bit of compassion if nothing else from all the suffering they've been through. Nobunaga was always referring to himself as the 6th demon king so he should fit right in. It was time for them to learn their place and for me to put everyone out of their misery. If I had sent them back to the netherworld , they would just have found a way back to this realm and cause more chaos. At least this way the people of this realm have a fighting chance to live in peace. What they do with it is now up to them." he told them firmly.

Kaname and the others smiled and nodded. They could all see that he had done what was necessary to give them all a better and more peaceful life.

Naoe took a sip of his wine and looked at his father.

"By the way dad you were right. Kagetora is a god." he said dropping that bombshell without a care in the world.

The members of the Tachibana family as well as Daisuke gasped in surprise. They all stared at Kagetora in awe , who in turn flushed in embarrassment.

"Naoe you didn't have to tell them that now or so bluntly." said Kagetora pouting a bit.

"But it is the truth isn't it?" said Naoe completely unconcerned as he took a slice of sushi.

"Still.." said Kagetora grumpily as he shook his head at his tactless lover. "If there is ever a major emergency have someone else tell me okay? I may blow up half of the city in shock or anger because of your tactlessness."

Naoe just shrugged and continued to consume the delicious fish. Kagetora rolled his eyes in disgust.

"You're a god?" Shinohara finally gasped out.

Kagetora nodded , still feeling embarrassed. "Yes, I am." he said. "Kaname , there are a few things I want to ask you about later , if you don't mine that is."

Kaname nodded. "It's fine. Besides its not everyday I get to talk to a god." he said smiling.

"Kyaah! Yoshi your lover is a god! How cute!" squealed Sakura going all 'Moe'.

Kagetora's flush deepened.

"Well," said Shinohara finally over his shock. "I knew you were a devoted monk Yoshi but wow, you definitely take 'worshiping' to a whole new level." he teased.

Chiaki and the others snickered. "These two have always been inventive." he said. "They've actually managed to make being gay a "holy" thing."

Everyone except poor Kagetora laughed.

Naoe smirked at his older brother. "Of course I'm a devoted monk." he said . "isn't a monk's main job to please the gods? I just prefer to put my back into it that's all." he snickered.

Everyone began to laugh again.

"Naoe one more word in that direction and you wont be putting anything in, let alone your back." Kagetora snarled.

The room began to shake and the lights flickered.

"Nii-sama your upsetting the lights again." said Haruie calmly. It had been happening a lot lately so she didn't even feel even a bit alarmed.

Kagetora blinked and stopped glaring and everything returned to normal.

"Sorry," he said. "Still trying to control that."

"Its fine , don't worry about it." said Kaname gently, completely understanding how hard it must be for him with all the changes going on with and around him.

"Still," said Chiaki snickering. "Naoe had better not put a toe out of line or Kagetora may bring down hell on his head literally." then he laughed . "a gay god."

He began to laugh like a hyena not realizing that he was the only one laughing as everyone was looking at Kagetora in shock. He stopped and turned around and gasped.

Just like during the battle, there was a large white tiger with black and red stripe and yellow eyes above Kagetora. Lightening flashed outside, frighteningly near to the house.

"Chiaki since you like to laugh like a hyena want me to turn you into one?' he asked and Chiaki nodded fearfully.

"Mmm," said Kagetora. "Your right that would make Yuzuru upset so I'll let that little comment go for the moment. But call me a gay god again and I will turn you into something despicable am I clear?" he asked.

Chiaki nodded and gulped.

Meanwhile Naoe was still eating as if nothing was going on. "Honey you're manifesting a tiger again and upsetting the weather." he said calmly, munching on a peace of fruit.

Kagetora immediately calmed and everything returned to normal. Naoe just kept on eating as if it was any other normal day.

"But Chiaki was being a jerk and you didn't even do anything." Kagetora growled.

Naoe just shrugged and continued to eat. "_**This really was Kagetora's best meal yet**_." he thought.

"Hmph!" said Kagetora a bit cheesed off by his lover's unconcern at his plight. "Fine then , be that way. Just remember how mean you were to me later tonight when you want some and I say no." he said with a slight pout.

This time Naoe stopped eating and looked over at him. "I'm not being mean luv." he said calmly. "Chiaki is always a jerk and you should learn more tolerance." he told his irate lover. "Besides that threat doesn't work anymore, seeing as you can barely manage to keep your hands off me these days. You becoming a god is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna keep eating since I know you're gonna probably demand an all nighter from the mood your in." he said and returned to eating.

Kagetora who had been sitting there with his mouth open in surprise at his lover's words gasped in shock and anger. Then he flushed in embarrassment since what Naoe had said was true. Ever since he had become a god , his sex drive had tripled much to his disgust and Naoe found himself doing overtime these days.

"Naoe you jerk." said Kagetora peeved, then he smirked. "If I'm too much man for you to handle just say so lover. Must be your age, since I am technically younger than you at the moment." he teased. "Well am I too much for you Naoe? Do I need to find someone else?."

Naoe snarled. "Don't even think about it." he said, then he remembered an important little fact and smirked. "Besides its not as if you can anyway, we're mated remember?" he gave his lover a shit eating grin.

Kagetora frowned not willing to lose there verbal sparring, then he smirked. "That doesn't even apply anymore if I don't want it to." he grinned at his lover. "I'm a god now remember?"

Naoe looked uncertain for a minute and a bit hurt. Kagetora could practically feel his despair, he began to feel like a jerk.

"Naoe that was a joke." he said trying to reassure his lover. "I was a god when I mated our souls together remember, even if I didn't know it yet. It is completely binding in every realm for all eternity. Cant you feel our bond?" he asked , sending a wave of love and apology along their intimate mating link to him.

Naoe shivered as he felt the wave of emotions flood through his body. Then he mock glared at Kagetora.

"Your such a brat you know that." he said. "The worst type that there is."

Kagetora grinned. "Well that's what you get for dating a high school boy, gramps." he said cheekily. "Besides I cant be that bad if it made you fall in love with me." he said sticking his tongue out.

Naoe grinned. "Well I'm obviously messed up in the head to fall for an arrogant jerk like you." he said. "And you had better be planning to use that tongue if your gonna stick it out.

Kagetora laughed. " really gramps? You sure you wont have a heart attack if I do?" he teased.

"Why don't you try brat and who are you calling gramps. Considering your more than four hundred years old I wouldn't be teasing the elderly if I were you." said Naoe laughing smugly.

"Yeah but I'm in a nice , firm and wonderful young seventeen year old body at the moment so that doesn't count mister twenty eight year old." said Kagetora scoffing, trying hard not to giggle.

"Well this body is completely firm too." said Naoe, then he arched an arrogant brow. "But why don't you come test it out again to make sure. A lot can change since this morning." he said suggestively.

Kagetora giggled. "I'll be sure to do that." he said looking at his lover lasciviously.

Naoe grinned.

"Ahem," said Chiaki, causing the two flirting lovers to jump in surprise, they had completely forgotten about everyone else. "Could you two at least save it until you get to your own room. One more minute and clothes would have probably started to fly." he said in disgust.

Sakura and the other girls turned to him with deadly auras surrounding them. "One more minute and we would have seen every fangirls dream you dweeb," they told a frightened Chiaki.

Then they got a strange gleam in their eyes. "You will definitely have to make it up to us one of these days." they told him.

Chiaki just nodded in fright, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Still," said Haruie. "This new way of fighting they've come up with to handle there issues is so much better."

The others nodded in complete agreement and the subjects of their conversation blushed. That was how dinner went on and when it was all finally over, Kagetora designated Chiaki, Seiren, Naoe and Shiki to clean up, much to their disgusts. Fortunately for them, they finished in record time and went to join the others.

When dinner was all done as well as the clean-up, everyone broke apart into various groups all over the house. Haruie, Sakura and Miho in a corner of the family room, Kaoru and Mia sat in the middle of the same room, Minoru and Kana went for a little walk around the estate, Kain, Shiki, Souen, Seiren, Khosaka, Kotaru, Yuzuru, Chiaki, Shinohara and Daisuke snuck off to the games room, Kaname, Kagetora and irobe left for the office and Yuki, Mihana and Naoe left for the sitting room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with Haruie and the others...**_

The girls were all huddled together in a corner giggling and whispering animatedly.

"So Haruie, you finally found Shintaro," said Miho smiling. "I'm so happy for you."

Haruie smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Niisama searched for him in the dreamscape and found him for me. They apparently met there a few times and then Kagetora finally convinced him to come here and find me. It was a surprise when I saw him since Kagetora hadn't told me anything." she said.

"Kagetora really is a great guy." said Sakura tearfully and the other two girls nodded.

"And to think that he is a freakin god." said Miho in awe.

The two girls nodded and began to talk about him being a god and the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**with Mia...**_

Mia and Kaoru sat on a sofa in the middle of the room and smiled shyly at each other.

"Sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to call you yet." she apologized.

"No." said Kaoru smiling. "Its cool, I understand. You had a battle to prepare for and all."

Mia nodded gratefully. "Thanks for being so cool about this." she said. "I thought that you might be mad or think I wasn't interested or something."

Kaoru chuckled. "No its really cool." he reassured her then. "Besides, if I pissed you off your brother might just hurl a lightening bolt at me or something." he teased , half serious.

Mia laughed. "Probably ." she agreed. "But he told me that he was cool with us and all that."

Kaoru brightened up when he heard that. "Good. My parents are cool with it too." he said.

Mia nodded again.

"So you um.. Wanna go on a date with me on Tuesday evening?" he asked nervously.

Mia grinned. "Yes , I would love to." she told him.

Kaoru breathed with relief and remembered the first time he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

_**flashback**_

_they had just returned to the Estate and the others had left for the nightclub. They had both gone to their rooms to change into pjs and returned downstairs. When he had reached downstairs, Mia was already sitting in the family room waiting for him. She turned and gave him an endearing smile._

"_Hey come sit down." she said cheerfully._

_He nodded and came into the room, sitting on the sofa next to her. He noticed that her silk pjs were covered with little tigers all over it and that she was holding a tiger plushie in her hands. __She saw what he was looking at and giggled._

"_I see you noticed my plushie." she said. Then she lifted it up and turned it to face him._

"_This is mister Kashi. I cant sleep without him." she confessed._

_Then she wiggled it around. "Say hello to Kaoru mr. Kashi_."_ she told the plushie._

_Kaoru laughed. "I have one too." he confessed. "Its upstairs. It's a Winnie-the-pooh bear."_

_Mia laughed. "Oh that's so cute." she said._

_They began to talk about Winnie-the- pooh and tiger and stuff like that._

"_The best part," confided Mia. "Is when niichan has these really cute tiger's eyes when he gets angry."_

_Kaoru nodded. He could see the appeal in that for her. They talked about just about everything that night and Kaoru, who was normally shy around girls felt completely at ease with her. He decided to ask her out while he still had the courage to do so. Not only was she cute but she also had a plushie and didn't find him strange. _

"_Um.. Mia." he said shyly, beginning to blush. "Will you go out with me?' he asked , steeling himself just in case she said no._

_to his surprise Mia giggled._

"_Finally!" she said happily. " I was beginning to think that I would have to ask you. Yes Kaoru, I'd love to go out with you." she told him._

_He nodded happily. "Thank you."_

_Then with that settled , they went back to just simply enjoying each others company and watched a movie before going to bed (separate ones) for the night._

_**flashback**_

"So I'll call you tomorrow night to make arrangements okay?" said Kaoru.

Mia nodded, then they began to talk about the battle.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Kana...**_

As soon as dinner was over Minoru walked up to her.

"Care to take a walk outside with me?" he asked politely.

Kana smiled and nodded shyly. Then they left the dining room and walked outside, then began a leisurely stroll around the estate.

"So do you like it here?" asked Minoru. "I've noticed you're very reserved."

Kana smiled and nodded. "Before I came here I was completely alone. Then niisama sent Naoe to find me and brought me here. Niisama practically adopted me and treats me the way he treats Haruie and Mia and loves me. They all do and he gave me a home and a family. He even gave me a credit card to his accounts and trusts me completely. So yes, I love it here." she told him honestly.

Minoru nodded. "Good." he said. "Its nice to know. So are you able to leave when you want to go out or anything?" he asked her suddenly.

Kana laughed. "Of course. Niisama also just told me this morning that nights are mine and that as long as someone is able to watch Irobe here , I'm free to do whatever. " she told him.

Minoru laughed. "Thank god." he said. "Since I don't really know how everything worked here, I had to be sure."

Then he stopped and turned to her, causing her to stop as well.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

Kana blushed and nodded happily.

"_I have a feeling that's about to change_." she remembered.

Kagetora had sounded so sure.

"So this is what he was talking about!" she thought happily. "Damn he is good."

"_Thank you_," sent Kagetora cheekily.

"_Naoe is right , you really are a brat_." she sent back, causing Kagetora to laugh in the back of her mind.

"So what time should I pick you up?" asked Minoru.

"How about six?" asked Kana.

Minoru nodded happily and they continued to stroll for a bit more, talking quietly about the war before finally returning to the family room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with the boys...**_

They all hurried into the games room and began to play.

"So you boys are possessors too huh?" asked Shintaro to the new members of the Uesugi.

The men nodded.

"Except me," said Daisuke. "I'm a reincarnation from two hundred years ago."

"Wow." said Shinohara. "You guys sure do putter around long."

Everyone nodded with a smirk.

"I still cant believe that Kagetora is a god." said Shinohara and the others nodded completely understanding how he was feeling.

"Yep." said Chiaki. "How like niisama to do the unexpected."

Suddenly Shinohara laughed. Everyoneturned to look at him in surprise.

"Whats so funny?' asked Shiki.

"Well," said Shinohara. "I was just thinking about poor Yoshi. Its hard enough having a spouse at all. But can you imagine having an arrogant former general turned god for a spouse? Man he is toast."

The others saw what he was saying, some having been married in their past lives, and began to feel sorry for Naoe.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naoe...**_

"Achoo!" Naoe sneezed. "Pardon me," he apologized.

"Someone must be talking about you." said his mother and he nodded in agreement.

Mihana grabbed his arm and sat him firmly next to her. Naoe tensed immediately. Whenever his grandmother manhandled him it was usually because he was in trouble.

"_**I am so fucked**_ ," he thought.

"Yoshi, I've been hearing the most distressing news concerning you." she started. "Is it true that you hit that boy and gave him a severe concussion."

Naoe colored and looked down at the floor in shame. He nodded sadly.

"Boy don't nod your head at me, you're not four anymore." said Mihana sounding irritated.

"Yes grandmother, I did." he admitted shamefaced.

His grandmother sighed. "Yoshi, it shames me and this family to hear you say that. For the first time since you have been born I'm actually disappointed in you." she said sadly. "What were you thinking child?" she asked.

Naoe, his eyes still fixed on a spot on the carpet said. "I don't know grandmother. I was just so angry at the time that I juts snapped. I don't know what came over me." he confessed.

"Yoshi, make sure that it never happens again." she told him still upset but hating to see her grandson looking so forlorn. "This boy loves you and he isn't any normal boy. Do you know how many people would sacrifice their lives just to be close to someone like him? The fact that he has forgiven you for it only shows how special he is. Treasure him Yoshi, not just as a god but as the man who loves you."

Naoe nodded. "I am and I will." he said firmly.

Mihana nodded and pulled her knuckle-headed grandson into a firm hug. Then she pulled away and smiled eagerly.

"So tell me everything about the battle." she ordered and Yuki nodded in agreement.

Naoe smiled, glad that his lecture was finally over and began to relay the details.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Kagetora...**_

Kaname and Kagetora carrying Irobe walked into his office. He closed the door and invited the older man to sit as he walked around his desk and sat down with irobe in his lap.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me." said Kagetora gratefully.

Kaname smiled and nodded. "No need for that son, you're family." he said, then. "So what's on your mind?"

Kagetora sighed not knowing where to start. "Well it's kinda like this. I'm no a god as you know and I'm kinda worried about that. I want to find out what kind of abilities I have but I'm kinda scared to. What if I accidentally blow something up or worse. Every time I get even a little annoyed thins shake, lights flicker, glass shatter and other stuff like that. I'm supposed to protect everyone, what if I become a threat to the realms, who will protect it from me? And to make it even more complicated, Minoru told me that I will be needing bodyguards now because of my current status." he told him looking stressed out.

Kaname looked over at him and felt sorry for him. He really had a lot on his plate.

"First of all," said Kaname. "As far as your abilities go, try to relax. You have all eternity to learn about them. I don't think you'll become a threat to this world , after all you just spent the last four hundred years protecting it and I'm sure you wont suddenly just decide to destroy everything. If anything we are more safe now with you the way you are. About you being in danger and needing bodyguards, it will all work out, take his advice and do what's necessary to protect yourself and your family. I have complete faith in you and I know that you're strong and will handle all this okay. Just remember that whenever you feel stressed and overwhelmed call Naoe or call me. We are both always here to help you." he told him.

Kagetora nodded feeling better. He had just needed someone to lend an ear and tell him it was all okay and that he was doing a good job.

"Thank you ." he said smiling.

Kaname instantly felt serene by his smile. No doubt about it, he really was a god.

"I told you before, no need for thanks." he reminded him, then. "Tell me all about the war." he asked eagerly.

Kagetora nodded and began to tell him all about it. When he was finally done. Kaname was bug-eyed.

"That was spectacular!" he finally said in awe.

Kagetora smiled and nodded. They talked a bit more then they left to join the others.

The Tachibanas stayed for another two hours . When they were getting ready to leave Kagetora noticed that Mihana was walking with a cane.

"What happened?" he asked concerned, walking over to her immediately, completely forgetting about the others.

"Oh its nothing," she said grimacing a bit. "Just my arthritis acting up."

"Really?" he said to her and she nodded.

Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and released his blaze, engulfing her in it. Then he pulled it back in and stepped back, dropping his hands.

"You wont be needing that anymore." he told her gently.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him in surprise. Then she put down her cane and began to walk around. She felt no pain or anything and she actually hadn't felt this good or healthy since her teenage years. She decided to test it a bit further and began to run.

Everyone in the room gasped as they saw her running and leaping in the air with joy.

"Oh thank you so much Kagetora," she said happily and ran over to glomp him.

Everyone watched them looking all teary-eyed. Then the girls decided to join in. Kagetora's eyes widened when he saw them coming at him like a deer in headlights. All the women glomped the poor boy and he began to gasp for air.

"_Help me Naoe_!" he sent desperately.

"_No way_!" sent Naoe back. "_My grandmother is scary!"_

Kagetora groaned under the women's weight and kisses.

"_**Damn I wanna get outta here**_," he thought. "_**I wish that jerk Naoe was holding me right now**_."

He blinked and found himself cradled in Naoe's arms. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Holy shit!" yelled Khosaka.

"Did he just..?" asked Chiaki speechless.

"Unbelievable!" said Kotaru.

"He freakin just.."said Shinohara in shock.

"Kagetora," said Kaname, strangely calm in all this. "How did you do that?"

Kagetora looked around at everyone, he was a bit surprised himself.

"Uh..well I was being crushed and Naoe wouldn't help me so I uh... sorta wished that I was um... in his arms and well here I am." he said flushing in embarrassment at the last part.

"So you just wished for it and it happened?" asked Haruie increduly.

Kagetora nodded.

"Well he is a god now." said Yuzuru reasonably.

Everyone nodded as they remembered that little fact.

"Still," said Kaname. "As of now try to be careful of what you wish for okay?" he cautioned gently.

Kagetora nodded, looking like the confused seventeen year old he currently was. Then Naoe smirked.

"So you wanted to be in my arms so bad that you actually teleported there huh?' he teased his lover.

Kagetora's face burned as he glared up at his lover. "Shut up and put me down idiot." he said grumpily.

"Why?" said Naoe grinning wolfishly. "You got yourself here so I think I'll keep you."

Then he leaned down and kissed the embarrassed boy.

"Naoe not now you perv. Your parents are still here." said the boy, protesting a bit , even as he secretly wanted to continue.

"Well you could always use your new ability to get us to our room faster so as not to embarrass anyone." said Naoe completely unrepentant.

Kagetora perked up immediately when he heard that. He turned to their obviously entranced audience.

"Um, thanks for coming and see you all soon," he said then he giggled as Naoe bit his ear. "Aren't you gonna say goodbye too?" he asked his horny lover.

Naoe looked up at his family and noticed the looks of approval he was getting. "Love you guys, thanks for coming over bye." he said and looked at Kagetora expectedly.

Kagetora blushed and teleported them to their bedroom.

The others watched them go and snickered indulgently.

"That was um.. So hot." squealed the fangirls.

The men rolled their eyes and the Tachibanas finally left. Kain, Shiki, Souen and Seiren also returned to their respective estates as well.

_**TBC**_

_**Author's note:**_ hey thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't miss the next one. Happy valentines day and check out my story "lick Ur lollipop" that I wrote just for you guys as my valentines day gift. Well, ja ne.


	3. OF BROKEN HEARTS AND DESPAIR

_**the next morning...**_

Kagetora woke up and looked over at Naoe. The older man was stilling sleeping and had scratches all over his body as well as hickies. Kagetora had been ravenous the night before and even Naoe had to admit defeat. Kagetora smirked and began to give Naoe his "wake up" call.

An hour later Kagetora arrived downstairs in his school uniform and found the others waiting for him with irritated glares.

"Sorry guys." he said apologetically. "I was so tired that I just couldn't seem to make it out of bed." he lied.

They nodded but still looked a bit put out by the fact that they hadn't gotten any of Kagetora's delicious breakfast. Naoe came down a minute later looking even more tired than when he had left for bed the night before . He grunted out a good morning and walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator to get the milk. After grabbing the milk he walked over to the cupboard to get a bowl and felt Kagetora press up behind him, his erection rubbing against Naoe's firm butt.

"Naoe honey." Kagetora purred. "Up for a quickie?" he asked grinding his erection against him.

Naoe sighed. "You got some all night last night and twice this morning." he said tiredly. "I cant believe you want more."

"Come on please." Kagetora begged cutely.

Naoe grunted his assent and Kagetora teleported them up to their bedroom. After a quickie and cleaning up, they returned to the kitchen to grab something to eat on the way out. On their way out Kagetora told Khosaka and Kotaru to babysit Irobe so that Kana could go shopping for her date. He also sent Kain and Souen to go to a dealer to purchase four new BMW's and three limousines that day. He also told them to begin to train the possessors to be bodyguards and security personnel for the estates as well as to pick drivers from among them. He told Kana to line up some of her friends for interviews to work on the estate when it done being remodeled.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagetora went through all his classes before lunch with raging hormones . He was practically itching to get his hands on Naoe. He was actually sporting a hard-on and drooling when Chiaki interrupted his erotic fantasies to tell him that the bell for lunch had sounded.

"Damn Kagetora why don't you teleport over there and scratch your itch if your that horny." Chiaki said sounding disgusted.

Kagetora smiled. "I think I will." he said happily.

He hurried to the bathroom and was grateful to find it empty. He used the link to see if Naoe was alone and then he teleported into his temple. He grinned and walked into Naoe's office where his lover was doing a bit of paperwork.

Naoe looked up and saw his smirking lover and his eyes widened. Then he sighed.

"At least lock the door first." he said to the boy, resolved to his fate.

Kagetora quickly locked the door and began unbuckling his belt as he advanced. He removed his pants and briefs and walked up to his lover. For some reason seeing Naoe dressed as a monk turned him even more and he hardened even more until he ached painfully. He reached up and gave his lover a quick kiss before turning around and bending over the desk. He spread his legs wide as Naoe removed his robes and began to lub his erection. Then he reached down and began to prepare his lover.

"Skip it and just give it to me hard Naoe." Kagetora begged his voice thick with arousal.

Naoe gently slid in and began to move, sliding in and out of the boy's tight sanctum.

Kagetora spread his thighs wider and arched his back as he began to push back to meet his lover's thrust.

"Mmm yes Naoe! Do me!" moaned out Kagetora in pleasure. "Harder and faster baby! We don't have much time!" he growled out.

Naoe increased his thrusts but it still wasn't enough for the extremely horny teenage boy.

Finally frustrated by it all Kagetora turned to look at Naoe. "Pull out and sit on your chair Naoe, I wanna ride you." he said.

Naoe obeyed and Kagetora turned around and stood up. He slipped both legs in between the arms of the chair on both sides of Naoe and positioned himself over Naoe's cock. He slid down unto his lover's cock in one swift motion causing them both to moan in pleasure. Then he began to impale himself over and over, harder and faster in a fierce ride, shivering when Naoe took his nipple into his mouth. He bit his lips to keep from screaming his pleasure and he began aiming the cock inside him for his prostate, hitting it with each slide.

"Oh Naoe you feel so damn good!" Kagetora moaned out as he impaled himself frantically onto his lover's huge rod.

He leaned down and captured Naoe's lips in a quick but possessive kiss.

"I love you Naoe." he told him as he tightened himself around his lover's cock with each slide.

"I love you too." Naoe groaned out as he pushed up into his lover.

"Naoe!" kagetora groaned out as he came.

Naoe followed immediately after, spurting up into his lovers tight sanctum.

Kagetora leaned against his lover, satiated in his afterglow until he saw the clock on the wall and noticed the time.

"Shit!" he said, completing losing his wonderful afterglow. "I gotta go or I'll be late for my next class!"

He slid off his lover and after grabbing a handful of moist towelettes from Naoe's desk, he quickly began to clean himself up. As soon as he had finished, quickly pulled on his clothes and gave Naoe a quick kiss.

"Thanks for the amazing lunch lover." he said as he buckled his belt.

Then he teleported back to the bathroom at school. Washed up a bit more and began making his way to his next class.

"_Chiaki make our sensei think she just sent me to the bathroom or something_." sent kagetora as he hurried down the hallway ten minutes late.

"_Uh huh_," answered Chiaki.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagetora hurried to class and got on with his day wearing a well pleasured smile on his face. Meanwhile Naoe went through his feeling tired and irritable.

When he came to pick up his lover that evening, he glared when the boy greeted him cheerfully and didn't even bother to return his greeting. When they got home he stomped off up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door behind him angrily. Kagetora grinned and followed him. He dropped his bagpack and sauntered up to his angry lover.

"Something bothering you baby?" he asked gently knowing that his lover was pissed off.

He pulled his angry lover close and ran his hand over his firm ass, rubbing his arousal against him causing the angry man to push him away roughly.

"Go take a fucking cold shower cuz you're not getting any!" growled Naoe.

Then he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed where he promptly fell asleep.

Kagetora felt bad for his exhausted lover but couldn't help feeling a bit irritated by the fact that his lover refused to speak to him. There was also the painful hard-on he was sporting to consider as well. He sighed and hurried into the bathroom to take care of his throbbing problem. Then he took a shower and went downstairs to meet with his lawyer Mr. Sagano, Minoru as well as his contractor.

They would be adding three more floors to the house, the first two floors consisting of five large bedrooms and en suite bath on each floor as well as a small sitting room in each. The top floor would be made into a condo for Kagetora and Naoe with four bedrooms, with there own en suite bathrooms, a sitting room, a small kitchen and a tiny private office.

They would also be adding and extension that consisted of a large garage at the bottom, a gym in the middle and a huge man hall at the top of the third floor for parties etc. on the outskirts of the estate they would be building four large dormitory-like buildings. The first three would be housing for the security guards and would be able to house up to eighty men in each building comfortably. The fourth would be for the household and grounds staff to live in.

Kagetora had hired a large and well known contracting company to do complete the job in only two months. Since they were known for their efficiency he wasn't worried about it. He had already looked into the future about it anyway. While the contractors worked a special high-tech security company would be coming in to give the possessors up to date training and also to put in the necessary security equipment before teaching the men to operate it all. Even though the actual guards would be possessors Kagetora had insisted on them being trained to handle anything.

Meanwhile the Uesugi would move to the former ODA estate while the remodeling was being done at the end of the week. The meeting went well and after seeing the lawyer and contractor out , Minoru and Kagetora went back to talking a bit more about business.

"Where's Yoshi?" asked Minoru curiously, when they had finally finished there meeting.

It was strange to not have Naoe there with them since he was always present before.

Kagetora grinned wolfishly. "He is in bed at the moment." he said. "You can go check on him if you want , but I should warn you that he is currently in a shitty mood."

Minoru nodded and went to check on his older brother. He felt a bit sorry when he saw all the scratched and hickies that were covering the man's upper body. He silently wondered if the rest of his body looked that way as well.

"_**No wonder he's in a bad mood**_."thought Minoru. "_**Kagetora must have really given him one hell of a work out."**_

Then he reached over and shook his brother awake to speak to him a bit.

"I said no!" snarled Naoe as he came awake. " go take a cold shower or jerk off you homy little Priapus! If I screw you anymore tonight I wont be able to walk tomorrow!" he yelled angrily.

Then he finally noticed that it was his little brother and flushed a bit in embarrassment and relief.

"Oh sorry Minoru, I thought you were my brat of a lover." he said apologetically.

Minoru grinned . "its that bad huh?' he asked sympathetically.

Naoe nodded . "he even teleported to my office today during his lunch break for a quickie." he said tiredly.

Minoru nodded at the poor exhausted man.

"Go catch up on your sleep then." he told him and left the room quietly as Naoe nodded off again.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Minoru left the room and went to get dressed for his date with Kana that night. He took her to dinner first then a movie for their first date. They walked under the moonlight after on a nearby beach even though it was still a bit cold out and talked about all sorts of things. They also talked about their dreams and plans for the future.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**later that night...**_

_**While Kana was still out on her date...**_

Kagetora walked into their bedroom with a tray for Naoe. He couldn't believe that Naoe had actually skipped dinner. Kagetora had had to endure all the smirking and snickering that was directed at him all throughout dinner by the others who knew that Naoe was pissed off with him. He was a bit irritated as well by the whole situation.

He walked over to the bedside table and put the tray down. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and began to shake Naoe awake .Naoe shook his hand off and tried to go back to sleep.

"Naoe wake up luv," Kagetora said gently as he continued to shake him.

"Don't fucking touch me Taka-chan!" snarled Naoe. "I'm not in the mood!"

This time Kagetora began to get pissed off. "I'm not trying to screw you you ass, I'm trying to give you some dinner! What the hell is your problem anyway? I know I've been in the mood a lot lately and I'm sorry but your acting like a jerk!" he said angrily.

Naoe immediately sat up in the bed. "I'm being a jerk?' he growled angrily. "What the hell are you talking about? You're the one who's been acting like a bitch in heat you annoying little prick!"

Kagetora eyes widened with hurt and anger , but anger quickly won out. "Well fuck you then!" he yelled. "If its such a pain for you, I'll just go find someone else to satisfy my needs." he told him.

Naoe shrugged completely uncaring. "Oh really? Why don't you go ahead then Koi. We both know that you cant sleep with anyone else but me now." he sneered. "Now shut up and leave me the hell alone in peace so I can sleep. Gotta save my energy for the next time you need to fuck." he said then he rolled over and closed his eyes.

Kagetora looked at him for a minute and then he got up angrily and walked over to the closet. He grabbed a few things and started shoving them into an overnight bag. Then he grabbed his uniform and bag back and a few other things and got ready to leave. He decided to try and speak to his angry lover one last time. He walked over to the bed and tried to shake him awake again.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up and leave me the hell alone?" Naoe bit out angrily. "Go find someone else to annoy or something ." he said cruelly.

"Fine then you prick!" said Kagetora angrily on the verge of tears. "Enjoy your night, I wont be bothering you for anything!" he told him.

Then he took his stuff and sent through the link to Mia and the others, telling them that he would be gone for a few days and not to worry, that he just needed some time alone. Then he teleported to the hotel where he had stayed the last time in Kyoto during the mandala case. He used cash to check in and went to his suite. Then he undressed and cried himself to sleep.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the next morning...**_

_**With Naoe and the others...**_

Naoe woke up feeling well rested and refreshed. He noticed that Kagetora hadn't bothered him at all through the night, not even hogging the sheets as he normally did and sighed. Perhaps he had been a bit harsh with him. He quickly took a shower and got dressed for work, wondering what new delicacies his koi was making for breakfast. He noticed that the mating bond that they shared felt a bit odd but decided that it was all in his head. He went downstairs and was surprised to find the others eating cereal instead of a real breakfast.

"Where's Taka-chan?" he asked slowly, dreading the answer.

Haruie looked at him with something akin to pity in her eyes.

"He left last night right after you guys fought and said that he needed some time alone for a few days." she informed him. "He didn't say where he was going."

Naoe felt as if his heart had stopped in his chest for a minute. He remembered all the things he had said to his lover the night before and paled.

"Shit!" he said.

Chiaki saw his reaction and shook his head in exasperation. "What did you do this time Naoe?" he asked.

Naoe flushed a bit and glared at Chiaki. "I just told him to leave me alone since I was tired. He was wearing me out with his constant demands." he said looking a bit embarrassed.

"Uh huh!" said Chiaki. "And knowing you I bet you told him in the worst way possible considering the lightening and thunderstorm we were having last night while you fought. You really are a fool."

Haruie looked over at him in sympathy. "I know it must be hard ." she said. "But Kagetora actually has it much harder than you. He has to be a leader and protect us as well as the world. He just had to go through a major battle where he sent people to hell literally, you two are always fighting and to top it all off, he has to deal with suddenly becoming a deity. He has no one to guide him through all this Naoe and has to stand alone since you're too busy fighting him to help him, its really admirable that he hasn't collapsed under the strain of it all. He may be our lord but in a way he is still only seventeen since he still hasn't regained his memories yet." she told him seriously.

Naoe said nothing, he just stood there looking remorseful. Why was he being so rebellious against his lover and why did he feel so conflicted deep within his heart? He loved Kagetora didn't he? What more was he looking for to make him act this way? Why was he so bent on punishing Kagetora? Was it because he had kept him waiting for so long? All these questions where just a few of the major ones whirling around in his mind as he ate breakfast that morning.

Nothing more was said and they all left for their respective appointments, Naoe deep in thought.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Kagetora...**_

He woke up that morning and got ready for school. Then he teleported to school and met up with Chiaki and Yuzuru. He explained why he had left and made them promise not to say anything to Naoe. Then after school he teleported to the mall and did a bit of shopping. When he was through he teleported to the estate, knowing that Naoe wasn't there yet and went to check on Kana. After chatting with her about her date, he left and went into Mia's room. He had already sent to Kain to send a limo with a driver and a possessor as a bodyguard for Mia on her date that night. After dropping off the stuff he had gotten for her to wear, he left her a note and teleported back to his hotel."

Over the next few days things continued on in this way and Kagetora kept on dropping by when Naoe was away to check on them as well as to get things done. It was Friday evening when he felt something alarming through there mating bond and decided to return immediately. He quickly packed his stuff and teleported back to the estate after checking out of the hotel.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**Friday evening and hour earlier before Kagetora left for home...**_

_**at the temple...**_

Kaname was in his office talking with Shinohara and Yuki about Yoshi's current situation when out of nowhere he got a terrible feeling. He paled and reached for his tea and was surprised to see all the china immediately crack, a bad omen signaling something terrible was about to happen. He immediately knew it involved Yoshi and got up.

"We have to hurry to the Uesugi estate right now!" he told them.

The two other Tachibanas nodded and immediately began to get ready to leave. They didnt bother to call the rest of the family since everyone except Mihana was currently visiting the Uesugi estate at the moment. They arrived just in time as the events began to occur and began to pray silently knowing that there was nothing they could do.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naoe...**_

It had been a long and stressful week of worrying about Kagetora and he had left work early and began wondering around town aimlessly. He had finally settled on a coffee shop near the Uesugi estate and was sitting in there sorting through his thoughts. The knew that Kagetora had been keeping in contact with the others and was only ignoring him and he was now pissed off by it all. He had even tried to use the link to communicate with Kagetora but the boy had blocked him out.

He was on his third cup of coffee when he saw a familiar face enter the coffee shop and stiffened in surprise, hoping that the person wouldn't see him. The person turned to look at him and began walking purposefully towards him and he groaned, silently cursing his luck. The person slipped into the seat across from him uninvited and he silently wondered if the fates were trying to torture him.

"Hello Tachibana-san," said Yahiro Masashi.

"Hello Masashi," said Naoe knowing he was doomed.

Then he remembered their last encounter. "I'm sorry about what happened the before Masashi, I had no choice." he said apologetically.

To his surprise Masashi smiled. "I realized that after I left and I understand." said the model. "I have always known that there was someone else anyway. I've decided that I don't care and I that I wont give you up to that brat so easily." he told him firmly.

"_**Oh great gods help me!" **_thoughtNaoe. "_**This cant be happening**_."

He looked over at the suddenly bold man and began to speak. "Masashi I'm sorry but I meant what I said that day." he told him . "I love to Kagetora and belong to him, I cant be with you."

Masashi just shook his head as if he hadn't heard that. "No Tachibana-san you want me too." he said firmly. "You may think you love that little school boy but we both know that you enjoyed being with me. I'm not asking you to give him up, I'm just saying that we should go back to the way things were before. You may think you're his but you're mine too and I wont let you go." he said fiercely.

Then he reached over and kissed Naoe firmly on the lips. Naoe opened his mouth and kissed him back almost instinctively and was deepening the kiss even though he actually felt no desire for him. Instead he felt disgust at being touched by another. He was about to break their kiss when he felt a sharp pain in his head and a burning sensation on his chest directly over his heart. He broke the kiss and pushed Masashi away roughly, causing the other man to fall. He looked down at his chest where he felt the insistent burning and paled when he saw Kagetora's flaming insignia tattooed on his chest. Masashi got up and grabbed him , unwilling to let him go.

"You're mine!" the model yelled. "And I'll never give you up to that little asshole!"

Naoe opened his mouth to speak but gasped in shock instead. Somehow he and Masashi had been teleported to the courtyard of the Uesugi estate.

"I don't think so little mortal!" came Kagetora's eerie voice behind them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**normal view...**_

Thunder and lightening flashed from a dark and bruised sky. The winds were howling all around them and the earth shook. So great was Kagetora's rage that the earth itself trembled in fear.

The rest of the Uesugis hurried out into the courtyard to see what had pissed off kagetora so much. Kain, Shiki, Souen and Senri who had been visiting along with the rest of the Tachibanas came outside as well. They saw the two men appear with Masashi still holding on to Naoe and heard his words as well as Kagetora's and paled.

Kagetora no longer looked like the charming seventeen year old his often was around his family , instead he looked like the all powerful deity he was and he was pissed.

Masashi turned to look at the man that he had just insulted and knew it was the end for him. He completely forgot about Naoe and fell to the ground in fear, too paralyzed by terror to move.

"I think its time you learned your place little pawn!" growled Kagetora in that eerie and all powerful voice. "How dare you touch what's mine! You're about to learn why in chess the pawns always go first."

He reached out his hands and Masashi found himself levitating as an invisible force began to choke him. He tried to gasp for air but it only made it worst.

"Taka-chan stop it!" yelled Naoe as he came between the two of them and wrapped his arms around Masashi in order to protect him as best he could.

Naoe released his purifying blaze and aimed it at Kagetora trying to stop him before remembering that he was defenseless against him in that way. Kagetora released Masashi in shock and looked at Naoe. He couldn't believe what Naoe had just tried to do to him or the fact that he was trying to protect Masashi from him. His rage increased tenfold as he saw Naoe pick up Masashi from where he had fallen after Kagetora released him and gently pulled the gasping model into his arms.

"Masashi are you okay?" Naoe asked, completely ignoring the angry God.

Everyone watched Naoe in shock and anger at what he had done and for the fact that he had so callously ignored Kagetora in favor of the idiot who caused this mess in the first place. Even Kaname wanted to strangle him for his stupidity.

Kagetora's body began to glow as two powerful mini- tornadoes formed behind him. The earth began to shake almost violently and sleet began to fall. Naoe finally turned to the pissed off god and stood up.

"Taka-chan you need to calm down as your misunderstanding everything." he told him angrily. "Do you realize that you almost killed him?"

The others heard him increduly and wondered if he was suffering from brain damage.

The two tornadoes combined into one and Kagetora growled angrily.

"What am I misunderstanding Naoe?" he screamed at him angrily. "Not only did you just try to attack me but you were making out with someone else Naoe. I felt it through our link. So what the hell am I misunderstanding when you were so busy making out with him that I felt it all the way in my hotel room in Kyoto. Kyoto Naoe!, Kyoto!"

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Naoe didnt say anything he just stood there guiltily.

"If I'm wrong then show me your chest over your heart Naoe!" challenged Kagetora. "If I'm wrong then nothing will be there. Show me that your heart beats only for me." he begged desperately.

Naoe paled even more as he knew that it was there and did nothing. Kagetora angrily used

his powers to rip off everything on Naoe from the waist up. The mark was there just as he had known it would be. The tornadoes faded and it began to rain heavily, as if the rain was crying for the little god. Small shards of blood red ice droplets fell like small teardrops of indigo amid the rain and burned the earth when it connected.

"So I misunderstood huh?" said Kagetora in a weak voice. "Then why did my mark appear on you when I didnt put it there you cheating bastard?!" he yelled angrily.

"Taka-chan please it was a mistake, he kissed me." said Naoe in a pleading tone.

"A mistake," said kagetora. "I guess now you're gonna tell me your sorry again huh? Even if he kissed you first Naoe you reciprocated, that's why the mark appeared. You called me a whore and yet you're the only one I've ever been with in this lifetime . You're the one who keeps cheating so who's really the whore? How many times will we go through this Naoe?" he asked sadly.

Then the glow inside him faded and he looked broken and alone, as if he had been abandoned or had lost the will to live. Naoe reached out to touch him in comfort but kagetora moved away rejecting him.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again you cheating prick!" screamed Kagetora. "I gave everything I had to you even my soul and yet you continue to torture me. Is this payback Naoe? Is it payback for the last four hundred years that I don't even remember? How many times will we go through this Naoe? First with Minako, then sleeping with that little slut and yet again with him. How many times will you betray me like this Naoe?" there were tears running down his face.

"I'm so sorry Taka-chan please don't cry." said Naoe sadly.

Kagetora glared at him and lightening demolished a few trees nearby. "Don't fucking tell me you're sorry, your always sorry Naoe, every single time. When you slept with him I forgave you, when you beat me up and almost broke my jaw I forgave you, I even forgave you for everything that happened in the past. You asked me to marry you and I said yes, I gave you a home and a family and everything I had. I even put everything we protect at stake just for this chance and this what you do. How can you tell me you're sorry when you just tried to kill me? This is the second time to cheated on me with him Naoe, I don't understand. Tell me, what is it about him that you makes you want him so much?" he sobbed.

"I don't want him I want you and only you Taka-chan." said Naoe, sounding a bit desperate.

Kagetora looked up at the sky for a minute letting the rain wash over him before giving Naoe a sad smile. "No Naoe you don't, not really. If you did you would trust me and I wouldn't have been asking yourself if you truly loved me over the last few days. Surprised?" he asked when he saw Naoe eyes widened in shock and shame. " one of my new powers is that I can hear every single thought and instinct in everyones head if I want to , especially you and I mean that in a way that way outdoes the link we all share. If you have to keep asking yourself if you truly love me then us being together is wrong for the both of us. Even now you chose to protect your little pawn from me and attacked me , the man you claimed to love. I left this week to give you some space to gather your thoughts since you were so angry with me when I didn't even now why.. But instead of using the time to sort out your feelings you just used it as an excuse to go play with your cheap little whore. I'm sorry I bonded you to me Naoe but even I cant undo it. Look around you Naoe, my pain is literally tearing this planet to shreds. We cant go on like this Naoe because I still haven't learned how to control my powers and emotions yet and I wont risk destroying this world." he told him sadly.

Then he sighed and looked over at the rest of his family, making a very important and painful decision in that moment.

"I love you all and I'm sorry for this. Chiaki you're in charge until I return so please finish all that I have started. Haruie and Kana take care of your little sister and Irobe for me. I want you all to take care of each other for me okay?" he told them.

Then he created an unique white tiger cub with black and red stripes and glowing yellow eyes and sent it over to Mia. Take care of that cub for me Mia, I'm counting on you to raise it as if it were a child." he told her.

He looked over at Kaname and sent him and Chiaki two different telepathic messages meant only for them..

Then he turned to Naoe.

"I cant undo the bond that joins us but there is one thing that I can do. Fortunately for you I am a god so I can go into stasis even though I'm now immortal. It will be as if I never existed to everyone but you all who are close to me. I'm giving you this chance to be with him since I love yo u so much. When you're no longer conflicted and truly want to be with me our bond will awaken me." he told him.

"Kagetora don't do this!" they all screamed at him but he just smiled at them all.

"Don't leave me alone niichan!" begged Mia.

"I'm sorry Mia but my very emotions is tearing this world apart." he told her sadly. "My heart is broken Mia and its all I can do to hold it in. If I stay here it will all burst out into the open and destroy everything and I don't want that. Forgive me." he said.

Then closed his eyes and began to chant:

_**On the day he loves only me,**_

_**and his heart is finally free to care for me,**_

_**I shall awaken and be with thee.**_

_**This realm shall be safe from harm until I finally awaken to watch over it again,**_

_**my loved ones will all be protected until then.**_

_**My heart and emotions shall be frozen,**_

_**until the one I yearn for with me to be he has chosen.**_

_**Until then I shall sleep from pain unaware,**_

_**and unharmed and free from all worries and care.**_

The shards of ice that had fallen in his rage began to gather around him and began to be absorbed into his body from his feet up.

"Forgive me Mia," he said. "Naoe I'm sorry I didnt make you feel loved enough, so very sor..." he trailed off as his eyes closed , a single tear falling to the ground and returning everything to normal as he went into stasis.

His body levitated for a minute, his clothes changing into the harem pants and body jewelry he often wore in the dreamscape only this time there was a royal rope swung over his left shoulder. A crown appeared on his head with a huge white diamond with a living flame inside flickering as if it were alive. On the crown there was a stone for each of the Uesugi in the shape of a teardrop but with Naoe's stone , instead of it being a beautiful emerald in the color of Kagetora's eyes, it was such a deep red it looked almost indigo and I was fading fast. Then his slumbering body floated down and landed in a casket made of crystal and precious stones. The cushion on which he rested was a deep royal velvet and made of the finest silk. His purifying blaze engulfed it and the white tiger that so often manifested shot up into the air then landed on his chest. It roared before settling down and fading into a tattoo on the slumbering god's naked torso. The crystal glasslike casket immediately sealed shut becoming unbreachable with no lock or opening and a white tiger wearing a robe and a crown much like the one Kagetora was wearing, holding a living frame became emblazoned into its see through cover. The casket levitated and the slumbering lord glowed radiantly as he slept, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that he was a deity.

Lord Kagetora Uesugi had retreated from the world.

_**Tbc**_

_**authors note: **_hello again and sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you so much for being patient and I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Don't miss the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Well best wished until we met again at the end of the next chapter.


	4. OF SLUMBERING GODS AND DECISIONS

_Lord Kagetora Uesugi had retreated from the world._

Mia ran over to her brother with her tiger cub in her hands and looked down on him. When she saw him lying there so still as if he was dead she screamed.

"No come back niichan!" she screamed. "Don't leave me alone too please!" she cried and continued to scream.

She heard a soft sigh coming from behind her and remembered Naoe.

"You did this with your selfishness you bastard!" she screamed at him. "You're the reason my brother went away!"

Then she ignited her blaze, "I'll kill you both for this!" she screamed. "I'll do what my brother couldn't and then maybe he'll come back to me"

She released her blaze and aimed it at Naoe but it just bounced off leaving him unharmed! She turned to her brother and yelled. "Damn you niichan why are you still protecting him? He deserves to burn in hell for what he did."

Then she looked down at the unconscious Masashi who had past out right after Kagetora began to chant.

"Fine then if I cant kill him then I'm sure I can kill his little toy!" she said angrily.

She released her blaze but the little tiger jumped on top of Kagetora's casket and roared loudly causing her to stop and look at it.

"_no don't!_" it sent into her mind. "_He doesn't want you to get blood on your hands Mia. It would break his heart_." the tiger told her telepathically.

Her eyes widened and she ran over to the tiger and picked it up. She remembered her brothers last words and began to sob into its fur. She lay on her brother's casket as she cried and it warmed up as if it were trying to comfort her. Her entire body shook with the force of her sobs. Kaoru walked over to her and picked her up while she was still holding the tiger in her hands and carried her inside.

The rest of the Uesugi just stood there and held each other while they cried out their grief. They all felt how Mia felt and that was why they hadn't tried to stop her when she tried to kill Naoe and his lover. The Tachibanas cried as well both in grief and shame at what their son had done. Naoe just stood there frozen in shock as he looked down upon the slumbering god.

Chiaki tried to control his shivering as he held his crying lover. He kept telling himself that he had to be strong for everyone since Kagetora had trusted him enough to leave him in charge. He thought about the message that Kagetora had sent him. He had said in that moment:

_I have left you in charge as you are the only one here with the most leadership abilities other than me. I am sorry to put this burden on you but I know you will bare it well. I have to leave now as I can feel the earth tearing apart beneath me at its core, just as my heart is breaking. I cannot remain here or everything will be lost. Forgive me Chiaki for being weak and putting you all through this. I have implanted my plans for the next few months into your mind so that it will be easier for you to get it all done. I know that you will take care of our family for me so I don't need to tell you that. There is one final thing I need to tell you. I have set up a sort of back up plan just in case things go wrong and you have to fight against our enemies while I'm gone. It will appear to you if it becomes necessary so you don't need to go looking for it. Kaname will also be visiting occasionally so please be kind to him as it is not his fault that Naoe is the way he is. Oh and one more thing, take care of that tiger cub as if it were your own child and by the way it only eats real human food so don't try to feed it pet food. Thank you and good bye for now."_

Chiaki heard a shuffling sound and looked down to see Masashi waking up. His anger returned but he tried desperately to pull it all back in.

"Where am I ?" asked Masashi groggily, then he saw Naoe. "And who are these people Tachibana-san?" he asked confused.

The others looked at him increduly until they remembered what Kagetora had said about the people who weren't close to him not remembering him. The model looked right at where the casket with the slumbering god was laying but saw nothing.

"You're trespassing!" said Chiaki , going along with what Kagetora had done. "Khochan! Ruchan ! Please escort him from the premises immediately!" he ordered.

Both men nodded and walked up to Masashi. They grabbed him and began to remove him from the estate. Both were wishing that they had been ordered to torture and kill him instead for the chaos he had caused. When they returned Daisuke was holding Haruie in his arms bridal style as she cried , carrying her into the house. Minoru led Kana and Irobe in as well and Chiaki turned to all the remaining Uesugi.

"I need you to help me carry Kagetora inside until tomorrow when we move to the ODA estate nearby." he told them.

They nodded and walked over to the casket and was about to touch it when it levitated and began to glow. They stared at in surprise and then Chiaki decided to test a theory that had immediately formed in his mind.

"Please go and rest on the table in the library," he said to it and it disappeared.

Everyone hurried inside to the library and gasped when they found it resting there. Kaname had dragged Naoe in with him as well.

"That's like freakin creepy!" said Khosaka , voicing everyone's thoughts.

Chiaki called everyone into the library and motioned for them to take a seat. He knew he had to get a few things sorted out immediately.

"Listen everyone," he said when they were all seated. "Kagetora placed certain thoughts in my head and I now know what to do while he is ...away. Tomorrow we will move to the ODA estate and everything will continue on as planned. As you saw with Naoe's little toy, no one who is not directly affiliated with Kagetora will remember that he ever existed until he comes back. His lawyer and contractor will think that he is taking a much needed vacation and will not question his disappearance. No one at school will remember either and our enemies will think that he is here as always even though he no longer attends school. We will all have to bare our pain and grief at his unexpected... departure and carry on as usual until he returns. It is what he wants and has ordered us to do." he told them all.

"What about this cheating Bastard?" hissed Shiki angrily. "What should we do about him?"

All the Uesugi nodded, they all wanted him dead. The Tachibanas tensed and looked at each other worriedly, they knew that they would be powerless to stop anything that the Uesugi planned for him.

"He is still one of us regardless of our feelings towards him at the moment. I am not asking you to overlook what he has done or the fact that he actually dared to try and exorcize our lord." Chiaki told them even though he too wanted to brutally murder Naoe . "But Kagetora has chosen to make him immune from harm and he has chosen him as his rightful mate. While we all want him dead the fact remains that Kagetora-sama chose him and we will all have to abide by his wishes. I know that Kagetora has ordered Kaname to take care of him as well and we will allow it. Naoe will do what Kagetora asked, he will be allowed to sort out his feelings. The sooner the better as Kagetora will not awaken until then. Kagetora went into stasis in order to protect this world and all of us from himself and to give Naoe a chance to choose regardless of the bond that they shared. We will honor his request and carry on as we have always done and protect this world. I urge you all to not let Kagetora's sacrifice be in vain." he told them.

Everyone nodded in agreement with what he said and were all feeling subdued. The meeting was dismissed and everyone except Mia and Naoe reluctantly left the room to return to their various homes or go to bed and cry out there grief. Kaname and Yuki waited outside the door for their son who was still inside looking down at Kagetora as he slept.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naoe and Mia...**_

They stood and stared at the slumbering god. Kagetora looked like the radiant Deity he was , even in sleep.

"Are you happy now?" asked Mia angrily. "He is finally out of your way and your able to do whatever you want."

Naoe nodded sadly. "No I'm not. This wasn't what I wanted Mia." he told her.

Mia's rage grew. "Then what the hell did you want Naoe huh? what was it that you wanted that my brother who loved you so much couldn't give you?" she asked.

Naoe didnt answer and it just pissed her off even more.

"That's the problem isn't it Naoe?" she yelled. "You could never make up your mind and now my brother is lingering between life and death and waiting for you to come to your damn senses. He couldn't bare the pain anymore and didnt want to hurt anyone so he left us, he left me." she sobbed.

Naoe just stood there silently.

"I'm all alone now because of you and your selfishness. My parents didnt want us but Kagetora was always there with me protecting me and now he is gone because of you. You broke his heart and even tried to kill him. I cant understand why he still loves you so much and continues to protect you." then she looked him directly in the eyes. "Get the hell out Naoe! Go to the cheap little slut you chose over my brother and don't you dare come back until you truly want to be here!" she yelled at him angrily.

Naoe didnt move he just continued to stare at he and she began to scream.

"Get out! Get the hell out you cheating bastard and go to your little tramp! Get out of here before I make you!" she screamed at him, tears running down her face as she hammered on his chest when her fists.

Kaname came in and pulled Naoe away and out the door to his car. He and his wife put him in the backseat of their car and left the estate. Haruie and Kana came to get Mia and they all went to sleep together with Irobe on Kagetora's bed. They all cried that night, even the usually strong and cold Chiaki.

Kaname took his son to his home and brought him up the stairs to the bedroom that Naoe had stayed in as a child. Then he made him get out of the wet clothes he still wore and tucked him as he used to when he was still just a boy. Then he closed the door to Naoe's bedroom and went to his room with his wife. They both cried sadly together at what their son had done and talked late into the night about what Kagetora had told him.

This is what Kagetora had told him:

_Kaname please watch over Naoe for me. I am sorry for the pain I've caused everyone especially the man I love. I know that if I stay in this world it will torn apart the way my heart is right now and I cant allow that, after all I am its protector. So this is one of the only things I will ask of you. Take care of him for me and try to reach him in a way that I was unable to. Make sure he goes to be with the one that he wont let go of. When he tried to kill me I lost the desire to live and when a god does that they have to retreat from the world in order to not destroy it completely. Despite the fact that he did this , I love him and have made it so that he cannot be harm in any way by anyone or by himself. It hurts to know that he is punishing me for everything that has happened over the last four hundred years. I do not remember any of it as my memories are still sealed but I'm still sorry for it. Please keep an eye on my family for me and please keep a special eye on the tiger, it is and is very important. Take care of it for me as well and forgive me for hurting him. Tell him he is free of the chains that bind him to me._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile with there allies...**_

Lord Date felt the tattoo that Kagetora had given him begin to burn his skin and looked down in surprise. His eyes widened when he saw the flames flicker and turn into a white tiger with black and red stripes and glowing yellow eyes that cried as it held a burning blaze in its paws. The flames flickered in its hands for a bit more before fading and the tattoo rested against his skin again like any other tattoo would, beautiful and unmoving. He knew immediately that something terrible had happened to the young Uesugi leader and decided that he would visit them the next morning to find out what went wrong. The same thing was happening to Kojiro Date as well.

Lord Fuuma felt as if his heart was breaking and screamed out in pain. Then it stopped as suddenly as it had started and he felt an insistent burning on his chest above his heart. All the tattoos that Kagetora had given him before joined together and formed the same image that was on Lord Date as well and he frowned.

"What has caused you such pain now my son?" he wondered. Sighing he decided to go visit his son the next day.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the next morning...**_

_**With the Uesugi...**_

Haruie woke up and immediately noticed that Mia was missing. She used the link to locate Mia and then ran down the stairs to the library where Mia was lying on Kagetora's casket with her tiger sleeping, comforted by its warmth. There were tears still drying on her face as she cried in her sleep.

Haruie gently woke her up and pulled the sorrowful girl into her arms trying to comfort both their hearts. They stayed that way until Chiaki came in and found them . He held them for a bit and then sent them to get ready to leave for the ODA estate. They reluctantly left the room, Mia carrying the little tiger cradled in her arms leaving Chiaki alone with the slumbering lord.

"Niisama we're ready to go to the ODA Estate now." Chiaki said to him. "Please go to the main hall of the ODA estate." he requested politely and the casket disappeared.

He used the link to contact Kain , who immediately told him that it had arrived. They all left for the ODA estate and moved into their temporary rooms. They went into breakfast and ate in silence as if they had lost the will to smile. Mia got the tiger its own plate and always fed him the same thing she ate. She also spent the entire day in the hall with her slumbering brother, the tiger whom she had decided to call Saburo curled up in her arms, and refused to leave. Chiaki finally managed to drag her to her room after she fell asleep that night.

Lord Fuuma and Lord Date dropped by the Uesugi estate and were told to go to the former ODA estate by a servant who was still packing up the personal items of the Uesugi in order to bring it over for them. When they got there Chiaki immediately allowed them entrance and brought them to where the slumbering lord was resting.

Lord Fuuma was inconsolable when he saw his son. He would have killed Naoe if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't and also because they needed him to return Kagetora to his usual state.

Lord Date who had come with Kojiro and Katakura was actually quite upset and angry by the state of things as well. He had also seen the weather patterns the night before and felt the earth tremble but he would never have guessed that Kagetora was the cause. It saddened him to know that Kagetora had to go into stasis because he was so upset, but he also understood Kagetora's need to do this. His respect for the young god grew even more for choosing to protect the world and everyone in it and sacrificing everything he wanted for the well being of others. He too wanted to call Naoe into account for his actions.

When the two lords finally left , the Uesugi all held each other comfortingly as they watched their leader sleep. Even though it hurt so much, they all knew that they had to carry on according to Kagetora's orders and hoped for his early awakening. They didnt know how they would bare it if he slept on for a long time, they just knew that they had to try and survive each day one at a time.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naoe...**_

Naoe slept that night, his dream empty for the first time since he had been with Kagetora. When he woke up that morning, everything that had happened finally got through to him. He began to sob in despair at the events and the pain he had caused. How could he be so foolish? Why couldn't he love Kagetora with all his heart? What was wrong with him? Now that Kagetora was gone would he finally get what he wanted? All these questions were swirling around in his mind as he cried.

He heard the door to his bedroom open and saw his father walk in with breakfast on a tray. He looked at the tray and remembered the night that Kagetora had brought him dinner. He cried even more as he remembered the way he had treated him.

Kaname put the tray on a bedside table and sat down at the end of the bed. He watched his son cry but made no move to comfort him as he normally would have. He sat there patiently and waited until Naoe had finally pulled himself together. He knew that his son had a lot to answer for and felt saddened and ashamed of the person his son had turned into.

Naoe finally stopped crying and looked at his father, he could see the disappointment and shame mirrored in his fathers eyes and had to look away, knowing that he had put that look there.

"I've really screwed things up haven't I?" he asked his dad rhetorically.

His father decided to be blunt about it knowing that Naoe didnt need to be coddled anymore.

"Yes Yoshi you did." he told him. "You've caused a lot of people a lot of pain and suffering. That little girl has lost her brother, the only blood relative who has ever cared about her because of your selfishness."

Naoe nodded. "What's wrong with me dad? I love him so much and yet I hate him in equal measure." he confessed. "Why cant I just let go of the past?"

Kaname looked at his son with pity. "I don't know son, that's for you to find out. He told me to tell you that he has freed you from the chains that he held you with. Since you still feel something for the other boy then go be with him. Only then will you find out where you truly want to be. Until you decided that poor boy will stay the way he is."

Naoe nodded but didnt say anything else. His father stayed with him a little while longer before leaving him to his thoughts.

Naoe stayed there for days staring out at the window whenever he was awake, completely ignoring everyone who entered the room. He would only move to use the bathroom and only ate enough to stay alive. On the second week of Kagetora's slumber, he climbed up to the roof one evening and jumped. He fell hard unto the pavement but didnt receive a single scratch.

Shinohara and Miho who had been visiting that particular evening, heard a loud thumping sound and ran out of the house. Miho screamed when she realized what he had tried to do and ran into the house to get his parents and siblings. Kaname came out and pulled him to his feet , then he slapped him hard before pulling him close. He was thankful for the fact that Kagetora had made him invulnerable to harm or he would have just lost his son. His father brought him back into the house and gave him some sleeping pills. He left the room as soon as he fell asleep and went back out to talk to the family.

"Thank god that Kagetora made him invulnerable or he would be dead right now." said Shinohara angrily.

Kaname sighed and sat down. No one but his wife knew of the fact that Kagetora had spoken to him in length about the situation.

"I cant believe that Yoshi is so dumb as to try and not only kill Kagetora but to choose that little idiot he was with over him. He really is a fool." said Sakura angrily.

"I don't understand why Yoshi is acting like this." said Kaoru. "Why does he treat Kagetora this way? He was never like this before."

Miho sighed. "Who can say Kaoru. Love makes people into fools sometimes and cause them to do stupid things." she told him wisely.

"You're wrong about one thing Sakura." said Minoru finally speaking. "Yoshi didnt leave Kagetora this time, Kagetora let him go."

Everyone except Kaoru understood the significance of what he had said.

"Huh?" asked Kaoru. "I don't get it."

Kaname looked at his youngest son. "There are two ways to leave a person Kaoru." said Kaname. "The first is to break up with someone, but still hold feelings for them in your heart. The second is the worse of the two because it means that that person has given up all rights to the other's heart and set him free to love another at great expense to themselves. The latter of the two is what Kagetora did, do you understand?" he asked.

Kaoru finally understood. "That really is worst than being dumped." he said. "I would never want that to happen to me."

Kaname nodded. "No one would son." he told him.

The Tachibanas talked for a bit more before returning to their various homes. Kaoru and Minoru would be going back to be with the Uesugis immediately, with Kaname's approval of course, since they were practically living with them these days. Kaname had also been going over to check on them and he often brought a bag of Yuki's home made cookies to feed the tiger among other things. He spent a lot of time playing with the cub as well.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naoe...**_

The next day he woke up to find his grandmother sitting in a chair watching over him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

For the first few days right after Kagetora had gone into stasis, she had been so angry with her grandson that she couldn't even speak to him. Now she realized her error as it had helped to drive him to the point where he had tried to kill himself. She too was thankful for the measures that Kagetora had taken to protect him from himself. The little god really did know and understand his idiotic lover, even more than all of them it seemed. Earlier that morning she had gone to visit the Uesugis and had seen the slumbering god. She silently thought that she had never seen a more beautiful being and wondered how Naoe could have left him for some wishy-washy model. When she had touched the casket , it had immediately warmed in welcome under her touch as if he knew she was there. In a way it had given her a bit of comfort. She had also seen the cute little tiger and had been inexplicably drawn to it. She played with it for more than an hour before finally leaving.

"I'm... awake grandmother." said Naoe in answer to her question.

"Why are you still sitting here in such despair Yoshi?" she asked. "Didnt Kagetora free you from it all?"

"I never asked to be free." he blurted out frustratedly before he could stop himself.

"Didnt you?" asked Mihana. "Actions often speak much louder than words Yoshi. What is it that you are searching for so desperately?"

He sighed. "I don't know grandmother, I am so confused and lost." he told her.

Mihana nodded sadly. She wanted to tell him that it was because Kagetora was no longer with him but she didnt. She knew that while there were some lessons that could be taught, others had to be lived.

"Yoshi, I think its time you left this room." Mihana told him. "Go, be with this Masashi person and allow yourself a chance to see if you can love another. Only then will you know who you truly want to be with."

"But how can I grandmother?" he asked. "Isn't it wrong? Wont I be betraying Kagetora even more?"

Mihana realized that he was finally starting to understand, even if only a little at a time. "Kagetora gave you his permission Yoshi." she told him."this time your actually doing what he wants you to do. Until you sort out your feelings that poor boy will stay the way he is, so you need to be a man and do what is necessary to find the answer."

Naoe didnt say anything and Mihana sighed and left, wondering when her favorite grandson had become such an ass. Love really did make people into fools and he had been in love for four hundred years, it was no wonder that he had turned into such an idiot. She silently told herself that he definitely took after her husband in that way. He too had been a bit slow on the uptake when it came to her.

Naoe watched as his grandmother left and knew that she was right, still he hesitated and it wasn't until the next morning that he packed his bags and went to see Masashi. The Uesugi had sent his stuff to him the morning after it had all gone down. His brother had also picked up his car from the coffeeshop where he had left it the night before.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Masashi was the same as always, welcoming and overjoyed to see him. When he heard that Naoe had finally come to stay, he actually danced around the house in joy. Naoe gave him a weak smile and settled in. He didn't even bother giving him an explanation for his sudden change of heart and Masashi, unassuming as always didn't bother to ask. Naoe noticed that it was another difference between him and Kagetora. Kagetora would have laid into him for it, making wish for death, but the make-up sex after would be more than worth it all.

Over the next few weeks he began to notice other differences between them as well. They had settled into a routine of sorts. They would wake up, got to work, come home after going out to eat since Masashi couldn't even boil water for him without burning it, then they would make love once or even two times at the most before going to sleep. That was ordinary in a way but here was the differences between the two men.

In the morning when Naoe woke up, he felt no desire to make love to Masashi and Masashi never asked , unlike Kagetora. Masashi would take a whole hour to get dressed and would only eat a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice to maintain his figure. Kagetora took half an hour at the most to get ready and looked way more sexier than Masashi, he also didnt wear make-up like Masashi did and would actually have breakfast ready for him and the rest of the family by the time they got up. Kagetora also made him lunch for work occasionally and was always baking him some new treat. Naoe would kiss Kagetora goodbye in the morning before he left for school as well as when he returned but Masashi wouldn't allow it, saying that it would smudge his lipgloss and ruin the effect. He also wouldn't allow Naoe to touch his hair. In the evening they would eat out and Naoe often found himself eating alone since Masashi often had to stay late at a photo shoot. When they were eventually home, Masashi would spend what seemed like hours in the bathroom removing his make-up, covering himself in special creams to slow down aging and to keep his skin soft. Kagetora's skin stayed that way naturally. Another big difference was that Masashi insisted that they both sleep in pajamas and he even wore a face mask to bed. Naoe often wondered why he hadn't been born a girl. They went through the motions of a relationship until even Masashi began to show signs of stress.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

one evening Masashi left a photo shoot late and found Sakura waiting for him. She quickly introduced herself and they went out for coffee so that they could talk. They had been served and had exchanged the usual pleasantries until sakura decided to cut to the chase.

"Do you love my brother more than anyone?" she asked him.

Masashi was taken aback by her blunt question. He tried to maneuver around it, never really answering her.

"Do you even realize all the pain you being with him is causing a lot of people, including Yoshi?" she asked.

Masashi got upset. "Tachibana-san loves me." he told her angrily.

"Does he?" she pressed on. "If he is your lover why do you still call him Tachibana-san instead of his first name like everyone who is really close to him does? What do you have to offer my brother? What do you do for him?" she asked harshly.

Masashi glared at her. "I do a lot of things for him. I take care of him." he said angrily.

"Do you?" she asked equally angry at his blindness. "If you're taking such good care of him why has he lost so much weight? Why is he so sad and why doesn't he smile anymore?" she hissed. "My brother was finally happy and with the man he has loved for so long and you showed up and ruined it. He is only with you because the man he loved told him to do that since he was so conflicted. Open your eyes you moron and take a good look at my brother. He is not glowing with joy, he is longing for the man he really loves , even if he is too stubborn to admit it. You claim to be taking care of him, so look at him, really look at him without your rose colored glasses and see his pain." she told him then she got up, flung a few bills on the table to pay for the coffee and stormed out.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Masashi watched her go angrily and left the café shortly after.

"She was wrong," he told himself. "Tachibana-san loved him and wanted to be with him and she was just meddling into things that were none of her business."

With that mindset he went home and went to bed next to Naoe who was already sleeping.

The next morning he woke up and instead of going through his normal routine he stopped and really looked at Naoe. His sister's words really began to get to him as he finally saw what he had blocked out for the last three months. Naoe looked stressed out and pale and he had lost a lot of weight. It was obvious to anyone who cared to look that he really wasn't happy.

Just then Naoe woke up and looked at him with sad eyes. The way he always looked these days.

"You truly love him don't you?" Masashi asked Naoe.

Naoe didn't bother pretending that he didn't know who he was talking about.

"Yes , I'm sorry." he answered sadly.

Masashi nodded. "Its alright don't apologize. I'm the one who should apologize for causing you both so much pain." he said. "I don't know what happened on that estate that night but I have a feeling that I caused a lot of people especially that boy a lot of pain and suffering."

"No," said Naoe. "You have no reason to think that. I'm the one who is responsible for everything, including the fact that I dragged you into this mess. I have always loved and hated him in equal measures but that has changed. Being with you have finally made things clear for me. When he let me go I lost my hate for him. I realize now that I cant survive, nor do I want to without him." he confessed.

Masashi sighed. "I know that. I've come to realized that after really looking at you." he told him . "did you really think that I wasn't aware of the fact that you compare him to me every time you look at me or touch me?"

Naoe nodded. "You're right and I'm sorry for that. I would like to pretend that in another life I would be able to love you the way you deserve to be loved but I would be lying. I have always belonged to Kagetora and always will. I'm only sorry that I didnt realize it before. Forgive me Masashi for not being fair to you." He apologized.

Masashi gave him a sad smile Knowing that it was now truly over between them. "There is nothing to forgive. Now that it's all out in the open we can both move on and be happy with someone else. I am only sorry that we were both in denial for so long." he said.

Naoe nodded, then he got up and took a shower, packed and left. Masashi watched him go and allowed the tears to fall as he watched the man that he had come to care for hurry to the side of another. He finally understood how Kagetora must have felt that night when he allowed him to go. He decided then and there to apologize to the young boy the first chance he got. He already knew what school he went to and promised himself to go see him so that he could finally make a clean break and move on.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**during the time that Naoe was with Masashi..**_.

_**with the Uesugis...**_

Everyone was distraught especially Mia who withdrew from the world a bit more each day. Even though she went to school and did well, as soon as she got home she would got to be with Kagetora. She would hold her cub in her hands and play with him as she watched over her brother. She and Saburo were practically inseparable and whenever she was at school he would always be found sleeping on top of Kagetora's casket. She never smiled anymore and it was as if she had locked it all away with her brother until his awakening. Kaoru would come over almost everyday just to hold her while she sat and kept watch. Even he could not reach her in her grief.

The others were barely getting by as well and they relied heavily on each other for support. Irobe cried continuously and had trouble sleeping at night. Minoru and Kana had gotten closer while he visited and tried to console her and he promised himself that he would formally ask for her hand in marriage from Kagetora as soon as he awoke.

Daisuke and Haruie had also become closer and were inseparable. Haruie could often be found crying on his shoulders. She too never laughed anymore and she had seem to loose that vibrant inner glow and lust for life that she had always had. Daisuke often had to remind her that killing Naoe would only make things worse whenever she flew into a rage over the situation. He knew better than to actually tell her that she couldn't either way.

Khosaka and Kotaru had gotten closer as well. They had had to be the strong ones in all this as well and often gave support to the others. They spent a lot of time together as a result and would often be found holding each other whenever Khosaka got depressed by it all.

Yuzuru cried a lot as well. The first day after they returned from school had been the hardest for him since no one there even remembered that Kagetora had existed. Even though they had expected it, it still hurt and he had cried himself to sleep in Chiaki's arms.

Chiaki finally began to understand how hard it had all been for Kagetora for so long. It was funny how things often became clearer when you were on the other side of the fence. He now understood the loneliness that Kagetora felt deep within his heart all the time as he led them. Even if you had a significant other, being a leader meant that you often had to make the painful decisions on your own and that you were essentially alone regardless of how many people were actually around you. He also realized that everyone had always unknowingly depended on Kagetora more than they really needed to and had only increased his burden. He promised himself that he would appreciate their leader more when he returned. They all promised themselves that in some way when they realized how much of their world was centered around him.

_**3 months after Kagetora went into stasis...**_

The Uesugi had decided to remain at the former ODA estate as they couldn't bare to go back to their estate without Kagetora there. It had been three months since that night and all the necessary adjustments had been made to the Estate. Chiaki had also had the two estates renamed to Uesugi two for the ODA estate and Uesugi three for the Takeda's. The three estates now had Kagetora's new insignia of a white tiger with black and red stripes , glowing yellow eyes , holding a living flame with a crown on its head and a flowing robe off to the side on them as well. The servants and guards wore black and white uniforms with Kagetora's insignia on them as well.

He had also had two large thrones made out of white marble with two tigers on top of them , reaching out to each other and holding a living blaze between them. The tigers were the same ones that were on Kagetora's insignia. He had gotten two made because he knew that Kagetora would have wanted it to be so. They were placed in the main hall that had been added onto the main Uesugi estate.

He had also gotten a mahogany pedestal made for Kagetora's casket and he now rested on it in a room at the former ODA estate that had been prepared just for him. The room had been decorated in black, white and red motif based on the tiger. It had candles mounted on the walls that were always kept lit. For every day that Kagetora remained asleep a new candle would be added. In a way, it had become a sort of sanctuary for all of them.

Lords Date and Fuuma had become regular visitors to the estate along with the Tachibana family and Lord Fuuma often slept over in order to be close to his sleeping son. He also found himself inexplicably drawn to the little tiger and would spend hours holding him and playing with him.

The day when Naoe finally showed up Chiaki went to escort him in.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naoe arrived at the former ODA estate and got out of his car. He walked up to the gate and was immediately stopped by the guards. Even though they knew who he was , they couldn't allow him to enter without permission.

The head of security contacted Chiaki for clearance and then allowed him to enter.

"So have you finally decided to stop being and asshole and come get what we all know you want?" asked Chiaki rudely , blocking his way into the house.

Naoe knew that Chiaki would only allow him to enter if he told him the truth.

"Yes I have." he said simply.

Chiaki searched his mind to make sure that he wasn't lying and then nodded.

"Fine but I'll tell you right now. If you try to kill him or hurt him again we will find a way to torture and kill you even if we have to trade in our souls for it." Chiaki told him seriously. "We cannot allow this to happen again even if you are on of us. You crossed the line when you tried to kill him. Do you understand?"

Naoe nodded knowing that chiaki was deadly serious about it.

"I need to see him now." he said simply.

Chiaki nodded his permission and allowed him inside . He also told the head of security to accompany them as well. As they walked they saw the other Uesugi as well as Minoru and Kaoru watching them. Minoru immediately grabbed his phone and called his family.

"Its been three whole fucking months, what took you so long you prick!" yelled Haruie at him as she was being restrained by Daisuke and Khosaka to keep her from attacking him.

They all followed the three men down the hall and into the room where their lord slept. Mia was already there sitting in a chair holding her tiger. Chiaki opened the door and stood aside allowing Naoe to enter first.

The minute Naoe entered the room the candles all flickered and burned brighter. He walked over to the slumbering god and placed his hand on top of the casket.

"Kagetora its time for you to wake up now." he told his sleeping lover. "I love you and need you. Please wake up and hold me again sweetheart. I have no reason to live if you're not here with me." he said.

Nothing happened.

_**Tbc**_

_**authors note: **_hey again. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. I hope you liked this chapter of my story and I updated as quickly as I could so I hope you all forgave me for the long stretch in between chapters. Its kinda funny, the last chapter made me cry like a baby as well even though I wrote it. Isn't that like stupid. My little sister has totally given up on my because of it LOL.

_I sat there crying my eyes out when I first did the rough draft. My sister Selena walked in and immediately hurried over to me._

_**Selena: **__what's wrong? what happened___

_**Me: **__it's so sad. The god in my story went into stasis and I keep making all these terrible things happen to him. (Sobbing)_

_**Selena: **__you're crying over a character?_

_**Me:**__ nodding_

_**Selena: **__but didnt you write it?_

_**Me: **__nodding again_

_**Selena: **__sis , you truly are an idiot._

_Then she runs off to her room to put on make-up leaving me feeling like the biggest fool in the world._


	5. OF CHANGED AWAKENINGS AND SURPRISES

Nothing happened.

For a minute nothing happened and then suddenly the candles flickered and Kagetora's purifying flames engulfed the room. Their Uesugi rings glowed as the symbol of the purifying flames within them came alive and burned. The tigers eyes in them began to move from side to side as if searching for their master.

The two other Uesugi on the former Takeda as well as Lord Fuuma and Lord Date new immediately that Kagetora was about to awaken and immediately left for the former ODA estate. Naoe's family was already on their way after receiving the call from Minoru.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The top of the casket faded away and the tiger on Kagetora's chest came alive and moved over his skin before fading. Kagetora's clothes , crown and jewelry shimmered but remained and Kagetora slowly opened his eyes.

Kagetora blinked for a minute , then he looked up and Naoe and smiled gently.

"So you're finally mine." he said as he reached up to caress Naoe's cheek.

"I was always yours Kagetora." said Naoe. "I was just never willing to admit it to myself deep within my heart. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."

Kagetora shook his head sadly. "Don't apologize for being you."

Then he sat up just in time to catch a crying Mia as she hurled herself through the air at him.

"Mia," said Kagetora. "Don't cry neechan. I'm sorry to cause you so much pain and suffering. Thank you for keeping me company while I slept." he told her as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Niichan I thought that I had lost you too."she sobbed into his naked chest.

"As long as I'm in your heart you could never lose me Mia, don't you know that?" he said to the crying girl.

Mia didnt respond she just continued to sob in relief at having her older brother back. Kagetora looked over her head at the rest of his family and smiled at them. Instantly the serene feeling that they had been missing came back to them and they smiled back and felt happy again for the first time since he had gone in stasis. He spoke to them all telepathically, thanking them and telling them he had missed them and how much he deeply cared for them all.

Mia finally stopped bawling like a baby and gave her brother a watery smile. Then Kagetora noticed the head of security and gave him a welcome smile.

"Aido Kiryu, thank you for protecting my family while I slept." he said.

Secretly, Kagetora thought that the meaning of his name was ironic and snickered inwardly.

"No thanks is necessary my lord and it is a pleasure to finally see you awake again." said Aido , "I look forward to serving you my lord."

Kagetora nodded. "I have a feeling that we're gonna get along very well Aido." he said.

Aido smiled. " so do I my lord." he agreed.

"Good then." said Kagetora. "Naoe's family as well as Shiki and Souen, will arrive in twelve minutes. Lords Fuuma and Date, Kojiro and Katakura will arrive in half an hour. Please inform the head matron of this and have tea prepared for their arrivals." he told Aido.

Everyone looked at Kagetora in surprise at his unusual knowledge of their arrivals. He hadn't had a vision so it was only natural for them to be surprised. Kagetora new what they were all thinking and immediately explained.

"Even though I was in stasis I still got a chance to learn about and master my powers." he told them. " now go relax all of you and give yourself a chance to rest. Everything is okay now that I'm awake."

They all nodded and filed out happily, knowing that he was finally back , but not before giving Naoe a warning look that clearly said. "Upset him in any way and you die!"

Kagetora used his powers to lock the door behind them and turned to look at Naoe, arching an suggestive brow as he did so. He could feel the desire to touch him pulsing through their link. He knew that they would have a lot to talk about but at the moment he just wanted to hold his idiotic older lover. He waved a hand and the casket he was still sitting in immediately changed into a beautiful canopied bed with red silk sheets.

"We have eight minutes for this Naoe." he told him, giving him a sexy come hither look.

Naoe flushed in pleasure but still didnt touch him. Kagetora frowned in confusion for a moment, then he realized why. The last time they saw each other he had told Naoe never to touch him again and it was obvious that Naoe still remembered.

"Touch me Naoe please," he begged softly.

Naoe grabbed him and began to kiss him ravenously. Kagetora made their clothes disappear the minute their lips touched except for his jewelry and crown and Naoe began to slide his hand all over his lover's naked torso. Kagetora moaned into their kiss and spread his thighs in welcome. Naoe settled between his thighs and began placing butterfly kisses all over his chest.

"Skip the foreplay Naoe," moaned kagetora. "We only have six minutes left."

Naoe nodded and was about to get the lubricant from his pants pocket but Kagetora stopped him.

"We wont be needing that anymore." he told him. "Now take me hard Naoe."

Naoe complied and immediately slid deep into Kagetora's slippery portal. He immediately felt as if he had finally returned home. As he thrust he watched Kagetora's beautiful face and moaned involuntarily. Kagetora moaned with each hard thrust and his legs rested on Naoe's shoulders as Naoe continued to pummel him. Kagetora's entire body moved further up on the bed with each of his lover's powerful and deep thrusts. He put his hands up above his head , one holding his crown and the other braced against the backboard of the bed to stop his sliding.

"Naoe!" he screamed as he came.

Naoe joined him in one powerful thrust, coming deep inside him.

"One minute!" Kagetora gasped out as he used his powers to remove all traces of their lovemaking and redressed them.

He silently snickered at the fact that he could now clean up without having to lift a finger. He straightened his crown and they immediately began to make their way down the hall to meet their guests when four maids saw him and promptly fainted, with major nosebleeds. Kagetora looked down and realized that his chest was still bare since he was wearing what he had worn will he was in stasis. He immediately added a shirt to his ensemble with his tiger symbol embroidered on it. It was sleeveless so his body jewelry on his arm was still visible.. He looked like the sexy radiant deity that he was. He leaned over to help one of the maids who had fainted up but unfortunately the poor woman was suffering from testosterone overload as she promptly fainted again. Kagetora immediately realizing that this would keep happening, he walked away after directing a few guards to help them, he didnt want them to die from blood loss after all.

They walked into the huge formal sitting room and noticed that the other main Uesugi members were all present as well. Kagetora felt Naoe tense beside him and considered reassuring him but quickly abandoned that idea when he remembered the fact that Naoe had rejected him when he needed him the most. They continued on into the room and Kagetora sat down on a comfortable overstuffed sofa with Naoe next to him. Kagetora held up his hand and looked at Irobe. He used his powers to make the baby levitate over into his arms, causing the others to gasp in surprise.

Irobe began to sob into Kagetora's chest and Kagetora immediately began to comfort him as he held him.

"Shh Irobe, its alright now. I'm here." he told the distraught baby. "I'll never leave you again so there is no need to worry anymore."

Even though Irobe was technically an adult in a child's body, he still suffered from all the usual childish impulses and occasionally acted like a normal baby. He played with and loved toys, wore diapers, had a blanket, played with his food etc.

Kagetora touched the baby's throat and immediately gave him the ability to speak clearly, like a child of five or six instead of the twenty-one month old he currently was. At the moment though, he was just a normal child who missed his dad.

"Waah daddy , where did you go?" he wailed, shocking the other's with his ability to actually speak as well as the fact that he was calling Kagetora daddy.

"Sorry about that Irobe," said kagetora trying to calm his crying chibie. "Daddy just took a little vacation that's all."

"No! No vacation!" Irobe bawled out angrily, beating his chubby little fists against Kagetora's chest. "Bad daddy! Daddy left Irobe! Bad daddy"!" he cried , refusing to be comforted.

Kagetora rocked him gently on his knees, still trying to comfort him. "You're right , daddy was very bad for leaving his darling little Irobe but he wont do it again okay?" he said.

Irobe calmed down and began to sniffle. "You promise"?" he asked.

Kagetora smiled and nodded. "Of course son. Daddy wont be leaving his precious little son anymore." he told him as he conjured up a lollipop and gave it to the sniffling boy.

Irobe immediately perked up and began sucking on his candy as kagetora wiped his tear streaked face.

"Irobe loves daddy," said the boy.

Kagetora smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Daddy loves his darling little boy too." he told him.

The others sat there staring at them as if they had fallen into the twilight zone and was grateful when a maid came in to announce the arrival of their expected guests.

The two Uesugis and the Tachibanas hurried into the room and were overjoyed to see Kagetora wake again. They all exchanged greetings as Kagetora invited them to sit and have tea. Kagetora sent a mental thank you to Kaname and Sakura, who both nodded and smiled.

"So glad to see that you're finally with us again." said Miho happily.

Kagetora smiled and nodded as he began to tickle Irobe. Irobe giggled and almost dropped his lollipop.

"Did you know that this idiot tried to kill himself while you were in stasis." said Sakura, shaking her head at her idiotic brother.

Kagetora sighed and nodded. "Yes I know." he said, surprising everyone.

Then he stopped tickling Irobe and looked at Naoe.

"That was really foolish Naoe." he told him. "Did you really think that I would allow that to happen? I should probably tell you right now, you're also immortal."

There were various surprised gasps going around the room.

Naoe's eyes widened. "I'm immortal?' he asked increduly.

Kagetora nodded and went back to playing with the baby. "Yes you are because of two reasons. The first is the fact that I'm immortal and since our souls are mated you are too. You don't get any of my other abilities though unless I were to give them to you myself. The second is that I made doubly sure right before I went into stasis. I knew that you've always been suicidal when you get really depressed and I also knew that the others would try to lynch you due to their anger, for example with Mia. This was to make sure that you would be able to wake me up. You cant be harmed in any way except by me , Lord Kenshin and one other." he told him calmly.

Naoe nodded and then said, "why is it that you can harm me and who is the other person?' he asked curiously, immediately regretting the first part of his question when he saw Kagetora's body tense with rage.

This time kagetora looked him in the eye. " I made it a contingent and will not change it until I am no longer displeased with you. I haven't forgotten the fact that you left me for that little pawn or the fact that you actually tried to kill me. As for the other person , you will find out soon enough." he said coldly.

"But I came back to you didnt I?" said Naoe stupidly.

This time kagetora sneered. "Yes you did but it was your little pawn that forced your hand. There is also the fact that you did cheat on me, rejected me openly and tried to kill me. It took you three whole months to return to me or have you forgotten that little fact. It shouldn't have taken you so long to make up your mind. I have allowed you to come back in spite of everything and the fact that you just spent three whole months with someone else. Did you think that because I'm a god now I wouldn't be hurt by your thoughtlessness. Why do you think there are natural disasters? The first time around I did everything I could to show you how much I loved you. I kept forgiving you every time you screwed up and I loved and trusted you unconditionally. You betrayed my trust Naoe so now you will have to prove to me that you're actually worthy of the things that I gave you so freely before. I will allow your little pawn to live as torturing and killing him would not even appease me even a little, but I suggest you learn from this incident because if there is a next time you will long for death do you understand?" he told him harshly.

Naoe nodded, "yes and I'm sorry Taka-chan." he said.

It was obviously the wrong the to say because Kagetora's eyes immediately took on a violently glow and his voice changed in his rage.

"Don't tell me you're sorry naoe! He hissed. "You say that every time you screw up and I'm sick of it. I love you but even my patience is not infinite. For someone who was never willing to give it all , you sure do ask for a lot. You don't know the meaning of the word sorry, but betray me again and I will teach you myself." he told him, then he calmed. "But now is not the time for this discussion. We'll finish it later."

Naoe nodded but remained silent. He knew that Kagetora had every right to his anger. He also knew that Kagetora was being merciful.

Just then Irobe began tugging on kagetora to get his attention.

"Daddy, Irobe wants his blankie," he told him.

Kagetora gave the baby a brilliant smile and then he reached out his hand and the blanket appeared in it. He gave it to Irobe who laughed happily and began to snuggle up with his blanket on Kagetora's lap as he continued to suck on his lolli. Kagetora took the lollipop away from the boy and the baby pouted , on the verge of crying again.

"That's enough candy for you sweetheart." kagetora said gently.

"But I want to eat it." Irobe sniffled as his eyes began to fill up.

"I have a better idea," said kagetora.

Then he changed the lollipop into a bottle of warm milk and gave it to the boy.

"Waah I don't want my milk daddy," Irobe began to wail..

"Are you sure?" asked Kagetora. " I made this special milk just for you and I think you should at least try it first , then make up your mind."

Irobe looked at him suspiciously. His adult mind warred with his childish instinct. Finally he huffed and decided to try it, telling himself that he could always spit it out on Kagetora if he didnt like it. He brought the bottle to his mouth and took a sip, then his eyes widened in delight and he began to suck on his bottle avidly.

"What did you do to the milk?' asked Chiaki curiously, voicing everyone's question.

Kagetora grinned. "I made it taste like the candy he was eating before, but without all the sugar and stuff being an actual ingredient. It sure tastes that way though." he said.

"Oh that's so sweet," said Kana giggling.

Just then Kagetora looked down and Mia's tiger and arched a brow and the cub immediately ran over to Kagetora. Kagetora shifted Irobe in his lap to make room and picked up the tiger and placed him there. Then he made the tiger roll over and began to tickle him, causing it to purr in delight.

" I thought you weren't coming to greet me." he said to it.

Then Kagetora looked over at Mia. "Thank you for taking such good care of him Mia," he said grinning, "but I find it amusing that you chose to name my son after me."

There was a collective gasp going around the room.

"Your..your son?" Mia gasped in shock.

Kagetora nodded. "Yes Mia, my son." he told her. "That night I gave him life , using and aspect of myself, I also used the tiger I sometimes manifest among other things." he told her.

Then he put Saburo down and said. "Saburo you may take you true form now." he told him.

The little tiger cub shimmered and began to grown larger. There was a flash of bright light and handsome six year old version of Kagetora stood there. He was a bit lanky and had Naoe's grey eyes and stature. His hair also was a bit lighter and had red streaks running through it. He wore the same outfit as is "mom" even the crown. The boy turned to his 'mother' and smiled.

"Welcome back mom, I missed you." he said and leaned over to hug his mom.

Kagetora hugged him back and turned to the others who were all looking at them bug-eyed , except for Yuki and Kaname.

"Everyone , this is Saburo Nobutsuna Uesugi." he told them.

"Nobutsuna?" Naoe managed to gasp.

"Yes Naoe," said Kagetora. " he is a combination of both of us or didnt you notice his eyes and stature. He's our son and you might what to take that into consideration the next time you're about to do something foolish." he told him coldly.

Saburo turned and glomped his father. "What took you so long to come back to us dad? Mom and I were waiting so long." he said.

Naoe blinked in confusion. "Um...sorry. Didnt mean to." he said.

Saburo let him go and stood up. "Uh huh, just don't do it again." he told him.

Then he turned and ran over to Mia and glomped her. "Thank you aunt Mia for taking care of me while mommy was sleeping and daddy was being an idiot again." he told her cutely.

Then he kissed her cheek and she flushed with pleasure. He began conjuring up bouquets of different flowers and gave one to each woman after kissing them on the cheek and giving them adorable compliments. The others were finally coming to terms with all this and were beginning to grin indulgently at his antics.

"Well I see Nii-sama's son is a flirt," snickered Khosaka.

Naoe looked at Kagetora. "He obviously got that from you." he told him.

Kagetora flushed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not a flirt." then . "Saburo stop flirting and come sit over here before I bind you to your tiger form for a week." he threatened.

Saburo immediately teleported next to his mom and sat down.

"Can I hold my baby brother mom?" he asked.

Kagetora nodded and handed him the baby. Irobe only looked up at him, then he snuggled up to him and continued drinking his milk completely unconcerned.

"Wow , he's really soft." said Saburo in delight. "I want a blankie too." he told his mom.

A blanket immediately appeared in Saburo's lap and he giggled happily and thanked his mom before turning to Kaname.

"Grandfather, did you bring me anymore cookies today too?" he asked hopefully.

Kaname nodded. " sorry Saburo, I forgot but I'll bring you some next time I drop by okay?" he told the little boy.

Saburo nodded sadly and Kagetora took Irobe back from him and instantly a plate of freshly baked cookies and a small glass of warm milk levitated before the boy. Saburo squealed in delight and after a quick thank you to his mom, began to practically inhale them.

Naoe watched his son eating and then turned to glare at his father.

"You knew about him and didnt tell me?' he asked angrily.

Kaname nodded. "Yes, you're mother and I both new but you were in no position to handle the news at the time." he said .

That just pissed Naoe off even more. "How could you hide it from me dad? He is my son." he said angrily.

"Because I told him not to tell you." Kagetora said calmly.

Naoe turned to him and bared his teeth into a snarl. "Why didnt you tell me?" he asked pissed .

Kagetora's eyes immediately regained their violent glow. He looked down at their son. "Saburo, take your baby brother and go play in that corner over there until I call you okay?" he told him.

Saburo looked at both of his parents worriedly before nodding. He picked up the baby and teleported into a corner of the room where Kagetora had instantly created a small and safe play area for the two of them.

Then Kagetora turned back to Naoe. " how dare you ask me why I didnt tell you! If you weren't to busy playing with your little tramp you would have found out sooner. You have no right to be angry considering the way you have been acting. I created our son when I realized that I would have to retreat from this world in order to not destroy it with my uncontrollable emotions. Did you really think that I would abandon my duty to this world? Saburo has all of my abilities as well and is immortal. Who better to protect this world than our own little godling son? He would have stayed in his tiger form and only transformed if you took more than six moths to awaken me , in order to find you, or if there was a major problem so that he could help Chiaki while I was unable to. He is 'our' son and if you ever make him feel unwanted or unloved the way you have done me , I'll make you wish you were in ODA's place as he will undoubtably be in a better position than you. I decided that night when you turned away from me to comfort your little whore and attacked me that I was done putting you first. I did that before and nearly destroyed this world because of my broken heart. You should also know that he is the other person that is able to harm or even kill you." he hissed.

Just then a maid entered and announced the arrival of the two lords and kagetora allowed them to enter. The two lords , Katakura and Kojiro entered and after exchanging greetings sat down and began to drink tea.

Kagetora turned to his sons and called them over. Saburo picked up his baby brother and teleported to his mom.

"Yes mommy?" said the boy to his mom.

Kagetora took the baby from his son and smiled. " I want you to meet your other grandfather as well as the lords Date and Katakura-san." he told him.

Then he looked over at his father. "Dad, this is your grandson Saburo Nabutsuna Uesugi." he told him.

Lord fuuma just stared as Saburo teleported over to him.

"Nice to meet you my lord grandfather." said the boy charmingly.

Then he teleported over to Lord Date and bowed. "Nice to meet you lords Date and Katakura-san." he said politely.

"Nice to meet you little Saburo," said Lord Date, getting over his shock.

"Amazing," said Kojiro. "He is the perfect combination of lord Uesugi and Naoe-san." he said .

"Thank you so much for your interest, Lord Date of the heavenly guardians." Said Saburo. "My other grandfather thanks you all for all your service." he told them.

The older lord Date blinked in surprise. "Who is your other grandfather?" he asked curiously.

Saburo smiled. "I have three grandfathers my lord. "Kaname Tachibana-san, Lord Ujiyasu Hojo-san and the great war god lord Kenshin Uesugi. There is actually on more, but as he is dead to mother and me I will not dare utter his name."

Lord Date nodded finally understanding and Saburo bowed again before levitating over to his dad. He landed on Naoe's lap and sat down, then he looked up at his dad.

"Daddy I can sense that you are still angry with mommy," he said sadly. "Does that mean you don't want me either?" he asked, his eyes filling up with tears.

Naoe immediately felt like an ass. "Of course I want you son," he told him then he glanced at Kagetora who glared at him. "I want both of you. I am actually very happy you are here as I never thought it would be possible to procreate, what with you're mom being a boy and all."

There was a growl from Kagetora who flushed a bit. The tears immediately dried up and Saburo grinned .

"good then dad," he said, sounding like his mother. "Mother really missed you and the only reason he didnt tell you about me was because he didnt want to confuse you anymore. He wanted you to choose to be with us of your own free will so don't be mad at him okay?" he told his dad.

Naoe nodded and looked over at Kagetora who was frowning with a flushed face.

"Honey, its not polite to read people's minds okay, and especially not your own mom's." Kagetora told the boy.

Saburo turned to his mother and grinned. " I know mom but you're too proud to actually say that and daddy is too stubborn to actually ask , so I figured why not." He told him.

Kagetora shook his head in exasperation. "You're as tactless as your father." he told his son.

Saburo nodded. "Uh huh, but that is one of the things you love so much about him mommy. You even love his occasional moments of unbelievable stupidity even though they make you often want to brutally murder him at the time." he said grinning cheekily at him. "Besides you made me mommy so its actually kinda like your fault that I'm so much like daddy."

Everyone began to snicker as kagetora glared and his son and a smirking Naoe.

"Yes, you're right." said Kagetora to his naughty son. "But read my mind again and I will put restraints on your telepathy as well as teleporting abilities you naughty little brat. God, how like Naoe's son to be a pain in the neck." he said in disgust.

Saburo snickered and whispered to his dad. "Wow dad your really strong to put up with this. Mom really is short-tempered." he said.

His mother glared at them. "Keep in mind Saburo, that I too can hear your thoughts even before you actually think them, and I am only short-tempered when dealing with you two morons." he hissed.

Saburo and Naoe smirked identically and snickered. " we know." they said together.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go insane with two Naoe's." Kagetora groaned, then he perked up. "Well I can always go back in stasis." he said happily.

"No way, I wont allow it." said Saburo and Naoe again at the same time.

Fortunately for them Kagetora realized then that Irobe was a sleep and quickly conjured up a crib and a playpen in the play corner. He levitated the sleeping infant into the crib , then turned to look pointedly at Saburo.

"I know mom," said Saburo rolling his eyes.

Then he teleported into the playpen and after laying down, promptly fell asleep. Kagetora raised a barrier over the playpen will he slept and turned to the others.

"I just slept for three whole months and I'm already feeling worn out." he said. "How do normal parents do this?"

"I cant believe you have a son now," said Lord Fuuma happily, finally regaining his ability to speak.

"I'm an aunt," the women squealed, wearing "Moe" expressions.

"He's so smart." said Miho , delighted.

Kagetora nodded. "Well he is a god after all." he said.

"He is also a brat like niisama, but intellectual like Naoe. How adorable." squealed Haruie.

"I have two more great grandsons," said Mihana happily, all teary-eyed. "And he is so charming like his mom, how cute."

"He is a lot like Naoe as a child too." said Yuki. "Especially the way he acts."

"Does that mean I'm an uncle now?' asked Khosaka hopefully.

Kagetora grinned. "Yes it does. Wether or not that's a good or a bad thing for you is for me to know and for you to find out." he told him smirking evilly.

"Cool," said Khosaka, completely clueless.

"I hope you didnt give him a temper like yours," said Kotaru. "Hopefully not Naoe's either. I'm getting really tired of lightening and thunderstorms." he said looking stressed out.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Still," said Minoru. "I think being a parent will be good for Yoshi."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Kagetora smirked. Naoe glared at his brother but said nothing.

"Would you all like to stay for dinner?" asked Kagetora and everyone nodded.

"Good then." he said.

Just then, the sleeping Saburo began to levitate over his playpen but was kept in by the barrier. Kagetora waved his hand and the sleeping boy floated back down.

"Wow," said Naoe. " he actually floats when he sleeps. But at least he's not a sheet hog like his mother."

Kagetora instantly took the bait and pouted. " considering the fact that you like to sprawl out and hog more than half of the bed, you're in no position to talk." he said grumpily. " and the only reason I hog the sheets is because your always lying on them so it keeps me from falling off the bed you oaf. But here is what I'll do.The next time you hog the bed, I'll teleported your naked behind right out in the garden, bury you halfway and put a daisy on your head." he giggled.

Everyone rolled over with laughter at that.

They all talked a bit more until dinner was announced and then they left for the Dining room after waking the kids. Kagetora used his abilities to not only accommodate their guests but to make four times as much food as well. The two kids sat on both sides of their mom. Irobe was in his high chair of course and was being fed by a levitating spoon.

"So what do you plan to do now niisama?" asked Chiaki as they ate. "Go back to school?"

Kagetora nodded. "Since graduation is actually in three weeks yeah why not." he said. "I actually don't need to attend school anymore since it is technically a waste of time now , but I do wanna graduate with you two." he said.

"What are you gonna do after that?" Yuzuru asked.

Kagetora smiled. "Well I'm gonna start my own companies, buy more shares, pick out a private school for Saburo, have a graduation party for all of us, raise my kids, run this family, protect this realm, stuff like that." he told them.

"Waah mommy! I don't wanna go to school." wailed Saburo. " I'm smart enough already."

Kagetora gave his son a disapproving glare. "Yes you are super smart, but your still going so get over it. You'll be in a much higher grade than kids your age of course but oh well." he told him.

"Nooooo! I don't wanna go!" Saburo continued to wail, then turn to his father. "Daddy tell mommy that I don't have to go." he begged.

Everyone turned to look at Naoe and silently fell sorry for him.

Naoe who knew better than to disagree with Kagetora said. "You're missing the point son. You're cute like your mom and really smart so you will be in an advanced class with lots of hot sexy women. Think about the advantages for a minute." he told him grinning.

Saburo stopped sniffling as his advanced brain considered the possibilities. "Wow thanks dad you're so cool." he said happily. "Girls love sexy looking child prodigies like me. I'll be treated like the hot young god I am." he said gleefully.

Everyone rolled over with laughter except for kagetora, who groaned and glared at Naoe.

"I cant believe you just told our son to go pick up chicks at six years old. He's way too young for that Naoe." he said looking irritated.

"Oh come on mom." said Saburo. "He's right and I cant wait. Just because you don't like girls doesn't mean I don't." he told his mom with a pout.

Kagetora flushed as everyone turned to snicker at him.

" I never said I didnt like women Saburo," said his irritated mom. "I do think that some are hot, in fact I didnt even like men until I met your father. I just happened to fall for Naoe , who just happens to be a guy that's all."

Naoe flushed with pleasure and Kagetora smirked evilly and continued.

"Besides, your dad has been chasing me for like the last four hundred years, can you believe it? In spite of what he just said, he is the one who obviously doesn't like girls." he said gleefully.

Everyone turned to look at Naoe , who glared at Kagetora as Saburo teleported unto his lap.

"Why don't you like girls daddy?" asked Saburo curiously.

Naoe looked up at everyone including his mother, grandmother and sister who were openly curious at his answer. He decided to be very careful about what he said as he knew that all the women present would brutally murder him if he said the wrong thing. Still, he decided to be honest with his son.

"I have nothing against women Saburo. In fact I find them quite intelligent and interesting." he told his son. "Its just that four hundred years ago, when I was still in the Edo period, I was more interested in learning about military strategies and training. But on the day that your mother arrived before lord Kenshin for the first time, it all changed. I was there with my father at the time to observe and everything was actually occurring as it should until he came. He bowed before lord Kenshin and for some reason stopped and turned to stare directly at me with those big green eyes, even before he greeted our lord. I fell for him completely in that moment so technically it is your mom's fault that I'm gay." he told his son.

Everyone turned to look at Kagetora who flushed.

"I don't remember." he said quietly, for once grateful for that fact.

Chiaki smirked evilly. "I do." he said. "Lord Kenshin had to call your name four times before you heard and remembered where you were and finally stopped staring. Even throughout the banquet that followed you two kept on staring at each other like you couldn't get enough. Lord Kenshin told me that he had a feeling that someday, somehow you too would wind up together. That was actually the reason that made lord Kenshin decided to have Kagetora marry so soon in order to keep the peace. Not that it did much good since you were together until you were forced to marry and now you two are finally back together. It really is quite romantic." he finished.

"Wow daddy, you really waited for hundred years to get back with him?" said Saburo impressed. "That's amazing but you would think that you would more careful in order not to loose him now, but I guess not. Don't loose him again daddy." he advised then teleported back to his seat and began to eat.

"Isn't parenting fun?" asked Shinohara snickering at Naoe for getting advice from his six year old son.

"More like a terror." said Naoe. "Taka-chan made him too smart."

And so the conversation went on until dinner was finally over . Their guests left shortly after , promising to visit often. Kagetora tucked in the kids and then went into the bedroom to wait for Naoe. They really had a lot to talk about.

_**Tbc**_

_**authors note:**_ hello again and thank you for reading. What was ironic about the name AIDO KIRYU is the meaning.

_**Aido**_ in this case meant _**"indigo temple**_" based on the Japanese Kanji for it. And _**Kiryu**_ is _**ki**_ meaning "_**augmen**_t" or "_**drill**_" and_** ryu**_ means "_**life**_". The name of this story is tears of indigo but the irony that Kagetora found was the fact that he had just come back to "life" since he was technically between life and death, when in stasis.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. OF RESOLVE AND ALL OUT BRAWLS

Kagetora walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He could hear Naoe in the shower and he decided to wait for him. They had a lot to talk about and it really couldn't wait. He transformed his outfit into black silk pajamas and placed his crown and jewelry in a safe on a velvet cushion along with his son's. Then he climbed unto the bed and sat there waiting patiently.

Naoe came out of the bathroom with a towel hung low on his hips and nothing else. He noticed the pajamas and immediately remembered Masashi.

"Don't you ever think of me and your cheap little slut in the same thought!" Kagetora hissed angrily.

Naoe's eyes widened as he remembered that Kagetora could now read his mind even with the link closed. He dropped the towel and slid under the sheets next to Kagetora, waiting for the inevitable argument to begin.

"You cheated on me and tried to kill me." Kagetora said coldly.

Naoe sighed heavily. He had no answer to that as it was all true.

"Things have changed Naoe, you're no longer the center of my universe." said Kagetora. "You broke my heart that night and no amount of apologizing will take away the pain of your betrayal. You treated me as if I were nothing and I felt as if I was dying over and over again." he said sadly, his voice thick with pain.

Naoe looked at him. "I wont apologize because it will only make you angrier but I've learned my lesson and I want to be there for you and our sons. I want to be a better man for you and our sons Taka-chan, that way you'll learn to trust me again and my father wont have to look at me with shame and disappointment in his eyes anymore. I need to be with you to be truly happy and complete. I know that now." he told him baring his soul .

"It has taken you so long to realize that." said Kagetora. "You're here now but it doesn't really change the fact that when the chips were down and we were having problems , instead of talking to me so that we could work it all out, you went to get comfort from someone else. It may have been coincidence that he was there that evening , but you could have walked away Naoe. Instead you stayed and allowed him to kiss you and you tried to kill me in order to protect him. That night I wanted you to hold me and comfort me and tell me that it would be okay, that we could find a way to get past this. But instead you comforted him and openly rejected me. It took you three whole months to come back to me and it was him who forced your hand. All this time I thought that you were in my corner watching my back but I was wrong. I've been alone all this time and it hurts that I cant trust you to watch my back. I'm supporting myself through everything and I feel so alone and I cant even turn to you, the man I love. In the hotel room that night when you almost raped me, I told you that you were the worst kind of person that I had ever met and that you made people trust you and then you abandoned them and I was right. Understand this Naoe, in spite of the bond that we share , my son and I may want you to be here for us now, but we don't need you like I did before. If you leave again it will hurt but I'll survive and move on. You rejecting me gave me the strength I needed to truly stand on my own." he told him bluntly.

Naoe did say anything for a while. It hurt to not be needed by the man he loved. It hurt even more to not be trusted to stand by his side. He finally understood the hell he had been putting Kagetora through all those months ago when he had refused to let himself really trust him. He now knew how Kagetora had felt that night when he rejected him and there was nothing he could do to take the pain away. He was helpless in the agony he had created.

Nothing more was said and Kagetora turned his back to Naoe and laid on the far edge of the bed as far away from Naoe as possible and Naoe felt as if the space between them was as wide as the distance between the earth and the sun.. He had often fallen asleep with Kagetora wrapped in his arms , but it was obviously not going to happen now. He laid on the bed and tried to fall asleep , but like so many things lately , sleep refused to come. He could hair Kagetora stifled sobs but he knew he would be rejected if he tried to comfort him.

Kagetora laid with his back to Naoe and cried sadly for everything that had happened and his broken heart. He cried for the beautiful lie he had been living before that night, even the painful memories. He could still see Naoe's angry face that night as he tried to kill him. In a way that part hurt even more that everything else that he had done that night. He wondered where they would go from there and couldn't even bare to look into the future for fear of more pain. He thought of his two sons and finally stopped crying. They would have to get pass this somehow, as they now had children to think of.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the next morning...**_

Kagetora woke up and immediately made himself presentable before teleporting into Irobe's room. He instantly cleaned him up and then went to check on his other son. Saburo was up and playing quietly by himself and Kagetora quickly got him together and then they all teleported to the kitchen.

It was still quite early and the kitchen staff were still preparing breakfast when they got there. Kagetora smiled at them, causing more than half the women to faint. After greeting them all and thanking them for the lovely meal they had prepared the night before, he quickly left in order to not cause more fainting after getting a bottle for Irobe and a extra large cookie for Saburo until breakfast. Then he met the head matron and after chatting with the blushing women who kept on swooning , he and the kids left to go see Aido who was putting the men through early morning drills.

Aido would be moving to the main Uesugi estate with them as well and his second in command would take over here.

They men all returned to formation when they saw there lord and all collected out a unified greeting. Aido immediately hurried over as Kagetora and the kids returned their greeting to speak to his lord. Kagetora asked him to let them finish their morning drill so that he could observe and Aido immediately obeyed.

When they were done , Kagetora asked to be introduced to all the men currently present and for the next hour he greeted them all and praised them for their hard work. He complimented them on how fast they had adjusted to their duties and told them to feel free to inform him of any problems they were having. By the time he left them, the men were all charmed by him and feeling proud to serve him. He chatted with Aido for a few minutes more then left them to get on with their routine.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagetora and the boys entered the dining room to find the others already there and waiting for them. They exchanged greetings all round and began to eat.

"So what's the plan for today niisama?" asked Chiaki, glad that he was no longer in charge.

"We'll leave for the main Estate after breakfast today and just enjoy the rest of the day." Kagetora told them.

They all nodded and continued eating. They were all just happy to have him back and if he had suggested walking on nails , they would have all cheerfully done so.

"So what is being in stasis like?" asked Yuzuru curiously.

He had been wondering about it ever since Kagetora did it.

"Well," said Kagetora. "Its kinda like being between life and death. Some people refer to it as limbo and it is the place where people in a coma often go. The easiest way to describe it would be to say that its like being in another realm , only it is different with each person. For example, if a person was say...bitten by a dog just before he entered, then his mind would cause him to relive the moment over and over again if his mind was still focused on that. It was different in my case after the first day because I could control my powers by then and in doing so control my limbo and use it to completely master my powers perfectly." he told his bestfriend.

"That sounds like a really fascinating place." said Yuzuru. " but I would definitely not like to visit it." he told him , leaving the obvious question unasked.

"Did you relive what happened that night over and over again on the first day?" asked Chiaki, voicing the one question that everyone else was too afraid to.

Kagetora looked directly at him. "Yes I did , over and over until lord Kenshin appeared." he told him. "He immediately gave me the knowledge I needed to control my powers and to learn how to master them, then he disappeared so I didnt get the chance to really talk to him." he told them.

Everyone remained quiet as what he had said sank in, until Saburo finally broke the silence.

"Mommy can I go swimming when we get home?" he asked.

Kagetora smiled at him. "Sure honey." he said. "You all can if you want to. But you will have to finish breakfast first son." he told him.

Saburo smiled happily. " great. Will you be swimming too? " he asked his mom.

Kagetora sighed. "Well I wasn't really planning to , but if that's what you want then sure." he said.

"Yea! I cant wait." squealed Saburo happily, then he began to gobble up his food.

"Saburo slow down before you choke on something." said Kagetora , then he turned to Irobe. "Do you want to go swimming too Irobe?" he asked.

Irobe smiled and clapped his hands. "Yes mommy I wanna swim too." he said.

Chiaki snickered. "Now he's calling you mommy instead of daddy too." he teased.

Kagetora shrugged unconcerned. Unlike most men he didnt feel threatened by it since he had had too be both parents to Mia for so long.

"Saves them from confusion I guess." he told them , then. " Naoe invite your family as well as the Dates and lord Fuuma over to spend the day with us today." he told them.

Naoe nodded but didnt say anything.

"Daddy will you go swimming with us?" asked Saburo.

Naoe nodded again. "Sure , why not." he said with a smile.

Saburo grinned happily. "Good then. Maybe now you and mommy will make up so I can get a little sister." he said.

The others laughed as Kagetora choked on something and Naoe squirmed.

"Why do you need a sister?" asked Kagetora when he had finally stopped coughing.

Saburo looked at his mother. "Because I already have a cute little brother so now I want an adorable little sister, that way I can play with both of them." he told him.

Kagetora sighed. "I'll think about it ." he told his son.

Saburo rolled his eyes , then looked over at his father. "Daddy I want a sister." he said pouting.

"I don't know yet Saburo. We'll see." he told him.

Saburo continued to pout, dutifully eating his breakfast as he thought of the best way to convince his parents.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Breakfast finally ended much to Kagetora's relief and they got ready to leave. The servants had already packed their things and brought them to their home , along with Aido who had left after speaking with Kagetora.

They got into each of the limos in groups of four, Kagetora and his family in one, Mia, Haruie, Daisuke and Kana in the second one and Khosaka, Kotaru , Chiaki and Yuzuru in the third one. They arrived at the main Uesugi estate to find the household staff waiting outside to formally welcome them.

Kagetora greeted them all and thanked them for choosing to work for him as well as complimented them for keeping the place in one piece while they were away a few of them fainted but he just ignored it. Then they began to explore the new grounds and additions. Saburo squealed in delight when he saw the pool and Kagetora realized that Chiaki had resized the pool to make it twice the size of an Olympic pool in anticipation of how many people now lived on the Estate.

Kagetora smiled at that and thanked Chiaki for his fore sight and for everything he had done while he was away. Then Chiaki and the others dragged Kagetora up to the main hall to see his surprise. There were elevators installed as well since there were so many floors on the house and no one wanted to walk up that many steps. When Kagetora saw the two thrones he squealed in delight and glomped Chiaki, thanking him effusively for his gift.

Chiaki flushed with pleasure and stuttered shyly much to the others delight. They all laughed and began to tease him as they checked out the rest of the house. When Kagetora saw his new whirlpool bath he screamed and had to be dragged away so as not to test it out right then and there. He had them all move into the new mini apartment like bedrooms he had gotten done . Kana and Mia had their own units, Khosaka and Kotaru moved in together as well as Yuzuru and Chiaki and Daisuke and Haruie, since they were all now officially couples. They now had now had ten single rooms with ensuite bathrooms free as well as five of the mini apartments empty. Kagetora's large condo would have a few rooms empty as well.

By the time they all got ready to go swimming the Tachibanas and their other guests had arrived. Lord Date and Katakura unfortunately could not make it since they had a few meeting to attend but Kojiro came. Everyone except kagetora, who had stopped to see if Aido liked his new accommodations, got settled around the pool drinking all sorts of refreshing tropical drinks and relaxed under the bright sunshine. It was actually may now and it was quite hot out.

When Kagetora came out and pulled off his robe even Yuzuru had a nosebleed. Kagetora wore a pair of black swimming briefs and nothing else. His entire body was actually hairless except for a pencil thin line leading down from his navel to his boxers, which was actually completely hairless down there as well since Kagetora couldn't abide hair on his nether regions and obviously their was still the hair on his head. His skin had a healthy golden tan even though he hadn't been in the sun in months and it looked like he had been bathed in gold dust. He was perfectly proportioned and had a rock hard six pack, covered by more sexy golden skin. His body was perfectly balanced between bishonen and muscular and he looked like the drop dead sexy god he was. Just looking at him made you just want to kidnap him , grab a bottle of whipped cream and a pair of handcuffs , lock your door and throw away the keys as you ravish him.

"Wow," said Minoru. " my brother really is a fool."

Everyone nodded in agreement since they were all thinking the same thing.

"Damn!" said Shinohara. "I'm not gay but even I have to admit that he is sexy as hell." he said drooling.

Everyone nodded again. Just then Kagetora laid down on one of the chairs and there was a collective groan from the pool. He looked up and finally noticed the stares and the nosebleeds and flushed.

"Its not polite to stare people." he said flushing in embarrassment.

Just then two maids arrived with fresh trays of drinks and noticed him. They paused and gawked openly at him.

" can I have a glass please." Kagetora asked giving them a smile.

The two women immediately fainted, noses gushing blood and Kagetora rolled his eyes.

"I'm really getting tired of that happening," he said disgustedly.

"Naoe help them and get me something to drink please." he asked.

Naoe, enjoying Kagetora's discomfort said. "Why don't you help them since I am actually still in the pool." he told him.

"I cant they'll just faint again." he said frustratedly.

Naoe gave him a disbelieving look and he sighed and decided to demonstrate. Kagetora walked over to the women and waited until they regain consciousness. As soon as they saw him kneeling over them looking concerned, they swooned again and Kagetora shook his head and stood up.

"See what I mean?" He said irritably.

Naoe and the others laughed as he got out to do as Kagetora had requested.

"This happens all the time." said Saburo laughing at his mom's predicament.

Kagetora glared at him. "I wouldn't be laughing just yet since you will probably find yourself in the same predicament as me." he told him .

Saburo nodded. "Yeah, but I don't mind." he said laughing. "That just means more girlfriends for me."

Kagetora rolled his eyes at his son and shook his head.

"Mommy now that you are finally here, come play with me." said Saburo after teleporting next to him.

Then he ran over to the pool and began to walk on water, surprising the others.

"Look what I can do mommy." He yelled out happily.

Kagetora smiled indulgently. " that's amazing honey." he said.

Then he manifest a few balls and sent one over to Saburo.

"Why don't you play water volleyball with everyone," he suggested as he floated Irobe over to him.

Saburo squealed happily as everyone nodded and the game began. Yuzuru served first and Saburo intercepted and hit the ball so hard it flew off into a distant star.

"Damn, I think he just used that ball to demolish a distant moon or something." said Khosaka giggling.

Saburo and the others laughed.

"Use about point five percent of your strength honey." Kagetora called out to him as he sent him a new ball.

Saburo nodded and the game began again. An hour later more than half of the players had left the game and were lying on the chair trying to catch their breaths. Half an hour later only Saburo was left , still energized and ready to go. He laughed at the exhausted players and turned to his mom.

"Mommy lets play." he said then. "Unless your too chicken to try."he challenged.

Kagetora arched an arrogant brow and accepted his challenge. He walked into the water and got ready. Everyone sat up to watch the showdown between the two gods with open anticipation.

"First lesson son," said Kagetora. "Its okay to get your ass kicked by your mom."

Saburo gave him a smirk. "First lesson mom, its okay to cry on daddy's shoulders when you loose." he told him .

Kagetora gave him an identical smirk. "Well I'm sure you'll be able to tell me all about it after you lose." he told him. "Now no holding back brat."

Just then Saburo served and the ball flew up in the air on its way to space. Kagetora shot up in the air and intercepted it and sent it flying at the speed of sound back to his son. Saburo sent it back and when kagetora hit it back to him, it was so fast that it caught fire as it flew. Saburo wasn't fazed at all and just manifested a baseball bat to hit it with. And so the game went on until Saburo finally was exhausted. He called a tie and Kagetora agreed so that his son could rest. The exhausted boy walked over to one of the chairs and after laying down ,promptly fell asleep after getting his blankie. He sprawled out they way Naoe often did and began to snore softly.

"Yup, no doubt about it." said Kagetora. "He really is a lot like his dad."

A few minutes later , lunch was served and Kagetora decided to swim a bit before eating. By the time everyone began to eat, he had already done a thousand laps and was actually coming back out. He had swam so fast , that none of them even been able to see him as he moved. Then he got out with little beads of water sprinkled all over his skin and the poor maids who were standing nearby fainted. He immediately covered himself with a towel and sat down . Then he fed Irobe and after burping him, put him in a crip with his blankie and let him sleep in peace.

Just then Saburo began to levitate , but Kagetora only watched and did nothing.

"Arent you gonna stop him?" asked Naoe concerned.

"Nope," said Kagetora. "He's about to learn a very important lesson." he told him.

Naoe looked at Saburo worriedly but didnt say anything else. And so Saburo continued to float until he was in the middle of the pool. Kagetora used his power to make him stand up straight while still sleeping then sat back.

"Saburo," Kagetora yelled loudly, startling the boy awake.

Saburo immediately fell feet first into the pool. He flew up and began to stand on the water and began to wail loudly. Naoe hurried over to his crying son and picked him up and walked back to his chair as he tried to calm him.. Naoe glared at Kagetora as he sat down and placed the crying boy on his lap.

"Saburo," said Kagetora to his sniffling son.

The boy turned to his mom, still sobbing as he did so.

"I'm sure that the next time you fall asleep that you'll make sure you wont float around right? since you now know the dangers of doing so." he said to him.

The boy continued to sniffle as he nodded.

"Good then," said Kagetora. "Now stop crying and go get some lunch honey." he told him.

The boy nodded and after kissing his mom on the cheek , he hurried over to the buffet table to pick out what he wanted for lunch. Naoe sat there and continued to glare at Kagetora.

"Something on your mind Naoe?" asked Kagetora as he adjusted his shades and stretched out, completely unconcerned.

The others were all watching and was openly curious about what Naoe would say.

"That was inhumane," said Naoe. "You could have seriously hurt him you heartless bastard . You really are twisted." he hissed.

Kagetora sat up angrily. "I'm twisted?" he said pissed. " that's hilarious coming from you. That was not inhumane Naoe and you might want to consider the fact that our son is a god, so technically he is not 'human'. I would never hurt my own son and he is invulnerable to all harm . He was only frightened by what I did and felt no pain, which was what I intended. He will have to learn to live among people and I don't want him floating around if he falls asleep near them and giving away what he actually is. It would cause all sorts of problems for all of us. Unlike you I don't try to kill the people I claim to love and if I am heartless , its because you ripped it out." he snarled, then he laid back down.

Naoe's eyes widened with hurt and then his temper flared. "Maybe if you weren't such an arrogant , controlling, insensitive jerk, I wouldn't have." he said angrily.

Everyone groaned and began to worry. Naoe really knew how to start fights, but then again so did Kagetora.

Kagetora laughed cruelly. "I'm insensitive?" he said arrogantly. "That's rich coming from the man who just spent three whole months with someone else."

"Are you gonna keep throwing that in my face." yelled Naoe pissed.

"Why shouldn't I lover? Its true isn't it?" Kagetora taunted, smirking arrogantly at Naoe.

"No wonder I left you for someone else." hissed Naoe. " you're a fucking shrew and your ugly too." he said meanly.

Kagetora just shrugged, surprising everyone. Then he turned to Naoe.

"Am I really ugly?" he asked laughing. "Considering the fact that everyone faints or have major nosebleeds at the sight of me I doubt that. If you hate being here so much you could always leave, I'm obviously not gonna stop you. Hell I'll even make Saburo forget you and move on completely. You really aren't the center of my world anymore Naoe." he said coldly.

Naoe growled and Kagetora smirked arrogantly.

"If your so angry why don't you try to literally fight me Naoe, get it all out. I wont even use any of my abilities to make it more interesting. Just don't complain when I'm kicking your ass." he said, then he snickered. " hell I'll even give you the same deal I did before. If you can beat me , then you can have me or rather my body at least." he snared, giving Naoe a look that said. " but we both know you wouldn't dare in front of your family ." and Naoe snapped.

He lunged for Kagetora who immediately dodged and kicked him. He flew three feet away and landed hard but was unharmed, since Kagetora really didnt want to actually hurt him. He got up and punched at Kagetora who dodged and punched him in the gut . Naoe clocked Kagetora in the jaw , causing his head to snap back and Kagetora stumbled at the sheer force behind it. He immediately gave him a side kick which Naoe blocked, grabbing his leg and flinging him . Kagetora flipped gracefully midair and landed perfectly into a tiger crouch causing the girls to squeal. He arched his back, muscling bunching up in his back and sprung at Naoe.

The others were about to intervene but Saburo stopped them, nodding his head no and using his power to hold them all in place.

Naoe caught Kagetora midair and was about to throw him but Kagetora used Naoe's stomach as a spring board to center himself and gripping Naoe's forearms, headbutt him the he flung him over his head. Naoe held on to Kagetora as he flew in the air and they both landed hard with Kagetora on top. Kagetora smirked gleefully down at Naoe as he began to rain punches down on him. Naoe used his hands to shield himself for a minute until he realized it was futile. Instead, he reached down and gripping Kagetora's hips, flipping them over.

"Kyaah!" Kagetora screeched as he was being flipped, landing on his back under Naoe with a resounding thud as the air was knocked out of him.

He put his hand up to block as he wrapped his legs around Naoe, but no punches came. Instead, Naoe grabbed his wrists and placed them above his head and he began kissing him ravenously, they way he had been wanting to since Kagetora arrived by the pool earlier. Kagetora blinked in surprise and then he kissed him back needily. They instantly disappeared from sight.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with the others...**_

The others watched them disappear from sight and snickered knowingly.

"Yes, my plan worked." said Saburo , punching up into the air happily.

The adult all turned to look at him in confusion.

"Plan?" asked Lord Fuuma.

Saburo giggled and nodded. "Getting my stubborn parents back together of course." he said simply. "I decided to cry since I knew it would upset daddy and he would of course say something stupid and predictably upset mommy. Mommy got upset and like the conquering general that he is, went for the jugular. Naturally when tensions are so high between them they would actually come to blows. What better way to use mommy's conquering instincts and arrogance and daddy's stupidity and four hundred year old battle for dominance to get them to fight. They are both hot heads so of course it would work. Now they're off making me more siblings, hopefully a sister." he laughed happily.

They all sat there astounded by his deviousness until something occurred to Yuzuru.

" sweetheart , your mom is a boy so he cant actually procreate naturally honey." he said to the boy.

This time Saburo gave him an arrogant smirk. "He can now." he said . " we are gods remember. Mommy wouldn't do it though so I did."

Yuzuru's eyes widened in shock along with everyone else until Khosaka began to laugh. Everyone turned to look at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What's so funny?" asked Shinohara, voicing everyone's question.

Khosaka chuckled. "Three things actually." he told them. " the first is the fact that Saburo is gonna be in a whole lot of trouble when his mom finds out. The second is the shock when they both find out that Kagetora is pregnant and the third is actually seeing Kagetora pregnant." he told them.

They all thought about it for a moment then began to roar with laughter. Saburo laughed as well, knowing that his mom would not seriously harm him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Kagetora and Naoe...**_

They landed on their bed but was unconcerned at the moment as to how they actually got there. Kagetora made there clothes disappear and wrapped his legs securely around Naoe's hips. Naoe slid his cock deep inside him and began to thrust into him frantically as Kagetora lifted his hips to meet each violent thrust. Naoe moved his head down and bit Kagetora shoulder drawing blood as he continued to pound into him and Kagetora's nails shifted to claws as he raked his hands down his lover's back in ecstacy, arching his back in pleasure as Naoe continued to fuck him hard. Naoe reached down and unwrapped Kagetora's legs from around him, spreading them wide and pushing them up to Kagetora's shoulders, causing his firm ass to lift completely off the bed and giving Naoe more leverage to pound into him. Kagetora grunted with each thrust, loving every minute it of it.

"Nngh! Naoe!" kagetora screamed with pleasure, as Naoe gave him a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

Naoe began to speed up his thrust almost savagely as he noticed kagetora leaking precum on his stomach. He released on leg and reach up to Kagetora weeping erection and began to flick his thumb across its sensitive tip. Kagetora exploded with a pleasure filled scream and Naoe followed in three powerful thrusts, filling Kagetora tight portal with his hot essence.

He completely emptied himself into his lover, then he pulled out and slumped on the side of the bed next to Kagetora as he tried to catch his breath. They stayed that way for minutes caught up in their afterglow as their bodies began to cool down from the workout that had just given it.

When he was finally able to speak, Naoe said. "How did we get here? Did you bring us?" he asked.

Just then Kagetora remembered that little detail and growled. That little brat." he said angrily.

He instantly made them presentable, even removing the scratches from Naoe's back and teleported them back to their guests who smirked at them. Kagetora didnt even have time to be embarrassed as he looked down at his son.

"How dare you use your teleporting abilities on me!" he growled angrily, completely unaware of the real reason behind it.

Saburo looked up and his mother and saw his eyes flash angrily at him.

"Oh crap !" he said , then he transformed into a tiger and ran off.

Kagetora snarled and pounced into midair after him, instantly transforming into a tiger as well and ran off after his son. He caught him and picked his naughty cub in his mouth and brought him back. Then he transformed back into a person and picked up his naughty cub. Saburo tried to change back put realized he couldn't. He growled angrily and began to whimper.

Kagetora laughed evilly. "As punishment you get to stay in this form for the next hour or until I turn you back you brat." he said smirking.

Then he put him down and went back to a chair and laid down. The cub ran over to his dad and jumped unto his lap, whimpering pitifully as he did so.

"Oh come on Taka-chan," said Naoe pleadingly, completely pleased with his son and giving Kagetora his best puppy dog eyes and a cute pout.

"No way!" said Kagetora , refusing to budge.

The tiger turned to Kagetora and gave him a pitiful look. Kagetora groaned and waved his hand and Saburo instantly turned back to normal. Kagetora pouted, pissed off at being so easily manipulated as everyone laughed.

"Well it is your fault that he is so much like his dad," said Kojiro giggling.

Kagetora flushed. "I've totally given up on those two." he said rolling is eyes as he settled back down on his chair and went back to relaxing.

Saburo spent the rest of the afternoon playing with his grandparents and Mihana. The other couples spent time together and Kojiro and Sakura actually hit it off and began to chat animatedly about all sorts of things.

They all stayed for dinner that night and after they left the Uesugi hung out for a bit before retiring for the night.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**the next morning...**_

Kagetora left for school the next morning with Yuzuru and Chiaki in a limo, in his own entourage of possessor bodyguards who would be following him everywhere from now one. Saburo rode with them as well, wanting to see the school his mom went to.

As they pulled up to the gate Chiaki noticed a certain person standing there and cursed. Kagetora was about to reprimand him for using that kind of language when he noticed what Chiaki was so upset about. He growled angrily at what he saw.

"Oh my," said Yuzuru in dismay as he too noticed what they were staring at.

Yahiro Masashi was standing there, obviously waiting for Kagetora.

_**Tbc.**_

_**Authors note: **_hello again. Thank you for reading and please review. Don't miss the next chapter with Kagetora and Masashi's confrontation. Hope you like this chapter and no Naoe and Kagetora didn't really make up, they were just caught up in the moment and acted like bunnies that's all. Well tell me what you all think and thanks again. Until next time. Goodbye and be safe.


	7. OF SHAME AND MOONLIGHT ENCOUNTERS

Yahiro Masashi was standing there, obviously waiting for Kagetora.

Kagetora turned back to his son. "Honey , stay here until I call you okay?" he said and Saburo nodded.

The limo pulled to a stop and the chauffeur came out and opened the door for them. Chiaki and Yuzuru got out first and then stopped to wait for Kagetora. Kagetora slid gracefully out of the limo and stood up.

Masashi , seeing who he was waiting for began to approach him but was stopped by four of Kagetora's possessor bodyguards.

"Its all right," said Kagetora. "I'll allow it." he said to his bodyguards.

"Yes my lord." they said and immediately stepped aside.

Kagetora looked down his noes arrogantly at Masashi like the lord he was. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your company?" he sneered.

Masashi stepped forward nervously and looked at him. He knew that Kagetora had every right to hate him . For the first time since it all happened, he actually felt ashamed of himself.

"Um...the reason I came here was to apologize to you for all the pain I've caused you." he told Kagetora nervously. " I caused a lot of problems for you and I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" asked Kagetora coldly. " the fact that you deliberately seduced him even though you knew he was already taken? Or is it the fact that even when you had him all to yourself, you still couldn't make him happy or satisfy him?"

Masashi paled, he knew he deserved this but it still hurt terribly. "I know what I did was wrong but I really did care about him." he said sadly.

But like the great conquering general he was, Kagetora showed no mercy.

"Really?" he asked coldly. " well isn't that interesting. Yoshiaki has been mine since the day I first saw him and will remain that way for all eternity. We are soulmates and no matter how many cheap little whores like you come along, he will always come back to me. He loves me and only me and you were just a convenient lay whenever I told him resisted him and told him no. do you know that he cant keep his hands off mr? Not touching me makes him go crazy. He is now mine in every way and will never come to you for anything ever again as I am all he needs. Unlike you I can satisfy him." He said cruelly.

Then he laughed, the sound so could and harsh it caused shivers in everyone who heard it.

" Did you know that we are actually gonna get married soon? Think on that you little slut." he hissed . "but before you run along to go seduce someone else's man, there is someone I want you to actually meet."

He turned to Chiaki and nodded and Chiaki went to get Saburo. Saburo hurried out of the limo and ran up to his mother happily.

"What is it mother?" Saburo asked. Then he turned to look at Masashi with Naoe's eyes, his stature mirroring Naoe's perfectly, leaving no doubt that Naoe was his dad.

Masashi gasped in shock and continued to stare at Saburo as if he was seeing a ghost.

Kagetora laughed cruelly. "This is our son Saburo." he said twisting the knife deeper into Masashi's heart. " we also have another son at home."

"How is that possible?" asked Masashi bewildered, the pain and humiliation ripping his heart to shreds inside him. "But you're a guy." he said sounding confused and skeptical.

Kagetora smirked. "Am I?" he asked vaguely. "Are you sure? You cant deny the fact that Saburo is _our_ son now can you?"

Masashi wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to shield himself from Kagetora's cruelty. He looked so pale and weak as if it was all he could do to remain standing.

"I'll make myself perfectly clear Yahiro Masashi." sneered Kagetora, looking him directly in the eye. "I promised Yoshiaki that I'd let you live in spite of everything you've done. But if you _ever _come near my man again, or threaten our relationship again, I'll torture and kill you after I do the same to everyone you care about while you watch. Now get out of my sight you tramp, I don't want my son to be contaminated by your presence." he told him angrily.

Masashi was actually crying now and he knew that Kagetora was deadly serious about killing him. He turned and ran off down the street blindly, as his tears continued to fall. He felt as if he was no better than a prostitute and it really hurt. Masashi may have won the battle that night, but Kagetora had just won the war.

Kagetora smirked evilly as he watch Masashi run away. For the first time since that night, he actually felt as if he had managed to take vengeance on the man that had stolen his lover from him.

"Why were you so mean to that man mommy?" asked Saburo in confusion.

Kagetora looked down at his son. "That man was the reason you dad left us and took so long to return to us honey." he told him honestly.

Saburo's eyes widened in surprise and understanding.

"Oh, then its okay then." he said . "but you should have at least made him ugly or something as punishment." he told his mom snickering.

Kagetora laughed. "You do have a point honey." he said. " but I promised your dad that I wouldn't so I didnt."

Saburo nodded and hugged his mommy. Kagetora returned his hug and after a quick tour around the school, brought him back to the limo. All the other bodyguards except for four of them left with Saburo . Those four stayed with Kagetora. Kagetora waved goodbye to his son then began to walk inside with Chiaki and Yuzuru.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy." said Yuzuru, who was very overprotective of his bestfriend. "He had no right to show up here!"

"He sure has balls." agreed Chiaki. "I really couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him standing there.

Kagetora nodded in agreement. "Still," he said. "I have a feeling that he wont be showing up around us anymore."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They went through there day peacefully, despite the chaotic start, with Kagetora's bodyguards shadowing there every move. It all went smoothly as Kagetora had made everyone think that he had always been there with them. After school, they were picked up and brought home again.

When it was bedtime, Kagetora put Irobe to sleep first and then went to check on Saburo. They sat up talking for a while until Saburo asked the question that had been on his mind all day.

"Mommy when are you and daddy getting married?" he asked.

Kagetora sighed, uncertain of how to answer. "I don't know honey." he said honestly. "He asked me before and I said yes, but so much has happened since then. He hasn't said anything else about it and since it was kinda informal so I'm not really sure. I don't even know if he still wants to." he said sadly.

"Do you want to marry my dad?" asked Saburo.

Kagetora nodded. "Of course son." he said. "In spite of everything that has happened. I have always loved your dad, even when he was so conflicted about his own feelings."

Saburo hugged his mom. "Don't worry mommy. I have a feeling he'll eventually come around." he said.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes, unaware that Naoe had been listening outside the door. He sighed and went back to their bedroom. He made up his mind then and there that he was going to fix this problem soon. Kagetora walked in a few minutes later and slowly began to undress as if deep in thought. He climbed into bed naked and sat next to Naoe.

"Your little slut was waiting for me at school this morning." he said bluntly.

Naoe tensed but didnt say anything.

"He apparently wanted to apologize." Kagetora sneered. "He told me that he had cared about you. Do you care about him too Naoe?" he asked.

Naoe sighed. "No I don't. He was just a friend that I occasionally slept with that's all." he said truthfully.

Kagetora snorted derisively. " really?" he said. "Considering that you tried to kill me in order to protect him you could have fooled me."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, each deep in their own thoughts until Kagetora got up. He took one of the black silk sheets off the bed and wrapped it loosely around him. It hung low on his back , covering only his firm butt and riding really low on it, but completely covering everything at the front from right above his nipples down.

"Go to sleep Naoe." he told his lover. "You have work in the morning." he said.

He walked out unto the balcony , heedless of the fact that it was actually a really cold night and looked out unto his estate. He could see the guards on night duty off in the distance, patrolling the grounds.

The moon shone brightly above them, reflecting off the black silk and giving him and even sultrier look. Even the guards who saw him found him sexy and were eternally grateful that it was so cold out, helping to control their raging hard-ons. But Kagetora was obvlious to the erotic picture he created, lost in deep thoughts.

"_**How did everything turn out this way?**_" he wondered silently. "_** why did the man I love try to kill me? Am I such a terrible person that no one could love? I must be since even my own parents hated me. How can I trust him again and where do we go from here? Is this how you felt mother all those years ago ? Is this the feeling that drove you to abandon your own children? I have changed so much now. I am no longer naive about so many things and have seen the worst that this world has to show. I sent three men to hell without feeling any remorse. It hurts so much mother. But unlike you mother, I'll keep fighting. I wont abandon my children and loved ones. I wont be weak like you and run away , not even caring enough about my kids to take them with me. Unlike you I cannot and will not run. I'll keep holding on, for the love I have for him in my heart and for my sons and family. After all it is too late for me anyway because I know now that I truly cant live without him, regardless of what I often say. I really am a fool after all mother, to fall into the same predicament that you did. You told me that night that one day I would fall in love and know the pain of betrayal and bleed from the inside out with no aid in sight and you were right mother. Maybe your running away from us wasn't the wrong thing to do after all, the only thing you did wrong was leaving us behind. I wonder what you would say if you saw the mess I've made of everything. Would you laugh at me, be proud of me or look at me with hate in your eyes the way dad did that night when he tried to kill me, or even the way Naoe did that night when he too tried to kill me. Its kinda ironic isn't it mother? Every man in my life has tried to kill me at one point or another. I must truly be nothing. I am so alone now mother, even more so that when you left us . At least I had Mia then. Now I stand alone as no one can understand the pain I feel or the way my heart aches every time I breathe. Still I will keep watching over everyone and not abandon them, hoping and praying desperately that I don't fail everyone. It's kind of ironic mother, the moon is always there to witness my shame and humiliation it seems. It was a full moon on the night when you left remember mother? It was a full moon on the night when I was raped so many years ago by the Hojo clan. The moon was out on the night that dad tried to kill me too and ran off. The moon was out on the night that Naoe rejected me and tried to kill me as well. It seems that I am destined to have the moon witness my shame. I have failed Mia mother, the way you did by leaving her all alone for three whole months. It seems that I am just like you after all mother, a selfish whore who is unworthy of being love. We are both so weak and pathetic.**_"

He sighed and continued to look up at the moon. He was so lost in thought that he didnt even realize that his private thought were leaking along their link. Everyone except Saburo and Irobe heard it, since they were already asleep.

Naoe who had also heard it all, came outside and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He kissed Kagetora's naked shoulder and found it to be ice cold.

"You're freezing Taka-chan," he said . "please come back to bed."

"Am I ?" asked Kagetora. " I don't feel anything and I want to stay out here a bit more, contemplating the moon."

"Alright." Naoe agreed sadly.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Kagetora said. "Fuck me Naoe." he told him crudely.

Naoe reached for his arm and was about to lead him inside, but Kagetora stopped him.

"No."said Kagetora. "Take me right here and right now."

Naoe left the front of the sheets in place to hide his lover's nakedness from prying eyes and bared his lover's ivory backside to the night. He slid his hands down to Kagetora's erection and caressed his hardness. Then he undid the front of his bathrobe and pressed his arousal up against Kagetora. He reached around to kiss Kagetora , but the boy turned his head away.

"Don't kiss me or caress me Naoe, just fuck me hard and fast." he ordered.

Kagetora propped one of his legs up against a patio chair, giving Naoe immediate access to his portal. Naoe began to slide in gently but Kagetora pushed back onto him, taking him all in .

"Fuck me hard Naoe." he whispered.

Naoe obeyed and began thrusting into him at a frenzied pace. Kagetora pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust, never taking his eyes off the moon above him. He came quietly, completely unusual for him as he had always been a noisy lover. Naoe released inside him, pumping his warm cum deep inside him, leaving none of his lovers inner walls uncoated. He gently slid out and stood there trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you Naoe." said Kagetora quietly a few minutes later. "You should go back inside now before you catch a cold. Go to sleep since you have work tomorrow." he told him.

Naoe looked at his lover , a bit hurt by his obvious dismissal. "What about you Taka-chan? Aren't you gonna go get some sleep?" he asked.

Kagetora didnt even turn to look at him, he just continued to stare at the moon. "I'm a god Naoe." he told him. "I don't need to sleep anymore, nor do I need to even eat. I only continue to do so because its what I've always done."

Naoe nodded. He had noticed the difference in they way they made love tonight. He knew the distinction between what they had always done and what they had just done. They hadn't made love like they normally did , they had just had sex. It was something that you would only do with a whore though, as it held no emotional attachment and was meant to be degrading. But he also knew that Kagetora wasn't punishing him, he was punishing himself for what had happened between them. It was the reason he had also chosen to do this with the moon as a witness.

"Good night Taka- chan." said Naoe quietly.

"Good night Naoe." Kagetora answered.

Naoe returned to their bed and laid down. He knew he had caused all this but he had no idea of how to make it right. Still, he decided to start working on it tomorrow. He was about to finally fall asleep when he heard Kagetora's thoughts again.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagetora heard Naoe leaved and sighed to himself. Tears were running sown his face as he cried silently, still gazing up at the moon. He rearranged the silk sheets around himself and could feel Naoe's essence running down his thighs, rapidly cooling and sticky. He ignored it and continued to watch the moon as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"_**Naoe... my beloved traitor... yet I cannot blame him for taking his long overdue revenge. Chiaki once told me that my actions in the past made him this way, so I don't blame him. But how clever of my little torment to make me fall in love with him and then hit me when I was at my most vulnerable moment. It seems that I really did teach him well after all, even if I remember none of those lessons. He most have been an amazing general in his day. I deserve this pain I now feel as I destroy everything that I touch. Still, I hope that he will love our son, as he is innocent of my crimes. Please god let him love our son... but what am I thinking pleading to god when I am one, how pathetic. Forgive me Naoe, for the person I made you turn into. Don't punish our son for my past arrogance and cruelty. Chiaki you were right after all. You once told me that I would one day see what a truly sinful person I was and here I am seeing the product of my actions. I must have been truly sinful to have made Naoe into such a cruel person. It seems that I am fit to lead this army for my father after all , as I am the embodiment of pain and cruelty.**_" Kagetora thought to himself, still crying silently.

He stood there for a few more minutes, immune the coldness as he allowed the moon to witness his utter humiliation and moments of weakness. Finally, he teleported to the bathroom and got into the whirlpool bathtub. He laid in it until his skin began to wrinkle then he got out and after thoroughly drying his body, got dressed and left for his small office that was in the condo and began to do some work..

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with the others...**_

The others were all still awake and found it impossible to sleep as they thought about what Kagetora truly felt deep within his heart. They were all saddened by them and were all very glad that he was immortal, as they feared that he probably would try to end his life, as he had done twice before. The first time after he was defeated at the battle of Otate no ran and the second time thirty years ago with Minako. To find out that he actually blamed himself for what had happened was a shock to them all. They had thought that he blamed Naoe for what had happened but to see that this was not the case made them feel confused.

Haruie was worried about Kagetora's utter despair and didnt know what to do to fix it all. Mia felt so upset when she realized that her brother felt so alone and lost. She also hadn't known that he had seen there mother on the night she left them, nor that he felt that he had failed her. Naoe decided to talk to his parents in order to get a bit of advice on how to go about winning Kagetora back. Yuzuru felt sad for his friend and for once had no words to say to make it all better. Chiaki felt guilty and ashamed for the fact that his thoughtless words that day so many months ago had hurt his lord so much. He also decided that he would try to find Kagetora's mother since it was obvious that they had a lot to talk about.

The others all had mixed feeling, lingering between sadness and utter despair for their lord. They all decided that they would never utter a word about what they had heard that night to their lord in order to not make it all worse.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(Tuesday)**_

_**the next morning...**_

Kagetora got dressed for school and then went to get his sons. After he got them ready for breakfast, he took them back to the bedroom to see if Naoe was up yet. Naoe was already dressed for work but looked tired. Kagetora placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and all his tiredness went away. Then he gave Naoe the baby and told him to take the kids to breakfast.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Naoe.

Kagetora nodded. "No I'm gonna go get some work done and make a few calls before I leave." he told him, then he looked down at his son. " Saburo , please take you daddy and brother to breakfast." he said gently.

Saburo nodded and teleported them down to the dining room. Kagetora went back to work and by the time he was through , it was time to leave for school . Saburo rode with them again and chattered animatedly all the way there.

Kagetora went through school as he usually did, except for lunch time when he chose to work instead of eat. When he returned home he spent some time playing with the kids and then he went into his office to get some work done. He returned when it was bedtime for the kids and after tucking them in he went into his bedroom.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naoe was getting ready for bed when he got there and he sat down on the edge and waited patiently until he was done.

Finally he said. "Naoe, there is something I want you to do for me." he told him.

Naoe looked at him nervously, not quite sure what he wanted but nodded his assent.

"Sure Taka-chan." he said.

"You went to secretarial college right?" Kagetora asked, wanting to confirm what he already knew.

Naoe nodded feeling a bit relieved as he did so. "Yes, I did." he confirmed.

Kagetora nodded. "Good. Please contact your college and inform them that I would like to interview the top thirty students as I'm sure most of them haven't gotten jobs yet as I will be trying to fill ten available positions. You can also contact any of your friends that you think I would be able to work with and arrange for an interview." he told him. "They should also be willing to live on this estate. Also tell them we will contact them again in two months for more as I will be needing them to work in my business."

Naoe nodded. "Okay, when would you like me to set the interviews up for ?" he asked.

"Make it for Thursday and Friday all day." said Kagetora. " you will be there contact and have them call to arrange for an appointment with you. I also want you to give me an overview on the average salary for secretaries fresh out of college as well as for your friends."

Naoe nodded and after thanking him, Kagetora returned to his office and stayed there all night.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(Wednesday)**_

_**the next morning...**_

The next morning went the was the same way except for the fact that he called Daisuke into his office. The man came in and sat down feeling a bit worried.

"Don't be alarmed ," said Kagetora calmly. " I just want to discuss some business ventures in the medical field with you that's all." he told him.

Daisuke nodded. "Sure, what is it niisama?" he asked.

He too had began to call him that.

"I'm opening my own hospital in two months." said Kagetora and I will need your help for that." he told him.

Daisuke's eyes widened in surprise and delight. "Really? That's so cool." he told him.

Kagetora laughed. "Uh huh. But anyway , the reason I called you in here was because I wanted to know if you would be willing to work there." he told him.

"Sure I would ." said Daisuke happily. "I have gotten lots of offers from all over the country as well and I was beginning to worry about which one to choose , but you just solved my problem."

"Good ." said Kagetora. "And thank you. I would be giving you ten percent of shares in my new hospital of course and you would actually be in charge as you are an Uesugi too. Even though I would be the main shareholder, everyone will be given shares and you will be given a chance to pick the staff." he told him.

Then he showed him how the shares were divided for the hospital. It went as follow:

15- Kagetora 10- Mia 10- Daisuke 10 Naoe

5 for everyone else , even Khosaka.

Daisuke nodded. Kagetora really had involved all of them in his planning.

"I also want you to get the top twenty graduates from your school , who have already completed there on the job training lined up for an interview with me, if they haven't decided yet." said Kagetora. " write me a full and complete list of everything you will need for the hospital and give me a list of the top twenty doctors in the country in every medical field there is for humans. Get me a book with pictures of the equipment as well so that I can see what they are and please estimate how much of each we will need to have per month. Talk to Haruie and tell her to have the top eighty nurses in her graduating class, contact me in a week for an interview. She will be the liaison between all of the nurses and us. I have already contacted all the employment agencies in an eighty mile radius to fill all the other positions. We will interview them over the next few months. I have also contact the real estate agent about the building I saw in my vision and want you to accompany me tomorrow to check it out. All the students in your class can set up an appointment with you for this Saturday and Sunday. Also feel free to tell me about anything that I have missed." he told him.

Daisuke nodded. "Yes niisama, I'll get right on it." he told him.

They talked for a few more minutes and then Daisuke left. Minoru came in after and they began there meeting.

Minoru had had to hire on eight more accountants just handle Kagetora's assets and accounts alone. Since the ODA had been controlling so many territories as well as the Takeda, Kagetora had acquired quite a few other estates and assets and during the three months he was in stasis, Chiaki had sent in a couple of his trusted generals and possessors to maintain order and keep an eye on them, just as Kagetora had implanted into his mind to do on the night he had gone to sleep.

Kagetora had made a killing when he took them and he had also gotten his name changed back to Saburo Kagetora Uesugi legally and had also had the Uesugi name added unto Mia's name as well.

After their meeting was over he had the same kind of meeting he had had with Daisuke with Khosaka and Kotaru together and had also began looking into chefs with his head chef to employ , since he would also be opening a restaurant and a nightclub.

After wards he left for school . Minoru rode with them as well since they still had so much to talk about. He and Naoe as well as their lawyer would be sitting in on the interviews. Daisuke would sit in on the interviews with the medical staff as well and the head chef would keep an eye on this for Kagetora at those particular interviews.

The day went by quickly and he informed the others of his plans at dinner. Then he left with Minoru , Daisuke , Naoe and his lawyer as well as the advertising agent and interior decorator to go check out the new buildings he was planning on buying. That part all went well since Kagetora already knew what he was getting. The real estate agent was the same one as before and she actually kept on squealing and crying happily for all the money he was making her. He decided then and there to keep on retainer as he would need her again in the future.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(Thursday)**_

_**the next morning...**_

Kagetora went through his normal routine then put on a Armani business suit and went into the library with Minoru and the others were they had decided to hold the interviews. Kagetora already knew all the people he would be hiring and was actually merely using this opportunity to meet them.

The first was a student, Aya Shouta. She walked in and the interview went smoothly. Kagetora liked her and hired her immediately. Then he gave her the forms that he had had his lawyer draw up and decided that they would move in on Wednesday of the following week in order to give them some time to take care of whatever personal business they would need to. He also gave them a list of rules for the estate.

He interviewed a young woman who was dressed as if she belonged on the corner and who had spent more time flirting with him than actually answering the questions she was asked. Kagetora bluntly told her that he would not be needing her "services" much to the other men's amusement.

He hired six people that day including Aya. Three of which were Naoe's old college buddies. But the most problematic interview was the one with Kyuushi Tsukimoto. He had made his appointment by phone and Naoe hadn't gotten a chance to really look at his file before giving it to Kagetora as, if he had he wouldn't have allowed him to be interviewed.

When he walked in Naoe took one look at him and realized he was gay and obviously another alpha. The way Kagetora had reacted hadn't really helped either. When Kagetora saw him, he unconsciously licked his lips and his green eyes darkened even more with arousal which Naoe noticed. Kagetora smirked and openly checked him out for a minute , completely forgetting that Naoe was there, much to Naoe's irritation and disgust. Then Kagetora remembered where he was and looked over at Naoe guiltily , flushing in shame at checking out someone else in front of him.

Kyuushi looked at Kagetora and arched a brow. He obviously saw something he liked as well. Then the eyes shifted to Naoe and it was obviously a challenge. When he spoke his voice matched the persona perfectly , a deep and sexy drawl that made Kagetora hard upon hearing it for the first time. Kyuushi had long blond hair all the way down to his waist, which he had worn in a neat ponytail and light green eyes and was the same height as Naoe. He wore a white suit that made his platinum bleached blond hair even more vibrant and wore emerald studs in his ears that brought out his eyes. He had a sharp aristocratic nose and sexy kissable lips, not too full and not too thin just perfect. He looked more like a model than a secretary. In short, he looked like a slightly softer version of Iason Mink in Ai no Kusabi.

Minoru watched this interview from the sidelines and began to worry. He had noticed Kagetora's open fascination and Naoe's anger and prayed that Kagetora wouldn't hire him in spite of his excellent references. When Kagetora hired him , he grimaced inwardly. Since it was the last interview, as soon as it was done they had a short meeting before leaving Kagetora and Naoe alone.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

As soon as Minoru left Naoe turned to Kagetora.

"Take us to our bedroom , I need to talk to you." he told him.

Kagetora nodded and instantly they were standing in their bedroom.

"What is it Naoe?" asked Kagetora even though he already knew.

"I don't like Kyuushi." Naoe said bluntly.

Kagetora shrugged. "I know but I will be able to trust him with the secrets of this family." he told him.

Naoe's eyes narrowed. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." he hissed.

Kagetora sighed. "Deal with it Naoe, he's staying." he told him coldly.

Naoe glared and pulled him into a punishing kiss. Kagetora allowed the assault but didnt participate at all. Then Naoe released him and began to change his clothes since it was almost time for dinner. Kagetora transformed his suit into a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt and began to walk out of the room when he caught a particularly vicious thought coming from Naoe, who was still changing.

"_**If he touches Kagetora I'll torture and kill him."**_

Kagetora stopped, turned and looked directly at Naoe, who then realized that Kagetora had heard.

"Will you really?" he asked unconcerned. "So what you once threw away as if it were nothing has now become so important to you that you are willing to kill for it? It really is a shame that I wasn't worth that much to you before isn't it? But don't worry. I have no interest in having an affair with him or anyone else for that matter, so you should feel completely secure." he told him coldly and then left to go see his sons.

_**Tbc**_

_**songs to listen while reading if you're into that kind of thing...**_

_Apologize by Timbaland and One republic_

_you had a bad day by Daniel Pewter_

_once we were lovers by Luther Vandross._

_**authors note: **_hey there. Thank you for reading and please review as your comments keep me going. Don't miss the next chapter , with new house mates and all sorts of changes how will it all work out, especially with so many hotheads living under one roof. Thanks again for all your support. See you at the end of the next chapter and be safe.


	8. OF GOOD ADVICE AND NEW HOUSEMATES

The next few days went by quickly since he had so many meetings to get through. He had managed to hire the ten secretaries he needed. They were Mizuki Hirono, Ryo Konoe, Kai Natsu, Sora Kuzumi, Minato Hayashi, Temari Kurashina, Kyuushi Koujima , Seiji Kumita, Mimi Yanagi and Aya Shouta. The first six were old college buddies and friends of Naoe.

He also told Kana, Haruie and Mia to plan their graduation party for the night of the graduation. He also left all the details to them concerning it.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(Monday) ...**_

_**In the evening...**_

Kagetora called Minoru who had come over for a meeting into his office. Minoru sat down thinking it would be a normal meeting and began reaching for his briefcase when Kagetora stopped him.

"There is something that you've been wanting to ask me about but have been putting off for the right time." he told him. " I already know so I'll just give you my answer. You have my permission on three conditions."

Minoru tensed a bit when he heard that. "What are they?" he asked worriedly.

Kagetora smirked. "That you move in here, that you propose to her properly with all the trimmings and that you love her with all your heart." he told him.

Minoru thought about it for a minute then he agreed. He didnt mind living among the Uesugi since it definitely beat his apartment. They shook hands on it and Kagetora moved on to business after informing him of the consequences of hurting her in any way. Minoru made up his mind then and there to make her as happy as humanly possible.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile with Naoe...**_

After work , he hurried into his dads office to have a chat with him and found his mother and older brother in there having tea with his dad. He greeted them and joined them for tea and cookies.

"So what's on your mind honey?" asked Yuki as soon as he was settled.

Naoe flushed. "How do you know that something is bothering me mom?" he asked puzzled.

Yuki smirked. "I'm your mother honey, I know everything about your little habits. Whenever you have that look on your face it usually means that there is something on your mind." she told him. "Now tell me all about it."

"Um...its kinda like this mom. I heard Kagetora's thoughts a few nights ago as well as a conversation he was having with our son ." he told her. "He blames himself for my stupidity and he doesn't think I wanna marry him anymore. I do wanna marry him mom. I just don't know how to go about asking right now though." he told her, flushing with embarrassment.

"I see." said Kaname. "How did you propose the first time?" he asked curiously.

Naoe's face now rivaled a cherry's. "um well it was right after we had um.. Uh... you know." he broke off embarrassed.

Yuki and the others laughed at his sudden shyness.

"Son if you're old enough to do it , then you're old enough to say it." she teased. "Your dad and I do it all the time. How do you think you guys were made?"

"Ugh... mom that's just sick!" said Shinohara completely grossed out. "Now I'll have nightmares." he said dramatically.

His parents laughed.

"You're missing the point son." Kaname told his oldest. "That means you'll till be able to keep your wife happy when you get to my age." he told him.

"Uh huh ." said Shinohara, still creeped out. "Lets get back to Yoshi's problem. So you proposed and didnt bother to even give him a ring or anything? Idiot! He may be a guy but he should still get a ring since he is technically the female in your relationship."

Their parents nodded in agreement.

"Did you even take him out after?" asked Yuki.

Naoe nodded feeling a bit foolish as he did so and the others shook their heads at him.

"Listen son." said Kaname. "Even if Kagetora is a guy, he is the "uke" so you should treat him nicely. Even if he isn't a woman, I'm sure he would like to be taken out and made to feel special. Just take him on a date as usual and then propose," he told him simply.

"But we've never been on an official date alone before." said Naoe.

They all turned to look at him as if he had just announced the end of the world.

"What!" said Shinohara shocked. "That boy must really love you to put up with you. Do you even realize that its possible that he's never been on a real date before?" he asked his brother in disgust at his behavior.

Yuki shook her head in dismay and sympathy for Kagetora.

"That poor boy." she said. "No wonder you two have so much problems. You've never even took the time to court him properly."

Kaname sighed. "Listen Yoshi." he said. "For the next few week your going to court the boy properly before you even think of proposing. You will also have the engagement ring custom-made to make up for your neglect. You will start tomorrow and you will bring him flowers, candy and all the usual trinkets for this kind of think. Take him out to dinner, shopping, to see a movie, walks on the beach, star-gazing , stuff like that." he told his son sternly.

Naoe nodded. "Yes dad I'll do that and thanks all of you for the advice." he told them all.

It wasn't that Naoe had never done this kind of thing for a lover before , its just that with Kagetora it was different.

They talked for a few more minutes and then Naoe returned home.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

That night Naoe went to Kagetora's office and knocked lightly on the door, then entered. Kagetora looked up at him questioningly.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Naoe asked.

Kagetora nodded. "No just school and work as usual." he told him, wondering where this was going.

"Well, will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

Kagetora blinked a few times in surprise and then flushed with pleasure. Naoe felt like a jerk for not doing this before.

"Um.. Sure." said Kagetora shyly, face flooded with color.

"Great." said Naoe. "We leave at six so be ready and wear that lovely purple kimono you have. You're extremely breathtaking in it." Naoe said giving him a sexy smile.

Kagetora blushed even more and nodded looking strangely bashful. Naoe smirked at him, thinking of how cute he looked when he was feeling shy as he walked back to their bedroom.

Outside in the courtyard, the flowers bloomed and were vibrant in color, a representation of the young gods inner happiness.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(Tuesday)**_

_**the next day...in the evening...**_

Kagetora teleported into Mia's apartment and knocked on her bedroom door. She came out and immediately noticed his blush.

"Um... Mia, I need you to help me to get ready for my date with Naoe tonight." he said shyly.

Mia giggled. _**"About time that idiot started treating you right**_." she thought to herself.

She immediately called Kana and Haruie through the link and they showed up with irobe and Saburo in tow. By the time they were done , Kagetora felt like the sexy god he was.

"You look really pretty mom." said Saburo.

"Thanks son." said kagetora happily.

When they were finally done with his make up, Kagetora thanked them and then teleported back to his condo. Naoe knocked on the door promptly at six and Kagetora giggled and went to open it. Naoe was standing there holding a box of expensive chocolates and a bouquet of violets.

"You look really hot." Naoe complemented as he held out the flowers and candy to Kagetora. "These are for you."

Kagetora blushed even more and took the gifts. "Um.. Thank you." he said shyly.

They teleported to the front door where the limo and his entourage was already waiting and Kagetora colored even more when he saw the rest of the Uesugi peeping around a corner pretending to hide as they watched them. They said goodbye to the others and then they got in the limo and left.

"So um... where are we going?" asked kagetora.

Naoe smiled . "it's a surprise Taka-chan." he told him.

Kagetora nodded and they made small talk for the rest of the way. When they got to the restaurant, Kagetora recognized it as a well known five star restaurant. The chauffeur opened the door and Naoe got out first. Then he turned and held his hand out to Kagetora, who blushed as he took it.

They walked into the restaurant and the most of the ladies and a few men who saw Kagetora flushed and fainted instantly in his presence. Naoe had to pick him up And carry him in a bridal hold in order to get over all the fainted bodies in his kimono. Fortunately, Naoe had called ahead and reserved a small private room for the two of them in anticipation of such a thing happening and they were quickly shown there by the extremely flattering hostess.

Naoe watched as the host helped Kagetora with his chair and how his hand lingered on a tad bit too long. He immediately requested a bottle of their most expensive red wine from the sommelier who was standing nearby . Kagetora and Naoe decided to order a little bit of everything since Kagetora would be opening his own restaurant soon, in order to check out the competition. Naoe then noticed that the sliding door was still open and that people were openly staring at Kagetora and he asked their private host to close it on his way out. Then he turned to look back at his blushing date.

"So do you like it here Taka-chan?" he asked .

Kagetora nodded. "Yes. I do." he answered happily. "It will definitely help when I open my own restaurant."

Naoe smiled, pleased to know that he was helping his lover even if only in such a small way. For the next hour they spent there time sampling and critiquing the food and wine and chatting about various topics. By the time dinner was over Kagetora and Naoe were laughing openly with each other and Naoe made a mental note to just talk with his lover more. They asked to meet the chef and Kagetora complimented him and the sommelier and gave him his business card and told him he was opening his own restaurant soon. Then they left again having to deal with the fainting and blushes as well as nosebleeds as they did so.

They hurried home since Kagetora wanted to tuck their sons in as usual and for the first time Naoe helped as well. Then Naoe asked him out again for the tomorrow evening and Kagetora agreed.

That night Kagetora actually came to bed. They didnt touch or speak but Naoe thought it was a step forward.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(Wednesday)**_

_**the next day...**_

Since the new members of their household was moving in that day , Kagetora stayed home from school that day to handle it. Naoe decided to stay home too , claiming to want to spend some time with Kagetora and the kids but everyone knew he was just there to guard his bone like a jealous dog. By the time the secretaries began to arrive, the other members who had school had already left. Kagetora had the maids take them to their rooms and show them how to get there and then had them brought back to the library for a small meeting.

When they were all settled, Kagetora stood up and began to address them all.

"First of all thanks for agreeing to work for me." he told them all with a dazzling smile. "Before I inform you of your duties, I will need to collect the forms I gave you at the end of your interview."

They all nodded and passed up their signed agreement forms.

"Good." Kagetora said after checking them over and handing them to Naoe. "Before we begin are there any questions so far?" he asked.

Everyone nodded negative and he continued. " the reason for the confidentiality agreements etc. are that you will begin to learn about things here that some of you may have thought were impossible before. You are not permitted to discuss or bring people on this estate without my direct approval. The paper I gave you on the rules of this estate made all that clear. I expect you to know and abide my them all. What I'm about you to show you will not leave this estate." he told them firmly.

He took a step away from the table and then changed back into the royal garments that he had worn while in slumber as well as the crown and body jewelry and they gasped in shock..

"I am the Uesugi Saburo Kagetora that history talks about who died at Otate by committing ritual suicide. I was brought back by my Lord father Kenshin Uesugi, who became a war god after death. I have lived on since then, being a possessor and stopping the feudal underworld from erupting unto this world and creating chaos in this realm. This will all be explained in full detail later. I am no longer just a possessor but an actual god and this is my soulmate, and I do mean that literally. Yoshiaki Tachibana, formerly Nobutsuna Naoe. While he may not be a god, he is an immortal possessor. The rest of my family, the staff and security , even the gardeners are possessors as well and serve and protect me and this realm. You are the only normal mortals here and are to treat them all with respect. Consider the members of my mate's orders my own and treat him as you would me. I will introduce you to the members of my family later on today when they return." he told him as he called the relatives to him who were currently home.

They all came in and he began to introduce them.

"This is Kotaru Fuuma Uesugi, Khosaka Danjoh Uesugi, Kana Kurenai Uesugi and these are my two sons Irobe Uesugi and Saburo Uesugi. Saburo is a god like me as well." he told them . Then he thanked the members of his family mentally and they left to return to whatever they where doing before they had been interrupted.

"Here is what you will all be doing while you are here." Kagetora continued. "Aya , Mizuki and Mimi will handle the 2nd Uesugi estate and all its assets. Ryo and Seiji, you will handle the 3rd Uesugi estate and its assets. Sora you will work from here until the hospital opens and then go their to deal with all the things that need to be brought back to me. In other words you will be the liaison secretary there. Asano you will do the same for the restaurant and Kai for the night club. You will work under the Uesugis there and report to me at the end of the day when you return home. Temari and Kyuushi, you will work directly under me and collect there reports from them etc. the restaurant , hospital and nightclub will be opened in two months and I will be hiring additional secretaries and staff etc for them but you will be the ones who keep an eye on things there for me and assist the other Uesugis who will be there. If at any time my orders conflict with another Uesugi just call me and I will deal with it personally. I will be giving all of you personal cells to contact me directly at all times. I will also be linking your minds to mine as all the other members here are to make it all easier for you. Everyday you will be escorted to and from the estates or businesses you are working at in order to assure me of your safety." he told them all.

He was about to continue when Khosaka ran into the room screaming his head off!

"Niisama! Look at what your little brat did to my beautiful hair!" he wailed angrily, running over to Kagetora and burying his face in his chest as he cried.

Saburo had colored his hair into all the colors of the rainbow and made him look like a clown. Naoe and the others snickered and Kagetora had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He patted the crying man gently on his back trying to calm him.

"Saburo! Get in here immediately!" yelled Kagetora.

Saburo instantly appeared grinning sheepishly.

"Yes mommy?" he asked cutely, giving him his best innocent face.

"Why are you tormenting your uncle honey?" Kagetora asked.

"Hmph!" grunted Saburo, crossing his hand over his chest angrily. "He accused me of cheating on the game we were playing." he told him.

"Were you?" asked Kagetora and Saburo flushed guiltily.

"Um... I just made sure that I would win that's all."Saburo hedged, squirming at the look his parents were giving him. "Besides he spends way too much time checking himself out in the mirror mommy." he whined.

Kagetora sighed and changed Khosaka's hair back, adding sexy highlights as he did so as well. Then he conjured a mirror and gave it to the sniffling man. Khosaka immediately stopped crying and checked out his new highlights. He squealed happily and glomped Kagetora.

"Thanks niisama, I love it." he gushed happily as he was planning to actually get that done soon.

Then he sauntered out still gazing at himself in the mirror.

Saburo giggled but immediately lost his mirth when he noticed his mother glaring at him. He immediately tried to teleport but found that he couldn't.

"Nice try son, but I just banned you from using teleporting for the rest of the day." said Kagetora angrily. " you must use your powers to help this world not create more chaos." he hissed disapprovingly.

"But mom he looked adorable that way." Saburo snickered.

"Really?" said Kagetora. "Well in that case you should try it out too." he told him and instantly changed his air to the color of the rainbow.

Saburo screamed and began to wail in dismay.

"Not so nice now is it?" asked Kagetora coldly.

Then he waved a hand and 18 advanced math and 18 history and science books appeared.

"You will return to your room and solve every math problem manually in these books as well as memorize everything in the science and history books. You should be able to repeat it all verbatim back to me by bedtime tonight." he told his naughty son. " you are not allowed to leave your room without permission and lunch and snack will be brought to you there as well.

"Waaaah!" Saburo wailed. "But mommy that will take all day to get done." he cried pitifully.

Kagetora nodded. "I know honey, that's why I gave it to you." he told him.

Saburo turned to his dad. "Waah daddy tell mommy I don't have to." he begged.

Everyone turned to look at Naoe feeling sorry for him at being caught between too powerful gods. Naoe walked up and wrapped his arms around Kagetora.

"Sorry son." he said grinning. "But in life you'll learn never to disagree with your mate at the risk of sleeping alone for the rest of eternity." he told the crying boy.

Kagetora smirked at his son. "Have fun." he said and teleported the boy and his books to his bedroom.

"Oh come on honey," said Naoe, nuzzling Kagetora and snickering. "Wasn't that a bit much? He was just being a kid and it certainly looked good on Khochan."

Kagetora glared at his lover. " I have nothing against him being a kid and pulling pranks, but he managed to make the poor man howl like a child. Of course I had to give him some form of punishment." he told him. "Him studying is a good thing since he will start school in the fall."

Naoe rolled his eyes. "Alright fine." he agreed.

"Please explain to them what the feudal underworld is etc. until I get back okay. I want to go check on something." kagetora told him.

Naoe nodded and after a quick kiss Kagetora teleported out.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with Naoe...**_

Naoe watched his lover disappear and then turned to the others. Some of his old college buddies had been hired and he was extremely happy about that.

"You lucky bastard!" said Ryo Konoe, a friend of his. "If I had that to come home to I'd never leave."

Naoe grinned. "The trick is to get as much as you can all night since he doesn't actually need to sleep anyway and never even gets tired, to get you through the day. Still he can always teleport over to my temple at anytime." he smirked.

"I always knew that there was something different about you." said Temari, another friend. "You were always so reserved and seemed ageless. No I know why."

"Uh huh." said Naoe. "Now lets get back to your lesson guys. Pissing off a powerful god around here is a definite no no since they have such short fuses."

Kagetora instantly teleported in and knocked him upside the head. "I wouldn't be so short tempered if you'd stop pissing me off." he hissed , then teleported out again.

They all laughed as they saw him leave and finally got on with it, telling them about the war etc.

When he was through Minato, a college buddy as well said. " so what is your main role in all this." he asked curiously.

Naoe looked them all levelly, the proud general coming out on display by his cold look.

"I protect that which is most precious my lord and lover Kagetora Uesugi." he told them calmly, creating a energy orb in his hand and emitting a deadly aura. "You are all currently the only ordinary mortals on this estate. We all protect and love him and have sworn on our souls literally to protect him and this realm. Betray him and I will torture and kill you all personally, regardless of any past relationships we have had. My loyalty is completely to our cause , Lord kenshin and my lover and will remain that way for all eternity." he told them all coldly.

Then he dissolved the energy ball and returned to his normally charming self.

"Any questions so far?" he asked.

Everyone nodded negative. They were all impressed and afraid of the deadly warrior they had just seen. They all knew that he was serious about what he had said. Even Kyuushi began to seriously reconsider trying to pursue Kagetora , not wanting to end up dead. They talked a bit more about how things were done there until Kagetora appeared.

"All done?" Kagetora asked Naoe, who nodded.

"Good." he said , then. "The third floor and up is off limits unless given permission to go there but feel free to check out the rest of the house and use the facilities available. Naoe will give you a tour and explain any questions you have. After that you are free to do whatever you like for today and please inform the kitchen staff of what you would like for lunch at least half an hour before."

"Where are you off to Taka-chan?" asked Naoe.

Kagetora instantly transformed his clothes into an Armani black business suit and held a briefcase in his hand.

"I'm gonna go meet with your brother who is waiting for me in the sitting room, my lawyer, and my interior designer that I just hired to go see the contractor and check on his progress. I'll be back at 5:55 for dinner at six." Kagetora told him. "Please make sure that Saburo doesn't terrorize anyone else while I'm away. Oh and at 3:45 pm , he will try to sneak out of his room, stop him immediately and don't even think of letting him con you into breaking his punishment." he told him firmly.

Naoe nodded and after a steamy hot but quick kiss Kagetora teleported out after telling the others goodbye. Naoe turned to the others and smirked at the obvious lust on their faces. Then he began showing them around the estate as ordered.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After being shown around, the women decided to go swimming and the men went to the games room to drink pair and hang out.

"So you have kids together huh?" said Mizuki to Naoe.

Naoe nodded. "Yeah we do." he told him. "And I'm thankful for that since it is impossible for other gay couples to actually have a child together."

They all nodded in agreement to that.

"So what's it like being with a god?" asked Kai curiously.

Naoe smirked. "Well the sex is definitely out of this world." he told them. "And because he is a god and all, he actually has way more stamina than the average male. It definitely makes up for the moments when he gets angry and we have thunderstorms and lightening."

"Wow," said Ryo. "That's something man." then. "Did you feel that major earthquake and storm about three months ago? It was terrifying."

Naoe flinched. "That was Kagetora." he told them.

"Holy shit!" said Mizuki. "What the hell pissed him off that much?" he asked.

Naoe sighed. "I did." he confessed.

"Damn !what the hell did you do?" asked Ryo intrigued. "Cheat on him or something to piss him off that much?"

Naoe flushed in shame and nodded. "Yes," he told them bluntly. "I made a foolish mistake and broke his heart."

"You cheated on a sexy piece like that?" asked Mizuki in shock. "How the hell did that happen?"

Naoe sighed and then told them the entire story. Then he told them how things were going and about how he was planning to propose soon.

"He'll probably say no." said Kyuushi smirking.

After hearing everything that Naoe had said , he was thinking that he may have a shot after all.

"Probably." agreed Naoe. "But that still doesn't mean you have a chance. You see when Kagetora told you that we were soulmates literally, he didnt explain about our mating bond. I told you that Kagetora went into stasis but I dint say the exact reason why. As long as we're both alive, we cant be with anyone else in that way. If we touch someone else intimately, we feel intense pain and a tattoo appears over our heart because we tried to betray our mating bond. We're both immortal so it will stay the way it is and we can only be with each other for all eternity. In a way we are already married and there is no divorce. Sorry Kyuushi you're out fo luck. However, please feel free to try so that I can kill you and be done with it." said Naoe coldly.

Kyuushi blinked but didnt say anything else on the subject. The two men called a silent truce and got back to the games they were all playing.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**at dinner...**_

Kagetora and Minoru, who had been invited to dinner, returned to the estate on time and walked into the dining room. The others were already there waiting for Kagetora to arrive. The new secretaries had already been introduced to everyone and so they all began to eat.

"So how did the meetings go niisama?" asked Chiaki.

"It went well, except for the fact that I will unfortunately be more in the public eye." he told them in disgust.

Khosaka snickered. "Don't tell me your camera shy niisama." he teased.

Kagetora rolled his eyes. "No its just that all the annoying hangers-on and gold diggers will begin to show up." he said sounding stressed.

"Huh?" said Saburo. "What's a golddigger?" asked the boy confused.

"They are people who try to charm a rich person out of their money and assets honey." Naoe explained.

"Oh," said Saburo. "I get it now."

They all talked a bit more and Chiaki and the others watched Kagetora and Mia carefully. While Kagetora had been too distracted to notice, Chiaki had contacted a private investigator after quizzing Mia discreetly on her parents, in order to find their mother. He knew that it was only a matter of time until Kagetora found out. He knew that Kagetora needed to talk to his mother and get passed the things that were bothering him about her. He only hoped that they would all survive his wrath when he found out.

_**Tbc**_

_**End chapter**_

_**authors note:**_hello again. sorry for taking so long to update. I had a case of writers block (tears) I am now writing as much chapters as I can since its wearing of and thank you for your patience. Please read and review__ _**Don't miss the next chapter when the graduations arrive and what is making Naoe lose his cool again?**_


	9. OF GRADUATIONS AND PARTIES

_**after dinner...**_

After dinner Kagetora and Naoe left on their date to the movies. They decided to see Tyler Perry's 'why did I get married'. Naoe kept on trying to get Kagetora's attention for the first few minutes but he was so drawn in that Naoe settled down when he realized he wasn't going to be having a repeat of the last time they went to the movies. At the end of the movie Kagetora was so deep in thought that Naoe decided they should go for a walk on the beach. They took of their shoes and walked barefoot in the sand , holding hands but never saying anything, just enjoying each others company in companionable silence.

This was unusual for them due to the fact every time they had been together alone in the past, it would usually be because of some major event or exorcism. For the first time they were just alone together , one and one and truly beginning to understand the all consuming need they had for each other that was even stronger than their mating bond.

That night Kagetora allowed Naoe to hold him while he slept, the way they used to before that night.

Over the next few days Kagetora worked , went to school, held meetings, spend time with his kids and go out on dates with Naoe. They checked all the popular restaurants, shopped, went dancing at one of the jazz clubs nearby, etc.

_**tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**_

_**with Khosaka and Kotaru...**_

They had been together since the morning after the night Khosaka had cried his heart out. Kotaru had decided to take it slow since Khosaka had just been getting out of an abusive relationship. Still, Khosaka had been trying to seduce him for weeks and he had decided to give in gracefully on the night that Kagetora was finally back.

_-flashback-_

_Everyone had finally decided to retire that night after a highly emotional day and Khosaka and Kotaru was standing outside of Khosaka's bedroom door. Khosaka had pretended to be crying again and Kotaru naturally decided to come in and comfort him. As soon as he entered Khosaka gleefully locked him in and jumped him. _

_Kotaru stumbled since he wasn't expecting it and landed on the bed on his back with a grinning Khosaka on top of him. Khosaka removed his shirt and looked down at his startled lover._

"_Khochan?" asked Kotaru._

_Khosaka giggled. "Yes your finally mine Ruchan." he said happily as he began to undo the button and zipper on Kotaru's pants that was keeping him from his reward._

"_Are you sure you're ready Khochan?" asked Kotaru worriedly._

_Khosaka slid his hands into Kotaru's pants and began fondling his erection._

"_Yes Ruchan, I'm ready. I'm so ready I'm aching." Khochan told him, grinding his erection against Kotaru as he said so._

_Still Kotaru resisted, unsure if this was the right thing for his lover. Khosaka took is as a rejection and slid off him angry and hurt._

"_I guess you don't want someone like me anyway." Khosaka mumbled upset. " I am nothing but a whore after all." he said sadly , on the verge of tears._

_Kotaru realized what was happening and grabbed him quickly, pushing him down on the bed._

"_You're wrong baby," he told his distraught lover. "I do want you baby so much. I just don't want to hurt or upset you in case you're not really ready yet."_

_Khosaka nodded and smiled then he reached up and kissed him, silencing all his protests. It had been a stain on Kotaru to hold back for so long and his control broke. He quickly pulled off his clothes and then laid naked next to Khosaka who had taken the time to undress as well. He settled himself between Khosaka's legs, their erections rubbing against each other, causing them to moan in pleasure._

"_Are you sure baby?" asked Kotaru again, though it would kill him to stop now._

_Khosaka nodded eagerly and wrapped his legs loosely around him. Kotaru began kissing him passionately and then he slid down and nipped his lovers neck gently before sucking on the spot, marking his ownership once and for all, as Khosaka reached up and released Kotaru's long hair and began running his hands through it as he moaned and shuddered in pleasure. Kotaru moved down to his pale reddish pink nipples and began to lave them gently , sucking on them on after the other and causing Khosaka to moan and shudder with pleasure. Kotaru trailed kisses down his lovers smooth torso, stopping occasionally ro nibble and lave a particularly sensitive spot as he did so. He moved down and gripped his koi's dripping erection._

"_Lubricant?" he asked Khosaka._

_Khosaka nodded and pulled some from under his pillow and Kotaru smirked as he realized that Khosaka had planned ahead for him. That removed the last of his reservations._

_He squeezed some of the lubricant in his hand and spread it all over three of his fingers. Then he moved down to Khosaka's entrance and traced the outline of his sphincter as he gently took his tip into his mouth. _

"_Mmmmm!" Khosaka moaned in pleasure as he felt his extra sensitive tip being engulfed in warm, wet heat._

_Kotaru gentle slid the first finger deep inside him and he felt Khosaka tighten around it for a minute, before relaxing his muscles and allowing the intrusion. He began moving it in and out , adding a second finger and scissoring moving them in and out in a scissoring motion as he slide his lover's throbbing erection all the way in until it hit the back of his throat._

"_Nnnnnnngh! Ruchan!" Khosaka groaned out loud as his body was invaded in the most pleasurable way and his erection was engulfed to the hilt. _

_He lifted his hips and began thrusting up into his lover's engulfing lips as he was stretched and prodded over and over again. Finally, much to Khosaka's delight, Kotaru had deemed him prepared enough and slipped his fingers out , releasing his lover's erection from his mouth as he positioned himself at his lovers entrance. Khosaka tensed up at first, since Shingen had always been rough, but when he felt Kotaru caressing his leg comfortingly and gently sliding in, he relaxed._

_Kotaru took his time, slowly sliding in until he was finally firmly seated inside his lover. Khosaka's eyes widened when he realized that Kotaru was much bigger than Shingen. _

_Kotaru began to move and Khosaka moaned in pleasure as he lifted his hips to meet him. He looked up at Kotaru with glazed eyes and saw the way his hair flowed down his body , some resting on his shoulders and flowing down his chest and it turned Khosaka on even more. He reached his hand up and Kotaru laid down on top of him and gave Khosaka the skin to skin contact he needed._

_Khosaka threaded his fingers through his lovers hair as Kotaru continued to drive into him , pleasuring him to his core. He leaned his head back as Kotaru nuzzled his neck and licked it._

"_Harder! Deeper!" Khosaka moaned as Kotaru began to increase the power of his thrusts._

_Kotaru reached between them and began jerking his Koi's cock in time with his frenzied thrusts._

_Khosaka came quickly, surrendering to the multiple assaults on his senses. The feel of Kotaru biting his neck, the deep penetrating thrusts against his prostate, the firm hand on his erection, the feel of his lovers soft skin rubbing against his and the texture of his lover's apple cinnamon scented hair._

"_Kotaru!" he screamed as he came , Kotaru following close behind as Khosaka's greedy body milked him of his essence._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_that night they made love three more times before going to bed._

_The next day at the pool when Kagetora and Naoe had teleported away with Saburo's assistants, he noticed lord Fuuma's perusal of the two of them and knew he would have to go talk to him. That evening before Lord Fuuma left, he offered to walk him out._

"_Are you finally happy Kotaru?" asked Lord Fuuma as they walked._

_Kotaru nodded. "Yes my lord I am." he told him quietly._

"_Good." said Lord Fuuma , surprising him. "Then remain with the Uesugi forever. You deserve to be happy Kotaru and you have served me for so long unwaveringly so I will give you this in return. I will miss you as you have become like a son to me over the years, but I want you to be happy here."_

_Kotaru nodded. "Thank you my lord." he said gratefully, the weight on his heart finally lifted as he now had his former lord and master's approval. Something he had always wanted since he became interested in Khosaka._

_That night he hurried to his lover and told him the good news. They would finally have a future together safely since both lords had given their approval. In that moment they both were eternally grateful to their new lord and vassal for giving them this chance._

_-end flashback-_

_**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**with Haruie...**_

The relationship between Daisuke and Haruie had been progressing well and both of them were happy together. They knew they would get married in the future and had sealed their fates on the Monday of the third week Kagetora had left.

- _Flashback_ -

_Haruie had been having a nightmare and she was screaming in her sleep. Since he was in the room next to hers, he got their first and managed to calm her. She looked at him tearfully and he continued to hold her__ as she sobbed. When she managed to pull herself together she gave him a sad smile._

"_Daisuke promise you wont think the worst of me for what I'm about to ask you." she told him quietly._

_He gave her a serene and reassuring smile. "Haruie, there is absolutely nothing you could do to make me ever do that." he told her._

"_Then make me yours tonight Daisuke." she told him pleadingly. "I've been waiting so long for you to claim me again."_

_Daisuke nodded and kissed her gently. He deepened the kiss and slid his hand slowly under her top, encountering her bra as he did so. He reached around and quickly removed it from her. They broke the kiss and quickly removed her top and bra. He arched an approving brow when he realized that her bra was made of lace. _

_Haruie inwardly snickered, Daisuke was fascinated by lace, who knew. He watched as the tiny lace bra fell to the floor as if mesmerized. Haruie ran her hand over her small c cups and he immediately turned his attention back to her. She giggled at his open fascination and he looked up at her and flushed._

"_So you like lace huh?" she teased, completely forgetting her earlier crying bout._

_He nodded and flushed even more. She crawled over to him and straddled his knees, since he was still sitting up. Her hair flowing in waves to the side, unbound._

"_Wanna see if the thong matches too?" she purred._

_His eyes widened in delight. " you're wearing a thong?" he asked ._

_She giggled. " that all I ever wear honey." she told him._

_He moaned in voluntarily at the thought but began paying more attention to her small pert nipples, willing himself to wait before exploring further. He licked a nipple before pulling one of the firm little globes into his mouth._

_Haruie threw her head back and moaned in delight. He ran his hands down her back as he sucked and gripped her firm ass, giving it a squeeze and a slap before letting go and working on her pajama bottoms. He pulled it down a bit and broke the kiss to see if her thong was lace too. He grunted with delight and flipped them over, Haruie landing on her back laughing as she did so._

_He quickly removed her pajamas and then used his teeth to remove her lace thong, silently thanking the gods for giving them such a lovely idea in making lace thongs. He slipped the rest of his clothes off and rejoined her on the bed._

_He slide between her legs and places he thighs over his shoulders as he moved up between he smoothly shaken thighs and using his fingers to part her already moist folds. He slid his tongue over her moist core, licking her, tasting her, caressing her with his hot tongue. He slid his tongue inside her in a pistoning motion , mirroring what he would be doing to her later. _

"_Daisuke!" Haruie moaned as her whole body shivered at the intimate kiss he was giving her._

_When he switched and began using his finger instead, using his tongue to lave and torment her clitoris, she screamed and came. He kept licking and caressing her and until she was done and then he sat up and got a condom from his wallet in his pants pocket. He always carried six, ever the practical doctor just in case._

_He slid it unto his now throbbing erection and looked down at Haruie who was still shuddering from her explosive orgasm._

"_Wanna ride me sweetheart?" he asked._

_Haruie nodded and sat up. She quickly undid his hair , wanting to see it all hanging out and pushed him into the middle of the bed, his dark hair fanning out across the silk pillows. She climbed on top of him and centered his erection , then slowly began to slide down unto it. When he was inside , she moaned at the fullness and the sensation of being stretched and began to move, up and down on his cock, riding him._

"_Dais..uke!" she moaned , shaking her head from side to side as she rode him._

_Daisuke watched her on top of him , moving up and down on his sensitive rod and groaned in pleasure. He watched her pert little breast bounce up and down as she rode him frantically and couldn't help but push up into her hard. He reached up and pinched her nipples , then he reached down with one hand and rubbed her clit and she screamed. She shattered again and he shifter their positions, with her lying under him as he came and began to pound into her._

_He thrust in and out! Harder and faster! Deeper and deeper! As he fucked her hard, completely surrendering to flames of passion in his body._

"_Haruie!" he moaned as he shattered._

_He continued to move inside her until he was completely spent. Then he pulled out and after removing the condom and disposing of it , laid back next to her and held her in his arms while they slept._

_They spent that night and every night together since._

_- End flashback-_

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Normal view...**_

The three weeks flew by quickly and it was finally graduation day. The party that the girls had been planning would be held that night and everyone who was invited had accepted their invitation. Haruie, Mia and Daisuke's graduation would be held in the following week but this party was for them also.

_**Graduation day...**_

_**In the morning...**_

Everyone except Kagetora , who hadn't slept, woke up all excited or worried. Saburo was hopping around like a bunny on speed and pulling pranks on everyone until Kagetora finally put him back in his tiger form 'til it was time to get ready. Khosaka kept checking himself out over and over, Haruie kept dancing around the house as if the party had already started, Kana kept pacing in her room and biting her nails worriedly as she didnt know how to tell the others that she was now engaged, Kotaru wasfeeling bored and a bit put out since Khosaka had refused to _play _with him the night before as well as this morning, saying that he needed to walk normally that day, Yuzuru kept giggling nervously as he went over his speech, Chiaki kept trying to calm him while going over his own speech and Kagetora, who had already written his , was holed up in his office trying to get away from them all.

The fact was that all three of them had managed to tie as valedictorian, shocking but true. They had also all managed to pass the final exam pretty well even though Kagetora was the only one who had managed to get a perfect score. Being a god really did have its perks. Kagetora's excuse for actually making valedictorian was that he had to set a good example for his sons.

It was one thirty when they all managed to leave the Estate for the graduation, which would be held at two that afternoon. Kagetora had gotten, roses , gifts and donated a large some of money to the school as a thank you. The Tachibanas and lord Fuuma would meet them there.

The Uesugi men all stepped out of the limos wearing Armani suits, even Irobe and the women wore beautiful silk kimonos. Kotaru, Khosaka and Daisuke all wore there hair loose and flowing and they looked stunning. The bodyguards all wore nice black suits as well and they looked stunning. Kagetora had chosen to wear a white Armani suit with a gold tie and accessories. They all wore earrings with their various Uesugi stones in it and when the women saw them , they all made way and fainted with major nosebleeds. It was like a buffet of hot and sexy men. The women were all looking like dainty china dolls and men were openly lusting after them. One particular fool got passed the body guards and hit on Mia but one look from Kagetora had him backing up hastily, tripping over his own feet as he went.

They met up with Lord Fuuma and the Tachibanas and after chatting with them for a few minutes, the three graduates walked left to go join their class. The others quickly went and found a seat and watched their three friends.

The three boys were immediately surrounded by fans, mostly girls and teachers. They had to sign yearbooks and one girl even had Kagetora sign her chest much to the disgust of the others since they hadn't thought of it before. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that that girl would be stomped into the ground later. The teachers used their authority to hug him and most hung on a bit too long in everyone's opinion. It was obvious that they were all interested in Kagetora. Finally the ceremony started and they all settled down.

When Kagetora went up to get his diploma, everyone present cheered and the girls screamed as if they were at a concert and whipped out their cameras , camera phones and camcorders. They took so many pictures that poor Kagetora was still blinking rapidly as he was nearly blinded by all the flashes.

"Wow, he's like a freaking pop idol." said Haruie.

"Looks like you've got a lot of competition Naoe." teased Khosaka.

Finally it was time for the valedictorians speeches. Yuzuru went first, then Chiaki , then Kagetora.

The master of ceremonies came out to introduce him as he had done with the previous two.

" our last valedictorian is Saburo Kagetora Uesugi, formerly known as Takaya Ougi. This young man has indeed come a long way, he started raising his sister alone at the age of fifteen after almost being beaten to death by his father. He has struggled and in this last year, cleaned up his act and actually managed to make the honor roll and become a valedictorian. He has managed to set a good example for all and now that he is able to do so, is actually giving back to the community. He is what we all hope for when we see our student leave, a success we can all be proud to call one of our own. Some of you have come to refer to him as the golden god because of his looks (the girls squealed and giggled) and others as the beloved tiger prince. Without further ado, here is Kagetora Uesugi.

"If they only knew how right they all were ." laughed lord Fuuma.

The others snickered in agreement.

When Kagetora stepped on stage and up to the microphone all the cameras etc. were back out in full force. All his fan screamed and giggled. Roses were being thrown on stage at him and were quickly being caught by his poor body guards. Kagetora flashed them a sexy grin and their was a collective moan as they frantically got their handkerchiefs to stop the blood gushing from their noses. Kagetora open his mouth and began to speak in a sexy and almost criminal purr.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. It truly is an honor to be here today and allowed to stand beside my two bestfriends. It has been an amazing and eventful year and I have really learned a lot. I am thank ful and to my family, my friends and the amazing faculty here today. They have all stood behind me and supported me in become the man I am today and I am grateful to all of them." said Kagetora.

"And what a man you are...mmm... delicious," one girl screamed causing everyone to laugh.

"Why thank you." Kagetora purred, causing major fainting spells as he continued. "Since this community has given so much to me , I would like to give back to all of you. In two months, my restaurant, Nightclub and hospital will be opened and I look forward to seeing you all there. My hospital will cater to everyone, even those who are on welfare, homeless and abused. I have been in your shoes before and I would like to reach out to all those who are being abused and treated unfairly. Feel free to apply for jobs there and we ask that you come as you are. Finally I would like to this thought with you all. It is the quote that gets me through whatever I am going through. "There is no limit to how much you can achieve, no limit at all except that which you make for yourselves." class of , this world is our for the taking. Lets make like our ancestors and take what is ours."

Everyone cheered and gave him a standing ovation he smiled at his fans and most of them including guys and teachers fainted. As he walked he was given more letters, roses etc. he thanked them all gracefully and gave them to his bodyguards to carry as he made his way to his seat.

When it was over Kagetora took Mia to see the principal since she would be attending that school the following year. Mia had insisted on it instead of a private school that they could now more than afford. They talked to lord Fuuma who had to leave for a meeting but would return for the party and thanked him before joining the others. They all left and went out to eat at the restaurant that Naoe had taken Kagetora to on their first date to their reserved hall for an early dinner. They got their and since they had also already pre-ordered they sat down and began to eat.

"Mommy you're like super popular at school, especially with hot chicks." said Saburo. "I cant wait to go too."

Kagetora rolled his eyes at that but said nothing.

"Its like you have your own cult or something." said Khosaka laughing. "Imagine how broken hearted those poor little girls would be if they found out you were actually gay." he teased.

"I'm not popular so shut up." said Kagetora grumpily.

"Uh huh,"laughed Haruie, ruffling through her pocket book. "Look what I manage to get my hands on after the ceremony. Cost me a pretty penny too."

She pulled out a few pictures and passed them around along with some catalogs. The others began roaring with laughter when they saw them. There was some of Kagetora in the changing room in only his boxers, at gym, at lunch, on his cell, in class, eating an ice cream cone, hanging out with friends, exiting his limo, talking to his teachers, leaning over a wall and this one captured his shapely behind, him standing at gym shirtless and covered in sweat as he drank a bottle of water etc. The catalogs were auctioning off his pencils, pens, books, jacket, gym clothes, shoes etc.

"I thought I lost those." said Kagetora indignantly. "It's no wonder I'm gay, women are nuts to do stuff like this."

Then he saw a pair of his extra boxers that he kept at school for emergencies in it.

"Are those my favorite boxers." he said angrily. "I cant believe this!"

Everyone rolled over with laughter at his obvious disgust and embarrassment.

"And they kidnaped fluffy," he hissed, extremely upset when he saw his lucky bunny that Mia had gotten him on his 16th birthday in it.

He always kept it in his locker for luck and looked as if he was about to cry.

"Fluffy?" asked Kana confused.

"Its um...Nii sama's lucky plushie rabbit that he keeps in his locker." whispered Chiaki.

Khosaka who was the closest over heard and yelled out. "Niisama has a plushie!" he said increduly, beginning to laugh.

Everyone turned to Kagetora and began to snicker . Kagetora flushed then turn to glare at Chiaki and Khosaka. Then he decided to follow his son's example and turned Khosaka's hair back into the rainbow colors and made Chiaki's long hair stand up on his head like the clown from the ringling brothers circus. Khosaka screamed and ran off to the bathroom crying and Chiaki desperately began using some of his water to tame his wild hair, all without success of course.

By now even Yuzuru was in tears from laughing at how funny he looked. Kagetora really had a mean streak. Kotaru rushed after his screaming lover and seeing that his point had been made, Kagetora turned their hairs back to normal, even removing the water that Chiaki had added to his.

They all went back to eating an teasing kagetora and Kotaru came back five minutes later alone and went over to Kagetora.

"Niisama Khochan is in the bathroom bawling his eyes out and refuse to come back." he told him.

Kagetora sighed and got up. Perhaps he had a bit mean to the emotional man.

"Ill get him." he said and then went to go get him.

He entered the bathroom and walked over to the stall that Khosaka had locked himself in and was still bawling and knocked on the door.

"Khochan could you come out here please." asked Kagetora. "Your hair is fine and I even redid your make up so you can come out now. It was just a little joke that's all."

Khosaka ignored him and continued to sniffle and kagetora apologized a bit more until he got an idea.

"Fine then, stay in there." said Kagetora mock angrily. "But Ruchan was getting hit on by that hot male waiter the last time I saw him and..." he didnt get to finish since Khosaka shot out of the bathroom ready to declare war on the waiter.

Kagetora grabbed him and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Khosaka tensed for a bit , still upset and angry then he relaxed and hugged him back. Kagetora realized that underneath all the swagger Khosaka was still a very delicate person and a product of four hundred years worth of cruelty and abuse at the hands of his former master. He knew that from now on he would have to be more careful with the man's fragile feelings.

"I was lying." confessed Kagetora. "I only said that to get you out of the bathroom. I'm sorry I made you cry Khochan. Don't you realize how pretty you are no matter what hairstyle you have? Take more pride in yourself. There are lots of people out there who would kill to look as good as you."

Khosaka sniffled . "really?" he asked quietly.

Kagetora sighed, Shingen had really done a number on the poor man.

"Didnt I just say so silly." he told him. "Now stand up and lets go back to the others before Ruchan comes in here and try to kill me for touching you. I've already fixed your make-up so you're glowingly beautiful as always." said Kagetora.

Khosaka pulled away and blushed prettily. "Thanks niisama." he said shyly.

Kagetora smiled and nodded and they went back to join the others. They all looked up and were pleased to see Khosaka smiling again.

"_How did you get him to agree to come back when I couldn't ?_"Kotaru sent Kagetora, a bit jealous.

"_Easy. I told him that you were being hit on by one of the waiters and he flew out ready to go on the war path._" sent Kagetora. "_He really loves you so make sure he knows that you love him too. He is still very fragile emotionally_."

"_I will and thanks niisama._" sent Kotaru.

"_No need for thanks between family Ruchan._" he sent back.

They had dinner and then returned to the estate since they had a party to attend later that evening. The women spent the next few hours double checking everything before finally going to get dressed. The party was invitation only and Kagetora's security personnel had run background checks on all the invited guests, that they hadn't met before.

Daisuke's fraternity brothers and their dates, lord Fuuma, the Dates , the Tachibanas, some of Mia's, Kagetora's , Haruie's and the others friends from school etc, the secretaries and so on. Kagetora had teleported the thrones to their condo and had helped the women decorate the hall with his powers. Saburo would be allowed to stay for an hour before going to bed, much to his disgust.

They had hired two djs from their favorite club, four bartenders to man the mini bar they had set up in one corner. Etc. Kain, shiki and the others would be there as well. The party would start at ten and last until 5am the next morning.

People started to arrive at around nine forty-five pm and the staff quickly parked their cars and showed them to the main hall. The security guards were on duty of course and kept an eye on the guest as they entered the estate etc. since there was a side entrance from the outside to get up to the main hall, the guests didnt need to enter the house itself and it even had its own set of bathrooms for an occasion such as this.

The food was served buffet style and kept on being refilled and there was practically everything you could think of to eat there. The bar had also already began serving drinks, after checking their ids of course. There were chairs set up off to the side and there was a mini gambling section in one corner of the large hall.

The party had began the minute they had all started to arrive and most people were dancing or standing off to the side in small groups talking while the sampled the delicious food. Saburo was in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by hot chicks and dancing under his mother's watchful eye of course while he in turn talked to lord Date, lord Fuuma and Katakura. Naoe was talking to his parents about his progress with Kagetora and when he heard that Minoru had already proposed to Kana, he knew that he would have to make his move soon. Mia and the others were dancing with their respective partners on the floor as well. Daisuke and Haruie were off in a corner talking with a few of their friends.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Wow, no wonder you left the dorm."said Ryo Nanba, Daisuke's bestfriend. "This place kicks ass. I cant believe that we are even gonna work in the same hospital too."

Daisuke smiled and nodded. "Yeah and niisama even gave the members of the family our own shares in it as well." he told them.

Nanba's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? That's a sweet deal man." he told his bestfriend, genuinely happy for him.

They stood their talking about work and new in the medical field for the next few minutes.

Kagetora could here Kana's inner diatribe in the back of her mind as she danced with Minoru about how to tell the others about her engagement. He sent a telepathic message to Minoru, creating his own link instantly and told him what he was about to do to calm her fears. Minoru immediately agreed and thanked him knowing that it would ease Kana's mind. Kagetora excused himself from the lords and then walked over to the dj currently playing and told him what he wanted, then he went back to watching his son dance. The dj changed the music to titanic's theme song 'my heart will go on' by Celine Dion.

"This song is dedicated to Kana Uesugi and Minoru Tachibana from her family. Congratulations on your engagement and we are all happy for you." said the dj as he started to play the song.

Everyone cleared the floor and allowed the couple to dance as the cheered . Kana flushed happily as she realized that her worries were all for nothing and spotted Kagetora smiling at her.

She smiled back gratefully. "_Thanks Nii sama_."she sent.

"_There is no need for that neechan. We are all truly happy for you_." he sent back.

Kana danced with her fiancé and when it was over everyone went over to wish them well. All the girls dragged her off and began giggling in a corner as they checked out her ring.

Some of the men in the room felt a bit nervous by the look their girlfriends were giving them. By now it was time for Saburo to go to bed and after saying goodbye to everyone, he left the room with his mother.

As soon as they were out of their guests sights, they teleported up to his bedroom where Kagetora got him ready for bed. When Kagetora was done, Saburo climbed unto his bed and settled in, then he asked his mom to stay with him for a little while. Kagetora nodded and sat down.

"You felt sad didnt you mommy?" asked Saburo seriously.

Kagetora considered pretending he didnt but he knew that his son would be able to spot the lie.

"In a way yes." said Kagetora. "I thought that I would have been planning my own wedding by now since it was what we had originally agreed to before that night. But still, I am happy for Kana and I'm really glad that Minoru didnt drag his feet like your dad is doing." he confessed.

"He'll propose soon." said Saburo. "He is just trying to do it the right way that's all."

Kagetora nodded. "I hope so hone." he said. "I'm getting tired of playing the guessing game with him ."

Saburo nodded in complete understanding. Kagetora got up and after a quick kiss on his son's forehead, he teleported out of the room and went back to the party. Saburo watched his mother go and decided then and there to hurry it along by having a little chat with his dad the next day.

_**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

Kagetora entered the hall and was immediately accosted by Kyuushi.

"Can I speak to you for a moment Kagetora?" asked the blond.

Kagetora nodded and they walked over to the bar and got a drink before going out unto the main hall's terrace.

"What is it Kyuushi?" asked Kagetora as they enjoyed the night view.

"Are you okay?" asked the blond.

He had seen Kagetora's look of longing a split moment before it was covered up. He had also given up on a possible relationship with Kagetora as he saw how much the man loved Naoe. They had become good friends over the last few weeks since they worked so closely together. Kyuushi still got his kicks from annoying Naoe though.

"I'm fine really." said Kagetora. "Its just that months before that dreadful night, Naoe and I decided that we would get married immediately after I graduated from school. Since he hasn't said anything and we have so much to work out, I just don't know anymore. He did just spend three whole fucking moths with his little slut after all." he said sadly.

Kyuushi nodded, knowing there was nothing he could say to make it all better. Then he turned to Kagetora and smiled.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked charmingly.

Kagetora knew Naoe wouldn't like it but he didnt care. Let him have a taste of his own medicine for a change.

"I'd love to." said Kagetora. "Its not everyday that I get to dance with such a hot blonde."

Kyuushi laughed and they went inside. They often flirted with each other harmlessly and enjoyed playing tricks and making jokes with each other.

They got on the dance floor after putting down their drinks and began to dance. They were both good dancers and stunning to watch. Their contracting exotic looks were definitely eye catching and everyone agreed that they would make a really hot couple. Most people even cleared the floor so that they could watch.

The danced for a few minutes and chatted until Kyuushi whispered to Kagetora.

"Don't turn around but Naoe is watching us."

Kagetora laughed. "Good, lets give him a taste of his own medicine." he said viciously.

"You're on." snickered Kyuushi. "Lets give them a show."

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Naoe , Kojiro and the rest of his family were talking over in one section about Minoru's engagement and hadn't seen Kagetora's return or when he had left for the terrace with Kyuushi.

"Wow! Who's the hot blonde dancing with Kagetora , Naoe?" asked Miho curiously.

Naoe turned instantly and hissed when he saw them. He was about to go claim his mate when he felt a had on his shoulder. He turned too see his dad looking at him warningly.

"Don't make a scene Yoshi, they're just dancing that's all." said Kaname.

Naoe glared but stayed put.

"They look good together though." said Shinohara, causing Naoe to turn to him emitting a deadly aura.

Shinohara backed up with his hands in the ear, surrendering.

"He's right." said Minoru. "They do and its your fault for not proposing yet. After seeing all his fans today you should realize that this boy can actually have anyone he wants. Now calm down and let the boy have a little fun."

Just then Kagetora through his head back and laughed at something Kyuushi said and Naoe actually growled. They moved in closer and were rubbing against each other occasionally as they danced. It was all Naoe could do to not go over there and break it up. It hurt to see Kagetora being touched by someone else and actually having fun with them. He realized that this was how Kagetora had felt that night and for everyday he had been with Masashi, even if he was in stasis.

"Does it hurt?" asked a voice behind him. "Does it hurt to see him happy with someone else?"

He turned to see Mia standing there with Kaoru embracing her from behind, with his hands wrapped securely around her waist. Kaoru gave him a pitying look as if to say. "Nothing I can do to stop her so grin and bear it."

"Well does it?" asked Mia again. "He has been at this party for a while now and you didnt even ask him to dance, so don't be upset if someone else does."

Naoe didnt respond and Mia continued.

"This is what he felt like the night you left him for that tramp." she said coldly. "Niichan felt hurt tonight when Kana's engagement was announced. I could tell even though he hid it well. Since my brother loves you so much I'm willing to call a truce. I'm still pissed off at you but since my brother wants you and only you, I'll do everything I can to see that he is happy even kidnap you and serve you up to him myself. All the people in his life, except for me have broken there promises to him , including you. You forget that even gods can hurt niichan." she said sadly, then walked away , dragging Kaoru along with her.

The Tachibanas and Kojiro watched her go.

"She is as tough as her brother." said Shinohara. "And a bit scary when upset, Kaoru sure is brave to be able to handle a woman like her."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but she is right Yoshi." said Sakura. "Fortune favors the brave."

Just then Kyuushi pulled Kagetora in close for a slow song and as they danced, everyone noticed Kyuushi's hand getting lower and lower towards Kagetora's firm ass. Kyuushi looked directly at Naoe and smirked just as he cupped kagetora ass in his hands. Naoe snapped at seeing someone touching what he considered exclusively his and stormed off to interrupt. His friends and family watched him go and shook their heads at how easily he took the bait.

"Sakura instead of saying 'fortune favors the brave'," said Kojiro. "You should have told that hothead that only 'fools rush in'."

_**Tbc**_

_**authors note:**_ hey there , thanks for reading and sorry for the errors. Please read and review and I hope you like. _**In the next chapter check out Naoe's jealousy as he is overtaken by the green eyed monster he he. And don't miss the shocking news for poor Kagetora. **_Until then see ya.


	10. OF CLAIMING AND SHOCKING DISCOVERIES

"_Sakura instead of saying 'fortune favors the brave'," said Kojiro. "You should have told that hothead that only 'fools rush in'."_

Kagetora felt Kyuushi's hand touch his butt and immediately stiffened, silently rejecting it.

"I know you're uncomfortable but Naoe is on his way over." Kyuushi whispered quickly. "Pretend you're having fun."

Naoe stormed up to them and pulled them apart roughly, putting Kagetora behind him..

He glared at Kyuushi. "Didnt I tell you to keep your hands off what's mine?" he snarled.

By now the music had stopped and everyone was watching, eager to see what would happen next.

"We were just dancing Naoe so control yourself." hissed Kagetora, a bit annoyed but mostly embarrassed.

Naoe ignored him completely as if he hadn't spoken kyuushi moved in closer, challenging Naoe with his very presence.

"Is he really?" asked kyuushi smirking. "You didnt seem to think so for three whole months when you were off screwing some little tramp!" he taunted.

Naoe punched him so hard, he flew a few feet before landing.

"Last warning. Touch him again and you die." Naoe said calmly, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that he meant it.

Then he turned to a fuming Kagetora.

"I cant believe you just punched my secretary." Kagetora started angrily only to gasp in shock as Naoe simply picked him up in front of everyone in a fireman's hold.

While poor Kagetora was too mortified to speak, Naoe turned to their guests, still carrying Kagetora on his shoulder.

"Lord Uesugi and I have a previous engagement, please excuse us and continue to enjoy your evening." Naoe said, as it were an ordinary night and there wasn't an extremely angry man on his shoulders.

Then he began walking towards the door to the rest of the house proudly carrying his bounty.

"Put me down you Neanderthal !" screeched Kagetora angrily.

Naoe just kept on walking as if he hadn't heard him.

"Chiaki ! Yuzuru! Stop him at once!" yelled Kagetora as soon as he noticed them.

Naoe stopped and looked at the men in question.

"Try it and I'll kill you." he told them seriously.

Chiaki smirked. "Wasn't gonna." he said snickering.

Naoe nodded and continued on his merry way.

"Chiaki you traitorous bastard! Your ass is mine as soon as I get away from this fool!" yelled Kagetora, wiggling furiously. "But me down you barbarian ,I'm not the spoils of war!"

Naoe just kept walking.

"Kaname! Stop your son! Dad stop him already! Mia help me!" Kagetora pleaded angrily.

Naoe just glared and everyone stayed clear. Poor Kagetora realized that they were all enjoying this too much to help him.

"I cant believe I fell for such a jerk!" hissed Kagetora angry but resolved to his fate as he drummed his fist against Naoe's back. "I'll never forgive you for the rest of eternity for this you stupid caveman!"

Naoe reached up and slapped Kagetora hard on his leather covered ass, causing the poor boy to shriek loudly.

"Silence you little shrew!" said Naoe calmly. "Or I'll give you another one."

Kagetora quieted immediately, silently promising retribution as his pride and dignity was taking a few knock-out punches. Finally much to his relief they entered the hallway out of everyone's view and Kagetora teleported them to their bedroom ready to exact his revenge.

_**ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**_

Chiaki and the other watched them leave then began roaring with laughter.

"How like him to get all territorial and establish dominance." Chiaki gasped out as he laughed.

Then he smirked and turned to Khosaka and a few others.

"I win the bet." he said gleefully. "Fork it over boys."

Shiki, Kain, Senri , Khosaka and a few others had bet against this blowup days ago and were now reluctantly pulling out their wallets. Chiaki, Haruie, Yuzuru and Mia shared it among themselves laughing like hyenas as they did so.

"I don't get it."whined Khosaka. "How the hell did you know he would actually do something like that to niisama?"

The four winners laughed.

"Cuz they've been doing it for so long." said Haruie. "Its like a movie on repeat, only in different times and places as well as circumstances. Kagetora always pushes Naoe's button until he goes too far, Naoe snaps and go all alpha male bent on claiming him, Kagetora resists and fights back, Naoe ignores it and keep trying and Kagetora always says the same thing , "I'll never forgive you for the rest of eternity." honestly, that man needs a new line." she told them.

"Those two really are idiots." said Chiaki. "They'll never allow each other to leave them, but they always find new ways to torture each other. They really are masochistic."

Just then Kyuushi, who was surrounded by his friends ,came to and groaned in pain causing Mia to roll her eyes.

"I'll go help the poor fool who got between those two morons." she said and went to look at him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lords Fuuma and Date along with Katakura was rolling over with laughter at seeing Kagetora hauled off like the spoils of war.

"That future son-in-law of mine really knows how to claim his mate."laughed lord Fuuma.

"Did you see Kagetora's face?" laughed lord Date. "It was hilarious. He looked like he was about to spit bullets."

"Naoe definitely knows how to keep him in line." agreed Katakura.

The conversation went on in that direction.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I cant believe he punched that poor boy." said Mihana. "He really is a lot like his grandfather."

"It's amazing how possessive he is of Kagetora." said Yuki. "He only gets that way whenever Kagetora is involved though, thank god. He really is tactless and primitive in claiming him."

"There is no doubt that they are meant for each other." said Kaname. "They know how to push each other's buttons for sure.

"I've never seen Naoe act this way." said Kojiro. "He always seemed so cool and collected. It really is fascinating to watch."

And so the conversation went.

_**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_**meanwhile...**_

_**With Kagetora...**_

Naoe walked over to the bed and dumped Kagetora unceremoniously on it, then began undressing. Kagetora rolled off the side of the bed and stood up, glaring at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to treat me this way?" Kagetora hissed at Naoe angrily.

"I'm your mate that's who." Naoe said pissed. "You should know better than to think I would let anyone else touch you but me."

"Should I ? My body is mine! This ass is mine to do with as I please and if I want to let someone else touch it that's my business!" Kagetora told him furiously. "And us being mates doesn't mean shit. It didnt stop you from fucking around now did it?"

"Don't you dare insult our bond!" Naoe told him angrily. "And your body is not yours at all, its mine and I'll allow no one else to touch it!"

"Fuck off Naoe! My body isn't yours nor am I !" yelled Kagetora. "I belong to no one. You're in no position to tell me not to insult our bond when you ignored it to go play house with your little slut for three months!"

Naoe snarled and went over to him. He grabbed Kagetora's package and reached around to cup his ass squeezing it hard before giving it a little slap.

"Your cock is mine , your ass is mine. You're mine , heart body and soul Kagetora Uesugi." Naoe told him deadly serious. " the only man you'll ever take inside you , bend over for or get on your knees for is me. The only name you'll ever scream when I'm fucking that tight little ass is mine. I will ride you into submission even if it takes an eternity. I will spread your legs, lift your hips and plunge into you over and over agin, filling you up with my seed until no part of you is left untouched until you realize that I own you inside and out. If you look at or even try to be with anyone else I will kill them. I will never let you go."

Kagetora shrieked angrily and used his sharp nails to scratch Naoe across the cheek when he slapped him. Naoe saw his reflection in the mirror nearby as he held on to Kagetora's assets and his grey eyes darkened in anger. He pushed Kagetora down unto the bed on his stomach , the boys feet still planted on the floor. He pulled the leather pants off Kagetora and ripped his briefs off. He lined up the head of his cock to the boy's portal and slammed into him roughly.

"Kyaah!" Kagetora screamed at the rough entrance as Naoe began to ride him hard, not even giving him time to adjust.

"You fucking little shrew!" Naoe hissed into Kagetora's ear. "I'll tame you my little wildcat!"

"Go to hell you fucking prick!" Kagetora told him angrily, pushing back helplessly and spreading his thighs wantonly for more.

"Too late ! I live there with you!" Naoe told him cruelly.

Kagetora gasped and Naoe knew he had gone too far.

"I didnt mean that honey, I'm sorry." he immediately apologized.

Kagetora didnt answer or even show any signs that he had heard him. Naoe tried a few more times to reach him but Kagetora just ignored him. Naoe sighed and quickly came , then pulled out. Kagetora stayed in that same position and made no attempts to move.

"Are you done using my body?" asked Kagetora calmly, his voice completely dead.

"No Taka-chan. Whenever I touch you , even when I'm angry , I make love to you not use you."

Kagetora stood up and looked at him, instantly cleaning himself up as he did so. Naoe finally realized he was crying.

"Making love requires love Naoe and you think living with me and your sons is hell. If you don't want to fucking be here then get the hell out." Kagetora told him sobbing.

"I didn't mean that Taka-chan." Naoe pleaded. "And I do love you."

He pulled the sobbing boy unto his lap.

"No you don't. You don't want to be here or marry me even though I gave you a son." sobbed Kagetora. "You left me Naoe... you left me all alone. How could you abandon me like this?" he pounded his fist into Naoe's chest as he sobbed. "You left me they way my parents did. Why does everyone abandon me like this? You were supposed to be my large bird who covered me and shielded me with your wings. Am I so unworthy of love?"

Kagetora sobbed and continued to beat weakly on Naoe chest with clenched fists. He cried heart-wrenching tears and Naoe held him as he realized that Kagetora was finally openly letting it out . Then Kagetora stopped crying suddenly, surprising Naoe. The boy got up and instantly dressed himself and disappeared.

"Shit!" Naoe hissed when he saw Kagetora disappear.

He quickly got dressed and went to the door since he could tell from their bond that he was far away. He heard a knock at the door and answered it.

_**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**_

_**meanwhile...**_

_**With the others...**_

They were all downstairs talking and enjoying the party when they felt it, the house shaking as the rain began to fal outside. The Uesugi felt their rings vibrating as it now did whenever Kagetora was angry or overexcited and knew it wasn't a normal weather pattern. The house stopped shaking after a few minutes but the rain remained.

"_Shit what do we do now_?"sent Haruie to Chiaki and the others.

"_You guys carry on like its normal, I'll go check on things with Yuzuru_." Chiaki sent back.

Kaname and Yuki walked out the door and into the house with them as well. They knew that the rain outside was from Kagetora. All four of them hurried up to the condo and knocked on the door.

Naoe opened the door and saw them and paled.

"He teleported off somewhere again." he told them frustratedly.

Chiaki rolled his eyes in disgust and said. "What did you do this time?"

Naoe flushed guiltily. "We argued, he cried in my arms, then he teleported off somewhere again." he said.

"How are we gonna find him, he could be anywhere." Yuki said frustratedly.

"I can answer that." said Saburo from behind him.

Everyone turned to see him standing behind them, looking annoyed. Everyone looked at him expectantly but he ignored them and looked at his dad.

"Do you really think that being with us is like living in hell?"Saburo asked tearfully.

Yuki gasped and everyone turned to glare at Naoe. Naoe sighed and kneeled before his son so that they were on eye level.

"No Saburo I don't. I was just angry with your hard headed mother again." he told him. "I don't ever want to leave you all do you understand?"

Saburo nodded. "Good but before I tell you where to find mommy , there are a few things you need to know. The first is that on the day you and mommy fought by the pool, I gave mother the ability to conceive without his knowledge so he is now pregnant and will find out soon. The second is that because of being abandoned by his parents as well as you, he is actually very fragile and you will need to be more considerate in the things you do and say to him as they hurt more for him than they would the average mortal. He's hurt that you've shown no interest in marrying him even though you proposed once before. I know you were planning to do soon but you need to do it today. The ring is already completed and in your pocket even as we speak and made as specified by you. The next few months will be extremely hard for mommy and on Wednesday at Mia's graduation, Chiaki will find the woman he has been looking for and mother will be conflicted when they eventually meet. Mother is desperately trying to come to terms with your betrayal and move on but as Mia told you before, even we can hurt. In a way he is still standing as he was that night waiting patiently for you to hold and comfort him. So do you think you can go see mom and talk to him without actually screwing it up?" the little god asked seriously.

Naoe nodded. "Yes I can. Now how do I get to him, will you take me?" he asked.

Saburo nodded. "No you're gonna take yourself. While the bond doesn't actually give you mom's powers, in times of need you can borrow a few of them if you have to protect him or save him. Until mom gives them to you directly , that is all you will be able to do though. But the only way to do that is if you actually loved mother and wanted to be near him with all your heart. Mom knows this as well and that is part of why she is so annoyed with you. You of all people should know that gods tend to require all you have and are. This will be a test for you as well dad. Clear your mind and open your heart completely to loving mother and forget about both of your past mistakes and it will lead you to him." Saburo told him.

Naoe stood there for a while feeling lost. Then he cleared his mind and thought of his love for Kagetora and his deep need for him. He thought of how much Kagetora brightened his darkest hour and gave him purpose and opened his mind. He could see Kagetora standing there on the pier where he had first confessed his deep love for him and left him wrapped in his jacket. Then he disappeared from the condo.

The others saw Naoe disappear and looked at Saburo.

"He finally got it." said the little god.

The others smiled.

"So Naoe finally surrendered to his love to Kagetora completely?" asked Yuzuru.

Saburo nodded. "The mating bond is unbreakable even by us and is eternal. As you saw that night, there love could heal or rip this realm apart with its power alone. In this case daddy stopped resisting his fate and will now be able to be mom's mate completely. Those two fools will always fight of course, but at least there is no doubt in mom's mind anymore that daddy loves him. Well now that that's done, I'm going back to bed so goodnight again." said the boy abruptly, then he teleported back to bed.

_**dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd**_

_**with Naoe...**_

Naoe appeared on the pier behind Kagetora and walked up to him. He felt a sense of dejavu as he approached him, since he was about to take a giant step towards there future together. As it was before Kagetora didnt turn to look at him, he just kept staring unto the horizon, even though it was dark. Naoe stopped behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"How did you get here? Saburo ?"he asked Naoe.

"No." said Naoe. "You brought me here Taka-chan. Our mating bond brought me to you."

Kagetora's eyes widened at the significance of what that meant. He remembered what he had said to his brother Ujiteru Hojo that day when he had told him how he felt about Naoe and him being like a large bird and the need he felt to be sheltered by him, as he felt Naoe's arms around him like the wings of a huge bird.

He turned around I his embrace and reached up to him, kissing him ravenously. Then he broke away and smiled as he rested his head on Naoe's chest, practically purring because he felt so safe.

"I will never leave you again Taka-chan, even if you ask me to." Naoe told him as he held him. "I'll be the bird that shields you from the world with my wings.

Kagetora grinned. "You better not idiot." he said happily.

"I love you Kagetora Uesugi." said Naoe quietly.

"And I love you Nobutsuna Naoe." Kagetora responded.

"Lets stay here together and sit and wait for the sun to rise." said Naoe. "When it does, I want to ask you something."

Kagetora nodded and smiled, thinking that his idiotic lover probably wanted to ask him to make love as the son rose or something like that. They sat down on their pier on two large and soft cushions that Kagetora conjured up , then Kagetora leaned unto Naoe's chest as they waited for the hours to go by and for morning to come. They stayed that way for hours, kissing occasionally and talking softly , holding each other as they waited, enjoying the beauty of the night.

When the son began to rise and the orange and yellow began to combine and repel the darkness, Naoe sat up and turned to Kagetora. Kagetora turned to look at Naoe.

"Close your eyes honey." said Naoe quietly.

Kagetora immediately obeyed and Naoe reached into his pocket and pulled out the small jewelry box and opened it, turning it towards Kagetora.

"You can open your eyes now honey." he told him.

Kagetora obeyed and his eyes widened when he saw it. It was a double band made of platinum with two tigers between the band dividing and joining them and they looked just like the ones on the thrones, reaching out to each other, except that one of the tigers was made of rare black stones and had stripes of red and black with white diamonds for eyes. There were different types of diamonds and precious stones to represent each color and Kagetora knew that the black diamonds came from Saburo. There was no doubt that this ring was fit for a god.

Kagetora flushed with pleasure as he stared at it.

"Kagetora , the one and only love of my life, will you make me the happiest man in all the realms and marry me?" asked Naoe.

Kagetora nodded yes and sobbed happily as Naoe put the ring on. A few dolphins and fish dove up and out of the water in a perfect arc and circled around as ducks and other water fowl quaked their approval at the young god's joy.

Saburo teleported everyone of their large families there and the women all ran to hug Kagetora as the man patted Naoe on the back for finally achieving his hearts desire.

All the women as well as Khosaka and Yuzuru gushed over Kagetora's ring and immediately began planning the weddings, much to the disgusts of the other tired men. They teleported back to the estate and all the men grabbed their ukes or girlfriends and left to get some much needed sleep. The kids were left with two of the maids and the rest of the household all slept the day away. Kagetora and Naoe made love for most of the morning before finally going to sleep as well.

_**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

Over the next few days Kagetora and the others hung out, worked and spend quality time with their significant others as well as their kids. They went to Daisuke's graduation on Monday, where he was valedictorian and the youngest to graduate as well. On Tuesday they went to Haruie's graduation and poor Kagetora was eternally grateful for his bodyguards since he had almost gotten mobbed by screaming girls who just wanted to eat him up at both events.

_**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

_**(Wednesday)**_

_**Mia's graduation day...**_

Chiaki was mindful of what Saburo had said had told him to point out Kagetora and Mia's mom as soon he saw her. They arrived at Mia's school at 10:45 am for the ceremony at11:00 am that morning. Mia grabbed Kagetora and dragged him off to talk to her principal for a few minutes, then they all got to their seats after meeting up with the Tachibanas.

The ceremony was going well until Saburo sent a telepathic message to Chiaki saying that Sayore Ougi had just arrived and projected an image of her and her location into his mind. Chiaki quickly left claiming to go to the bathroom and hurried out of the auditorium. He walked over to her where she was standing over in a corner peeping in through a window and gave her a gentle and reassuring smile.

"Isnt it easier to watch your daughter's graduation from inside ms. Ougi?' he asked .

Sayore turned to him with a startled expression.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" she asked.

Chiaki smiled and stayed at a distance so as not to scare her.

"Because I've been trying to find you ms. Ougi." he said. "And I am not from your husband at all. In fact I don't even know him. I live with your son and daughter on our estate."

"My kids live on an estate?" she asked shocked.

Chiaki nodded. "Yes they do. Your kids have done well for themselves since their father left." he told her.

She smiled sadly. " they have? That's good to know." she said. "But why were you looking for me?"

Chiaki paused wondering how exactly to say this. "Well your kids doesn't really know that we've been trying to find you yet. Takaya has been wondering about you a lot lately and that why we thought it was necessary. The three of you have a lot to talk about." he told her.

She nodded and looked down in shame since she could tell that he knew of her abandoning them. She didn't say anything for a while and Chiaki gave her a sheet of paper with their information on it as well as his cell number and handed it to her. She stared at it but didn't reach out to take it.

"Look ms. Ougi." said Chiaki. "You need to make peace with your children or at least talk to them to know where you stand at least once. You owe them that much at least for leaving them with that abusive bastard they called a dad." he told her bluntly.

She nodded and took the paper from him but still didn't say anything.

He sighed. "There is no hurry so stop by whenever. I wont tell Takaya that I found you unless you show up so its your choice to make. Don't make the same mistake twice ms. Ougi." he told her then walked away.

Sayore Ougi watched Chiaki walk away wondering what to do . She turned back to the window and watched the rest of the graduation. Then she watched her son and daughter leave the graduation surrounded by bodyguards and close friends. It really hurt to one the outside looking in. She looked down at the paper again and then placed it in her pocket.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

The next day they went to Kaoru's graduation and then had dinner with th Tachibanas. It was on Sunday that Kagetora realized something was wrong with him.

_**Sunday morning...**_

Kagetora woke up and looked over at Naoe. Naoe smiled down at him and they had a quickie before showering together and going through their usual routine, finally going down to breakfast.

They were all sitting at the table when he smelled it. The smell of miso soup.

"Ugh! What is that god awful smell?" asked Kagetora as he covered his noes.

Everyone turned to look at him surprise. Kagetora loved miso soup. Then he paled and teleported out of the room to the nearest bathroom and began emptying his stomach in it. When he was done puking his guts out , he cleaned himself up and walked out the door to see Naoe waiting for him . They slowly walked into the dining room until Kagetora stopped suddenly. He looked into the future and paled even more as he saw what was wrong with him. Instead of resuming his seat, he turned to Daisuke , still in denial at what he had just seen.

"Daisuke could you please give me a checkup immediately." he asked in a slightly panicked voice. "And check my head too cuz I think my visions have gone insane or something."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly, afraid to tell him what they all already knew even Khosaka was definitely not seeing the humor in this.

"Diasuke doesn't need to give you a checkup honey." said Naoe calmly. "You're pregnant."

_**Tbc**_

_**authors note: **_hey they again. Two chapter in one day, I'm on a role anyway please enjoy as you read and please review. Thank you and have a nice weekend


	11. OF PAST PAIN AND GREED

"_Diasuke doesn't need to give you a checkup honey." said Naoe calmly. "You're pregnant."_

Kagetora looked at him blankly for a minute, then his eyes rolled over and he promptly fainted.

"Niisama!" they screamed as they saw him begin falling.

Naoe caught him before he hit the floor.Everyone rushed over to them and Daisuke had to tell them to give him some space while he checked on the unconscious man.

"You really are tactless Naoe!" hissed Kyuushi at him.

Kyuushi and Naoe were no longer butting heads since the night he had punched him. The other man had even confessed that he had just irritated him so that he would hurry up in claiming his adorable little uke. They were actually getting along, which was kind of ironic considering they were so much alike. Apparently the like repelling theory didnt apply to them.

Kagetora finally came to and blinked up at them. The he noticed Naoe and gave him a weak smile as he was helped up off the floor.

"I had the strangest dream honey." he said to Naoe. "I dreamed that I was pregnant."

"Honey you are pregnant." said Naoe dead panned. "Saburo made it possible apparently since he really wanted a sister."

Kagetora scream could be heard all the way in the other realms. Even the six beings took a look down to see what had caused it. They smiled and got back to their own devices after seeing the cause. Then Kagetora started to cry as Naoe held him. Kagetora pushed him away angrily , then began drumming on his chest with his fists.

"You asshole you knocked me up!" he wailed. "Now I'm a pregnant boy because of you. My dads are gonna be so ashamed of having their son pregnant before his own wedding. I'm setting a bad example for my sisters you jerk! I'm gonna be fat and pregnant at my own wedding! Damn you to hell for being so hot! Its your fault that I cant keep my hands off you you prat! Now you finally manage to knock me up! You really suck!" he sobbed angrily as he continued to hit Naoe.

There was a thunderstorm raging outside but for once he didnt care. Then he remembered what Naoe had said and turned to Saburo. Saburo turned into a tiger instantly and Kagetora added two hundred books to the growing collection in the boy's room that he would now have to memorize. Then he turned back to Naoe still upset.

"I'm pregnant!" he wailed. "I'm gonna be seen as a whore for being pregnant on my wedding day." he sobbed then he transformed into a tiger and walked over to a corner to pout, turning his back to everyone and staring at the wall , still distraught.

Chiaki went over to comfort him but Kagetora snarled at him angrily and he quickly backed up. Mia went over to him next but he wouldn't look at her, he just flopped his head down and used his paws to cover his face in shame. They all took a turn until Naoe finally decided to try again. He walked over to the sniffling tiger and sat down but Kagetora just ignored him.

"Come on honey."said Naoe placatingly. "You're being a big baby about this sweetheart. I'm actually happy about this and I cant wait to see you all round and pregnant with our baby." he said happily.

Kagetora took a vicious swipe at him and Naoe was grateful for his amazing reflexes as he jumped back out of the way.

"_You asshole shut up! I'll look like a slut because I managed to get myself knocked up!"sent _Kagetora angrily.

"No niisama it will be fine." said Haruie consolingly. "and you'll be even more cute since pregnancy normally gives people an extra glow."

Kagetora just whimpered and ignored her. They all kept trying to calm him until Khosaka got the perfect idea. He whispered it to Kotaru who gave his permission. Then he winked at Naoe and Naoe caught on and nodded. Khosaka sauntered over to Naoe and wrapped his arms around him.

"Um.. Naoe since niisama doesn't want you anymore, you wanna come play with me later." he purred then jumped out of the way as Kagetora sprung at him.

Kagetora immediately transformed back to normal and began to clobber Naoe with his fists angrily.

"You shmuck! You knock me up then start flirting with someone else!"he screeched angrily. "If you think I'm gonna raise our kids by myself you're dead wrong you prick!"

Everyone began to laugh at how easily Kagetora had taken the bait. Those two were really possessive of each other.

"Why are you so upset Taka-chan? Don't you want our baby?" Naoe asked mock upset.

Kagetora instantly felt remorseful. "Of course I do honey." he said quickly. "Its just a bit of a shock that's all so don't be mad okay? Its just a bit unnerving that's all."

Naoe smiled and Kagetora blushed. They all sat down and finally went back to eating. After watching how much Kagetora ate that morning, especially meat, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was eating for two. Saburo was still sniffling pitifully , still upset since he was still in tiger form and Kagetora took pity on him halfway through and turned him back. However he still stood firm on the studying issue..

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

As soon as breakfast was over Kagetora , his sons and Naoe teleported over to the Tachibanas home to tell Naoe's parents the news. Yuki was so happy she glomped Kagetora , while Kaname patted Naoe on the back proudly.

"Um ...Yuki could I possibly speak to you alone for a minute?" asked Kagetora nervously.

Yuki nodded and they left for the kitchen. When they got there Yuki made Kagetora a cup of soothing herbal tea and they sat down and began to talk.

"You must be ashamed of me for getting pregnant before our wedding." Kagetora said shyly, looking down out of embarrassment.

To his surprise Yuki laughed. He looked up and instantly felt a bit better.

"No Kagetora, I'm actually proud of you." she said gently. "I never thought that I would have any grandkids from Yoshi since he was gay and all, but you managed to give him a six year old son and is now about to give him even more. You have made me the happiest grandmother in the world by giving me more grandbabies to love."

Kagetora flushed with pleasure.

"Thank you Yuki." he said shyly. "I was so afraid that you would be upset. I want to get married as soon as possible though. I'm gonna have to work twice as hard now to launch our companies now because I'll be in the public eye a lot and being a pregnant man is going to be a bit of a problem. I was kinda wondering though... that is...um... if you could possibly help the girls plan my wedding for me. We could use Sakura, Mihana and Miho's help too, since I sorta have no idea about these things. I'm sorry to burden you with this but since I don't actually have a mom... well." he broke off embarrassed.

Yuki flushed with pleasure and glomped him again. "Yes, of course we would love to Kagetora." she said happily. "In fact I cant wait."

"Thanks." said Kagetora grinning, relieved . "I'll give you one of my credit cards when you come over and Mia knows me well so she will probably be able to help you better than the others. I'm willing to wear a Kimono of course, but don't let those girls torment me by putting me in an appalling color on my wedding day." he begged.

Yuki laughed and agreed and they went bact to join the others after gushing over his beautiful ring. They stayed for a few more minutes, then they teleported to lord Fuuma's estate.

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**at the Fuuma estate...**_

Kagetora and the others teleported into the main hall after sending his dad a telepathic message that they would be dropping by and waited. Lord fuuma came out and invited them all to tea after being glomped by Saburo.

They all sat down and lord Fuuma looked at his nervous son , who was looking everywhere else but at him.

"What is it son?" asked Lord Fuuma concerned.

Kagetora flushed and looked at Naoe for help. Naoe rubbed his back comfortingly and turned to look at the lord.

"Well, its quite simple." said Naoe happily. "Kagetora is pregnant and worried that you're gonna be angry." he said bluntly.

Lord Fuuma's eyes widened then he smiled. He looked over at his nervous son who looked as if he was about to bolt at any minute.

"Congratulations son." he said to him. "I'm very proud of you."

Kagetora looked up at him and grinned with relief.

"Really dad?" he asked .

Lord fuuma nodded. "Yes, you have actually managed to actually do something that has never been done before son. I'm amazed and also proud of you. I'm about to become a grandfather again too, that is definitely a side benefit. Good job."

Kagetora practically glowed with joy. "Thanks dad." he said.

They stayed and talked for another half an hour , then they left since Kagetora had a few meetings to attend that morning.

_**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

They teleported back to the estate and Kagetora quickly got dressed and left with Minoru and his lawyer. Naoe put Irobe to bed for his first nap of the day and after informing Kana on Irobe's whereabouts, he went out into the backyard with Saburo.

"What are we gonna do out here dad?" asked the boy.

"Well," said Naoe. "We are gonna make a little pond with a waterfall in it and we are gonna do it all manually." he told his son.

Saburo nodded and Naoe pulled out a book and showed him what it would look like and what tools they would need. Saburo's eyes widened in delight and he immediately began creating the equipment , rocks, etc. Naoe chose a section of the backyard in a far corner and began to take measurements. After that they began to dig the whole together.

Saburo was happy to be spending time with his dad and he finally got a chance to use his super strength, stamina and speed. An hour later, they had made a large whole and began to use cement and other materials to make a base and wall to contain the water, after running pipes for the waterfall etc.

As they worked they talked about lots of different things . They took a break at lunchtime and ate by the pool with Irobe. After that they returned to work and Naoe had Saburo repeat all the things he had learned from the books verbatim back to him since Kagetora would be unable to at the moment.

That was how Kagetora found them when he got home that evening, covered in dirt happily and laying rocks. He smiled at them and praised them for all the work they had gotten done in one day. They all spent the rest of the evening relaxing and having fun. They watched a movie at home that night and then retired.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**(Wednesday)...**_

_**(four days later)...**_

Kagetora and the others were halfway through breakfast when Aido hurried in and went over to him. He bowed and apologized for interrupting their meal , then informed him that they had a visitor.

"Who is it?" asked Kagetora since he wasn't expecting anyone.

Aido looked up at him. "Her name is ms. Sayore Ougi and she claims to be your mother my lord." he told him.

Mia gasped and paled and all the room began to shake as that violent yellow glow appeared in Kagetora's eyes. Then he got a hold of himself.

"Please have her wait in the sitting room until we are through here." he told Aido quietly. "Have tea prepared for her while she waits."

"Yes my lord ." said Aido quietly and then he bowed and left.

Kagetora cleared his mind and instantly knew how she had found them and why. He turned and looked directly at Chiaki, yellow eyes still glowing.

"Chiaki in the future please ask me about any matters concerning my so called family in this lifetime before doing what you just did." he said calmly, while there was no doubt that he was pissed.

"Yes Nii sama."said Chiaki apologetically.

Kagetora then turned to his son. "Saburo I am very angry with you as well for not informing me of what Chiaki had asked you to do. You will spend the entire day in your room alone, studying as punishment." he told his son coldly.

For once Saburo didnt complain as he knew it could have been much worse.

"Yes mother and I apologize for upsetting you." said the boy.

Kagetora nodded and got up from the table. "Mia, Naoe come with me please." he said and walked out of the room and down to his office.

Mia and Naoe obeyed immediately and joined him in the office, taking a seat across from him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

Kagetora turned to Mia as soon as she sat down. "Do you want to see her?" he asked calmly.

Mia nodded. "Yes why not. Lets just get it all over with." she said resolved. "You saw her on the night she left didnt you?"

Kagetora nodded. "Yes I did, but I didnt tell you because it would have caused you more pain and I didnt want that." he told her.

Mia nodded understanding. "Will you use the link to make us see what you saw that night?" she asked.

Kagetora nodded. "That's fine, but it will be as if you were in my body that night if I do, do you understand?" he asked.

They nodded and he began using the link to project it all into their minds, even Irobe's.

_flashback_

_The moon was full on the dark and foggy night. Kagetora woke up when he heard voices whispering outside and a slightly scuffling sound. He sat up and gingerly climbed off the bed since he still had a sprained ankle from when he ran away from his dad while carrying Mia, when his father had tried to hit her too. The rest of his body wasn't much better. His back was black and blue and covered with welts and harsh bruises from when he had bent over in a corner and used his body to shield Mia after he had twisted his ankle._ _He had gotten the black eye and slap across his face earlier when his father had first flew into a rage._

_He was very skinny for his age and a bit malnutritioned at the time from always giving most of his food to Mia so that she would grow up properly. His skinny arms and legs weren't much better either and were also covered in bruises, though the ones on his legs were now a yellow color as they had been there for about a week now._

_He ignored the pain and looked out the window to see his mother talking to a strange man who he finally recognized as his father's bestfriend. He climbed out the window carefully so as not to cause himself further injury and hopped over to them. He saw her bags and touched her hand, startling her as he did so._

"_Mom where are you going with dad's friend?" he asked quietly._

_His mother looked at him with undisguised hate, upset that she had been caught._

"_Go back to bed Takaya, I have to go." she whispered._

"_Where mom?" he asked again, holding on tightly to her hand even though it hurt to do so._

"_Let me go you little brat, I don't have time for you! I have to get out of here before that bastard finally manages to kill me!" she said shoving his hand off roughly causing him to wince in pain._

"_Don't leave us with him mom please." Takaya begged. "He'll kill us."_

"_Its not my problem anymore."said Sayore walking away._

_He hopped up to her again and grabbed on to her hand with both of his skinny and bruised little hands._

"_Then at least take Mia with you." Takaya pleaded. "Please at least help her."_

_Sayore and her lover pushed him off her again and this time he fell and gasped in pain as he landed on his bruised body. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and watched as Sayore and her lover snickered meanly and left him there, not even bothering to look back. He looked at her from one eye since the other was swollen shut from the his father's fists and felt tears clouding his vision._

"_Please take Mia." his mind screamed as he tried to get up. "Don't leave her here to suffer."_

_He heard the car leave and knew that they had left and that his one chance to get Mia away from this nightmare was gone. He slowly made it to his feet, ignoring the pain and climbed back through the window. He hopped to Mia's room and saw her still sleeping peacefully, unaware that their lives had just taken a turn for the worst, well worst than it already was._

"_Don't worry Mia." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "She may not want us and he may hate us but we still have each other." he whispered._

_Then he hopped back to his room and sat there crying , knowing that he was truly helpless and that it was gonna get worst. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked at his frail body before hopping over to the window to look up at the moon. He thought of all the times his mother had seen them get beaten up like she was, but as usual she had never tried to help them. He thought of running away with Mia but he knew that the world out there was even worst and that Mia would be in even more danger. He looked up at the moon staring down at him , witnessing his helplessness and felt as if it were mocking him._

_end flashback_

Mia was crying silently now and Naoe was holding Kagetora, who was shivering from the memory.

"No wonder you hate her so much." said Mia.

Kagetora nodded. "Do you still want to see her?" he asked.

Mia nodded. "Lets go see that heartless bitch." she said coldly.

The three of them got up and walked out and down the long hall to the sitting room.

_**qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq**_

_**in the sitting room...**_

Sayore Ougi sat there drinking tea from the finest china she had ever touched and waited for her son and daughter to come in. She looked around the room and noticed the understated elegance of it all. It was welcoming as any family sitting room should be, but the furniture and nick knacks showed clearly that it was a room in an upperclass home. As she was escorted by the guards unto the estate , she had noticed that the estate was well kept and that everything was state of the art. Her son had really done well in dating whoever it was that owned all this.

She sat there nervously, her eyes taking in everything around her and estimating how much it all cost until the door behind her open and she stood up and Kagetora, Mia and Naoe walked in.

Aido and two of the security personnel stood outside the door on guard just in case she was a threat and had to be removed. He had taken that precaution after see how upset his lord was when he mentioned her.

Sayore Ougi stood up nervously but didnt move towards her children since she knew she would be rebuffed. Mia walked over to a single sofa and sat down facing her. Naoe sat on a two sitter also facing her and Kagetora walked over to him and sat on his lap, wiggling a bit to make himself comfortable before settling down.

Sayore took this all in, realizing her son was gay with a certain distaste. She sat back down without being told to and waited.

Kagetora looked at his mother through cold and impersonal eyes. He took in her cheap and worn clothing, her chapped hands and simple hairstyle. Apparently life hadn't been any kinder to her when she left, since she looked old and as worn as her clothes. Her face that had once looked like Mia's in spite of the bruises was now a bit wrinkled and she looked as if she hadn't slept in a while. She also looked a bit on the scrawny side.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Sayore?" asked Kagetora coldly. "The last time I saw you , you were in such a hurry to get away from us, not even willing to take your daughter with you."

Sayore wrung her hands nervously unsure of what to say. "I wanted to see you two." she said. "I was in the neighborhood so I decided to take your friend's advice and drop by."

"Really?" said Kagetora smirking at her like a cat playing with a mouse. "Isn't that interesting." then he turned to Naoe. "Don't you think so too honey?" he purred knowing it upset his mother.

"Yes luv I do." said Naoe, sliding his hand down to touch Kagetora's hip.

"So how is life treating you these days Sayore?" asked Mia coldly as she took in the cheap perfume and dollar store clothes. "Are you working? Or is the man you ran off with still treating you so well?" she asked sarcastically.

Sayore flushed. "No we broke up a few months after I left. I work as a waitress at a diner near our old house." she told them.

"You're a waitress?" said Mia smirking.

Then she turned to look at Kagetora who she knew was inwardly snickering as well.

"Niichan is opening his own restaurant in about a month or so. You should probably apply for a job there. I'm sure you must have excellent references by now." Mia said cruelly.

Sayore's eyes widened in surprise as she ignored the sarcasm and cut straight to the point.

"You're opening your own restaurant?" she asked Kagetora.

You could almost see the dollar signs in her beady eyes.

Kagetora smiled. "Yes I am." he told her smirking. "I'm also opening my own hospital and nightclub." he said as he used a hand to stroke Naoe's leg.

Sayore's face wrinkled in disgust and Kagetora snickered.

"Do you have a problem with my fiancé Sayore?" he asked.

"Fiancé?" she asked shocked.

Kagetora nodded and held out his hand , showing her his expensive engagement ring proudly.

"Yes , this sexy hunk right here is my fiancé Yoshiaki Tachibana." he told her proudly.

"Tachibana?" asked Sayore. "Is he the one giving you money? And who is 'Uesugi' who apparently owns this estate? Are you sleeping with this man for money?"

Kagetora laughed harshly at that. "Isn't it a bit late to be playing mother?" he asked meanly. "Don't worry Sayore I am not adopting your trade. First of all unlike you I don't lay on my back for money. Secondly all you see here is mine and I am Kagetora Uesugi. Mia is no longer an Ougi either. I had our name changed legally since we have no use for such a useless name. Yes, I do sleep with my fiancé if you must know, quite often and in a lot of positions too. Not that its any of your business who I spend my nights with. I'm no longer the little boy who you shoved into the dirt on his bruises that you abandoned. I have a family now and I'm doing quite well. I am giving Mia all the things you were too busy screwing around to." he told her viciously.

"So what the hell do you want Sayore?" asked Mia angrily. "You never wanted us so that cant be it!"

Sayore looked down in shame and thought of her options. She decided to back up on her strategy and try a different approach. She turned to Mia and gave her a weak fake smile.

"I went to your graduation Mia. You looked good walking across that stage." she said hesitantly.

Mia smiled mockingly. "I did , didnt I ?" she said. "Niichan took good care of me and put me through school all on his own even before you and dad ran off, the way a parent should."

Sayore nodded, knowing she was not going to gain any ground there. "I'm glad." she said weakly. "I ...I didnt know that your father had left."

"Yes." said Naoe. "Their father left when Mia was thirteen after nearly killing my fiancé." he told her harshly. "Now what is it that you want ms. Ougi, Kagetora really should be resting now."

Sayore looked at Kagetora. "What's wrong with you why you need to rest?" she asked.

Kagetora smirked. "Such motherly concern." he said with open hostility. "I'm perfectly healthy. I'm just tired from all the work I've been doing lately that's all. No need for your concern especially six years too late. Sorry to disappoint you but even if I died right now you wouldn't see a single red cent of my money."

Sayore flushed guiltily. "I...I wasn't..." she sputtered.

"Weren't you?' asked Kagetora coldly. "You've always been a greedily grasping bitch and I doubt that you've suddenly changed, so what is it you want mother or should I say how much?" he asked her .

Sayore flushed. "Well I.. I could use a little help right now." she confessed softly , surprising no one. "I live in small apartment with a friend I work with and even though I'm working , I can barely make ends meet. My exboyfriend left me in a lurch when he up and left me with all our bills." she said resentful, then. "Anyway its not like you cant afford it." she told him bitterly.

All three of them looked at her with open contempt and disgust.

"You left me and Mia to fend for ourselves with an abusive asshole and you have the audacity to say that fucking shit to me?" yelled Kagetora angrily . "you really have balls lady!"

Naoe sighed. "Give her some money Kagetora." he said quietly.

Mia and Kagetora looked at him increduly.

"What?!" they both said angrily.

Kagetora was about to argue with Naoe , but Naoe captured his lips into a passionate kiss. Kagetora moaned and submitted, kissing him back needily.

"_Just give her a few dollars and then she'll leave_." sent Naoe. "_We'll set her up in a small apartment somewhere nearby so we can keep an eye on her and you wont have to see her or anything. This way she cant ruin you reputation and it will actually make you look good if it ever come up in the public eye. I'll make it up to you later_." he promised.

"_Fine!_" sent Kagetora. "_But you better satisfy me well after!"_

They broke the kiss and Kagetora turned to look at his mother.

"Fine I'll give you twenty two thousand for the ages of both of us when you left since I was twelve at the time and Mia was ten as well as an additional two for the nine months you carried us. I will also move you into a better apartment as soon as I find one. I will pay the bills and expenses on it but if you run up your bills to an exaggerated amount you will have to pay it yourself. I will also give you a monthly allowance of a thousand dollars a month and not a penny more. There are two conditions however. The first is that you are not allowed to have anyone living there with you , especially a man. The second is that you are not to show up here or in our presence without my express permission.__Do you agree?" he asked her.

Sayore nodded in shock at her good fortune. She considered weaseling him for a bit more but Kagetora who was reading her mind cut her off.

"Don't even think about it!" he told her harshly. "I'm giving you more than you ever gave us. Now take it or leave it, I don't have all day!"

She nodded. "I'll take it." she said quickly.

"Good. Leave your information with my secretary. I will contact my lawyer and have him draw up a contract with the agreed terms." he told her.

Kyuushi came in with a pad and pen since Kagetora had telepathically called him and walked over to her. Sayore openly stared at him with appreciation and Kyuushi cut her with a look and proceeded to ask her the necessary questions. Kagetora was disgusted by her thoughts on Kyuushi and quickly stopped reading her mind. Kyuushi got all he needed and then he sauntered out, Sayore watching him all the way.

Aido came in ready to escort Sayore out and she stood up. Then she turned and looked at her kids and felt a moment of regret of what she had lost. Not her kids, but the money she could have had access to.

"Thank you Taka... Kagetora." she said using her son's new name. "I know that you both will never forgive me but for what its worth I'm sorry. I'm really proud of the man you've become Kagetora and I'm glad you did what was right for your sister." she told them then she left .

They watched her go and then Kagetora turned to Mia.

"Are you okay neechan?" he asked, overprotective as usual.

Mia smiled at him and nodded. "You're a wonderful brother niichan, never change." she said. "I've always wondered what meeting her again would be like and now I know. Them leaving us was the best thing that could have ever happened to us. It was hard but you raised me as if I was your daughter instead of your sister and because of you I never went hungry even if sometimes you did." she walked over and hugged him. "I am proud and thankful to have you as my big brother. Never think that you've failed me in any way because you haven't. You gave me everything I could ever want and I'm grateful. If we lost it all tomorrow I would never regret anything, just as long as I have you."

Kagetora smiled. "No thank you Mia for giving me a reason to keep fighting and to become stronger."

Mia nodded and then left the room to go join the others. She saw Haruie and Kana in the hallway waiting for her. They had heard everything that had been said through the link and they pulled her into their embrace. She smiled as she realized that she really did have it all.

_**tbc**_

_song to listening to while reading the flashback__ - _

_**the last song I'm wasting on you**__ by__** evanescence**_

_**authors note:**_ hello again, hope you all liked this one. Thank you all for reading and please review. Your reviews keep me going and I have read every single on of them, they are the one thing that always put a smile on my face (lol). Thanks again and see you at the end of the next chapter._** In the next chapter Saburo and Sayore have a bit of a show down. Who will come out of this in one piece?**_ Read the next chapter to find out.


	12. OF SHAMELESSNESS AND RAGE

_Mia nodded and then left the room to go join the others. She saw Haruie and Kana in the hallway waiting for her. They had heard everything that had been said through the link and they pulled her into their embrace. She smiled as she realized that she really did have it all._

Naoe held Kagetora on his lap and pulled him in close.

"Are you okay koi?" he asked and Kagetora nodded.

"Yes Naoe." Kagetora said. "But I really need to feel you right now and have you hold me close." he told him sadly.

Naoe nodded and Kagetora teleported them up to their bedroom. They landed on their bed naked and hard. Naoe laid on his side next to his lover and looked down at him gently. He trailed his fingers down Kagetora's side and then between his legs to his aching erection and pass it to caress his scrotum sacs.Then he moved his hands up and used his finger to trail around the base of his lover's cock teasingly, all while looking deep into his lover's green eyes.

"Touch me Naoe." Kagetora pleaded.

Naoe trailed the tip up from his arousal to his abs , tracing them gently then up to his nipples, then he leaned down and flicked a tongue over it.

"Naoe!" Kagetora moaned , both aroused and frustrated.

He sat up and pushed Naoe down on his back and climbed on top of him. He positioned himself above his erection and slid down unto the huge hard rod.

"Aaah!" they both moaned in pleasure.

Then he began to ride, gyrating his hips in an age old rhythm that was revered by the ancients. As he rode his lover, he kept remembering the pain of being abandoned by all those he loved. He bit his lips to keep from screaming, but not from pleasure, from the unbearable pain in his heart.

"Say my name Naoe!" he commanded huskily, his head throne back as he slide up and down unto the hard rod inside him.

"Kagetora!" Naoe moaned, thrusting up inside him.

Kagetora increased his movements and began a fierce ride, grinding down unto Naoe's cock and tightening as he did so. Then he tightened painfully around Naoe's cock as he took him inside him to the hilt and the older man gasped in pain and surprise as he looked up at his lover. His eyes widened as he noticed that Kagetora was crying silently.

"Promise me that you wont abandon me again Naoe." he said sadly as he relaxed his inner muscles and began to ride once more.

"I wont." Naoe promised, groaning his pleasure.

He pushed up inside Kagetora and began stroking his lover's cock as he did so. They came in unison and Kagetora slid off him and laid on his side with his back turned to Naoe.

"Naoe I love you." said Kagetora softly. " I want you to know that it will be okay if you break your promise. Everyone does to me sooner or later anyway."

Naoe grabbed him and turned him around to face him.

"I wont leave you again Kagetora." he said angrily. "Get it through your head."

Kagetora nodded and gave him a sad smile. "Sorry honey." he said apologetically. "Hormones."

Naoe pulled him to him and held him close. "Since deep in your heart you don't believe that I'll stay, I'll keep my promise to you by waking up next to you everyday." he told him passionately.

Kagetora nodded shyly. "Okay and I love you Naoe." he said quietly.

"I love you too Taka-chan!" said Naoe.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before finally getting up. Kagetora had already cleaned himself up after they had made love but he still joined Naoe for a shower and a quickie before teleporting back downstairs.

_**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**_

They entered the Library where the secretaries were already hard at work. Kyuushi , Temari, Kai and Sora where already there working diligently on their laptops when they entered. He greeted them and sat down.

"I've already contacted the real estate agent and asked her to find us a small apartment nearby since it is in her field anyway." said Kyuushi. "She faxed over eight prospective ones for you to take a look at." he told him handing over the file to Kagetora.

Kagetora nodded. "Thanks Kyuushi." he said as he took it.

"Minoru has a few shares that he wants to discuss with you as well and the artist who is creating the designs for the entrance of the nightclub sent over a few pictures of his progress so far, I sent them to your laptop. The contractors are ahead of schedule and your publicist has arranged to meet with you on Saturday at ten. The interior designer is almost finished with the sketches you gave her and will be meeting with you on Saturday at two to go over them." said Temari.

Kagetora nodded and thanked her and they all gave him reports , requests etc. kagetora gave them a few instructions then turned to Naoe.

"You wanna join us honey?" he asked.

Naoe nodded and Kagetora teleported his laptop down in from of him. They all worked in complete silence for a whole hour and with the exception of keys clicking and faxes being sent, it was a extremely quiet. Half an hour later Kagetora teleported out after excusing himself. The others were puzzled by this but snickered when he came in with a large bowl of ice cream with chocolate chip cookies in it and m and ms.

It appeared that he was beginning to have cravings like any other pregnant person and they all thought it was kinda cute. He gobbled up his treat and then began making puppy dog eyes at Naoe, much to everyone's amusement. He kept doing it for a while until Naoe got tired of it and sighing, turned to look at him , completely resolved to his fate.

"What is it honey?" he asked.

"Naoe could you please go to the kitchen and get me and extra large very rare steak, four large broiled fish with twenty rice balls with pickled plums on the side and extra large glass of fruit punch?" he begged cutely.

Naoe blinked. "You're actually gonna eat all that?" he asked increduly.

Kagetora nodded happily. "Uh huh. I'm hungry." he said .

Naoe arched a brow. "But didnt you just inhale a whole bowl of ice cream and cookies? How about a small steak, a fish and four rice balls honey?" he asked.

"No!" said Kagetora pouting. "I want what I want and I want it now!" he insisted like a spoilt child.

Everyone stopped working to watch the drama unfold.

"_**But if he keeps eating this way , he'll become as big as a house**_." thought Naoe.

Then he saw Kagetora's eyes fill up with tears and he realized that Kagetora had heard that mean little thought.

"_**Oh shit ! I am so fucked now**_."he thought.

"So you think I'll be as big as a house do you?" said Kagetora sniffling. "That's mean Naoe, I cant help it if I'm hungry you insensitive jerk. Are you saying that you wont love me if I'm no longer skinny? Well gosh, it will be impossible to keep my small waist when I pregnant with quadruplets you asshole!" he yelled. "You're mean! I hate you." he wailed tearfully.

Then he transformed into a tiger and went over to a corner to sulk still sniffling. Everyone smirked or glared at Naoe who was completely out of his element. Naoe sighed and walked over to the sniffling tiger. Kagetora snarled at him and turned his head away.

"Honey I didnt mean that." started Naoe. "Its just that I worry about you eating so much fat as it might be bad for the babies,." then he blinked and backed up. "Wait, did you say quadruplets? As in four babies?" he asked panicking.

"Uh yes he did Naoe." said kyuushi snickering gleefully.

Naoe stood there looking dazed for a minute. "Four more Saburo's ?" he asked weakly paling. "Four more short tempered mini Kagetora's?" he said weakly.

Kagetora took a swipe at him but missed as Naoe fainted dead away.

Kyuushi and the others roared with laughter as they sent for Haruie to come check on him.. Haruie came in with Saburo and quickly revived him. Naoe sat up still muttering about Kagetora chibbies.

"Am I really that hard to handle daddy?" asked Saburo snickering.

"Yes !" yelled Khosaka from the doorway, since he had come to see what the fuss was all about.

Kagetora trotted over to Haruie and gave her a pitiful look.

"Oh you poor baby." said Haruie going all maternal. "Why don't you go eat your snack while I have a little chat with Naoe." she said giving Naoe a death glare.

Just then Daisuke came in with the requested snack for Kagetora and placed it on the table. Kagetora nodded and changed back, then he walked over to the table and began gobbling up his treat happily. He asked the others if they wanted anything but everyone except Saburo said no. he conjured up a glass of milk and freshly baked caramel cookies and the boy squealed and began to gobble up his treat as well.

"How can you eat breakfast, cookies and all that before lunch?" asked Kyuushi curiously. "Don't you feel a bit stretched, holding all that food?"

Kagetora shook his head as he practically inhaled a riceball. "No I don't. Even though I'm a god and really don't need to eat, I cant resist my cravings and that just happen to be meat. I also burn my food off like ten times as fast as the average mortal. The good thing though is that once I have my babies, my body will instantly return to normal as if I never even gave birth." He told them happily.

Then he went back to work , chomping away happily as he did so. Saburo brought his books down and studied next to his mother as well.

Haruie gave Naoe a lecture on how to care for a pregnant spouse and then gave him a list of books to get on the subject. Then Naoe returned to Kagetora who was happily gobbling away. He walked over to him and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Sorry I made you mad and hurt your feelings honey." he apologized as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around him.

He slid his hands down to Kagetora's stomach and gently caressed it. He noticed immediately that he already had a tiny bump because he was growing so many babies at once. Daisuke had already gotten his vitamins for him so Kagetora was all set.. Naoe picked him up and then made him sit on his lap. Kagetora didnt protest , he just kept on eating quietly. Naoe rubbed his back and behind his ears they way Kagetora secretly enjoyed ever since he had began changing into a tiger and the boy practically purred.

The others watched in amusement as by now, they were all quite used to all the strangeness of the people on this estate. They all worked until lunch and Kagetora told them that they should all just take the rest of the day off and lounge by the pool.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**at the pool...**_

They all changed and went to the pool. The other Uesugis were already there and Kagetora brought his laptop and cell to the pool with him and after placing it on a small table next to him, he called Minoru and they began to talk about stocks as he typed up a to do list for himself. He had bought laptops for all his secretaries as well as Kotaru , Khosaka, Kana and Saburo, since they would need it over the next few months.

The others shook their heads at the fact that even though he came them the rest of the day off, he was in fact still working. They were all aware of the fact that he at nights as well after Naoe fell asleep and only returned to bed an half hour before Naoe woke up so he could wake up next to him. They had all given up on convincing him to relax days ago.

Kagetora worked for another two hours, then he played with his sons in the pool. His mind kept drifting back to his mother over and over throughout the day. Then he swam in the pool alone for a few minutes while the kids slept, still thinking about the next few months and his mother. He knew that he would have to make himself appear normal when he went out into public but he decided to have a little fun with it.

He snickered to himself at the shock he was about to give the others and swam to the end of the pool . As he began to walk out of the pool, he began transforming himself into a beautiful and curvaceous blonde bimbo with perfect triple d cups, firm and perfectly rounded butt and perfect hips with his already long legs. He stepped out of the water in a gold bikini looking sexy as sin and was everyone's fantasy girl. The others gasped and the men whistled even if they were gay and he smiled and battled his eyelashes. He walked over to Naoe who was just sitting there open mouthed and used one of his long legs and touched Naoe's chin, effectively closing his mouth. Naoe ran a hand up Kagetora's shapely leg and flushed when he felt a trail of blood coming from his noes.

Kagetora straddled Naoe's hips and giggled. "What's wrong Naoe?" he asked in a sultry feminine voice. "Don't you like me? Aren't I pretty? Do you want to play with me loverboy?" he asked batting his long eyelashes.

Haruie and the other girls giggled at Kagetora's perfect transformation as Naoe nodded.

Kagetora smirked and changed back, walking away. Then he turned and looked over at his shoulder at Naoe.

"So sorry luv, but I'm sure that you wouldn't want to play with someone who is about to be as huge as a house." he said glaring. "Maybe if you make it up to me today I'll let her come out and play again tonight at bedtime." he said , then he blow him a kiss and sauntered off.

The others roared with laughter and Naoe got up and ordered the car ready for him to leave. They all asked him where he was off to and Naoe grinned.

"I'm about to go lose a huge chunk of change on some pretty emeralds the exact color of his eyes to make sure I get some of that tonight." he told them then he hurried off.

"Damn Kagetora's got him whipped." laughed Kyuushi as he watched Naoe make a mad dash into the house so that he could go get change and leave.

"Niisama sure makes a sexy girl." said Khosaka snickering.

"Mmm I wonder if I can do that trick on other people.."said Chiaki deep in thought.

Everyone looked at poor Yuzuru who was flushing in embarrassment.

"I'm not turning into a chick for you you pervert." said Yuzuru angrily, elbowing Chiaki in the gut.

"Umph ! But honey you would look hot and you already have blonde hair so it should be fairly easy." said Chiaki pouting.

Yuzuru glared. "Chiaki you are so not getting any tonight!" he told him irritatedly and Chiaki whimpered causing the others to laugh.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**later that night...**_

_**With Kagetora and Naoe...**_

Kagetora but the kids to bed and walked into their bedroom. He was wearing a loose fitting Kimono in pale green and he looked quite stunning. He stood looking into the mirror about to undress when Naoe walked up to him from behind and slid a had up his thigh, shifting the kimono and rubbing his naked leg.

Naoe then released him and pulled out a masculine platinum chain with a beautiful emerald pendant the exact shade of Kagetora's eyes. He placed it around his lover's neck and their eyes connected in the mirror.

"there is a bracelet to go with it too."said Naoe smiling.

Naoe licked the side of his neck and Kagetora moaned and shifted his head to the side to give him better access.

"Mmm, using pretty jewelry to woo me I see." said Kagetora . "I'm not a woman you know." he teased.

"I know." said Naoe as he continued to place kisses on his neck and stroke his bare leg. "But I can hope you will be , at least for tonight."

Kagetora laughed. "Very well, but I will be on top. I'm gonna ride you into the ground." he said.

Naoe whimpered with pleasure at the thoughts that was going through his head as he heard that.

"Lie on the bed Naoe, so I can thank you for the lovely gift." purred Kagetora.

Naoe groaned and went over to the bed and lay down, his erection prominent against his nakedness.

Kagetora turned from the mirror and began to walk over to him. As he walked he began to slowly slip off the Kimono, transforming into the sexy blonde as he did so. Then he stood in all his glory, breasts prominent and with rosebud colored nipples as his blonde hair flowed about his shoulders and down his back. He shook his head from side to side and began to climb unto the bed, slowly and seductively like the tiger he was. Naoe groaned and his cock jerked at the sight of 'her' climbing naked up to him.

"Do you want me loverboy?" Kagetora purred in his now feminine, sexy and sultry voice.

Naoe moaned, unable to form words. Kagetora giggled and rubbed her nipples against him, moaning in delight at the sensation that shot through her body. Naoe looked down at her , deep into the beautiful emerald eyes of his lover and groaned as Kagetora slid her fingers up his erection and took the tip inter her mouth. She laved it as she looked up at him , daring him to break eye contact. Kagetora slid her hand down and began fondling his scrotum sac, caressing, tracing and tantalizing as she tasted that sensual distinctive taste that was uniquely Naoe. She slid his entire engorged erection into her mouth and began to suck hard and firmly unto it.

"Aaaaaaaah! Kagetora!" Naoe moaned out in pleasure as he secured his hand in the blond hair tickling his thighs as she sucked.

He began to thrust into her mouth, groaning with pleasure every time his tip hit the back of her throat. As he was about to come she released his cock and he grunted in disapproval.

"Ka...get...ora" he moaned as she took his erection and placed it between her pert breast and started milking him as she took his tip back into her mouth.

His cock slid up and down between the soft confines of her breasts and as he felt her tongue licking his tip fluidly over and over as she pumped him, he shook his head from side to side and moaned and grunted in pleasure.

"Kagetora!" he screamed as he burst his hot semen all over her face, completely emptying himself as he did so.

Kagetora smiled as he manifested a wet towel and began to wide his face and Naoe's cock, giggling as he saw Naoe gasping for air as he tried to resume his normal breathing patterns after such an explosive orgasm.

As soon as 'she' was done , she crawled up to him and began to play with his nipples. She sucked on them and laved them with her tongue, sliding her hand down to fondle his now reviving cock and began to fondle him. She bit his neck, drawing blood a bit, then she laved it and gave him a huge hickie . Then she moved down and began stroking his impressive torso with her talented tongue, sliding her hand down to his entrance and began to stroke it with her finger. Then she slide one in until she found his sweet spot and began to torment it.

"Oh!...fuck!... Kagetora..!" Naoe moaned , in a pleasure -filled daze as he moved his head from side to side as if trying to clear it.

Kagetora work him for a few more minutes until his cock was painfully hard and then she stopped he pleasurable torture and climbed on top of him. Then she slowly slid his erection deep inside her and began to ride. She grinded her hips and tightened around him as she did so, caressing him from the inside. He reached up and held on to her sexily bouncing breasts as she rode, thrusting up into her with pleasure filled grunts. He threw his head back and thrust up into her, his mouth open in a silent scream , dazed by how good she felt. Kagetora rode him fiercely, raking her long nails against his chest as she rode, flinging her head from side to side, her blonde hair forming a beautiful curtain as she did so. She screamed and came, her moist release squirting all over her lover and Naoe followed right behind her, flooding her and hitting her deep inside. The sensations were so much more different for her and she came even harder as feeling his warm essence heating her inside and caressing her.

She slumped down onto him and tried to catch her breath as she reveled in her afterglow. Naoe was too weak from his second orgasm to even wrap his arms around Kagetora. They laid that way for a while until Naoe could finally move again. Then he spent the rest of the night putting his 'back' into it and giving Kagetora the ride of her life.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(Tuesday)...**_

_**The next morning...**_

The next morning Naoe was covered in scratches and hickies and loving it. He was so exhausted but extremely happy. He even had four scratches on his cheek from when Kagetora in the throws of passion and completely lost control. They took a shower together and went to get the kids , then they went downstairs. Kagetora was now in his normal form and having breakfast with the others, blushing at all the looks he was getting. Naoe was just sitting there with a tired but happy grin and eating heartily.

"Um mom, what exactly happened to daddy's face?" asked Saburo curiously.

Kagetora flushed to an impossible shade of red as he choked on the strip of steak he was eating. Everyone began to roll over with laughter and poor Kagetora was mortified.

"Ah..um.. Uh...ask. Your father honey!" said Kagetora , happy to pass it on.

Everyone turned to Naoe and grinned gleefully, curious to hear how he would answer.

"I also sense that they are all over your body and there are large red spots too." said Saburo observant as always.

Naoe grinned weakly. "Uh well, I got mauled by a tiger-lady last night." he said snickering.

Everyone giggled under their breaths.

"Huh? But tigers don't leave red marks like those dad." said Saburo confused, turning to his mother. "Do they mommy?" he asked.

"Um...not that I ...uh... know of honey." said Kagetora.

Everyone was trying desperately not to laugh out loud by now.

"So where did the red spots come from daddy?" asked Saburo insistently.

"Um...well last night your mom was hungry but was too lazy to get up so he decided to nibble on me to get rid of her craving." said Naoe cruelly.

Everyone burst out with laughter at Kagetora's . "what!"

Saburo turned to his mom. "Is that true mommy?" he asked.

Kagetora finally had the perfect excuse to solve it all.

"Well honey, what your dad doesn't want to tell you is that last night , while we were walking outside and checking out our beautiful garden, he slipped and fell into the shrubbery and got scratched up all over since we had decided to go for a late night swim earlier. He then accidentally fell into a small patch of poison ivy and got that way. It will clear up in a few minutes though since he is immune from harm, but I just thought it was kinda funny that he was so clumsy while walking on a flat plain on grass." said Kagetora, blatantly lying through his teeth.

"Oh ." said Saburo. "That makes perfect sense. Your story was completely insane daddy. A tiger-lady, how insane. But I get that you were embarrassed for being clumsy. Just be more careful where you fall next time okay?" said the boy.

Naoe nodded and saw Kagetora and the others silently laughing at him.

"Yes luv."said Kagetora shamelessly. "Be more careful where you land next time or you could possibly become embedded into something dangerous and leave with more than scratches and red spots all over you." he said arrogantly.

Naoe grinned. "I don't mind if its that fulfilling." he said happily.

They went on in that direction until breakfast was over.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Yuki, Miho, Sakura and Mihana came over to help plan Kagetora's wedding since they had all decided to have it on June 23 a few days away from Mia's birthday since it was now the end of May. They all decided that Kagetora's kimono would be made of pure white silk with red and black flames on it. The royal robe worn over it would be made of black silk with the tiger that Kagetora often turned into crouched on the back with its fangs bared as if it were about to spring at you off the cloth. The eyes of the tiger would be different though. It would be like the eye on the rings, yellow eye engulfed in a single flame. At Kagetora's insistence Naoe's kimono would contrast to his. It would be black with red and white flames and a white robe with a black tiger with red and white stripe, green emerald eyes engulfed in flames. Kagetora had also made a crown similar to his for Naoe and body jewelry to go with it. The wedding ring he made was similar to his engagement ring but had a more masculine look to it. Since it was double-banned like his, he had added to different phrases on each banned. The first was 'the bird that covers with its wings' and on the second band it was 'the keeper of my flame'. He hid the jewelry away so that it would be a surprise for Naoe on their wedding day. The ceremony would be held at the Tachibana temple of course and reception on the main estate. Kagetora teleport them all there at once. Seeing that progressing well, Kagetora left them and went to go back to work..

An hour later he was told by Kyuushi that the apartment that he wanted had been acquired and Mia, Naoe and Kagetora left to go check it out. It was a spacious apartment and resembled a condo than the apartment it actually was. It had a large bedroom with its own en suite bathroom, sitting room, dining room, kitchen and an extra bathroom for guests. It was also in a high rise building with state of the art security and was in a safe and respectable neighborhood as well.

Kagetora signed the contract and then they left and went back to the limo. He sent a telepathic message to Kyuushi, Kana and Haruie as they drove to the diner where his mom was working. He stepped out with the others both men in Armani and Mia in a sexy expensive Kimono and walked in. Everyone turned and openly stared at them, especially at Kagetora since he looked like a walking wet dream. Since they were surrounded by bodyguards no one approached them of course.

Just then Sayore came out of the back wearing her waitress uniform and Kagetora ignored the gawking patrons and walked up to her.

"Come with me." he said coldly , not even bothering with the polite niceties. " we're leaving."

Then he turned and slowly began to walk away after she nodded and told him she had to go change. While she went to go get her stuff, the manager, a pudgy little man, hurried up to Kagetora angrily.

"Hey I don't know who the hell you are kid, but you cant just walk in here like you own it and tell my employees what to do like you own this joint." he yelled angrily.

Kagetora stopped and turned to look at the little man and the poor man gulped and backed up nervously .

"First of all, I'm a lot of things but a kid is definitely not one of them." said Kagetora coldly. "Second, its obvious that I don't own this place as it would be much more successful and better kept than this. Third , she is no longer employed her but keep complaining and I will level this place, literally. I suggest you retreat because in a fight , I'm the tiger that comes out on top and you wont survive what I do to my enemies." he told him emitting a deadly aura that made everyone shiver.

The little man finally realized he was looking death in the face and apologized profusely, backing up and waddling off to his office like a frightened duck. Then sayore came out and followed behind Kagetora out to the limo and then got in.

Sayore sat there nervously since it was her first time in one, taking in every detail before she looked over at Kagetora. Kagetora was on Naoe's lap as usual and Naoe had his hand wrapped around the boys waist securing him firmly as they rode. Sayore ignored it and looked directly at Kagetora.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked, tired of being ignored and the oppressive silence around her.

Kagetora looked at her. "To your new apartment. I will send a few servants over to your old place to collect your things and bring them to you there tomorrow. As I told you before, I will pay the expenses on the apartment. I will also provide you with extra money for food and necessities other than the $1000 I will give you as pocket money. The apartment is already furnished and a maid will come over twice a week to clean up. My rules remain the same and as soon as we get there you will sign the legal documents stating them as stipulated before. If you breach our contract in any way, you will find yourself back where I just took you from. Are we clear Sayore?" he asked, never calling her mother since she had never really been much of one.

She nodded. "Yes and thank you." she said.

He nodded and nothing more said for the rest of the ride their. They got to the apartment complex and Kagetora used the key card to enter followed by the others. They went up to the apartment and after entering Naoe gave her a tour. Kagetora then gave her the papers to sign and when she was through, he checked them and handed them to Naoe. He gave her a key card and kept one for himself. He also gave her the money as promised and informed her that the agreed twenty four thousand was in her account .

Just then the doorbell rang and Naoe went to get it. He let Saburo, Kyuushi, Kana and Haruie carrying Irobe in along with their bodyguards who had their hands full with shopping bags and grocery. The bodyguards quickly put the groceries away and Haruie had them put the shopping bags in the bedroom, since they contained new clothes and accessories.

"Sayore, this is our two sons Saburo and Irobe ." Kagetora said simply, not even bothering to give an explanation. "Please go and change into one of the outfits provided for you, I am taking you to dinner to meet the rest of my family."

Sayore nodded and left to go change. She hadn't bought new clothes in so long that she was itching to go check them out. She squealed in delight when she saw that they were all brand new and brand names as well as for the fact that they were her perfect size.

Kagetora gave the signed documents to Kyuushi who then immediately left in order to go drop them off at the lawyer's office. She came out wearing a pale silk ensemble with shoes and accessories to go with it. Then they all left the apartment and got into the limo.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They had decided to visit the restaurant owned by the friends of Naoe's parents and by the time they got there , the rest of the Uesugi had already arrived and were waiting for them. They walked in and quickly got settled, ignoring the usual reaction to Kagetora by the patrons of course. Kagetora strategically placed Sayore next to Chiaki , both as a punishment and because he knew that she felt more comfortable with him and seem to talk to him freely.

While they talked Kagetora listened from the sidelines and heard her talk about how much fun she had had, and how she traveled all around the country with her lover at the time and his rage grew, causing his eyes to begin to glow. He quickly conjured up a pair of shades and walked up and left for the bathroom. Naoe immediately hurried after him and the family looked around at each other nervously. Sayore hadn't seen the change in Kagetora since she had turned her face to chiaki while she spoke with him and was perplexed when she saw him leave.

Silence descended on their table and they all tried to eat , except for Mia who was boiling with rage at her mother's callousness and Saburo who was equally annoyed.

"Why did Takaya and Tachibana-san leave?"asked Sayore , completely clueless.

Everyone looked at her as if she were a fool. Mia didnt even acknowledge the fact that she had spoken and they all wondered who would answer.

"Don't you know?" said Saburo , when he got tired of holding it all in. "Mother got upset when you began to talk about your trips around the country ms. Ougi."

Sayore shrugged uncaring. "Well it was just an ordinary trip. I doubt that Takaya would have enjoyed it even if he was there." she said carelessly.

Everyone looked at her in shock as Saburo's rage grew.

"That really isn't the point ms. Ougi." he told her coldly. "The point that you obviously keep missing here is that while you gallivanting without a care in the world with your lover, mother was stuck at home at twelve years old trying to protect his ten your old sister from your husband. Mother actually begged you for help, not for himself but for his sister and you cruelly pushed him away on his bruises, uncaring as you went off with his father's bestfriend!"

Sayore got upset at being lectured to by a small boy, and could not even see what she had done wrong.

"I did the best I could for them. I was a good mother." she yelled angrily.

Saburo got up and slammed his hand down onto the table, surprising everyone. Fortunately he remembered to only use point five percent of his strength when he did so.

"No you weren't so don't pretend that you were ." he yelled back angrily. "You call abandoning your own kids and leaving them helpless against that sadistic bastard a good mother? You call running around with men while mother struggled to raise his sister on his own a good mother? You call partying while your son was almost beaten to death by his own father a good mother? You call having mother go hungry so that he could feed his baby sister while you were off seeing the world a good mother? You call refusing treatment when he had broken bones in order to negotiate with the social worker so that he didnt lose his sister while you were nowhere in sight a good mother? Yet you come in here and act as if we owe you something. How dare you act so uncaring and innocent! My mother and my aunt may be merciful but I am not! The only reason that I allow you in my presence is that it would upset this family if I kill you. You have no shame!" he told her harshly.

The others watched helplessly as they argued, unsure how to stop them, but agreeing with everything Saburo said.

"Shut up you little brat! I did what I had to do!" screeched Sayore standing up as well. "If I hadn't left that bastard would have finally managed to kill me!"

"You did what you had to do?!" Saburo screamed back. "Lady don't make me laugh. You turned tail and ran like a rat abandoning a sinking ship! Even before that night , you never lifted a finger to stop him from hurting them. Mother was the only one who tried to fight back , you weak and selfish old crone. Even when the cops did show up occasionally you covered for him. You're the worst type of scum I've ever met. I've seen dogs with more shame than you! You actually feel no remorse for what you have done and seem to think that it is your right to be taken care of by mother!" he told her angrily.

"I gave birth to that little bastard so he owes me!" Sayore screamed. "I carried him for nine whole months so he should take care of me!"

"What about the eighteen years that you should have been a mother?" screamed Saburo enraged, causing the entire building to shake. "And call my mother a bastard again and I will torture and kill you, you cold hearted bitch!"

Sayore ran over to him and lifted her hand up to backhand him across the face.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**meanwhile with Kagetora...**_

Kagetora rushed into the bathroom and sat on one of the sofas provided in the spacious bathroom. He was just so angry that it was all he could do not to grab her and shake. Naoe came in and walked over to him and sat down, pulling him unto his lap.

"I'm sorry that she was so inconsiderate honey." he said to his angry fiancé. "I know it must make you feel hurt and angry."

Kagetora nodded. "She is just so callous and uncaring Naoe." he said sadly. "I'm used to it but I don't want her hurting Mia anymore than she already has. I'm really angry with her but I just wanted to give her another chance, not for me but for Mia. Now that I'm a parent I'm trying to do the right thing so that our children would be proud of me."

Naoe nodded and caressed his cheek gently before pulling him closer. "I know but sometimes things just aren't meant to be honey." he told him just before he kissed him.

Kagetora whimpered cutely and began to kiss him back hungrily. They were in a heated make-out session when Kagetora felt it , the room shaking and a threat to his son's safety. He grabbed Naoe and they shot out of the bathroom and into the dining room. He stopped at the doorway and saw Sayore raise her hand to hit Saburo and teleported between, catching her hand before it could touch his son.

Kagetora looked up at her, his eyes glowing yellow and his voice changed.

"Don't!" he said coldly.

Everyone in the room felt the killing intent and Naoe ran over to them and grabbed Kagetora into his embrace, trying to snap him out of it as Sayore began to choke to death on air , much like Masashi had except without the levitating.

"Stop honey, you'll regret this later." Naoe kept telling him as he wrapped his arms around him. "Saburo is safe! We all are, its okay!" he told him and that finally seem to through to him and the cold rage that taken over him faded.

He hugged Naoe back and was shaking as he realized that he had almost killed his mother.

"Get that bitch out of her now!" Naoe yelled angrily as she tried to catch her breath.

Two of the body guards picked her up and took her out of the restaurant, planning to take her back to her apartment.

Irobe began to wail and Naoe quickly went over to get him. Kagetora used his powers to make everyone but their family and bodyguards forget what had happened and then turned to Saburo who was a bit frightened .

"Waah mommy I was so scared!" he began to wail , hugging his mother.

Kagetora picked him up and he wrapped himself around him as he began to wail.Kagetora gave his credit card to Haruie to pay for the meal and then he walked out of the restaurant with his wailing sons and Naoe. They stepped into the limo and after closing the door , teleported to their home. The others left as well, too upset to even bother staying.

Kagetora and Naoe fed the kids when they got there since there meal had been interrupted. Then he played with them to help them forget about the earlier upset and finally tucked them in when it was bedtime. They stayed with the kids until they fell asleep, then they went t their bedroom.

That night Kagetora shivered and sobbed in Naoe arms as he was even more shaken up than he had let on. Naoe held him and tried to console him, rubbing his back and behind his ear the way he liked it until he had finally calmed down.

"You must be very angry with me." Kagetora said sadly as he buried his face in Naoe's chest. "I put our sons in danger."

Naoe shook his head. "No honey, you didnt." he told him. "I'm actually proud of you honey. You tried to show her mercy and compassion by giving her a chance to possibly be a part of our lives. You cant blame yourself for her stupidity. Someday she will look back on today and see the errors in her way."

Kagetora nodded and rubbed his cheek into Naoe's bare chest, enjoying his unique scent and the feel of skin on skin.

"Are you staying home tomorrow too?" Kagetora finally asked.

"Yes I am. I want to finish up that pond with Saburo." said Naoe.

Kagetora nodded. "Good, but leave it empty of fish okay." I want to teach Saburo a few more things about his powers. Just fill it up with water and leave it. That was really sweet of you to do with our son honey." he told him, kissing him in gratitude.

Naoe continued to rub his ear as he spoke. "It was actually fun. I like spending time with our son.. So what do you have planned for the next few days?" he asked.

"Well tomorrow I'm gonna meet with Minoru, my lawyer and look at the work sites again. Talk to my interior designer and stuff like that. I also have an important meeting with my publicist. This weekend I'm giving everyone the chance to have fun because, starting Monday, we are all going back to work on exorcizing spirits. We have had enough time to regroup don't you think?" Kagetora asked.

Naoe agreed. "Yes honey, we have. How are you gonna work around the fact that you are pregnant though?' he asked worried.

Kagetora smiled. "Its alright Naoe, you have no reason to worry. We will work around it as we do with everything else. I'll be spending a lot of time working at night after you fall asleep though okay?" he said.

Naoe nodded, understanding why. He was actually just glad that Kagetora would be coming to bed at all, since he didnt need to sleep anymore. They both knew that the only reason he came was for Naoe's peace of mind. Naoe kissed him gently and Kagetora smiled and drifted off to sleep. Naoe smiled down at him and fell asleep as well.

_**Tbc.**_

_**Authors note:**_ hello again. I'm sure it must seem by now as if I'm being a bit hard on Kagetora's mom , but I decided to use some of my own experience in writing this chapter. You see, my mom left me when I was six with her boyfriend who used to beat her up and I became the next drum. I obviously survived it and even though my mother didn't run off like Sayore did, it felt that way to me at the time. I have struggled a lot through all that and at one point I even got a letter from the people she was leaving with saying she was dead. I didn't here from my mother again until I was twelve, then fifteen when she moved me here to live with her. I had a lot of anger towards her and I was even raped when I was younger. I have forgiven my mom for her stupidity and neglect and have moved on with my life. I will admit that sometimes I have nightmares about those days but I am dealing with it all. That is the reason why my username is phoenix, because I rose from the ashes of my past and endured hell and actually managed to tell about it. (smile) the quote that I gave Kagetora on his graduation is actually my own personal motivator. Anyway enough about me, please review and I hope you like this chapter.

In the next chapter , _**Kagetora and the others go out to the club again and as usual it goes wild**_. So see you at the end of the next chapter. Also forgive me for the errors, I couldnt bare to read it over again as just writing that seen with Sayore drained me.


	13. OF DANCING AND TEASING

Kagetora woke up and looked over at Naoe. Naoe was sitting up in bed wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt and waiting patiently for him to get up.

"Hey sleepy head," said Naoe smiling. "You just slept a half an hour later than usual. For a minute there I thought that I'd have to wke you up. I already got the kids together with a little assistance from Saburo and they are downstairs with the others having breakfast. Now come on before you miss breakfast honey."

Kagetora gave him a sleepy grin and then instantly cleaned up and stood next to him. He held a hand out to Naoe and they teleported downstairs to join the others for breakfast. He greeted them all and sat down. Naoe nodded to a maid hovering nearby and she left the room.

"I would like to apologize to you all for my mother's rudeness." said Kagetora. "I wont name all her faults as we would be here for all eternity. Anyway there are a few things we need to discuss. This weekend is our last weekend of vacationing. On Monday we will all return to exorcizing and all that . I will also be teaching my son a bit more about his powers as well as getting on with the business side of our lives. We have wedding to plan, businesses to open, spirits to return to the netherworld, family to take care of, estates to run, etc. It will be a lot of work but how is that any different than before? At least this time we know what we are all doing. My pregnancy wont be a problem so you don't need to worry about that. So today you all have the day as well as the rest of the weekend off. On Monday be prepared to work." he told them.

"Yes niisama." they all answered in complete agreement with his decision.

They knew that he had given them all a lot and allowed them to lead their own lives too. Before he would have never allowed that. Well there was that one time with Shintaro but that doesn't count since it all ended badly.

Just then the made walked in carrying a large covered tray and placed it in front of Kagetora.

"As requested by Naoe-san my lord." she said curtsying . Then she lifted the cover and Kagetora squealed happily.

"Meat! Oh thank you!" he gushed when he saw the mutton, steak, ribs and fish laid out next to riceballs. There was also a bowl of vegetables next to his vitamins and a glass of fruit juice.

"Oh Naoe I'll love you forever for this!" he squealed , then began to eat.

The others snickered as they watched him chomp away happily.

"Uh mom, you sorta already do." teased Saburo.

His mom completely ignored him and continued eating.

"I'm detecting a certain pattern here." laughed Chiaki.

"It seems his craving is actually meat." said Haruie.

"How like Niisama to be unusual." snickered Kana.

"It's the tiger in us." said Saburo smugly.

Everyone except Kagetora, who was practically inhaling his meal, looked at him.

"Tigers are carnivorous remember." said Saburo. "Even though he doesn't need to eat, the taste tantalizes his senses at the moment, especially the rare steak, what with the blood and all. The babies will also have the tiger inside them. Just be grateful he doesn't want to actually go hunting or something. Although, he will be a bit more aggressive and playful."

The other snickered at the last line.

"More sleepless nights for you Naoe ,"teased Khosaka. "Just try not to lose your temper like you did the last time okay?"

Everyone remembered the disaster that had followed that one and shuddered. Everyone turned to look at Kagetora who was practically purring while he ate. Kagetora looked up and noticed the stares and blinked.

"Hmm?" he asked cutely, his mouth too full to form words.

They all smiled at him and he blushed prettily and went back to eating. They all decided that he looked kinda cute this way. Breakfast ended and Kagetora went to his meetings, Naoe and Saburo went back to finish there pond and the others spent the day by the pool and in the gym or games room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was decided that the boys would spend the night with Naoe's parents since they all wanted to go out to the club to party. They had felt guilty about just leaving them at home all bored. Since it was Saburo's first sleep over, he kept chattering up a storm and Kagetora had to turn him into a tiger before finally being able to drop them off.

Since Mia's birthday was actually on June twelve , which was barely two weeks away, Kagetora decided that she could come. Kaoru and the others would be joining them on their night out as well and Kagetora had teleported them all over since they would be spending the night.

They all piled into the limos and left for the club. Mia was really excited since it was her first time and Kagetora watched her indulgently. He had always been really strict and overprotective and he was a bit nervous about it since there would be men there. That was the main reason why he had asked Naoe's parents to allow Kaoru to come. He had already told her that she wasn't allowed to drink but she didn't mind at all.

"Taka-chan no drinking for you as well, especially since your pregnant." Naoe said seriously.

Kagetora rolled his eyes and grinded his ass into Naoe's groin since he was sitting on his lap as usual. He felt his lover hardening and snickered silently.

"I see that I'll have to keep you in line tonight." Naoe whispered to Kagetora.

Kagetora laughed. "What if I don't want to be kept in line?" he purred. "What are you gonna do koi, punish me?"

Naoe used a hand to cup his firm ass and before giving it a little squeeze. "Oh I'm sure I can think of something better for a certain naughty god." he told him.

Kaoru and Mia looked at each other and snickered. Those two really were hopeless, they thought to themselves. They held hands and whispered to each other as they drove. Shinohara and his wife also found their antics amusing as well.

"Don't even bother trying to break them up."said Haruie who was sitting in Daisuke's lap comfortably. "They are always like this."

Just then Naoe remembered the others and looked over at Kaoru. "No drinking either Kaoru." he said sternly.

Kaoru pouted. "Naoe your so dull." he complained. "I'm old enough to drink now aren't I?"

"Your body isn't done growing yet so don't mess up your system with alcohol." Naoe lectured. "You shouldn't be putting anything harmful in your body at your age."

The others snickered and Kagetora laughed. "Don't worry Kaoru he was the same way with me too." he told him. "He only got around that little clause when he realized how much amiable it made me after. At least your lecture wasn't longer. He gave me a speech every time too."

This time Kaoru laughed. "So he doesn't think you're old enough to drink , but your old enough to be his fiance?"he asked snickering. "Didnt you say that we shouldn't be putting anything harmful into our bodies niichan? So doesn't getting Kagetora pregnant qualify as harmful and even before he graduated from high school too?"

Kagetora giggled, Naoe flushed and the others roared with laughter.

"He is more than four hundred years old so that doesn't count and he wasn't exactly protesting either." Naoe said grumpily. "No drinking and that's final."

"Yeah , yeah." laughed Kaoru. "You're so contradictory."

"One more word on that subject and I'll let you return home." Neo threatened.

"Lighten up Naoe-koi." said Kagetora. "He is right you know , you are very contradictory. Tell you what, I'll let them drink but I'll make it so that as soon as they swallow it , it turns to water for the night okay?" he said to his annoyed koi.

Naoe frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Kagetora kissed him, effectively shutting him up. Then he broke the kiss and smiled .

"You wont always get me to change my mind that way you know." said Naoe pouting.

Kagetora smirked. "I know but there are so many other ways to do that." he said.

The others snickered and Mia and Kaoru were just happy that they would be able to drink.

The limo stopped in front of the club and the limo came around to open the door. They quickly got out and Kagetora got the usual reaction and he walked in after slipping his bouncer buddies a little extra as usual. They all went up to the balcony and grabbed some seats and a couple of tables and after joining them all together sent three of the men to get the first few rounds. Kagetora got a Shirley temple much to his disgust at Naoe's insistence. Even though he hadn't been planning on drinking it was still a bit annoying. Kaoru and Mia immediately took to the dance floor and Kyuushi and some of the other single men left to go dance as well. In fact Kyuushi had been dragged off by a bunch of girls much to the others amusement. Poor Kagetora almost got hauled off too put on look from Naoe had the women running off. The others had to be defending their mates as well much to their annoyance.

Kagetora ignored all the people who were enthralled by him and seated himself comfortably on Naoe's lap. There was actually a group of people who were just standing there checking him out much to his disgust. He turned away and began watching Mia and Kaoru dance.

Naoe was watching as well. "They make a cute couple don't they?" he said.

Kagetora nodded. "Yes and I'm glad. Mia deserved to be treated like the treasure she is." he said.

Naoe rubbed his back. "You did well honey." he told him. "You've given her all you have and its because of you that she is now be able to happy."

kagetora nodded. "I just want her to be safe and happy." he said .

Naoe nodded and kissed him comfortingly. Kagetora groaned and deepened the kiss.

"Break it up you two. Your causing major blood loss over there." Temari said pointing at the people who were watching them. "I don't want to be trampled if they decide to mob us. Cant you two keep your hands off each other for even a few minutes?" she asked snickering a bit.

"Hey I cant help it if he's hot." Laughed Naoe. "And I'm obviously not the only one by the looks on their faces."

They all laughed at Kagetora who flushed in embarrassment.

"Its not my fault they keep drooling over me." he grumbled. "I didn't even do anything."

Shinohara smirked. "You don't have to ." he said. "Its because of who you are now or rather what you are. Your very aura alone draws people to you. They might not know what you are exactly, but they know that you are important and no longer an ordinary mortal. Beside you scream sex in everything you do." he teased.

"What! I do not!" kagetora said pouting as his blush intensified.

"Yeah , you do."the others agreed, much to his disgust.

Temari laughed. " you know I gotta admit. After living around so many gorgeous men I'm gonna need divine intervention when I'm finally ready to settle down." she said.

Kagetora laughed. "Well you live with two gods Mari-chan, I'm sure it will be a piece of cake with our help." he told her.

Temari giggled. "Good. Now I'm gonna go dance until my feet feel like they are about to fall off." she said.

Kagetora smiled at her then he looked at Naoe. " why don't you go dance with Mari-chan honey." he said generously, surprising the others. "Entertain me koi."

It was common knowledge that they were very possessive of each other. Naoe stared at him and realized he was dead serious. Naoe nodded and Kagetora got up and allowed him to move. Temari giggled and got up as well. Naoe paused to look back at Kagetora a bit worriedly and Kagetora decided to sweeten the deal.

"Do it well Koi and you can have me any way you want me later in any form." he purred.

Naoe perked up and grabbed Temari's arm , ready to drag her off .

"Wait." said haruie stopping him. "Lets make it an all round challenge. All our , significant others have to go and earn it on the dancefloor tonight." she said.

All the women and the Ukes nodded in agreement and the men all left for the dancefloor, even poor Kotaru. Mia came back since she had heard through the link and she sent kaoru off with them after promising him a few kisses as a reward. He happily agreed and went off. Naoe was actually feeling grateful since he was the only one allowed a partner, making it a bit easier for him.

The crowd saw the group of drop dead sexy alphas coming and backed up, wanting to see what they had to offer. Since it was actually clubmix that was being played, the music was actually pretty fast pace. The ukes and girlfriends leaned against the banister and watched, wanting to see how well they would perform.

"We are up next guys," said kagetora. "Lets bring it when its our turn."

Then the men began to dance and the crowd went wild. A group of hot men dancing was definitely a turn on. As they moved Kagetora and the others giggled in delight as they watched. Who knew Shinohara could dance so well. Then Daisuke and the other men let their long hair out and the women as well as a few men screamed. The patrons began buying more and more drinks and were drinking it greedily as if it were water trying to lower their temperatures as they watched, getting in the mood to really party. The bartenders were working double time and loving it. The crowd started to scream for them to take it off and the bouncers nearby nodded and agreed to it too, shocking most people. Though it was probably because of all the money they would be making that night.

The boys nodded in agreement and took off their shirts revealing their ripped torsos and patrons screamed in delight asking for more. Kagetora made a mental note to add something like that to his club occasionally. . The men danced for almost an hour to the crowd's delight and then returned to the others with their next rounds on the house.

"So how was that?" asked Naoe smirking.

Kagetora smirked back. "Well honey it was okay but let us show you how its done." he told him standing up. " I'm gonna show you why sirens were so famous . It is after all how we got your attentions." he purred and sauntered off.

"_Guys you go first okay._" Kagetora sent his friends. "_Mia and I will dance alone for a little while after you guys do and I'll bring up the rear. Make em beg boys and girls."_

"_Got it." _they all said.

They all walked downstairs and unto the floor except for Kagetora and began to dance. The crowds began to scream again thinking it was a new form of entertainment for the club. They formed rows of three on the now cleared dancefloor and began to move. Drinks began to flow again and the owner was grinning from ear to ear at all the money they would be making. The men all watched their lover's in amusement and lust. Even Miho was completely out her shell and bringing it.

"Where's Kagetora?" asked Chiaki.

"I don't know ." said Naoe. "But I have a feeling we'll find out soon."

They continued to watch them dance and didnt notice when Kagetora hurried over to talk to the DJ playing.

"Mia get ready, guys here we go." sent Kagetora, then he showed them what he had in mind and they giggled and danced to provide the distraction as Mia hurried over to him.

Kagetora quickly transformed him and Mia into hot blonde chicks, using his powers to make the patrons not see them as they changed.

Kagetora then gave Mia a air captain's cap and some gloves to go with his and they sauntered unto the floor. The crowd screamed louder when they saw them in sexy white skirts and tops with their caps and gloves on in high heels. Haruie and the others left and went to join the men.

"Watch them." they sent to the men as they left the floor.

The DJ started to play the Dora the explorer clubmix and Mia and Kagetora began to dance in perfect coordination , the way they used to when they lived alone. They shook their hips and danced joyfully, having the time of their lives. The crowd was loving it and the amount of drinks purchased doubled. They danced together a bit more and then Mia left as agreed and Kagetora stood alone. The DJ changed the song to the clubmix of 'mr Postman'.

He turned his hat to the side and began gyrating sexily, staring into Naoe's eyes as he did so. His beautiful body glowed as he moved and Mia came back to join him and they kept on working it. As they moved people were practically drinking the alcohol like water as they watched. People were openly drooling when they turned to the side, lift a leg a bit and slapped their butts teasingly. As they danced Kagetora's body glowed a bit more in his excitement and people groaned openly flooded with lust but he had eyes only for Naoe. He did a split and the patrons noes began to look like little fountains of blood.

By now the bartenders had to be getting drinks from their storerooms downstairs since it was selling so fast.

"He dances for you ." Haruie whispered in Naoe's ear, startling him. "Mia told me that the reason Kagetora loves to dance so much is because it makes him feel free from all the problems in his life. She also told me that they made a pact when they were little that they would dance for the person they loved when they found them."

Just then they did a sexy dip and flung their caps into the crowd. The crowd went wild and began begging them for more. They pulled of their gloves with their teeth sexily and threw them in the crowd. Then they blew them all a kiss and some of the patrons fainted. Then they added another sexy slap to their butts and sauntered off. The patrons clapped as they left.

They walked back up the stairs to the others and were given free drinks as well. Kagetora straddled Naoe after changing back and grinned. Naoe cupped his ass and gave it a squeeze and a small slap.

"Did you enjoy the show koi?" Kagetora purred, trailing his fingers up lover's chest and around his neck.

"Oh yeah." said Naoe, then he moved up to whisper in his ear. "But I like the dance you do when your riding me." he whispered.

Kagetora giggled and kissed him hungrily. The others looked at them making out and shook their heads.

"I swear those two must be taking something." said Chiaki.

"No I think that they are just working off four hundred years of frustration." laughed Haruie.

"Yoshi has definitely gotten more relaxed." said Kaoru.

Khosaka snickered. "That's cuz he's finally getting a chance to work off his frustration." he said.

"Do they ever come up for air?" giggled Sakura.

"Well since they are both immortal , I don't think they need air." said Yuzuru who was firmly seated in Chiaki's lap as usual.

Kagetora broke the kiss and turned around. "I'm bored and I wanna have some fun." he said with a cute pout, then he began to literally purr in pleasure as Naoe began to stroke behind his ear, just the way he liked it.

The others laughed at how adorable he became when petted by Naoe. He really was becoming more and more like a tiger due to his pregnancy.

"So how are you holding up with the morning sickness." asked Miho.

"Well, after the first bout early in the morning, I feel fine."said Kagetora, rubbing against Naoe in delight.

"You have morning sickness?" asked Naoe surprised. "When ? I've never seen you like after the first time."

Kagetora rolled his eyes. "That's because it happens early in the morning when your still asleep honey." he said simply.

Kagetora sighed. "Why should I? You're already worried about me becoming 'as big as a house' to put it your way and you fainted at thought of hm... how did you put it 'four mini short tempered Kagetora'." he said frowning.

Naoe flushed. "Don't take what I said the wrong way honey. I was in shock at the time. Its really hard for a man to find out he's getting four for the price of one." he told him.

"I'm a man too and I'm dealing with it okay." Kagetora said , beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes honey but since you're the uke it's a bit easier for you to get used to." Naoe said stupidly.

All the women and ukes turned to look at Naoe increduly. There was a flash of yellow in Kagetora's eye before it receded.

"Is it really?" asked Kagetora coldly. "I wake up one day to find out I'm pregnant with quadruplets , going through morning sickness, having cravings that almost drive me insane if I leave them unsatisfied, my stomach feels like there are little fishes swimming around in there , I'm always fighting nausea , I have a bitch for a mother to deal with, random people keep trying to take me home like I'm some kid of pet, I have to constantly remind myself that the world is not my playground and I should not always do what I want only, Mia's birthday is coming up, I have three businesses to open, estates to run, people are about to try to kill me even more than they did before, I have kids to raise, I'm the head of this family and have to deal with all the drama that comes with it and to top it all off I have a freakin wedding to plan. So please tell me how much easier I have it Naoe cuz I obviously missed something." he snarled.

Naoe sighed knowing he had upset his koi again.

"I just meant that you're adjusting to all this quicker than I am honey. I know you're a guy too." he said desperately trying to salvage the situation.

"Nice try honey." Kagetora said coldly. "But you fail to realize that men who are ukes choose to be so. Some may even be delicate and effeminate but that doesn't make them less of a man. We both know that I'm not weaker than you at all. You didnt beat me Naoe, I let you win because I wanted you. You're not the seme because you're stronger, you're it because I let you. That actually goes for all the ukes at this table, remember that." he said harshly.

Then he turned and looked over at Yuzuru and the others.

"Yuchan, Khochan, dance with me." he said and got up.

The two boys nodded and all three of them sauntered off. The other two ukes were a bit upset with their semes as well for not sticking up for them when Naoe said that.

"If we weren't family now, I'd kill you for ruining what would have been a wonderful night." Kotaru said bluntly.

Chiaki nodded. "I'll second that. Do you know how hard it is to get some when he's upset?" he said irritated.

Naoe rolled his eyes. "Its not my fault that he took that the worst way possible." he said unconcerned.

"Well I think that they're working off their anger." said Daisuke snickering.

Everyone looked down to see the three men dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, surrounded by gorgeous men.

"Damn you to hell Naoe!" Chiaki hissed as they quickly got up and hurried down the steps to retrieve their ukes.

The others watched them go and laughed.

"_Boys they are coming_," sent Kagetora to the other two. "_Lets give them a night they'll never forget and bring them to their knees."_

Then he sent them what he had in mind for the semes threw the link and the two boys nodded as they gigglingly agreed.The three semes came up to them and pulled them into their arms. The semes quickly apologized and the ukes pretended to accept it and they began to dance.

Then they began to dance with their lovers , sneaking a touch here and rub there, turning them on until they were all ready to drag them off somewhere and ease their suffering. Up on the balcony the others watched the games the three ukes were playing and laughed gleefully at the semes expense. Kagetora really had become more playful since becoming pregnant.

When they finally returned to their table the three semes were desperately in need of relief. The ukes sat on their laps as usual but kept wiggling around, giving the men more reasons to groan. They played their little games until it was finally time to return home. The three ukes then insisted on driving in a limo with the women so that they could discuss the wedding much to the men's disgust.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**in the limo...**_

_**With the men...**_

Everyone turned to glare at Naoe for causing them to be in this situation.

"Damn I'm so hard I could hammer in nails."groaned Chiaki in frustration.

"You know that they did this on purpose right?"said Daisuke laughing.

The three semes just groaned.

"Damn those boys definitely know how to hand out punishment." laughed Kyuushi.

"Shut up Kyuushi." said the three men angrily.

The others just laughed at the three very frustrated men.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**with the women and ukes...**_

"That was cold." laughed Haruie as they drove off.

Kagetora snickered. "They asked for it. Now for those of you who is planning on getting some tonight I have an idea." he said and sent the details to them .

When he was done they laughed.

"This is really gonna be fun." said Miho.

"They be begging." laughed Haruie.

"I hope they have enough energy left."said Khochan.

"I cant wait." giggled Yuzuru.

When they reached the estate, the said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. They all told their men to undress and lay on the bed. Then they hurried to the bathroom, claiming to have to retrieve something.

"_Ready guys_?" sent Kagetora.

"_Ready,_" sent Miho, Haruie, Khosaka and Kotaru.

"_Then let the games begin_."sent Kagetora and then he did it.

_**Author's note:**_ hey there , sorry for taking so long I was updating a few other things. Anyway please check out my new Mirage story called 'just cuz its ur birthday'. I also added a new story called 'broken dreams and retribution' in the Naruto category. It is yaoi of course so please check it out. I hope you like this chapter and I would like to add that alcohol actually makes you hotter when you drink it not the opposite. That was all just for the story and that was part of why they kept on buying more. I will also be answering any questions as of now on my page so feel free to go their for any answer to whatever questions you ask me and it will also inform you of any changes etc. I just don't want to put all that stuff up with the story cuz it takes a lot of time for someone who types as slow as I do. This way I can immediately answer when I read your reviews.Thank you all for reading and see you all at the end of the next chapter.


	14. OF EXHAUSTION AND PLOTTING

The next morning all the Ukes and girlfriends got up and went down to breakfast. The kids were up as well and happily eating breakfast with them. 

"Where's daddy mommy?" asked Saburo.

Kagetora smirked. "He's resting honey." he answered.

The others snickered and went to breakfast. The night before Kagetora had tapped into the men's minds and made their most erotic fantasies come to life. For Shinohara it had been Miho as a Geisha, for Daisuke it had been Haruie in her nurse uniform in his office, for Kotaru it had been Khosaka as a schoolgirl, for Yuzuru it had been a blonde bimbo and for Naoe he had wanted to play with his blonde version of Kagetora again. Kagetora had also heightened the men's senses while in this trance- like state to make it even more pleasurable. 

As soon as breakfast was over everyone except Kagetora went to hang out at the pool. Kagetora went to his various meetings and by the time he came back, the men had finally joined them, although they looked wrecked.

Kagetora quickly transformed his clothes into swimming trunks and sauntered over to Naoe. Naoe looked worn out as he laid there tiredly, soaking up some sun. kagetora snickered and crawled up to him. 

"Honey you don't look so good." he said. "Would you like me to take you to our room and uh...make it all better ," he purred.

Naoe groaned. "No more please." he pleaded. "I'm exhausted."

Kagetora giggled. "Are you sure? I am your uke after all and I'm here to please you baby." he said.

Naoe whimpered. "You proved your point, I'm sorry I made you mad." he apologized . "now please let me sleep in peace."

The other semes and boyfriends were feeling the same way and were barely conscious. The others giggled at their plight.

"I guess I better revive them now." said Kagetora giggling. "Cant have them ruining our night."

Then he removed their exhaustion and the men began feeling much better.

"I never knew you could overload on pleasure." mumbled Kotaru.

"Uh huh." said Shinohara. "Although I enjoyed it, I'd die if we did this often."

"at least we'd die happy." mumbled Chiaki.

"I think last night turned me into a pervert." said Daisuke.

The others men grunted in agreement and they all laid there soaking up some sun. they spent the rest of the day talking and hanging out. That evening they all went to the movies together, including the kids. On Sunday they bowled and shopped and ate out. They retired early that night, knowing they would begin serious work the next morning.

_**(Monday)**_

_**the next morning...**_

Kagetora got up three hours before everyone and went to his office. He sorted out his schedule for the day and then began making arrangements. He wrote all the things that his secretaries had to do today and reviewed their reports and made the necessary changes to them. By the time the others woke up and got ready for breakfast , he was all done. He had even managed to get there before Naoe woke up and give him his 'wake up call'.

As soon as breakfast ended, he teleported everyone to the mainhall. He had used his powers to make it look like a large office with individual desks. There was even a large conference table off to the side for them all to sit at so he could delegate. Everyone had there laptops open and on, ready for their orders.

"Okay," said Kagetora. "Lets get started. Naoe you will return to the temple today so that you can keep an eye on things there. In a few days you will also take Saburo with you to observe and learn. It is important for him to experience things in the literal sense. Chiaki and Yuzuru, you are responsible for researching any data we need pertaining to the spiritual realm and will act as back up when you're not exorcizing. Haruie you will help with exorcizing and will assist Daisuke as usual. Khochan , you and Ruchan will exorcize of course and work on your other assignments. Kana contact your associates and see if there is anything we need to take care of. Mia you will be getting a crash course in medicine from Daisuke and occasionally Haruie. Your objective will be to learn how to use your healing abilities among ordinary mortals without being detected. All those with specific assignments that were given beforehand I expect a full report on your progress in two days. Kyuushi, Temari I've already uploaded you assignments for the day and the solutions to all the problems that will occur. All other secretaries will give me a full report after dinner tonight. Everyone for various details just check your mailbox since I already sent them to you. Feel free to contact me at anytime if I'm not with you. Any question?" he asked.

"Yes. What will you be doing Taka-chan." asked Naoe curiously.

He smiled. "This week, I'll be teaching our son about some of his powers, taking care of Irobe so Kana can complete her assignment, drop by the work sites, meet various people like my advertising agent etc, look into the future, plan various events, prerecord interviews, go over job applications etc." he answered.

"That's a lot." said Khosaka and the others nodded in agreement.

"Its my job to do all these things."said Kagetora smiling. "Also over the next few weeks I'll be visiting all the other estates to check them out. There are a lot of things that can actually be done with them in the future"

The others nodded and he dismissed them all. After a quick kiss Naoe left for work and the other secretaries departed as well. Kagetora picked up Irobe and after transforming their clothes into comfortable formal silk Yukatas, they teleported to the site that Kagetora would begin his first lesson for Saburo.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

They appeared at the place where the battle of Kawanakajima had occurred.

"Why are we here mommy?" asked Saburo curiously.

Kagetora smiled at him. "We're here to purify this place. It is covered in the hatred and regrets of those who died and were left here. By doing this, we will ease their suffering and it will be a lot safer fo the ordinary mortals who come here." he told him.

Saburo nodded. "Okay, what should I do?" he asked.

"Its really easy honey." said Kagetora. "Just let the healing power flow out of you and then touch the water and it will be purified. Then do same to the earth." 

"Okay." said the little god.

He walked unto the water and let his healing power flow out of him, then he bend down and touch the water. He could literally feel the pain and hatred fading away until it was no more. Then he did the same to the ground.

"Very good," said Kagetora. "You did that much quicker than I anticipated."

"Thanks mommy." said Saburo .

"You're welcome honey. Now lets got back tot the estate and begin the next lesson." Kagetora told him.

Saburo nodded and all three of them teleported to the backyard and went over to the pond.

"First I want you to open your mind and begin creating the terrain for the creatures that will live there, in other-words algae and other plants etc. you already know what should be in there so begin working." Kagetora told him after a small demonstration.

Saburo nodded and began to work. As he worked Kagetora played with Irobe.

"So how is my darling little Irobe today?" he asked rubbing the baby's tummy the way he knew he liked it.

"Irobe's okay." said the baby.

"Mommy loves Irobe." said Kagetora cutely.

"Irobe loves mommy too."said the baby. "Irobe wants milk." 

kagetora immediately created a bottle of milk and gave it to him. Irobe giggled and clapped happily before taking the bottle and beginning to suck.

They all stayed outside playing and working until an hour went by. Then Saburo called his mom over to show her his handiwork and Kagetora nodded and complemented him. Then he taught him how to make little fishes and other sea creatures for the pond. Three hours later they were all done making all sorts of fish for the pond and Kagetora gave the two kids a bath after feeding them, then he put them down for a nap since they were tired by now. He called in two maids to watch them and left the rooms. Then he cleaned himself up and after getting into a business suit, he and four of his bodyguards teleported to his mother's apartments.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**At his mother's...**_

His mother opened the door and frowned when she saw him. "What do you want now ?" she asked rudely.

He pushed pass her and walked into the apartment. "Sit down we need to talk." he told her coldly.

Sayore shrugged and sat down. "So where is that little brat of yours?" she sneered.

The temperature in the room dropped considerably and everyone shivered.

"Call my son a brat again and I'll rip your tongue out of your head." Kagetora hissed. "How dare you raise you hand and try to hit my son? Who do you think you are? You seem to think that I owe you something , but Mia and I don't owe you shit!"

"I gave birth to you , you little bastard!" she screeched. "I deserve to be taken care of by you!"

"You don't deserve shit from me you bitch." snarled Kagetora. "And if it weren't for my Fiancé, you would have been out on your ass from the day you showed up. You don't seem to realize that I could have you thrown in jail for child abuse and abandonment to name a few things."

"I could tell the world what kind of person you really are." she threatened. "I could ruin your reputation."

To everyone's surprise, Kagetora laughed. "Go ahead Sayore, make my day." he said and walked out.

Sayore watched him go and started plotting. She would get her hands on that money, one way or another."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagetora and the others teleported back to the estate and Kagetora walked into the mainhall where the others were working.

"Kyuushi call my lawyer and have him come over immediately." kagetora told him. "My bitch of a mother is planning to take me to court and declare me insane and unfit to handle my own assets. I plan to do the same to her but also add child abuse , reckless abandonment among other things."

"What!" the others screeched angrily.

"She cant do that!" yelled Mia.

"I know." said Kagetora. "But this is the only way she can think of to get my money. Another annoyance will be coming out of the woodwork soon so as of now, no one goes anywhere outside this estate without bodyguards and please be more aware."

He walked to his chair at the head of the conference table and sat down. Then he contacted Naoe threw his link.

"Naoe you should inform your family since I have no doubt that you'll be dragged into this mess. Damn that bitch to hell! If it weren't for Mia , I'd summon a demon to eat her while I watch." he snarled angrily, then he sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

He leaned back and used his powers to open the computer and type, projecting his thoughts into it so that he didnt have to type. As he worked , he could here Chiaki blaming himself over and over again in the back of his mind.

"Chiaki stop with the guilt fest already, it's grating on my nerves." Kagetora finally said. "I would have had to deal with her sooner or later anyway. In fact this can be looked on as a good thing. I'll get it fixed before I start showing so let it go already. Besides you angsting and feeling insecure is kind of creeping me out."

"Yes niisama." said Chiaki, glad that his lord wasn't angry with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then Kagetora teleported upstairs to wake his kids and feed them. The two maids who were keeping and eye on them curtsied, giggling as the y hurried out of the room after greeting him. They were finally getting past the fainting stage thank god.

Saburo was already up and studying up on fishes, since he had decided to add more to his pond. He turned to his mom and smiled , then he ran over to him and glomped him. Kagetora smiled and hugged him back, ruffling his hair before letting him go.

"Do you want to study in the main hall with us ?" asked Kagetora and Saburo nodded happily.

Kagetora teleported his books downstairs in a corner that he had instantly made into a play area and then he went to wake Irobe. Irobe woke up and smiled when he saw them.

"Mommy, Saburo." he said happily.

Kagetora changed him and after giving him a bottle of milk, teleported them back downstairs. After putting Irobe in the safe play area, he got back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His lawyer arrived half an hour later and they went to his office to discuss the situation for the next hour. Then Kagetora informed the others that he would be out for and hour or so and teleported to Naoe's temple. He made it so that he was invisible to everyone and listen to his lover giving advice to a troubled young man. He thought it was cute and wondered why Naoe couldn't be so tactful with him. It was like Naoe was a whole different person when he was working. Kagetora found it incredibly arousing.

Finally the young man left and Kagetora walked over to Naoe, still invisible and began to caress him. Then he slid his hands down into Naoe's briefs and began stroking him. Naoe's body jerked at the contact and hardened.

"Aaaaaah Kagetora." Naoe moaned as Kagetora began to jerk him off, stroking his tips with his thumb.

Kagetora revealed himself and nipped his lover on his earlobe .

"How did you know baby?:" Kagetora purred.

"I'd know my naught little god anywhere."said Naoe, stretching up to kiss him. "Lock the door and bend over my desk luv."

Kagetora giggled and instantly locked the door as he bend over the desk naked. Naoe quickly undid his robes and positioned himself at his lover's entrance. He slid deep inside him to the hilt in one forceful thrust.

"Aaah!" Kagetora moaned in pleasure.

Naoe parted his butt cheeks and then he began to pound into him.

"Mmm.. Baby, you feel so good." Naoe moaned as he continued to give him hard and fast , just the way he knew the boy liked it.

Naoe leaned down and bit Kagetora on the shoulder as he took him.

"Mine! You're all mine aren't you honey." he whispered.

"Nnnnngh!" Kagetora groaned out in pleasure, spreading a bit more under him and lifting a leg slightly to take in more. "Yes Naoe, I'm all yours now claim me baby. Show me I'm yours."

Naoe moaned out in delight at Kagetora's submission and continued to please his lover. They came together and Naoe slumped down on his lover in languid pleasure, before finding enough energy to pull out and clean himself up. He fixed his robes and sat down, pulling his now perfectly dressed fiancé unto his lap. Kagetora wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his lover's shoulders.

"So you're mom is planning on taking you to court." said naoe shaking his head in disgust. "She really is something."

"Honey , I think what you're trying to say it that the bitch has balls." drawled Kagetora. "But it will be dealt with in time."

"How do you feel about that?" asked naoe.

"I'm fine." Kagetora said.

Naoe looked at him disapprovingly. "Don't lie to me Taka-chan, I know you're upset." he said.

Kagetora sighed and buried his face in Naoe's neck. "I'm really angry and a bit hurt but I wasn't surprised. Our lives are complicated enough with a greedy witch to cause more problems."

Then he told him of the other little problem that would be cropping up soon and Naoe groaned. After that Kagetora said goodbye and returned to the estate.

A few minutes after Kagetora had left Kaname showed up and Naoe let him into his office.

"So how was your afternoon?" asked Kaname with a smirk as he sat across from his son.

Naoe flushed as he remembered how good it had been. "It was fine dad." he said. "How did you know that he dropped by?"

Kaname chuckled. "The relaxed look on your face told me." he said and laughed when he saw Naoe's blush deepen. "Also the flowers outside miraculously bloomed before our eyes and everything seemed brighter as if purified."

"Oh," said Naoe in understanding. "That happens whenever he's around and especially when he is happy."

"Well , judging from the condition of the gardens outside, I'd say his little visit left him very satisfied." said Kaname snickering.

"Ugh! Dad , that's just creepy." grumbled Naoe , embarrased.

Kaname laughed. "Aren't you a bit too old for that reaction." he said.

Naoe copied Kagetora's habit and rolled his eyes. "Well if you're so interested last Friday night was the best night of my life." he said laughing. "Its great having a god for a lover. Although, the next morning I was so exhausted I could barely make it out of bed."

Kaname laughed at that and then Shinohara joined them for tea. They talked a bit more and Naoe told them about Sayore's little plan and they were as disgusted as he was. Then they got back to work.

The next few days went by quickly as they all worked , trained and planned for the wedding and Mia's birthday party. It seemed as if it would be a blast. Kagetora went to meeting, prerecorded interviews and lots of other necessary things for the launch. Finally it was the day of Mia's birthday party.

_**Tbc**_

_**author's note: hello again. **_Sorry for taking so long to update. My schedule is jam packed and now my doctor tells me I'm suffering from fatigue. How lame is that. I mean I know I have a weak body from neglect in the earlier years but gosh. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading. Please review and remember to check my page for updates and answers to any questions.


	15. OF BIRTHDAYS AND GIFTS

_**New chapter**_

The day dawned bright and cheerful on Mia's birthday. Wether or not it was by Kagetora's hand nobody bothered to ask. Everyone had brought Mia tonnes of gifts that were all piled up in the mainhall in a corner at the back of the room. All of Mia's friends would be coming and since it was her first birthday party ever, she was extremely excited.

She got up early that morning and began waking everyone else, much to there disgust. It was common knowledge among the household servants that the members of the Uesugi family loved to sleep in if they got the chance and were definitely not morning people. So they all grumpily went downstairs still in there pajamas to get it over with already. They assembled in the mainhall and for the next three hours, Mia acted like a child in a candy store. By the time she was finished , most of the Uesugi were taking dibs in who gets to strangle her for taking so long.

Fortunately Kagetora had foreseen this and had come up with a way to allow everyone to get a little more sleep so that he could also get a little more that with his koi. He had hidden a couple of clues around the estate for a sort of treasure hunt and he gave Mia a map and the first clue. He assigned Saburo to tag along but gave him strict orders not to tell what and where the prize was. The others who already knew what the gift was, were grateful for Kagetora's ingenuity and would now be able to catch a few more hours of sleep before the party that night.

Two hours later, Mia was screaming with joy and banging on her brother's door. Kagetora quickly slipped off the bed and pulled on a silk robe as he walked to the door. He opened it and was immediately glomped by the excited girl.

"Oh I love you niichan."she squealed, uncaring that Naoe was sitting up in bed looking at them with his chest bare. "Thank you so much, you're the best brother in the whole world."

"You're welcome sis, now hurry up and get ready. You and your sisters have an appointment at the salons and stuff don't you?" Kagetora said.

Mia nodded and then she ran off still screaming with joy. Kagetora had gotten her a beautiful red BMW convertible of that year with just about everything in it. He had also gotten the seat covers emblazoned with Mr Kashi, Mia's tiger on it. It was every young girls dream car.

Since Saburo and Irobe were being taken care of by maids, Kagetora turned around after locking the door and looked at Naoe. Naoe was now sitting on the bed with one leg pulled up and his body covered from the waist down with black silk sheets. Naoe arched a brow arrogantly giving Kagetora a "come hither" look..

Kagetora undid his robe and dropped it in a black silken pool around his feet.

"So where were we honey?" Kagetora purred as he sauntered over to his waiting lover.

"You were about to ride me my little wildcat." Naoe said with a perverted gleam in his eye.

Kagetora giggled. "As you wish My lord." he purred , straddling Naoe's cock. Then they picked up where they left off.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**later on that night...**_

The party was going strong and everyone who was invited was there and having a good time. Saburo was on the dance floor with a bunch of hot chicks under his mother's watchful eye. Kagetora was holding Irobe and feeding him a bottle of milk surrounded by a horde of giggling girls who wanted to get to know him and to hold Irobe. This was all being done under Naoe's watchful eyes of course. He refused to let his little wildcat out of his sight for long, look what happened the last time.

An hour late Kagetora put the kids to bed and returned to the party. Naoe was waiting for him and walked up to him as soon as he entered, pulling the unresisting boy into his arms.

"Dance with me koi." said Naoe charmingly and Kagetora blushed and nodded.

They began to dance and the girls began to drool as they watched. Although they were disappointed he was gay, that still didn't stop them from lusting after him and him being so submissive to the obvious seme was so well, cute.

Then Kagetora began to dance with Mia after their dance ended and the girls who were watching all wished that they had such a cool and sexy older brother like him. Most felt sorry for Mia though since having such a hot brother at home would mean that it would be hard to choose a boyfriend after living with such a hottie, since her standards would be high. They realized that this was not going to be a problem for Mia though when they saw her boyfriend. Kagetora had ended his dance and passed her off to Kaoru who was nothing to sneeze at. They could instantly tell that Naoe was his brother and if that's what he would like when he got older well Mia was one lucky girl.

Then one girl who had always been Mia's rival came up to her. She hadn't been invited but had some how snuck in. Kagetora knew about it however and was planning for her.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Mia. Nice party Mia, did your boyfriend do it for you? We both know you can't afford to live in a place like this." the girl said snidely.

"Get lost Ooka, I don't have time for prissy little bitches like you." mia said ignoring her. "And get the hell out, you weren't invited."

"My father is the mayor of this town, I don't need an invitation."said the girl rudely.

"Actually you do." said Kagetora from behind her.

The girl turned around, ready to blast him into next week as she didnt know who he was, but paused and blush when she saw the sexy stud that was speaking to her.

"Um... hello , who are you?" she asked shyly.

Kagetora looked at her with disgust, his eyes cold. "I'm Mia's older brother. How dare you insult and upset my little sister you ugly toad. And please stop blushing and looking at me that way, I wouldn't go near and ugly toad like you with a ten foot pole. After being around someone like you, its no wonder I'm gay."

She got angry immediately . "well your not my type anyway and I don't date poor men." she hissed.

Kagetora laughed. "I'm not your type, really? Then why are you still checking me out ms toad? As for me being poor, I may have been before but I'm certainly not now, neither is Mia I might add. In fact she is richer than you ms. Toad since she is now one of the richest girls in the country. Incidentally , your father just asked me for a donation for his campaign but after meeting you I'm declining. I cant be seen backing losers after all and he will be losing by the way. Call it intuition, sorta like a glimpse into the future ms. Toad. In a few weeks you will be one of the poorest girls in the country since your daddy just made a few bad choices so if I were you, id go home and start enjoying my cushy little lifestyle a little longer." he told her as the security guards who were waiting began dragging her off the premises.

Then Kagetora turned to Mia. "Are you okay Mia? Do you want me to make her life a living hell?" he asked with a smile.

"No niichan that's okay." she said happily. "Since she is gonna be out on the streets in a few weeks anyway."

Kagetora nodded and walked off to naoe who was standing with the Tachibanas. Only the people who knew what kagetora really was , knew he was actually serious with his offer just now. Naoe pulled him in close and his eyes widened when he held him. He could literally feel the rage vibrating threw his body.

"Calm down Kagetora, your sister is fine." said Naoe gently.

Kagetora looked up at him and his yellow eyes flashed for a split second. "Can I at least torture her for upsetting Mia?" he asked seriously.

"No!"said Naoe quickly. "She is going to be suffering in a few weeks anyway so let it go."

Kagetora pouted for a bit but nodded. "Fine but you had better make this up to me. You could have at least let me bite her , meanie." he said grumpily.

Naoe leaned down and kissed him and Kagetora purred . He broke the kiss and Kagetora was now blushing prettily, calm and all cuddly again. The others found this amusing at how easily Naoe could calm him down.

"That was nice how you defended Mia ." said Miho. "Girls like that one are the worst."

Kagetora nodded and smiled. "I cant believe that she had the nerve to try and ruin Mia's party. I really should just..."

"No!"said Naoe immediately. "No torturing for you."

Kagetora's face faulted. "But I wanna." he said sounding like a child. "Naoe you're so dull. One little hunt and I'll be happy, happy , happy. You're so mean to me, I'm pregnant you know I cant help it." he whined.

"No and that's final." said naoe. "Curb your instincts. No hunting or torturing for you and that's final."

Kagetora's eyes filled up with tears. "Why not?" he wailed.

"Because I said so." Naoe said simply.

"But I wanna and you cant stop me." Kagetora said angrily.

"Really?" said Naoe. "In that case go ahead then, see if you get any from me for the next two years."

Kagetora frowned and stood there thinking for a bit. "Hmph! Fine then but you suck!" he said .

"Really?" said Naoe again. "Fine then, I'll never bring you anymore meat in the middle of the night ever again."

Kagetora gasped. "No I lied. You don't suck at all." he said quickly.

Naoe hugged him and snickered above his head. Kagetora's mood swings were annoying to deal with at first but Naoe had gotten the hang of it. The others were struggling to hold in there laughter.

"Very tactful Naoe." said Shinohara. "I wish I had come up with handling things that way when Miho was pregnant."

Miho rolled her eyes and swatted him a bit.

"That was really good actually." said Kojiro. "I will have to remember to do that after I marry your sister and she gets pregnant and moody."

Sakura blushed and the others laughed at her. It was rare to see her flustered.

"That was a really nice car you got for Mia, Kagetora." said Shinohara. "Its perfect for just driving out with your friends or making out."

Kagetora paled to a deathly white at the sound of that and immediately pulled out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling now?" asked Naoe curiously.

"I'm calling the dealer to take it back cuz I don't want my cute little sister making out with anyone. Why didnt you tell me that when I bought it Naoe." he whined.

Naoe grabbed the phone from him and hung it up. "She's sixteen now Kagetora, she's gonna make out anyway even without the car." he said patiently.

Kagetora put his hands over his ears and shook his head in denial as he whimpered.

"No no no don't say that. When I was sixteen I didnt. That's just terrible Naoe we have to do something about this." he said almost tearfully. "My poor baby sister's virtue is being threatened."

"Kagetora calm down."said Naoe calmly but Kagetora was beyond hearing at this point.

"What am I gonna do?" kagetora wailed. "I cant spy on her cuz that would make me a pervert. I'll die from embarrassment if I have that particular conversation with her and yet if I don't she will lose her purity and turn into a she-devil like our mother. Oh god it's my fault isn't it? I'm a bad parent to my darling little mmmph!" He was cut off by Naoe's lips.

He moaned and clung to Naoe as he kissed back. Then Naoe broke the kiss and smiled down at him.

"Are you done panicking now?" Naoe asked.

"Meow?" Kagetora asked cluelessly at the moment.

"Mia will be fine. She is one of the smartest girls I know and she is very practical so relax okay. All this stress is bad for you and the baby." naoe told him.

Kagetora nodded meekly and buried his face in Naoe's broad chest as he was being hugged. Naoe looked over at his family who was amused by it all.

"Just so you guys know, anything about his sister in that way causes him to panic lately okay, so don't go there." Naoe told him.

In his chest , Kagetora whimpered at the mention of his sister and clung on to Naoe like glue.

"Sorry honey." Naoe said.

"Its alright Kagetora, kaname was the same way with Sakura too. He even used to stalk her on her dates to make sure she was safe." said Yuki laughing. "It just means that you care about her and that you're a good parent."

Kagetora turned to her and smiled. "Thanks Yuki." he said blushing but made no move to let go of Naoe .

They all talked for a bit more until Sakura said. "So Kagetora , when is your birthday?" she asked

Kagetora noticeably hesitated. "Um, it doesn't really matter since I've never really celebrated it." he said evasively.

"Come on." said Miho. "Tell us. Why the big secret?"

Kagetora didnt answer.

"Oh I get it."said Shinohara. "Its all fool day isn't it.?" he teased.

Haruie and a few other Uesugi who were nearby joined in and began ribbing him into telling them.

"Its um.. Its on February 20th. He said and naoe paled as the Uesugi members gasped as they finally realized why he was so reluctant to answer.

Naoe finally understood even more , why Mia had been even angrier than everyone else. He now realized why she still hated him. Kagetora's birthday was on the day that he had gone into stasis!

The Tachibanas who didn't understand the significance of that day were confused. Even though they had been there on that day, they really didn't remember the date.

"What happened on that day?"asked Shinohara confused.

No one answered and Kagetora looked up at him with pain-filled eyes.

"It was um..it was the day that I almost destroyed the world with my emotions and had to go into stasis." he said with a sad smile.

Yuki and Mihana gasped and Sakura put her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"Oh my ." said Miho.

To their surprise Kagetora laughed. "Relax you guys, its all in the pass. It was a good thing in the end anyway since I got the chance to learn about my powers without hurting anyone. Look on the bright side, at least now I wont destroy the world by accident." he told them , then he turned to his lover. "Naoe stop looking all dark and brooding, you're making me wanna jump you and if I do that then your parents will be embarrassed and Mia will kill me."

Naoe pouted. "But I..." he didn't get to finish because Kagetora silenced him with a kiss.

Then Kagetora pulled away and gave him a cute puppy dog look and Naoe rolled his eyes.

"What is it that you want now Taka-chan?" asked Naoe.

"Um...meat."said Kagetora cutely.

Naoe went off and went to get it.

"So that's you're craving huh?"said Miho. "It's unique."

Kagetora giggled and nodded. "Well, I am a tiger. Besides , ever since I got pregnant, I've noticed that Naoe holding a plate of meat is like a gift from the gods, especially in a business suit. It super cute." he said blushing.

The Tachibanas laughed and the Uesugis shook their heads at him and wondered off with indulgent smiles.

"So are there any other changes going on with you now that you're pregnant?" asked Yuki.

Kagetora flushed. "Um yeah. I'm very emotional and its sorta like um...in heat all of a sudden. Is that normal?" he asked.

The others laughed.

"That can sometimes happen."said Miho. "I almost drove Shino up the wall with my mood swings."

Just then Naoe returned with a plate loaded down with meat and riceballs and Kagetora squealed.

"Oh Naoe-koi, I love you." he said happily, glomping him before grabbing the plate and beginning to eat.

Naoe smiled indulgently and wrapped his arms around him while he ate but Kagetora was too into his treat to even notice. The others snickered as they watched him practically inhale and almost insane amount of meat. When Kagetora was all done he smiled at Naoe and then hugged him back.

"Mia's other surprise is coming threw the door right about now." he said and the door suddenly flew open.

It was Mia's favorite band Uverworld. The girls screamed as they began singing all her favorites.

As the crowd went wild , Naoe said to Kagetora, "where did you find time to plan this too?" he asked.

Kagetora smirked. "Oh I have my ways. Now lets get away from the screaming girls for a while." he told him as he dragged Naoe out the door that led into the house.

Kagetora led him to an empty room nearby and pushed him in before locking the door. Then he turned around and was by now , naked and ready. Naoe laid him out on a on a sofa and slid deep inside him as he kissed him. Then he began to pound into him at a frantic pace.

Kagetora moaned in delight as he lifted his hips to meet each powerful thrust. Nothing could excite him more these days, than Naoe's large phallus plunging into him over and over. Naoe was extremely large were it counted and Kagetora silently thanked the gods for the older mans big dick.

They didn't take long to cum and afterwards Kagetora sighed with pleasure as he cleaned them up and redressed them. Then they got up and returned to the party, tiptoeing back in so that no one would notice. Talk about clueless.

As soon as they entered however, Mia ran over and glomped Kagetora.

"Oh thank you for making this the best day of my life." she squealed after pulling away.

Kagetora smiled. "Really? And we haven't even given you Naoe's gift yet. I've already spoken to your girlfriends' parents and they agreed and dropped off their stuff while you were out today. Since Naoe chose it , I hope you like it." he said and handed her an envelope.

She opened it and screamed. Then she glomped poor Naoe too. "Oh thank you Naoe, I love you. You're the best brother ever." she gushed.

"Uh..no problem Mia." Naoe said. "But no boys are allowed anywhere near you or your brother would kill me. Now go tell your friends, your cutting off my air supply. You can leave as soon as the party is over since your things are all in the limos already."

Mia nodded and ran off to tell her friends. She called all her girlfriends in a group and told them and they all screamed. Then they turned and began making a beeline for poor Naoe. Naoe began backing up in fright.

"Uh Kagetora ..." he said nervously just before they reached him.

Kagetora grinned evilly and stepped aside. The girls grabbed the poor man and began hugging him with delight. The crowd were all laughing at poor Naoe.

"Kagetora help." Naoe begged. "Cant...breathe."

Kagetora laughed. "Uh uh... girls are scary when they're like this." he said gleefully.

"Ow! don't pinch my butt young lady !" Naoe said irritatedly.

Kagetora immediately got serious. "All right girls that's more than enough , let go please." he said calmly , but everyone ignored him except for Mia. "Let go immediately!" kagetora roared annoyed and they all jumped back at the command.

Naoe hurried over to Kagetora and stood behind him with a smirk.

"Thank you. You may all go back to the party now." Kagetora said with a cold smile and the girls immediately obeyed.

The others were all roaring with laughter as Kagetora elbowed Naoe in the stomach.

"Ow!" Naoe said surprised when he did that. "What was that for?"

"Didn't I tell you not to let anyone touch you that way?" Kagetora said annoyed, it was obvious he was jealous.

Naoe snickered and kissed him on his pouting lips. "You know I'm all yours Kagetora so don't get jealous. Every single inch of me." he said suggestively.

Kagetora groaned. "Don't tease, we're in public." he begged.

Naoe laughed and pulled him in close. He had gotten Mia and all her friends an all expense paid trip to Tokyo for five days. They would be staying in a five star hotel and would have the entire top floor penthouse suite at the hotel to themselves. They would be going with bodyguards of course and Kana, Haruie, Miho and Sakura would be going as well to keep them out of trouble.

Half an hour later Mia finally got to see her cake and screamed when she saw that it was designed as Mr Kashi, he Plushie tiger. Everyone laughed when she said that she didnt want to cut open her favorite friend. She finally cut it after Kagetora convinced her that Mr Kashi was okay with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so the party was a hit and Mia and all her friends left for Tokyo the next morning with all of her friends wanting to trade places with her. The rest of the household went to bed after seeing them off and Naoe made love to a worried Kagetora to keep him from changing his mind about letting her go, much to his delight.

They all slept threw the morning and later on that day all the semes watched the game on t.v and drank beer while Kagetora and the other Ukes went shopping with Saburo. Irobe stayed home with a maid but he didnt mind it since there was a Naruto marathon on tv that day.

That afternoon they shopped and had fun until the mall closed, then they returned home to their lovers.

That night Saburo had insisted on sleeping with his parents and naturally Irobe was allowed to too. Naoe came up to bed that night and realized he wasn't gonna get any much to his annoyance. He sighed and after changing into a pair of pajamas that were brand new since he never really wore them anymore, he laid on the other side with the kids in between him and Kagetora.

His last thought before he fell asleep was about thanking god for the large bed since it was bigger than a king size. He had a feeling that his kids would be joining them again in the future.

The next morning he woke up with a happy Saburo sitting on his back. He groaned and tried to ignore the weight but it got heavier and heavier the longer the boy sat there. He finally gave up and opened an eye.

"Saburo , get off my poor back please." he mumbled tiredly.

Saburo giggled and obeyed. Then he noticed Kagetora feeding irobe his bottle and smiled. Maybe waking up this way wasn't so bad after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the week went by and Mia and the others returned baring gifts and wonderful stories. The days flew by until it was finally their wedding day.

Tbc.

Hello I hope you like . See I kept my promise he heh eh. Thanks for the pics and I love em. (Nosebleed.) Im really cruel putting Kagetora's birthday on that day arent I ? He he he.


	16. OF GODS AND WEDDINGS PART 1

Kagetora woke up alone in his bedroom and smiled , it was finally his wedding day. The girls had sent Naoe to spend the night at his parents house since he was the groom and all. He got up and walked to the door to open it and let the women in. His sisters, the Tachibana women and the make-up greeted him and began there work.

Three hours later , he was escorted to one of his limos and brought to the temple and showed into a room that would be his private dressing room for the day. Everything was ready and the wedding would begin in half an hour. All the guests had arrived as well, their allies and friends as well as family, well the ones that had been invited anyway. As a result there was more than two hundred people present.

So here he was sitting in his dressing room with his bridesmaid feeling the bridal jitters and wanting to get it all over with already before he panicked or had second thoughts. Saburo was chattering away excitedly at a flower girl that Yuki had chosen.

"Um... Mia I'm scared." Kagetora confessed nervously as the minutes ticked by, beginning to pace.

Yuki smiled and pulled the boy into a hug. "Its okay Kagetora, its just bridal jitters that's all. Everyone feels them on their big day. I did too." she told him.

He nodded nervously and gave her a tense smile. "Thanks Yuki." he said shyly.

Yuki smiled back. "You're welcome Kagetora. Because of you I'm one of the happiest mother in the world. By marrying my son, you're making all his dreams come true." she told him.

He flushed. "No... I should thank you." he told her.

Then Haruie hurried in . "its time." she said grinning before joining the rest of the girls.

Everyone got ready to go and Lord Fuuma walked into the room. He would be the one escorting Kagetora as father of the er... 'bride'. He was extremely happy to be doing something so important for his son and couldn't stop grinning.

The colors of the day were, black , gold and red. The were flowers all over the temple and the tapestries (which was done by Kagetora) on the wall were all baring the Uesugi symbol. The fountains were pure and clean and the entire temple had been purified just by Saburo an Kagetora been there. Because Kagetora was happy the flowers were all at their best and even the birds seem to be in harmony.

_**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**_

At the altar Naoe stood nervously before his father and kept fidgeting much to his fathers' amusement.

"Breathe son, he's already here and wont leave you at the altar so just breathe." his father whispered to him.

"Uh... I know dad, its just..." Naoe broke off.

"You should know that Kagetora chose the design of your outfit and had it custom-made just for you."his father told him, knowing that it would help him calm down if Kagetora was that interested in the wedding.

Naoe's eyes widened and he smiled at that. As predicted it made him feel better. Naoe looked at what he was wearing and he had to admit, the black tiger was splendid and it fit him perfectly and he had no doubt that it look sexy. He stood there and couldn't wait to see his lover walk down the aisle.

He jumped in surprise as the music began to play and turned to look down the aisle to watch his lover appear.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The flower girls, all sixteen of them were dressed in beautiful white gowns with small purifying flames on them and the Uesugi symbol on the left sleeves of the gowns. On their heads were little Tiaras made of gold and they sprinkled red and white roses as they walked down the aisle.

Then Saburo stepped into the aisle , wearing the exact replica of his fathers' outfit except for the fact that there were two tigers, the black and the white Uesugi ones holding hands on his robe.

All the Uesugi allies stood up when they saw him and put their hands over their hearts , silently expressing their continued loyalty. Saburo smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgment of them as he carried an intricately designed solid gold box on a velvet cushion. He smiled as he reached his father and his dad smiled back. Then he walked to his spot and waited for the others.

Since Kagetora had decided not to choose a best- man or a bridesmaid although it was tradition stating that he loved them all the same, it had been arranged a bit differently than normal. All the main Uesugi members would be walking down the aisle as bridesmaids or er.. Bridesmen and groomsmen. As well as Naoe's siblings.

The first people to walk down the aisle was Mia and Kaoru , then Shinohara and Miho, Haruie and Daisuke, Kana holding Irobe and Minoru , Yuzuru and Chiaki , Khosaka and Kotaru, Kain and Seiren and finally Shiki and Souen .

The men were all wearing high necked, long sleeved, pure white Japanese styled silk shirts with the Uesugi tiger encompassing their entire left shoulder, covering their hearts, the tigers tail wrapping all around the entire right arm of it. It was teemed with black silk pants. All the men with long hair it up in one in a special clasp that Kagetora had made. It looked like crown that encircled their heads made of two tigers lying down and stretching all the way around their head to the front to hold a single gem that looked like a tear-drop, or a flame . The stone in each one was different and was their own individual gem.

The women wore pure white strapless white gowns that bared their shoulders with the Uesugi tiger wrapped around the entire bottom of the gown. On their naked upper arms they all wore a gold arm band with the Uesugi black and white tiger holding a shared flame. On their heads they wore golden Tiaras with their individual stones in the middle of it, the stones held by a tiger as if it were a living flame.

The women and the Ukes stood on the brides' side and the semes all stood on the grooms' side. The music changed and the bridal march began as everyone stood up and turned to see the er...bride.

Kagetora stepped out into the Aisle in his beautiful Kimono wearing his crown on the arm of his father , holding a purifying flame in his hand instead of flowers and got ready to walk down the aisle. As soon as his feet touch the aisle the air was purified once again and the entire room glowed as his presence was felt. The flowers began growing and overflowing their vases and the water in the fountains shimmered as if sprinkled with gold dust.

All the Uesugi allies bowed their heads and put their hands over their hearts as their lord and leader stood before them. Kagetora nodded his head in acknowledgment of them all and began the long walk down the aisle.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Kagetora's p.o.v...**_

As I nodded in acknowledgment of my vassals and friends, I had eyes only for the man I love, my Naoe. I'm happy, excited , breathless and horny all at the same time as I look into his eye.. I guess I really am a dog lover, after all they did say man's bestfriend is his dog. He looks at me and it is like a caress, as if he is touching me the way I like to be touched, the way only he can. The look in his eyes lay claim to me once again, the only man who has ever gotten the chance to truly do that. Deep in the dark pools of his eyes, they glow with lust. I feel my eyes shift to yellow for a moment in reaction, not in anger but in desire and love. His eyes promise me painful pleasure and relief from the ache I am currently feeling in my loins. It tells me that he is about to publicly stake his claim on me for all the world to see. As I look at him, I know that I am publicly declaring his ownership of me before all. It tells me that there is no turning back now, I am his forever, but instead of feeling frightened I feel subdued, breathless in anticipation at the thought of him claiming me. I walk up to him and stand by his side, as he has done for me for the last four hundred years. He smiled at me and I smile back. We turn to his father in order for the ceremony to begin as the guest take their seats.

_**Naoe's p.o.v...**_

As the man that I have loved since the first moment I saw him walk down the aisle towards me, I feel exhilarated and uplifted. This is the man that I have been ceaselessly for so long. The man I've longed for for so long. He looks at me and I inhale sharply at what I see in his eyes. I feel myself harden even more and I would like noting more that to take him hard right here and now, but I restrain myself. Today, I will be claiming him in a totally different way and for all of our friends and allies, the entire world to see. His eyes flash yellow but with something other than anger, for the first time it flashes with love and longing for me. That violent glow is still there but instead it wants to destroy me in another way, with unmatched pleasure. The violence it normally carries is no longer directed at me and is now controlled by me. I can tell that he realizes that being before everyone , means that he is admitting that he is mine and mine alone but he doesn't hesitate instead he forges on boldly. Tonight I will stake my claim in a more intimate way but for now this is fine. He walks proudly towards me and I admire him for it. I feel the childish need to run around screaming that he is finally mine but I restrain myself. I smile at him instead and he smiles back then we turn to my father and wait for him to begin.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**normal p.o.v.**_

The two men stood before Kaname and waited for him to begin . The first few words were all a blur to the two men as they had eyes only for each other. Then it was time for them to exchange rings and say their written vows. Naoe went first and Saburo floated the ring over to him. Kagetora allowed the living flame that he had been holding to float in the mid air as his hand was taken by Naoe.

Then Naoe began to speak. "Kagetora, my lord, my lover,my soulmate, my friend. It has taken four hundred years for me to finally capture you my love and I'll never let you go again. I love you and always will. You're my reason for living, my torment and my savior. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last when I fall asleep at night. You enslave and free me all at the same time and yet I wouldn't have it any other way." then he began slipping the ring unto his finger. " I give you this ring as a promise of my fidelity and to remain with you for the rest of eternity on my soul. You have given me two sons and carry more of my children in your womb, something I never dreamed of having with you. So thank you Kagetora for all that you have given me and for forgiving me and loving me back."

By now all the women were all teary-eyed and a few of them men too. They wiped their tears away with the handkerchiefs of their indulgent significant others, all while trying not to smudge their makeup.

Then it was Kagetora's turn and he took the ring that Saburo floated over to him. Naoe's eyes widened when he saw the design of the ring and felt even more loved by Kagetora.

"Naoe,my vassal, my lover , my seducer and friend. I have finally given in to the love that we share and will publicly admit that I have always been and will always be yours. You have chased me for so long , almost to the point of insanity on both our parts. I have no doubt that if you put even half of that determination to work, then our marriage will succeed against all odds. I promise to love you and be faithful to you at the price of my soul if I break my vow. You're my soulmate and I promise to honor the bond that we share." Kagetora said, then he took the ring and slid it on . "I give you this ring not as a god but as a man, as a token of my eternal love, loyalty and respect for you."

Then he took the crown that looked just like his from Saburo and turned back to Naoe. Naoe's eyes widened when he saw it.

Then Kagetora placed it on his head. " I give you this crown , not as a man but as a god who loves you. It is to represent the unbreakable bond that we share and I accept you as my equal, my mate. All that I have and am is no longer mine, but ours. Thank you for waiting for so long and I love you with all my heart and soul." he told him.

Then they turned back to Kaname.

Kaname dabbed a tear but got on with it. "Yoshiaki Tachibana formerly Naoe Nabutsuna, do you take Uesugi Saburo Kagetora to be your lawfully weeded husbanded, for rich or for poor , in sickness and in health through-out entire immortal lives?" he asked.

"I do ." Naoe replied.

Then Kaname asked Kagetora the same thing and his response was the same.

Kaname then turned to the guests. "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be together , speak now or forever hold your piece." he said.

"I do ." said a voice surprising them.

Tbc

author's note: he he cliffy I hope you like and for a description of the ring and the bride and grooms outfit , go back two chapters and read the wedding plans. Thank you for reading and please review.


	17. OF GODS AND WEDDINGS PART 2

_Kaname then turned to the guests. "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be together , speak now or forever hold your piece." he said._

"_I do ." said a voice surprising them._

_Out of nowhere Lord Kenshin Uesugi appears before them all. Everyone bowed at his presence, except for Kagetora and Saburo who just nodded in acknowledgment. All the temple attendants bowed too since they were in the presence of gods. (The temple attendants were from an Uesugi allied temple, not the normal ones.) Kagetora's memories weren't back yet but his soul still recognized the man as his father._

"_Father?" Kagetora said confused and a bit annoyed. "You show up out of nowhere and late I might add to your own sons' wedding and you object?"_

_To his surprise lord Kenshin laughed. "I don't object at all son, that was just to annoy you." he told him with a grin._"

"Father!"Kagetora roared angrily in a voice that promised death and dismemberment. "That was cruel!"

Lord Kenshin grinned. "I know." he said .

Kagetora hissed all ready to scratch his eyes out as all trace of dignity fled and Naoe had to hold him back. Being pregnant really made him catty. Everyone snickered at Kagetora's reaction as Saburo ran over to his grandfather and happily glomped him.

"Well please carry on ." said Lord Kenshin as he took a seat nearby with Saburo sitting on his lap.

Kagetora hissed again before rolling his eyes and turning back to Kaname.

Kaname sighed. "Since there are no more objections, Saburo Kagetora Uesugi, Yoshiaki Tachibana- Uesugi, I now pronounce you husband and husband , you may kiss the groom."

Kagetora flushed with pleasure and turned to his new husband. Naoe leaned down and captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Kagetora moaned and pulled Naoe's head down closer in order to further deepen the kiss. As they kissed the guest clapped but the two of them were too far gone to notice.

Then suddenly the tiger in Kagetora manifested itself above him and he broke the kiss in confusion and surprise. His eyes began to glow and Naoe looked at him feeling a bit lost.

"Kagetora?" he asked questioningly.

Kagetora blinked. "Its not me, at least I don't think it is. Is it?" he said confused as a pair of old fashioned handcuffs clamped onto one hand of each of them, joining them together. These handcuffs were different though, as they weren't made of any metal just spiritual energy.

The manifested tiger sprung over Kagetora's head and down into Naoe before returning back to Kagetora. It sat above Kagetora's head and roared as Naoe's eyes turned a glowing green , much like Kagetora's when it became yellow and a black tiger with white and red stripes and green glowing eyes , manifested itself above Naoe. The two tigers reached out to each other as they roared in harmony and as soon as their paws touched, they disappeared as if satisfied.

Then the glows in their eyes and the chains faded and Kagetora sighed before looking at his father, Lord Kenshin.

"Uh dad, you could have at least warned me beforehand you know." he said a bit annoyed. "And how come I didn't see it when I looked into the future for our wedding?"

Kenshin grinned. "Because I blocked it." he confessed. "The question is ,are you upset or anything of that nature?"

Kagetora shook his head and smiled. "No, I'm not." he said with conviction.

"Uh what are you two talking about Taka-chan?" Naoe asked his lover confused.

Kagetora turned and looked at him. "The reason my tiger entered you just now was because I er...subconsciously wanted it to. It also means that you have some of my powers, in other- words you're an immortal with godlike abilities. I guess you could say a demigod." he told him flushing. "Sorry about that honey. Oh, and try to control your impulses until I teach you to use them okay?"

Naoe nodded but didn't say anything and Kagetora began to worry.

"Are you mad?" he asked softly.

Naoe smiled and shook his head before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. "No I'm not and there is no need to apologize. There is nothing wrong with making me stronger." he said as he held out his hand. "Now shall we go?"

Kagetora flushed with pleasure as he nodded and took his had. Instantly everyone was teleported to the mansion where the reception would be held.

They appeared in the beautiful gardens outside the mansion that had been prepared just for it.

All the servants stood in their liveries waiting to serve them. The guest all took their seats at their assigned table and the reception began .

At the main table , all the members of the main Uesugi household, gods and lords sat along with Naoe's parents and siblings. The first course had began being served as soon as they sat down and the people began to eat as the speeches began.

When it was Chiaki's turn and he stood up with his glass he turned to the gods and lords and bowed before speaking.

"My liege lords and all our allies and friends, thank you all for being here. I think I speak for all of us when I say its about time (the people cheered at that). Let us all drink to Naoe for finally capturing his prey after four hundred years of chasing him like an idiot and for our stubborn lord who finally stopped running away and gave in. You would not believe how many times I considered trapping them in a box with no way out until they worked it out or killed each other. Its no wonder our lord is so good at fighting and strategizing, he did at home too. ( people roaring with laughter as Kagetora blushed). Congratulations on your wedding day Niisama, Naoe-sama and lord Kenshin, you owe me a whole lot of money. I told you that Lord Kagetora was a stubborn one, I win." Chiaki said grinning before drinking to that and sitting down.

Kagetora turned to lord Kenshin. " dad you betted on us?" he asked mortified.

Lord Kenshin grinned. "No son I betted on you. My only regret is that I didn't bet for four hundred years instead of two." he said bluntly. "Who knew you were so stubborn."

Kagetora hissed. "What! Dad that's just wrong!" then he pouted. "Why were you so sure that Naoe would beat me anyway?"

Lord Kenshin laughed. "It wasn't about him beating you at your own game son, it was about you letting him win. There was no doubt in my mind about it . You two acted like you were in heat whenever you were near each other. The first day you appeared before me, you couldn't take your eyes off him, nor your hands in the months that followed I might add. It was always so funny at how many excuses you two could come up with for being in each others company or coming from some strange place late at night without an escort." he teased then he turned to Chiaki. "What was your favorite one Nagahide?" he asked.

Chiaki grinned. " I would have to say the one he gave that night when we waylaid him and saw him returning from his little tryst with Naoe on the beach that night, with Hickies all over his neck and his clothes wrinkled and disheveled as if they had been hastily pulled on. He said they were training when it was around midnight. You asked him what type of training and he blurted out swordplay but actually had none. (Everyone laughing) He had been so shaken up that he had forgotten how much noise swords make when they meet. You asked him why he was walking with a limp and he said he tripped over a huge rock. You told him that you were very proud of the fact that he was so devoted to training but informed him that that was the worst excuse he had ever come up with. Then you told him to he should at least make sure Naoe didn't mark where anyone would see and he flushed and ran off like a bat out of hell." he informed them all and everyone was rolling over with laughter as Naoe and Kagetora flushed..

"Thank god I don't remember." Kagetora said to himself.

Then it was Yuzuru's turn. "When I first met Kagetora, he was very hostile and only cared about his little sister. In fact, I was the only one he didn't tell to get lost and spoke to without hostility. He was always protecting me from everyone even before we knew what we meant to each other's past lives. Two weeks before Naoe showed up and things changed, the prettiest girl in the entire school came up to him and confessed. Everyone was gathered to hear what the bad boy of our school would say the queen on campus and some were placing bets on him agreeing to go out with her. The girl stood there cockily waiting for him to say yes but out of nowhere he says and I quote, " sorry hun but I don't date stuck-up bitches like you and I'd rather be a monk than go out with you. The person I'm waiting for is worth much more than fifty of you combined." then he walked off after leaving the poor girl in tears at being humiliated in front of the whole school. After school when we were alone I asked him who he was waiting for since he hadn't said anything about it before. He said that he didn't know but he just had to wait. Two weeks later Naoe showed up and the minute I saw them together I knew. It was all about the way they would stare at each other when they thought no one was looking that gave them away. So congratulations Kagetora, I'm glad that you got what you were waiting for." He told them and everyone drank to that.

Then Haruie stood up. "When Naoe first told me that he was in love with our lord I honestly thought he had brain damage from our last fight. Although I knew of their past relationship, it was no secret that Kagetora despised him now, or rather he acted that way. They would play the same game over and over again, except in different places and time. Naoe would serve him faithfully and look at him with undisguised longing. Kagetora would notice and glare or punish him when we were present or tease and allow him to have his way if we weren't. Naoe would sit by and quietly bare his suffering at Kagetoras' hand until it became to much and he snapped. Then Kagetora would get annoyed with him and they would argue with each other or find new ways to torture each other. This continued for the first two hundred years with Naoe losing it more and more often because of Kagetoras' increased taunts and teasing. Kagetora got tired of Naoe's temper tantrums and began to punish him more often. Nahagide got angry about it all and although he didn't come out and say it, blamed our lord for it. I was the only one who was neutral in the game they played because I knew the truth. Every time Naoe died and had to switch bodies, Kagetora would cry to himself when he thought he was alone and would become colder. Until Naoe was found again, he would be unable to sleep well. Whenever Naoe returned , he would become more distant from him not because he hated him but because it hurt him deeply whenever he died. Kagetora would put up a wall between us and him and naoe would become even more frustrated. Naoe would sometimes confide in me when it became too much and unknown to him, Kagetora sometimes overheard and would become even more distant the next day. When we met him in this lifetime, he was a different person and more open. He resisted at first as per usual but Naoe finally stood a fighting chance. When he finally gave in , I was overjoyed, Naoe's suffering had ended and Kagetora had admitted his feelings. So thank you my lord for finally doing the right thing, we are really happy ." she said and they all drank to that.

And on and on it went until it was time for the couple to dance. The song that they had chosen for there wedding song was 'from this moment on' by Shania Twain. Naoe pulled Kagetora into his arms and the boy flushed as they began to dance with Naoe leading of course. The handkerchiefs came out again as the guests watched. When the song ended Naoe kissed him and Kagetora responded eagerly. The kiss went on and on until Lord Kenshin walked over to them and broke it up.

"Do you two ever come up for air?" he asked them.

Naoe rolled his eyes and Kagetora glared as the Uesugi household yelled out " no" and was about to growl at them when a platter of meat appeared before him in the war gods hands. Kagetora instantly forgot about them and grabbed the platter happily.

"Meat! Thank you !" he squealed, glomping the war god before beginning to gobble it up.

Everyone watched indulgently as Kagetora consumed an insane amount of rare steak. As he ate Naoe wrapped his hands around the gobbling gods waist directly over the babies and rubbed behind his ear. Kagetora began to purr as he relaxed in his lover's arms.

The others joined them on the floor and they dance for a while. Lord Kenshin spoke to his vassal, allies and friends before he and Kagetora walked off to talk to each other in private.

"I don't remember my past or much about you dad." Kagetora said apologetically. "I selfishly sealed all my memories for this chance and put everything I swore to protect at risk. You must be very angry and disappointed in me." he said hanging his head in shame.

Lord Kenshin shook his head. "No, I'm not son." he said surprising him. "It takes a real man to admit and correct his mistakes and you did that. After everything that you've done for this world, you deserve this. I am actually proud of you Saburo, remember that and you have my blessings."

Kagetora nodded as he got all teary-eyed and glomped him ."sorry dad, hormones." he said embarrassed.

Kenshin grinned. "Its fine son. This is the part where I tell you to make sure to give me lots of grandkids to love but since you're already pregnant and you two keep going at it like bunnies, I'll just skip that part." he said cheekily.

Kagetora flushed in embarrassment and they continued to talk for a while longer before returning to the reception. They all had fun for a few more hours until the couple went to change and left for their honeymoon in Jamaica. They teleported of course.

Kagetoras' two fathers watched them leave with something that suspiciously looked like tears in their eyes.

"He's finally grown up hasn't he." said lord Fuuma.

Lord Kenshin smiled. "Yes, he has." he agreed , then he turned to him. "I'll take care of him from my end, you take care of him here." he said and lord Fuuma nodded.

Then lord Kenshin said goodbye to the guest and his grandson and returned to the netherworld.

Tbc.

Authors note: I got you with that didnt I ? I know you were expecting his mom but that come later. Anyway please review and don't miss the honeymoon. Ja ne.


	18. OF CONSUMMATION AND HONEYMOONS

_Kagetora flushed in embarrassment and they continued to talk for a while longer before returning to the reception. They all had fun for a few more hours until the couple went to change and left for their honeymoon in Jamaica. They teleported of course._

_Kagetoras' two fathers watched them leave with something that suspiciously looked like tears in their eyes._

"_He's finally grown up hasn't he." said lord Fuuma._

_Lord Kenshin smiled. "Yes, he has." he agreed , then he turned to him. "I'll take care of him from my end, you take care of him here." he said and lord Fuuma nodded._

_Then lord Kenshin said goodbye to the guest and his grandson and returned to the netherworld._

Naoe and Kagetora arrived at the beach house they would be staying in for the next few days and materialized all the things they would need there. Kagetora gave Naoe a firm kiss and then ran off to the bathroom. Naoe watched him go and considered following until he heard Kagetora's thoughts on the subject.

"_Don't even think about it honey, just be patient for a bit._" Kagetora sent.

"_But I'm hard and aching_." Naoe sent back in a pouting tone.

Kagetora giggled . "_I promise baby, it'll be more than worth it._" he sent.

Naoe sighed and removed his clothing , then he put on a black silk robe and sat down to wait on his treat while he sipped a glass of alcoholic champagne. He silently wondered why Kagetora hadn't just used his powers to do whatever he was doing so he could fuck him already. A box suddenly appeared on the side table attached to the bed and he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and laid on the bed, silently promising to fuck Kagetora in every position he could think of as punishment for making him wait so long.

When Kagetora stepped out of the bathroom, Naoe felt his IQ and everything else drop to his groin. There were a thousand scenarios playing in his mind when he took in his new 'wife's' look. Kagetora was wearing a loincloth that barely covered his crotch and the back left both buttcheeks bare. The only other thing he had on was eyeliner and gold armbands on his upper arms along with a collar with 'property of Nobutsuna Naoe Uesugi' in bold gold letters against leather. The innocent expression he was wearing didn't help either and Naoe was certain that it could get him raped or sold as a sex slave in most of the countries in the world. The whole looked just screamed 'pleasure boy'.

"Sorry to keep you waiting master." Kagetora began cutely all while giving him an innocent expression that made him harder than steel. "Was there anything you required?"

Naoe could name a few things but restrained himself as he decided to play along. "Did they tell you what you would be doing as my personal servant?" he asked.

Kagetora nodded no as he placed a finger to a lip looking completely clueless and lost. "Um..no master they just told me that I'm to serve you in any way you require and satisfy your needs, whatever they may be." he responded.

Naoe gave a smirk and had to mentally tell himself to hold back. "Very well." he said. "Now come over here and lay on the bed on your belly."

Kagetora hesitated. "Um... master, I-I don't think that that's a good idea." he began coyly but Naoe cut him off.

"Come here now." Naoe ordered firmly and Kagetora swallowed his protest and hurried over to the bed and laid down as ordered.

Naoe laid beside him and slowly trailed his fingers down his back, tracing his spine and on down until he reached the firm globes exposed so blatantly for his perusal and more. He cupped his but in his and squeezed them before giving them a little slap, causing Kagetoras' body to jerk in surprise at the sharp contact. Then he parted Kagetoras' firm mounds and began tracing his tongue from the place where his back joined his butt and down until he got to the boys portal.

"Aaaaaah m-master what are you doing?" Kagetora gasped out in surprised delight.

"Something you'll like my little wildcat." Naoe said before his intimate exploration.

Kagetora felt the wet tongue licking him so intimately and almost came from the sensations flooding his body from the contact. When Naoe pushed his tongue in he almost came out of his skin.

"Aaaaaah no master, you mustn't." he begged before breaking off into another moan.

Naoe just ignored him and continued to torment him. When Naoe reached around and began stroking the boys' arousal Kagetora shivered in pleasure.

"Nyaaah !" Kagetora screamed as Naoe began torture the slit at the tip of his cock.

Naoe moved around to lick Kagetora's scrotum sacs and the base of his cock and the boy groaned in ecstacy. He took the boys' cock into his mouth and began to suck on it gently , tormenting him to full arousal. Then he released it when he realized how close the boy was and grinned down at him.

"Such a naughty boy, moaning for your master this way." he told him.

This time when Naoe reached for the box it opened and he grinned when he saw what was inside it. Who knew Kagetora was into bondage? With that personality it figures. A few minutes later Kagetora was lying on his back with his hands handcuffed above his head and his legs spread apart giving Naoe a nice and full frontal few of his balls, dripping cock and had a ball and gag in his mouth . His legs were chained up in leather straps and attached to a part of the collar around his neck. Naoe slid a cock ring around the base of his penis to keep him from ejaculating prematurely.

Kagetora whimpered as Naoe began toying with his nipples, pinching and squeezing them into hardness. They made eye contact and Kagetora knew he was gonna be in for a lot of sexual frustration. Half an hour later he was in tears and silently promising to torture Naoe this way for making him so hard and refusing him release. When Naoe turned him on his side and settled behind him and continued jerking his erection, he whimpered. He steadfastly refused to look at their figures in the mirrored wall or ceiling as Naoe played with him. When Naoe flicked his fingers across the tip of his erection as he licked a wet trail up his neck to his chin, Kagetora shuddered.

When Naoe finally took pity on him and removed the ball and gag from his mouth, he was relieved and wanted to rip a chunk out of Naoe for torturing him for so long. His eyes reluctantly strayed to the mirror and they made eye contact. Kagetora flushed as Naoe smirked at him but didnt look away. Kagetora's eyes widened when Naoe slid in to the hilt deep inside him.

"Aaaah Naoe!" Kagetora screamed from the sudden invasion.

"Shhhhhhh!" Naoe whispered as he licked his neck while maintaining eye contact, continuing to stroke and fuck him.

Kagetora whimpered but began pushing back down on the hard rod behind him, effectively impaling himself on the welcome hardness. He movement kept hitting his sweet spot and it sent shivers threw his body.

"Look at us Kagetora." naoe whispered as he continued to claim him. "Look at how eagerly your body takes me inside you."

Kagetoras' blush deepened but refused to look down. "Remove the ring master please." he begged instead.

Naoe nipped him on the neck and shook his head. "No, not until you be a good boy and do as I say." he whispered as he parted the folds of his robe, freeing his erection without taking the robe completely off.

Kagetora moaned needily as he reluctantly looked down at the place where they were joined in the mirror before them. He saw and felt himself swallow Naoe's cock eagerly and groaned in pleasure. Naoe smirked at Kagetoras' obvious interest and began to fondle his cock more aggressively after removing the cock ring, as he increased his thrusts. He watched as Kagetora watched him rub his slit over and over at the tip of his penis and groaned as Kagetora gave in and screamed his name, spurting all over his hands, his chest and the bed -sheets. He grabbed Kagetora's hips and rammed into him over and over, enjoying the tight feel of him and the visual image of him claiming him and he exploded deep inside him, effectively emptying himself deep within.

Afterwards Naoe removed the leather straps from his body and laid him on the bed . He removed his robe completely and threw it on the ground for now.

"That was amazing Taka-chan." Naoe said kissing him. "But what brought it on?"

Kagetora turned to look at him. "Because it was one of your most prominent fantasies and I wanted to give you something that you would always remember for our wedding night." he said honestly.

Naoe smiled and kissed him. "Thank you my love." he said after they had broken apart.

Kagetora moved further up on the bed and rested his head on the pillows before turning around to look at his new husband. He reached up and pulled Naoe down unto him until he had him where he wanted him, Naoe resting firmly between his thighs as their lips met.

"Claim me again , my lord husband." Kagetora whispered to him right before there lips met.

Naoe slid back inside him as he leaned down to take one of his pert nipples into his mouth. He sucked and laved at it, tormenting it so deliciously as he began to move. Kagetora whimpered in delight and wrapped his legs around Naoes' thrusting hips, enjoying the feel of his lovers' big and hard molten rod deep inside him , sliding in and out over and over again.

He looked up at the mirrored ceiling and watched as Naoe's body practically rippled like a wave as his pumped and grinded deep into him over and over. He raked his nails down Naoe's back at a particularly hard thrust against his prostate and arched his back, lifting his hips up to meet each sharp thrust.

"You feel so good Taka-chan." Naoe said as he moved.

"Claim me Naoe, make me yours completely." Kagetora begged as he lifted his hips to meet each thrust.

Naoe reached between them and began to stroke Kagetora's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Aah Naoe!" he screamed as him came, tightening almost painfully around Naoe's thrusting cock.

Naoe arched his back as he flooded him with his coming, in perfect unison with his lover. He emptied himself deep inside him and then he held him as he slumped on top of him.

"I love you koibito." Naoe said giving hip a lop-sided grin.

"I love you to , my lord husband." Kagetora replied.

Naoe grinned as he heard the words that he had been wanting for so long 'husband'. Kagetora noticed and smiled back as Naoe held after rolling off to the side so as not to crush him and the babies. They stayed that way for a while until Naoe went and , pulling on his robe , poured champagne for the two of them from different bottles. Then he walked over to kagetora who arched a questioning brow.

"Its non -alcoholic for you tiger." He said.

Kagetora rolled his eyes. "You're a tiger too you know." he said before taking a sip of his kiddy champagne.

Naoe nodded as he slipped in beside him. "I know koibito." He told him.

They made a toast to their marriage and each other and then they made love for the rest of the night in various positions and places.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Over the next few days they explored the island, made love and spent time together one and one with no interruptions. Well , they had a run -in with a local voodoo priestess but that story is for another day. They tried the local food and did all the things that Kagetora had never gotten a chance to do before. They returned home five days later with gifts and trinkets for all. Kagetora also made a mental note to buy a family beach house there since he had enjoyed the island and its culture.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A week after they returned...**_

Kagetora was having breakfast with his family when a messenger arrived for him. He got up and went to deal with it although he already knew why they were here. A few minutes later he walked back to the dining room ad say down. Everyone turned to look at him questioningly.

He sighed tiredly. "Its nothing we weren't expecting, just the summons to court from the lawsuit filed by mom that's all." he said as if it were any ordinary day.

_**Tbc**_

authors note: hello there. Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Please review and tell me what you think, I love your comments and suggestions. In the next chapter **Kagetora finally goes to court**, don't miss what happens when it all goes down. Sorry for the errors guys. I really need a beta and i'm currently looking for one. Thank you all for reading.


	19. CUSTODY HEARINGS

New chapter…

_**A week after they returned...**_

_Kagetora was having breakfast with his family when a messenger arrived for him. He got up and went to deal with it although he already knew why they were here. A few minutes later he walked back to the dining room ad say down. Everyone turned to look at him questioningly._

_He sighed tiredly. "Its nothing we weren't expecting, just the summons to court from the lawsuit filed by mom that's all." he said as if it were any ordinary day._

"she really has a whole lot of nerve to pull something like this ." said Khosaka shaking his head in disgust.

Kagetora nodded in agreement before turning to Naoe. "honey, you'll need to take off work three days from today okay?" he said resonably.

Naoe nodded. " what grounds is she filing on?" he asked.

" mental illness and child endangerment. She has also filed for custody of Mia and would like to be given full control of all of my assets." then he laughed , it was a sound with real humor. "she must have told her lawyer some tale to get them take this case." he said shaking his head.

Naoe frowned. "how do you want to handle this?" he asked.

"like a mortal. I'll only use my advantage as a last resort." kagetora answered. "I could just kill her or change this world to my liking but that would be wrong and unethical at the moment. I'll deal with the judicial system even if I have no faith in them and then go on from there. Our son is learning from me so I'll have to teach him as best as I can. " he said , then he got up . "excuse me." he told them and walked out of the room.

"damn." said Chiaki sadly.

Naoe was about to go after him but Mia stopped him. "no, he needs some time to be alone now you can go talk to him later. " she said wisely.

Naoe sighed undecided since he could feel Kagetoras distress through their link but agreed when Kagetora seconded Mias words. Kagetora went to his office and called his lawyer and a few other people since he knew that any negative press could affect the opening of his businesses. Kagetora looked into the future and then began preparing for it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the hearing…

Kagetora got dressed in an Armani suit and left with his lawyer for the hearing. They entered the courtroom with the rest of the Uesugis and Tachibanas was sitting in the back watching. The court called to order and then it began. Sayore appeared looking for all the world to see , like a caring and concerned mother as she walked up and sat down. Kagetora could see that the jury was buying her act , but he knew he would not let her get away with it.

After she sat down her lawyer began to question her, making her look like a caring mother who had had no choice but to leave her family. By the time her lawyer sat down, Kagetora wanted to strangle them both to death. Then it was time for his lawyer to question her and since Kagetora had planted every single detail of his childhood into his mind, he knew that his lawyer was more than prepared .

The lawyer walked up to her and started to question her.

"Mrs. Ougi do you think that you're a good mother?" he began.

Sayore nodded, looking for all the world like an innocent and virtuous woman. "yes, I do. I've made mistakes but so has every mother and I have made up for them." she said.

"really?" said the lawyer. "in that case why don't you tell us about the night you abandoned your family."

She blinked, obviously not expecting that. "t-that night I had no choice but to leave. If I had stayed their father would have finally managed to kill me. I did the best that I could." she said pleadingly.

"answer the question ms Ougi." said the judge.

"that night I left with a close friend when my husband was out. Takaya saw me leaving and told me to take Mia but since I wasn't really sure were I was going to live yet , I couldn't take her but I promised to come back for them as soon as I found a place to live." she hedged.

"and did you come back?" asked the lawyer.

"I-I couldn't, things were so hard then and I kept moving around." she said . "I did the best that I could ."

"hmm. I see. What was the condition of your son when you left that night?" he asked.

She looked around nervously. "well he had a few bruises but that was nothing new. K-kids at that age were always getting into things." she hedged.

"and yet that night you not only pushed him on his bruised body but you left him and his younger sister with an abusive husband you were trying to get away from." he said coldly.

"objection." said her lawyer.

"sustained." said kagetoras' lawyer quickly.

"ms Ougi, has the police ever been called to your house for any reason?" the lawyer asked.

"once." she replied. "but it was just because of the noise and because we sometimes got into fights. But since he was my husband I dropped the charges. "

Kagetoras' lawyer brought a large file and some tapes over to the judge.

"your honor I would like to submit this as evidence. We have tapes that has Kagetora talking to dispatch more than once and asking for help. We also have a record of the calls and all the reports of the police that showed up. All the charges were dropped by her and Kagetora has been to the hospital more than ten times while she was living with them for broken bones and bruises. The neighbors also called and some are here today to testify about what went on in the Ougi household." he said with a smirk.

"I did the best that I could." Sayore yelled , beginning to get angry as the judge began to look over the files before handing them to the defense and the jury.

"ms Ougi, lets talk about something more recent since you've told us that you've changed. since you reentered there lives ,what has your son done for you?" he asked.

She frowned. "well he got me an apartment which isn't all that great seeing as he lives in a huge mansion. He gave me a little money and he pays my rent and utilities and gives a small allowance as if I were a child. I deserve more since I gave birth to him." she said feeling justified.

"is that a fact?" said the lawyer as he walked back to his desk and pick up another set of papers. "your honor , these are the things that my client gave to the woman who so coldly abandoned him." he said handing the judge , her lawyer and the jury a copy of the financial report and pictures of the penthouse apartment. "as you can see your honor , everything that she was given was top quality including clothing and jewelry . My client just didn't want to bring an unknown entity into their home to cause trouble which as you can all see was the right decision."

Sayore saw the jury all look at her with disgust and she scowled at the lawyer.

"do you still think that a child is safe with you ms Ougi?" she asked and Sayore agreed.

"yes, I'm the one who should raise my daughter." she replied.

"then why didn't you decide to do that before?" he asked.

"because I was running for my life and I had no means to support them." she said angrily.

"and you do now?" he asked. "do you have a stable income to support a child or even a real job?"

She shook her head. "no but I do have money now from what he gave me and if I win this I will be able to support her properly." she said.

"ms Ougi , you said that you thought a minor would be safe with you. Can you say that honestly believe that without a shadow of a doubt." he asked again.

She answered yes again and he submitted a tape into evidence and got ready to show it to the courtroom with the judges permission.

"your honor this is a tape of the first time my client allowed her to meet the rest of his family." he said and then showed the night at the restaurant when she was about to hit Saburo but was stopped by Kagetora. They cut the rest of it out of course.

"your honor as you saw that was ms. Ougi trying to hit my clients six year old son." the lawyer said. "I think the tape speaks for itself and I have no further questions for ms.Ougi."

Sayore was allowed to step down and her lawyer then decided to call Mia for some odd reason. Mia sat down on the stand and waited for the questions to begin. Sayores' lawyer began asking her about her lifestyle and how things had changed for her. Then they began to talk about her life before.

"ms. Uesugi could you tell the court what your mother was like before she left?" Sayores' lawyer asked.

Sayore had apparently spun a tale of how good and caring she was before.

Mia frowned. "a mother? She has never really been a mother. All of my earliest memories and even now has been of my brother taking care of me. I remember on my fifth birthday that I was hoping for a party or at least a cake. I had been asking my mom for days now and I had been looking forward to it since it would have been my first cake. On the day of my birthday I asked her again and she raised her hand and was about to hit me but my brother moved me out of the way at the last minute and took the hit for me. Then she and my father left for a night out with friends and the only one that was there was me and my brother. He held me while I cried even though he was all bruised up and in pain from a beating that he had gotten from both of them earlier that day, which was a regular thing in our house. Then he dressed me even though he could barely see out of one eye and we snuck out and he brought me to a nearby bakery. He had been helping out our neighbors for weeks carrying groceries and sweeping their yards to make money for the two of us . Our parents would always use their money to buy booze and cigarettes. He used the money he had to buy me a slice of cake and ice-cream. He also bought me my first tiger plushie. Afterwards he took me to the park and played with me. Then he took me home and gave me a bath and tucked me in after reading me a story. Our parents didn't return for three days. After that he began watching the food channel and writing down everything he thought I would like. Over the years he learned to cook until he can actually compete with any five star chef all because he wanted me to eat healthy. So I can't tell you what my mother was like because she was never there and when she actually was, she would help our father to beat us up." she answered honestly. "all I can remember is her dropping by occasionally when she ran out of money to buy alcohol and cigarrettes or when her latest lover dropped her and she had nowhere else to go."

Sayores' lawyer decided to do damage control right then. "ms.Uesugi I'm sure you're exaggerating. didn't she attend your parents-teachers meetings and school plays and other things of that nature?" she asked disbelievingly.

This time Mia smirked and pulled out three papers from the file she had brought up with her. "no she didn't. if you all don't believe it you can take a look at these documents from all the schools that I went to . " she said handing them to the judge. "as you know the school requires your signature for these things in order to keep us safe. As you can see my brother was the only one who did and he never missed a single one. He would even skip his first and last period classes when we were younger so that he could take me to and from school himself. He would come to all my performances and meetings all by himself. Sometimes he was all bruised up and hurting but he still did .that's why brother got such low scores in school because he was either working to support us both or at an event for me. The only reason my brother was always getting in fights was because, at the time, due to him not eating regularly, he was small for his age and appeared easy to bully. Boy did those bullies ever regret that." she said sadly.

The judge saw the stamps from the school board all authenticated it and nodded before passing it to the jury. Sayore's lawyer decided to try a different angle.

"how would you describe your relationship with your older brother?" the lawyer asked.

"its great." said Mia. "he protects me and takes care of me and would die for me. He's the type of older brother every girl dreams of having."

The lawyer nodded. "do you think that your brother is handsome Ms Uesugi?" she asked surprising everyone.

Mia smirked. "well based on the fact that you and most of the jurors can seem to keep your eyes off him I would definitely say yes." she said cheekily causing everyone to snicker , even the judge and Kagetora to blush.

"is that so?" said the lawyer with a heated face. "then are you saying that you find him attractive too?" she asked shrewdly.

Mia scowled. "while my brother is extremely handsome and would be considered a god among men, I do not see my brother that way at all. Before you go insinuating such things you should know that my brother is gay and as I'm sure you've seen from my medical report, I'm still a virgin. Since I'm sure someone like you or my mother may not know what it means, it mean pure and untouched and that I've never had intercourse." she hissed angrily at the implied accusation.

Kagetora frowned and touched his lawyer hand as he whispered to him.

The lawyer instantly stood up. "objection your honor. My client has requested that she refrains from that line of questioning as it is not only insulting, but its exposing his sister, a minor , to things that he doesn't want her to learn about just yet." he said.

The judged nodded in agreement and had that question strickened from the record. Sayores' lawyer ended her questioning and Kagetoras lawyer didn't have any questions so Mia was allowed to step down.

A few of their neighbors from their old house was called but they all painted Kagetora in a good light. The same with Mias last three principals.

Then Sayore's lawyer decided to call Kagetora to the stand.

"mr Uesugi, you have two sons at your age am I correct?" she began.

"yes I do." he answered. "Saburo and Irobe."

"while you were unmarried and alone." she said.

He nodded. "hm, yes I did." he told her since he couldn't really tell her the truth.

"is that setting a good example for a young girl?" she asked slyly.

"perhaps not but since I had no parents to teach me better, I had to learn by trial and error." he told her in a voice that could freeze the Caribbean in summer.

The lawyer then changed tactic since she wasn't getting anywhere there. "is it true that you're gay even though you have two sons mr Uesugi?" she asked slyly.

Everyone looked at Kagetora to see what he would say. "I had Saburo before I knew of my sexual orientation, my second son is adopted . As for whether or not I'm gay then the answer is yes and I'm quite proud of it. In fact my husband is sitting right there standing by me as always." he answered as he pointed to naoe.

"so does that mean you dislike women?" she asked , trying to use it to her advantage .

Kagetora smirked. "on the contrary there are a lot of women that I admire and respect. My sister and my mother in law for example. It just so happens that Yoshiaki is the one I fell in love with and decided to commit to . If he had been in the body of a woman I would still be with him because I'm attracted to his soul not his body, although it is quite fine." he said with a grin. " while I do admit that my mother gives women a bad name , that's not the reason I'm gay."

"do you think you've been fair to your mother?" the lawyer asked.

Kagetora frowned. "I think I've done more than she's ever done for us. My mother used to watch our father beat us up and would sometimes join in if she had nothing better to do. She refused to help us and when the cops came she would cover for him . On the night she left, I had more bruises than any child should have in his whole life and I couldn't even see out of one eye, not that that was anything new. I begged her to take Mia with her because I didn't want her to continue living in the hell hole we were in but instead my mother just pushed me away. I fell on my bruises and she only laughed and then left with my fathers best friend uncaring as I laid there and struggled to get up. While she was off with her lovers and partying , I was raising my sister all by myself and making sure that my father didn't hurt her like she did to me and that she never went hungry even if I did. But I've never minded taking care of my sister because I love her. So yes I've done more than enough for the woman who turned her back on us when we needed her the most. Unfair to her? The clothes she wears , the home she lives in , the car she drives was bought with my money without asking her for anything with her and you think I'm unfair to her? Even men with mistresses get something for what they give and I've never asked my mother for anything. Yet here she is taking me to court." he hissed.

Sayores' lawyer decided she had no further questions and sat down. Kagetora's lawyer got up and began his questioning.

"your father has a warrant out for his arrest for what happened that night when he left doesn't he?" the lawyer began.

Kagetora frowned. "I would like to request that Mia be allowed to leave the room as she doesn't need to know about it. I don't want her exposed to certain things. " he said to the judge.

The judge, who was a parent understood and agreed. Mia left and everyone looked at kagetora to see what he would say.

"the night my father left he had wanted to make my sister a prostitute." he hissed and the whole room gasped in shock. " we had been home alone and he had just returned with someone in the middle of the night drunk as usual. I could here him talking to the person and I told Mia to stay in my room with the door locked and climb out the window and make a run for it if necessary. I had been saving all the money I could so that one day we could get out of there. When I told her that , she knew that I meant for her to leave with the money and hide out and the designated place until I came for her if he started hitting me again. By the time I had closed the door and hurried down the stairs the man my dad brought home was negotiating about the price of sleeping with my sister. That was when I saw the mans face and I realized that it was one of the cops that occasionally showed up when we called for them. (the entire room gasped in shock) apparently he and my dad were friends and that was the reason my dad was never arrested for hitting us and the charges were always dropped. The worst part was that he was still in his uniform when he came there. I told him to get out and he threatened to kill me but I didn't care. He pulled out his gun and was about to use it on me but I kicked him in the groin and broke his nose before I threw him out. I figured it was better to be in jail than dead and allowing some dirty cop to rape my sister. My father then attacked me and we started to fight. Mia who had heard us fighting decided to call the cops instead of running, not knowing what was really happening. I managed to break an arm , nose and a few ribs on my father as well and by the time they showed up I had a few broken ribs and a broken arm. By then my father had run off with all the money in the house. The social worker came and was about to put us in foster care and separate us but I refused treatment even though I had internal bleeding until she agreed to let us live together by ourselves. I mean lets face it . We only had each other and dying seemed better than letting her get shipped off to people who didn't care about her. Our father was gone and our mother abandoned us and left with her lover and we had no one to stand by us. We certainly couldn't trust the police. I did what I had to do to provide for my sister and protected her when no one else cared. It may not have been much at first but it was much more than my parents ever did. Now that I'm able to , I've given her everything I have and she wants for nothing. My mother doesn't deserve my sister and she's the type of person that I've raised my sister not to be like." he told the judge.

His lawyer asked another question. "you countersued for your mother to be checked into an insane asylum. Are you saying that you think that she needs help?"

"yes I do." kagetora answered. "only a person with serious issues would not only run off with her lover leaving her two defenseless children with her abusive husband but have the nerve to actually pull a stunt like this after all that she has done to us even after I helped her out. She really needs help and a good psychiatrist to sort out her problems. I'm willing to pay for all of it of course since she is still our mother but I want her nowhere near my sister or family. As a matter of fact I want a restraining order against her ever even coming within ten miles of my sister and family."

The lawyer nodded. "thank you Mr. Uesugi no further questions." said his lawyer.

He was allowed to step down and he walked over to his seat and sat down. Then they called the social worker that had been there that night. The lawyer asked her a few basic questions about her evaluation of their relationship. Then they asked about that night.

"it was simply amazing." she said showing Takaya and Mia that night. " he was in so much pain and bleeding internally but all he could think about was his sister. I tried to tell him that I would find them a good home but he refused and said that he would take care of her himself. By looking at him you could tell that he was a victim of abuse and extremely underweight. He was hold her hand with his uninjured hand and they refused to let each other go. Even after I agreed they still held on tight. He only let go when we took him in to surgery and that was only because he had been rendered unconscious. And even then we had to wrestle his fingers off her. Mia also refused to leave and believed that he would stay by her side and protect her as always. I had seen the various reports from the police as well as spoken to their neighbors and it was a miracle that the boy was still alive after all the beatings he had taken in his short life. In one of the cases when they actually intervened , they said that he had wrapped himself around her and protected her with his body. Over the years they've been through a lot but the police have never had to show up since we allowed them to live together and all our investigations shows him actively protecting her. The young man really is remarkable in his love for his little sister." she told them.

Then Sayores' lawyer cross examined her.

"can you specify the nature of their relationship?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "its just pure brother an sisterly love. At first we suspected the same thing as you since he was so overprotective of her not to mention caring but its not the case at all. We've done medical examinations on her and the only thing that was wrong with her was that she was overloved and overprotected. The world would be a much better place if there were more men like him." she said.

"you said he was overprotective. Was he bordering on obsession?" the lawyer asked.

The social worker laughed. "no and its understandable considering the situation they came out of. If being overprotective is a crime , then we should all be on trial as parents." she told them.

The questioning continued on Mia and kagetora's guidance counselors were even called to testify. When it was finally time to decide after the jury had returned, they decided in Kagetoras' favor and Mia was placed in his custody permanently. They also decided that sayore was indeed insane and that she was to be put away for everyones safety.

But she wasn't about to go quietly and she ran over to Kagetora and punched him the face as she screamed."I'll get you for this you little bastard! You're just like that asshole you call a father! I should have never given birth to you two little monsters!" she screeched as she was being held down by the police. "you're nothing and you'll always be nothing! She'll be a whore one day just like you you dirty fag! I should have killed you when I had the chance you little cocksucker! you and that pimp of yours is an abomination! You're a dirty homosexual that will burn in hell! May you die a thousand little deaths you little prick! ."

Kagetora gave her an evil little smile. "sorry mother but I've been there and done that! My sister will never be like you and here I thought with all your experience on the streets , you'd know the difference between a certified monk and a priest but I guess not. After seeing your behavior just now, I'm sure that everyone can understand why I'm gay. Better a handsome older man than a shrew. As for the punch you gave me just now, feel honored that I wont press charges. But it does show the court that I made the right choice so thank you." he said before taking his husbands hands and his sisters before walking out of the courtroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they all walked out of the courtroom they were overrun by reporters. They were all firing questions at Kagetora and he calmly pointed to a woman.

"what happened to your lip?" she asked.

"it was a parting gift from my mother just now." he said calmly.

"are you satisfied with the judges ruling?" asked another.

Kagetora smiled. "the judge understood what it means to protect the people you have with everything you have and that's why I won. It also helps to have a really great lawyer. My mother is in the wrong here and is to be pitied not hated as she will never fully understand what she gave up the day he abandoned us. Yes, the launches will go on as planned and the Uesugi family have been considering opening up a few shelters for abused women and abandoned children. Men will be welcomed there of course if they are in the same position. Since we know what it feels like, we are doing the only thing we can . Giving them a way out. Now if you'll excuse us, my family has had a long day and we would all just like to get on with our lives." he told the press before walking away with his family.

The reporters tried to follow them but they were stopped by their bodyguards . They slipped into the limos and Kagetora hugged Mia for a bit as if reassuring himself that she was safe, before curling up in Naoe's lap needing comfort. Naoes parents were also riding with them as well their lawyer and Kagetora thanked him and gave him a huge bonus for the outstanding job that he did. They all went out to dinner since it was now early evening and settled down in the same restaurant that they had gone to after the graduations. All of them silently admired Kagetora for going through so much and for always standing by his sister. They had known that his situation was bad but they hadn't known just how deep it all went.

"so the man was a cop, how sick is that." said kana angrily, wanting to gut him.

"niisama can you do that thing again so that we can see through your eyes?" Haruie asked. "I want to see it all." everyon except Mia who was there that day nodded and the sighed and did as requested. For the next ten minutes he showed them his childhood complete with the pain. When he was done, even Kaname had tears in his eyes.

"how did you manage to live through all that?" he asked.

Kagetora looked at him. "people become stronger when they have someone to protect. I couldn't just die and leave my sister while she needed me." he told him.

Kaname nodded in understanding and the dinner went on with all of them silently contemplating what they had seen and felt. It was no wonder the boy had been so hostile when they met, he had been used to fighting to protect himself and sister from everyone else.

Tbc.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Beta needed asap. **_

Please email me at___**gabbyjamkitten4u(at) a o l (doT**__**) com **_if you are interested.

Feel free to read my page to see the type of stories I write.


	21. AFTERMATH

New chapter…

In bed that night Naoe turned the tv onto the local channel at news time and saw the brief interview that Kagetora had given. It was amazing how strong and confident he looked in front of the news cameras. Kagetora had almost broken down when they got to the limo but to see him on tv, you would never have guessed. He sighed as he waited for his husband to join him. He already new where he was and what he was doing so he wasn't worried .

Kagetora came in a few seconds later and undressed before laying next to him.

"so how is Mia?" Naoe asked.

Kagetora sighed. "she's fine now that her mother is no longer a threat to her. I've already informed Kyuushi to pack my mothers things up and bring to the asylum she's currently residing in. she's more than violated her terms so other than her medical bills, she's no longer my responsibility Naoe. I will be keeping the apartment however." she said as he snuggled into his husbands arms. "hold me Naoe."

Naoe pulled him closer and slid a hand down to carress the slight bump that was now apart of Kagetora's tummy, smiling as he thought of his babies growing inside his husband.

"are you gonna be okay Taka-chan?" he asked softly. "I know that everything that happened to day was really hard for you. The things your mother said to you was also something that a mother never should. I'm sorry."

Kagetora shook his head. "don't worry about it Naoe she's always been that way. I'm not ashamed of being gay or being married to you. She can go fuck herself for all I care. Now why don't you do some of what she said and fuck me mr pimp." he said with a smile.

Naoe smirked and then began doing as ordered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile…

On the other side of town…

An underboss of a local Yakuza watched Kagetora's interview and smirked. He had finally found a way to become the Yakuza boss and to get his own back against that brat who had caused him to go on the run and end up in this mess in the first place. The little prick would pay and pay dearly. So he managed to put away that whore he had for a mother did he? Well good, it would make things so much easier in the long run.

"do you feel that Takaya, I'm coming for you." he thought.

In the same household as the underboss…

The girl was looking at Naoe who was standing behind kagetora as he did the interview. She giggled as she took in his strong and manly body. The younger man was cute but the older one looked like the strong and dominating type, her favorite. She grinned as she made up her mind. Tomorrow she would tell her father that she wanted him as her husband and that she wouldn't settle for anyone else. Being the favorite child and only daugther of a powerful Yakuza boss did have its perks after all. She sighed with pleasure as she thought of those long and manly hands on her.

"soon." she told herself as she continued to look at the screen. "he'll be all mine soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the house of the Yakuza boss…

The next morning…

The girl by the name of Kanaya hurried into her father's office and perched on his desk. Her father Bisco Nekomada the head of the Nekomada gang , a local Yakuza group looked at her indulgently.

"What is it dear?" he asked with a smile.

She giggled. " I've finally found the man that I want daddy and I need you to find him for me." she said surprising him. "I don't know his name but I do know that he was on the news last night standing behind a young man by the name of Kagetora Uesugi. I want him and only him, no one else will do."

Her father blinked at that but nodded, never one to deny his precious daughter anything.

"Alright dear I'll find out who it is and arrange a meeting." he said .

"Kyaaah" she squealed happily glomping him. " Thank you so much daddy I love you."

Then she got up and ran out of the room screaming something about shopping for new clothes to meet her future groom. He watched her go with a fond smile and then pressed the buzzer on his desk.

"Send in Takaru." Bisco ordered and a servant went to find him.

Takaru Ougi hurried in. " What is it sir?" he asked.

Although he pretended to be subservient he hated the other man and was envious of his money and power. He had even secretly tried to seduce the man's air headed daughter so that he could get in on his good side but the girl had somehow figured it out and shot him down repeatedly. After realizing that he had no chance with her he had worked his way up in the ranks until he was now the underboss to Bisco himself. It pissed him off to see his little bastard of a son on t.v. last night living it up while he was a common Yakuza's whipping boy. That little punk would pay when he got his hands on him and his little bitch of a sister.

"I want you to go down to one of the local stations and find out about Uesugi Kagetora and the man that was standing behind him." he said.

This time Takaru smiled. He would finally be able to use these bastards to get what he wants.

"Sir Uesugi Kagetora is my son Takaya Ougi. I don't know how he got so much money or who the man behind him is but I'll find out. He and I are sworn enemies since he caused them to put a warrant out on me." he explained.

Bisco arched a brow. " That's interesting." he said . " Find out all you can but don't get too close and cause any trouble. The last thing I need is to spook him ."

Takaru scowled inwardly but nodded. " Yes sir." he said and left the room.

He already knew where he needed to go, the nuthouse that they had placed his whore of a wife in. he just needed to find out which one and then go on from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later…

With Takaru…

It had taken a lot of bribery to get thru the front door and a fake id but he was finally on his way to see his wife. He hated the little bitch but he knew that she was the only one who could give him the information he wanted. He would have to play it safe until he got what he wanted from her.

"So what the hell do you want?" Sayore asked rudely.

"Bitch." he thought to himself before putting on a fake smile. " Hello Sayore how are you today?" he began . " I'm sure you hate it here so I've come to make you a deal. Tell me all about our little Takaya's new friends. If you do I'll pull a few strings to get you out of here." he said using his charm.

Sayore gave him a skeptical glance. "So that's why you're here huh? Other than getting me out of here what's in it for me?" she snarled.

"Come on Sayore, if you do this it could be like old times." he told her . " We could split whatever we get off them fifty-fifty."

"Uh huh." she said disbelievingly .

It took a bit more convincing but she finally bought it and told him everything that she knew. When he was sure that he had gotten all he could get out of her, he got up and walked to the door.

"So when are you getting me outta here?" Sayore asked happily.

He turned and gave her a cruel smirk. " Sorry bitch, you made your choice when you ran off with that bastard I had for a best friend. I don't need an old used up has been like you dragging me down." he said walking before walking out.

He could hear her screaming as he left. He immediately reported back to his boss and told all he had heard about Naoe and where he worked. The rest of the information about his son and his new family he kept to himself. Afterwards he went back to his room and began making plans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later…

At the Tachibana temple…

Naoe was sitting at his temple waiting on his client when a beautiful young woman walked in. he silently admitted that she was rather stunning but she was nothing compared to Kagetora in his mind. She had jet black hair, kissable but small lips and was a perfect example of Japanese beauty. (she looked like lucy lui in kill bill vol. 2).

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." she said after they had finished exchanging greetings.

Naoe nodded. " What seems to be the problem Nekomada-san?" he asked.

She sighed . " Well you see my family is rather unorthodox. My father is actually a Yakuza boss and I'm afraid that one day he'll be killed. What should I do?"

Naoe blinked at that as he knew that he was on dangerous ground here. "Well there are only so many things that you can do. You can try to convince him to get out of that lifestyle, find a way to make himself into a honest and legitimate businessman or you can leave and start over on your own away from that lifestyle. Other than that there is really nothing that I can do for you other than lend an ear and moral support."

She nodded, doing her best to look helpless. " Of course Tachibana-dono. Perhaps you could come speak to my father with me on this. He is a good man even if he is a Yakuza and you may be able to help him."

Naoe thought about it for a second then agreed. It was dangerous but he was immortal now so it wasn't really much of a concern for him.

"Of course." he agreed. " When would you like to do this?"

She smiled happily. " How about right now?" he asked. " If you're not too busy that is." she asked hopefully.

"That's fine." naoe confirmed. "Please give me a few minutes to get ready." he told her and she nodded in agreement.

Naoe went to change into his normal clothing while she sat there feeling pleased with herself. She was rather pleased that he hadn't been afraid of her family in spite of being told what they were. In her mind that was simply confirmation that he was the right man for her.

A few minutes later Naoe came out in a business suit and it was all she could do to stop herself from having a nosebleed.

"I'll have to make sure that he wears those often." she said to herself. " he looks hot!"

Then she got up and smiled at him. "Since my driver brought me here we can use my car if that's okay with you."

He nodded and they left the temple. On the way they made small talk and she told him all about herself and her life. He listened attentively whenever she spoke and it secretly thrilled her to have those piercing eyes on her. The more they talked the more determined she was to have him.

He met her father that evening and he was surprised at how well their conversation went. In fact, had the man not been a Yakuza they would have been really good friends. Unfortunately for him, while he was having dinner with them he had forgotten about his date with kagetora and their children. He had also not bothered to call as he had gotten so caught up in their conversation that he had forgotten. When he had gotten home Kagetora was in bed sleeping and had been gone by the time he woke up the next morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kagetora…

Kagetora sat in his office after a meeting with a realtor and a fashion designer feeling frustrated and pissed off. Why? Its quite simple, ever since the night after the trial Naoe had been busy, too busy to spend time with him or the family , too busy to even make love to him. He scowled when he thought about it but decided to push it out of his mind since he had work to do. Getting up, he teleported to the new site for his next business and was pleased to find that it would only take two weeks to get in shape for what he needed it for. It would be a store that sold business suits and accessories for men of the highest quality such as Armane and so on. The store would be known as _**Naoe's**_ since it was because of Naoe's habit of always wearing expensive suits that gave him that idea. It would also sell rolex watches, handmade shoes and so on. He had also began the transactions to buy a large building for the shelter he was planning on opening.

"Its fine." he told the realtor . " I'll take the both of them." he said referring to the two buildings he had chosen.

"Thank you so much Mr Uesugi." said the realtor. " I'll have the contracts all ready for you to sign by tomorrow morning."

The realtor was the same one that had helped Kagetora find his house and since then he had kept her on retainer much to her never ending delight.

"Would you care to go out for some lunch ?" He asked her politely. " its on me for keeping you so long."

She blushed and nodded and they went and had lunch at a nearby restaurant. Afterwards he visited the club and the hospital as well as his own restaurant to make sure that everything would be ready for its grand opening before returning home to spend time with the children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later…

Over the next few days he barely saw Naoe but he tried to be understanding about it in spite of the fact that Naoe kept on standing him up without any explanations. It was on the day that they had a meeting at Saburo's school that Kagetora finally lost his temper. He had been stood up yet again without any phonecall or explanations from Naoe and had to go alone with his son. That had been the day that Kanaya's older brother had gotten shot and had had to be taken to the hospital . Kanaya had called Naoe who had been on his way to meet kagetora but had decided to go help her instead. In his haste he had yet again forgotten to call Kagetora to tell him that he would not been able to make it. When Naoe eventually returned to the temple it was around three p.m. that day and by then he had been too tired to care. He found his father waiting for him in his office.

"What is going on with that young woman son?" his father asked him. " She has been here almost everyday for the last few weeks and you're always going of somewhere else. Who exactly is she?"

Naoe quickly filled him in on all that had been happening to her and Kaname frowned. " I see why you're helping her but I have a feeling that something else is going on here." he said thoughtfully. "Before your first meeting did you know her outside of here?"

Naoe shook his head. " No, that was the first time that I had ever met her why?"

Kaname's frown deepened. " because on her first time here she asked for you specifically and refused to see anyone else but you. I find it's a bit strange."

"Perhaps an old client referred her." Naoe said thoughtfully.

Kaname nodded in agreement. "Perhaps you're right but still be careful. You may be immortal now but getting involved with Yakuzas is never a good thing. Then their is the fact that you keep missing out on time with your family, how does Kagetora feel about that?"

Naoe paled. " I don't know , I've hardly gotten the chance to speak to him since we took her on as a client." he confessed shamefaced.

"Then why don't you ask me you jerk?" a voice hissed behind them.

They turned to see a fuming Kagetora standing there. "hey kaname-san." he said to the older man before turning to his husband. " You missed our appointment today at Saburo's new school ! Do you have any idea what a bad impression that left? You've also been missing all of our family outings with the kids and what's worse you didn't even bother to call! Would it kill you to pick up the phone or even use our link?" he hissed angrily.

Naoe looked over at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Taka-chan but I was only doing my job. I do apologize for not contacting you so that you would know I wouldn't make it."

Kagetora glared. " That's it? That's all you have to say you ass! You missed out on so many important things, you ignore our children , you havent touched me in weeks and that's it!" he screeched.

A muffled chuckle was heard from behind him and Kagetora realized what he had just said and flushed in embarrassment. "I'm going home." he said becoming a bit tearful as his hormones kicked in due to him being pregnant.

Naoe called out to him but Kagetora ignored him and disappeared. Naoe sighed. "I'll talk to you later dad." he said and went out the door to his car.

He made a quick stop to the jewelry , chocolate and flower shop before going home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found a fuming Kagetora in their bedroom lying down in a silk Yukata sobbing. Upon entering Kagetora threw a pillow at him .

"You don't find me attractive anymore do you?" he sobbed out. "Its why you've been avoiding me and why you wont come home."

Naoe walked over to him. " You're wrong Taka-chan I've just been working that's all. I still find you attractive , in fact I think you've gotten cuter since you got pregnant." he said handing him his three gifts.

Kagetora sniffled and sat up on the bed as he took the flowers and candy. "You really think so?" he asked blushing. " You don't think that I'm fat?"

"No, I don't." Naoe said moving to lie next to him as he opened the jewelry box and showed Kagetora the rolex he had bought him.

Kagetora's eyes widened in delight at it but he didn't have a chance to say anything as Naoe moved down and licked his neck. Putting the box down and running his hand up Kagetora's bare leg to his hip, he kissed Kagetora's sucullent lips as soon as he turned his head to face him. He moved his hand around and caressed his slightly swollen abdomen before moving his hand up to pluck at his nipples.

"Naoe!" Kagetora moaned out in pleasure as he hardened and surrendered himself to his husband's talented fingers.

Naoe continued to carress his body, running his hand up and down Kagetora's soft and smooth skin. Kagetora shivered as Naoe moved his hand down to cup his arousal and began stroking it. He moaned and thrust his hips, pushing his rod up into Naoe's caressing hand. Having missed his touch over the last few weeks it didn't take long for him to reach completion. He emptied himself all over his husband's hand with a satisfied moan and was unresisting when Naoe moved to lie between his legs. Unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants and briefs, Naoe positioned himself at his entrance and slid into him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Kagetora moaned as he wrapped his legs around his hips. "Move!" he demanded and Naoe obeyed.

He began to push in and out of him and Kagetora gasped as he took his husband inside him over and over again. Naoe sped up his thrusts and kagetora went wild with pleasure. Capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, he pounded into him over and over again. Lifting his legs up unto his shoulders , he continued to slam himself into him again and again. Grunting with each thrust as estacy flooded his body. He yelled out loud as he came hard, flooding his 'wife's' body with his essence in time with Kagetora's own release.

He slumped down onto his wife and for the next few minutes they exchanged kisses and when he finally pulled out Kagetora whimpered before finally cleaning them up. Naoe undressed and laid next to him, pulling him close and cuddling him as he stroked his swollen abdomen.

"Well as far as make-up sex goes that was fucking amazing." Kagetora said looking over at Naoe.

Naoe smiled and kissed him. "I'm sorry I made you mad."

Kagetora nodded. " Its okay just call me next time so I know where you are okay?"

"That's fine with me." Naoe agreed.

"Good." Kagetora replied. " Now don't even think about forgetting that tomorrow is the grand opening for all three of our new businesses. Everything is all set and all you have to do is be there . Everyone has been invited including your family. We'll be going to the hospital first then the restaurant for dinner before finally going to the nightclub. You already know all about it so don't even think about working during our big day."

"I know." Naoe told him.

They talked a bit more before getting up and took a shower together . Naoe spent the rest of the day with the children and Kagetora went over all the plans and made any last minute changes that were necessary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day…

It was midday when all the Uesugis left the Estate and went to the hospital with a new mayor, governer and a few other government officials. The doctors and members of staff were all there as well as the reporters and a crowd of spectators who were curious about what was going on. All the Uesugis and Tachibanas were dressed in business suits and were listening to the mayor speak. Kagetora was waiting for his que to go on holding Irobe who had began fussing due to all the attention and the flashing lights of the cameras. Naoe was standing next to him with Saburo but Kagetora was currently pissed off at him since he had had to leave earlier that day and gone off to meet Kanaya. Kagetora was rapidly becoming annoyed with the girl and felt as if she was trying to get Naoe to spend every minute with her.

Finally it was his turn to speak and he gave Irobe to Naoe and walked unto the platform.

Clearing his mind, he began to speak. " Good afternoon everyone, thank you all for being here today. Over the last few months the Uesugi family has overcome many obstacles in order to get to this day and achieve our dream. This hospital is not only a huge into the future for all of us but also a place where many miracle cures will be found and lives saved. Our dream is to nurture the lives of all who enter our doors and to cure the ailments of the world and today we are proud to share our dream with you. On behalf of my family, I would like to officially open the Uesugi General hospital. Now I'll turn it over to Daisuke and Ayako who are the ones that will be overseeing this hospital from now on." he told them all with a dazzling smile.

Reporters took pictures and videotaped it while people clapped and cheered as Kagetora stepped down while Haruie and Daisuke took over. They all stayed for another half an hour before Kagetora and the mayor cut the ribbon to signify the opening of the hospital together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then they left Haruie and Daisuke in charge of things and left in limos for the restaurant nearby. The restaurant was rather beautiful. It had the Uesugi symbol on it and all the lettering was in gold and black colors. The waiters and waitresses wore traditional Japanese outfits (think feilong in Finder series) in gold and black with the insignia woven into it . The inside was also a sight to see as the chandeliers sparkled and were woven in gold and the borders of the room were designed in golden filigree of the insignia unto the walls. The main chandelier itself was a sight to see as it was it was the Uesugi tiger holding a lamp that was designed as a living flame . The vip rooms were different. Two were for private tea ceremonies, two designed Harem style with plush cushions, low tables and their own private waiters and waitresses, two were normal. There were also six floors in the restaurant overall. The first floor was the main restaurant, the second floor was the floor for the tea rooms, the third floor was for a wedding reception and other formal affairs. The fourth floor was for normal parties for the elite class , the fifth floor was for lunch conferences that companies could rent for the day or week if necessary and the top floor was a sort of continental restaurant that would supply foreign food for those who preferred it. It would also supply cakes and other confections for parties and other important events. Over all it was outfitted for every occasion and had some of the top chefs in the country. He had also managed to get three americans, four French, two Italian chefs along with the Japanese chefs he had hired to suit every taste . It was the ideal restaurant and everyone knew that within a month it would soon the in place to eat. After the launch of the restaurant , Kagetora announced that tonights meal was on the house in celebration of the opening and everyone piled in to enjoy the delicious food. Since the nightclub would be open at eleven , they all had enough time to eat and enjoy the delicacies offered. Daisuke and Haruie had come to join them after making sure that everything at the hospital was going well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagetora was sitting at a table next to Kaname, Yuki, the new mayor, Governer and Naoe when a flustered looking Kanaya walked in. The girl looked around for a minute until she found Naoe and boldly began making her way over to him. The bodyguards tried to stop her but she pushed passed them rudely until she was standing at their table.

"I apologize for the interruption." She began. " But its and emergency. Tachibana-dono my brother is getting worse could you please go with me to the hospital again?" she asked tearfully.

Kagetora by now was royally pissed and word again didn't help either as it reminded him of Naoe's lateness earlier that day. He pasted a fake smile on his face as he waited curiously to see what Naoe would do now. Kaname and everyone who knew kagetora well could tell that he was annoyed and tried to intervene.

"Maam since tonight is a very big night for my son and his spouse perhaps it would be better if I go with you instead." Kaname began but she shook her head stubbornly.

"Tachibana-dono promised that he would help me whenever I needed it." she insisted stubbornly.

Kagetora arched a brow at that and took a sip of his non-alchoholic champagne and looked over at Naoe. A part of him was hoping that Naoe would choose to stay by his side but when Naoe looked over at him with a pleading look he knew better. Instead of becoming openly angry , he remembered their guests and gave his husband a fake smile.

"Its alright Naoe go ahead. Since she insists on it being you and her brother is obviously in need of your help then go. I'm more than capable of handling things here all by myself. While you're there you might want to offer her the services at our new hospital as two emergency consulting in one day is a sure sign of neglect from wherever he is." he said in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm for all those who knew him.

Naoe gave him another apologetic look but Kagetora ignored him and said nothing as he left with her hanging unto his arm. Everyone watched them go for a minute before turning to look at Kagetora who shrugged.

Turning to smile at the mayor he said. " And I thought leeches only attached themselves to you if you get too close where they live. Who knew they could travel this far. Still you have to love a man whose that dedicated to his work."

The mayor laughed. " I know what you mean Uesugi-san. I have had my share of them believe me."

Kagetora nodded at that before changing the subject. "So is the food to your liking?" he asked.

The mayor nodded. " Oh yes, its extremely delicious. I have a feeling that I'll be visiting here a lot."

Kagetora smiled. " Good, we would be more than honored to have you here . In fact just call ahead so that we can always reserve a table for you."

The mayor nodded. "I'll definitely do that. This food is divine. Anyway now that I have your attention , I saw your interview and I heard that you were planning on opening a few chelters for the homeless and poor." he said. " Are you still planning to do that?"

Kagetora nodded. " Yes I am. I have already found a building for the first one that's in the city and have already bought it. It is currently being refurbished for such a purpose and was once an office complex. With the remodeling it should be able to house at least two hundred or more people since it has ten floors. If we have bunk beds and four people to a bedroom due to the size of the rooms . At the rate the work is being done it should be scheduled for opening in about a month. I'm still working on finding all the staff but I'm sure it wont be too hard after I put out an advertising in the paper. I do hope you'll consider endorsing it since they are for the community and will be a non profit organizations." he said politely.

The governor nodded eagerly. " Of course I would." he agreed. I was hoping that you would say that. You may be young Uesugi-san but I have no doubt that you'll go far. Since you were the biggest contributor to my campaign , I would be honored ."

"I would love to as well." The mayor replied. " I'm always up for helping the community."

"Thank you both very much." he said smiling. " Its something that I have always wanted to do and now that I am able to I am. This way people who have nowhere to go will finally have a chance at starting over. Hopefully when it gets off the ground we'll be able to help them find jobs and so on."

The two men nodded and Kaname said. " Well I am sure that it will work out well for you . If there is anyone who can make this work its you Kagetora."

Kagetora smiled . "Thank you."

They all continued to talk for a while about it and for the next few hours they discussed various ways of getting homeless people jobs and so on. When they finally left for the nightclub , everyone was all pleasantly relaxed and ready to party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nightclub itself was a spectacular sight to see and people were in awe at it as it was clear that Kagetora had more than outdone himself. At the entrance was a huge Uesugi tiger head with its mouth open as the entrance for them to enter through it. It was done in metal and painted white with black and red stripes with glowing eyes that flickered green and yellow . The club itself was called _**'Tora's delight'**_ and had three different floors inside it with a different type of club on each floor. On each of the floor their was a different type of music played to suit everyones taste. But inside the club was even better and their were squeals , blushes and giggles from the women when they saw it . One two of the longest walls were special mirrors that occasionally changed to pictures of Tigers that looked like Kagetora in his tiger form with glowing yellow eyes but the main one was Kagetora lying in a white room on a white fur covered cushion with a loose piece of fur covering his privates. In the photo their were two Uesugi tigers on each side lying next to him being petted as one of them snarled at the camera. But what made it all better was that when the image changed, you could see him running in a rather loose loincloth before springing into the air and transforming into a tiger midair and landing with an aggressive snarl. The rest of the room was covered in normal mirrors. Most people by now were openly staring at him in appreciation , men included and Kagetora blushed a bit.

"Oh my god is that man real?" said one lady to another. "No one can be that sexy."

"I know." said another woman as she practically salivated at his picture. "I'd never let him out of my bedroom. I would chain him to my bed , cover him in whipped cream and lick it off inch by inch." she said not seeing Kagetora standing there as she had just arrived with her friend to check out the new club.

Turning to the startled women Kagetora purred. " Well in that case I'll definitely try to stay away from you two as I don't think my husband would appreciate me running off with two women . No matter how stunning they are. Besides there are other interesting places to play other than just the bedroom, why limit yourself."

The girls stared at him for a minute before squealing like fan girls and fainting with a few more of the women.

Kagetora looked over at the mayor and shrugged. " was it something I said?" he asked.

"If you ever want to auction yourself off for charity , let me know ." said the chuckling mayor. " I bet you would break all the records."

Kagetora laughed. " I'll keep that in mind." he said snickering.

They continued up to the second floor which Kagetora had named _**'Naoe's retreat' **_. But it was the inside that was amazing . Just like with Kagetora's pictures on this floor it was Naoe's, except that he was sitting in a lounging chair wearing a suit. The shirt was open and the tie and jacket hung loosely . You could see the middle of his chest running down to his belt buckle and he was holding a glass of vodka in one hand and a cigarrette in another. There was a certain predatory gleam in his eyes that screamed alpha male. His picture then changes and it showed him walking in a business suit with shades on and smoking a cigarette as the wind blew his hair and clothing into disarray.

It was a jazz club that would also have poet night once a month for aspiring poets. It was also the type of club that a businessman could go to relax for the evening with a glass of liquor and enjoy the soothing music.

The Uesugi and Tachibanas were all wondering when Kagetora had captured that moment on film. Needless to say that they all felt bad for him since Naoe wasn't there to see it. Afterwards the went upstairs to the last club that would feature various bands and pop singers that were currently famous and was geared towards teenagers unlike the club for Kagetora that was for those who were twenty one and older.

Then they all began enjoying the club since opening night was free and they danced and had fun until the next morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was five am when Kagetora and the others left the club and decided to go home after a long night. They all rode various limos and began making their way home. The kids had already been brought home earlier that night and Naoe hadn't returned or called yet. Kagetora was riding home with Kaname and Yuki since they had insisted that they see him home since he was now pregnant.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to stay so long." Yuki said to the royally pissed off boy.

Kagetora shrugged. " Sure he didn't. After all it isnt as if this is the first time this month . I mean come on, this is the most important day of our lives other than our wedding day as I was trying to invest in our future together and he ups and leaves with some girl. She likes him, any fool can see that except for him apparently. I am pregnant and I needed his support and this is what I get. Me and the rest of the family worked our asses off for this day and all he had to do was show up for a few hours and stay by my side and he couldn't even do that. I hope that he doesn't think that buying me flowers , candy and jewelry is going to make it all up to me this time." he said angrily.

Neither of Naoe's parents said anything as they could all understand why he was angry with Naoe. They reached the estate and Kagetora got out of the car and turned to a servant that had just opened the door for him.

"Is my husband back yet?" he asked the servant.

"No Kagetora-sama." The servant replied.

Kagetora frowned. " I see. In that case when he gets here please show him to a guest room. I do not want to be disturbed for the rest of the night." he said coldly and teleported off to bed leaving everyone else standing their sighing tiredly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Kagetora woke up and took a shower before going to get the children ready for breakfast. A servant told him that Naoe still wasn't back yet but by then Kagetora was too angry to even care.

He left an hour later to check over his new businesses and returned at midday to hear that Naoe still hadn't returned. Then he took the children out to the alone for the rest of the day . They had originally planned to take Naoe to make up for the ones he had missed but since he was nowhere to be found kagetora decided to do it on his own. He had decided that he would see how long Naoe would continue acting this way until he realized that he was pissed off at him.

tbc.

authors note: this work was unbetaed. sorry for all of the errors and for taking so long to update. please review , no flames please. : )


	22. ARGUMENTS AND CLAIMING

New chapter…

With Naoe…

Naoe returned home around four that evening and was told that Kagetora was out. He frowned when he was told about sleeping in a guest room but did as ordered since he knew he more than deserved it and he was also too tired to complain about it at that moment.

The next morning…

Kagetora woke up early and left for a meeting with a fashion designer that had just moved to Japan who had a hot new men's clothing line he wanted to feature in the new store he would be opening. The meeting took more than half of the morning and it was finally decided that they would have a fashion show to advertise his new venture and to promote the new line. Then he left to check on his new businesses and then had Kyuushi place ads into all the newspapers for help. By the time he returned home it was late and he was feeling a bit stressed out. He walked into his bedroom to find Naoe sitting there waiting for him. He ignored him and then stripped down and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and taking a relaxing shower before coming back out wearing pajamas. That alone told Naoe just how pissed Kagetora was at him.

"Taka-chan I …" he began but stopped when Kagetora glared at him.

"Fuck you Naoe." he hissed as he climbed into the bed and laid down. " I don't want to talk to you right now. I just want to go to sleep."

"Taka-chan please, I'm sorry." Naoe said .

Kagetora snorted . " That's what you said the last time Naoe. Just forget and go to sleep." he hissed .

Then he went off to bed ignoring Naoe who just sat there feeling lost. When Naoe finally joined him and tried to hold him Kagetora shook him off and slept on the other side of the bed away from him for the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning….

They sat at the breakfast table eating quietly as Kagetora was obviously still mad at Naoe. The tension was so thick in the air that Saburo finally snapped.

"Mommy are you gonna be mad at daddy forever?" he asked worriedly.

Kagetora looked over at him. " yes." he said bluntly.

"But mommy that's a really long time." Saburo told him . " And you know its not cool to stay angry for that long. Besides I'm sure that daddy is sorry right?" he said turning to Naoe who nodded.

"Yes I am." Naoe agreed.

Kagetora just glared at him but said nothing.

"You should go see the new club Naoe." said Yuzuru. " You havent been there yet have you?"

Naoe flushed in embarrasment . " No, I've been a bit busy. I'll go after breakfast."

Kagetora scowled and was about to speak when Naoe's cell phone rang. He answered it and began to speak to Kanaya. When he was finished he got up from the table and gave Kagetora an apologetic look.

"I have to go Taka-chan." He began but the heated yellow eyed glare Kagetora gave him shut him up.

"Just get out." Kagetora hissed. " Since everything else is so important then go. I don't need you." he snarled and walked out of the room.

Naoe looked after him apologetically but didn't go after him , he just left the room and hurried out to his car. He didn't return home until later that night and by then Kagetora was too busy to care.

For the next few days Kagetora worked or spent time with the children during the day and during the night he went back to exorcising vengeful spirits alone at night. He was also planning a birthday party for Irobe. He worked himself to the point where he hardly ever saw Naoe at all and it was only rare glimpses in passing since he didn't need to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later…

Kagetora was sitting at breakfast with everyone except Naoe and was feeding Irobe when Saburo began to pout.

"Mommy where is daddy?" he asked worriedly.

"He's working Saburo." kagetora replied. " The way he's been doing everyday now." he muttered under his breath.

"But he was supposed to go to the picnic and fair with us today so where he is he?" the boy asked tearfully.

"As I said before Saburo, you're father is working." Kagetora began. " But since it seems he wont be able to make it today I'll take you to the store to buy that new game you wanted after okay?"

Saburo perked up when he heard that and nodded happily before returning to his meal. everyone else just remained silent and observed Kagetora throughout the rest of the meal. As soon as breakfast was over Kagetora and the kids left. The others just went about their day hoping that they wouldn't be around when it all went to hell. A few minutes later an exhausted looking naoe showed up and was informed that Kagetora and the kids were out. After spending the rest of the day sleeping , he woke up at dinner time and found out that Kagetora still hadn't returned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagetora returned to the estate a few minutes after dinner started with two happy but extremely tired children. After sending Saburo off to put with a maid to put away their new things , Kagetora carried Irobe over to his high chair and got him some finger food. Kagetora greeted them all and sat down after fixing himself some food. Saburo teleported into the room and hurried over to Khosaka.

"Uncle Khochan I got them today." he said excitedly as he carried a bag over to show Khosaka what was inside. " And I got extra copies just for you."

Khosaka squealed like a girl at the new games and glomped him , promising to play with him as soon as dinner was over. For the next few minutes the two of them talked about games excitedly.

"Where did you go today?" Naoe asked suddenly causing everyone to stop talking and look over at him.

It was no secret that Kagetora was pissed off at him .

Kagetora shrugged. " Out." He said not bothering to elaborate.

"Why didn't you remind me that we had an outing today?" Naoe asked.

Kagetora glared. " I did, you just had something more important to do again." he hissed.

"I was just doing my job tak-chan." Naoe said beginning to get annoyed as well by Kagetora's cold attitude. " I have an obligation."

That made Kagetora snap. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR OBLIGATIONS TO YOUR FAMILY NAOE? WHAT ABOUT ME AND OUR SONS? DON'T WE COUNT?"

Naoe glared at him. " Yes taka-chan but it was an emergency. I'm sorry if you're upset but you'll just have to deal with it."

It was obviously the wrong thing to say because Kagetora lost his temper and threw a knife at him shocking everyone. "I AM SICK OF DEALING WITH YOU PRICK! THAT'S ALL I EVER DO THESE DAYS! I'M WORKING JUST LIKE YOU ARE BUT YET I FIND TIME TO BE WITH OUR KIDS, RUN THIS FAMILY, WORK ON OUR NEW VENTURES, PLANS IROBE'S PARTY , EXORCISE VENGEFUL SPIRITS AND HANDLE PUBLIC RELATIONS ALL WHILE I'M PREGNANT! I ASKED YOU TO BE THERE FOR ONE FUCKING DAY, THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY FOR THIS FAMILY AND A STEP INTO OUR FUTURE AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT! THEN YOU KEEP RUNNING OFF TO GO BABYSIT SOME BITCH AND LEAVE ME ALL ALONE TO DO EVERYTHING! YOU'RE MY HUSBAND NOT HERS SO ACT LIKE IT! IF YOU CANT EVEN BE THERE TO SUPPORT ME EMOTIONALLY THEN THERE REALLY IS NO POINT IN US BEING MARRIED ! I THINK YOU SPENT MORE TIME WITH ME WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING THAN NOW WHEN WE ARE ACTUALLY MARRIED! CANT YOU SEE THAT SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU? IF YOUR OBLIGATIONS TO HER ARE SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN ME AND OUR FAMILY THEN GET THE HELL OUT AND GO TO HER , I SURE AS HELL DON'T NEED YOU!" He roared angrily and got up from the table about to walk out of the room.

"KAGETORA DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT WALKING OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Naoe said angrily shocking everyone. " I am sick of speaking to your back and this conversation is nowhere near over!"

Kagetora who had his hand over his swollen abdomen turned and glared at him. "Excuse me ? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? I am not your whipping boy and I certainly have nothing else to say to you." he made a motion to leave and was surprised when Naoe slammed him up against the wall and held him there with one hand by the neck .

Saburo screamed and everyone else was frightened by this side of Naoe. Kagetora noticed that his eyes were glowing green the way his eyes glowed yellow when he was angry.

"Naoe?" He gasped out unable to breathe due to him being held by his neck in the air.

"Your ours , you will submit!" Naoe growled out angrily.

Kagetora growled and his eyes shifted and began to glow yellow. " Will I ? not today you prick. Now get your hands off me before I rip it off."

Naoe tightened his hold on Kagetora's neck causing him to growl in anger. "You're mine and you will not leave me. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me."

Kagetora slapped him across the face angrily and Naoe slammed him into the wall mercilessly stunning him and everyone there.

"I'll kill you before I ever allow you to leave me." Naoe growled as he pulled Kagetora to him. " You're mine and I'll never give you up to anyone."

"Let me go Naoe now!" Kagetora snarled angrily.

"Mine…mate …claim." Naoe growled out , completely possessed by the tiger within him.

He ripped kagetora's shirt off and bit into his neck marking him as his own and Kagetora screamed angrily. Everyone was about to go over to him and help him but Saburo stopped them.

"No." said the boy. "Don't get involved or you'll be killed. Dad feels threatened in his position as mother's mate right now and as a result his inner tiger came out. Only mother can calm him down right now and he'll kill any of you if you go anywhere near mother as he'll see it as a challenge to his right to take mother as his. But this is dad's fault for skipping out on training with mother."

They all nodded and settled down and returned to watching. Naoe removed his fangs from Kagetora's neck and then licked it.

"Mate… mine." Naoe purred , pleased by that as he caressed Kagetora's swollen abdomen. " Babies…ours."

Kagetora sighed and nodded as he had finally realized what was wrong with his spouse. "Yes their yours just like I am." he confirmed patiently.

"Mine…submit." Naoe said capturing his lips.

Kagetora didn't resist him because he knew that it would upset Naoe further again if he did. Instead he completely submitted to his will and allowed Naoe to kiss him and pull him closer.

"Mine." Naoe said again sounding pleased as he picked him up and wrapped Kagetora's legs around his waist as he began kissing his neck. " I want to take you, bedroom now." he demanded and Kagetora whimpered but obeyed.

They landed in the bedroom on the bed and Kagetora shoved him off him and slid over to the other side of the bed. Naoe growled at him annoyed that he was being denied his treat. He ripped his clothes off and then stalked over to Kagetora and flung him unto the bed. Ripping his clothes off in spite of Kagetora's protests, he spread Kagetora's thighs and slammed into him causing him to scream.

"You'll never leave me." Naoe growled out as he began ramming into him hard and fast. "You're so tight Kagetora, so damn tight. You feel so good around my cock…so right."

"Naaaooooooeeeee!" Kagetora gasped out as he was being fucked hard.

He whimpered when Naoe flipped him over and pulled him up unto his hands and knees before resuming his hard thrusts. He reached around and began stroking his arousal and Kagetora shattered all over his hand, tightening around the thrusting manhood inside him and causing Naoe to follow shortly after . Unfortunately for Kagetora due to the state Naoe was in, it didn't take long for him to become aroused once more and the pounding began again. What followed next could only be described as the wild mating of two lovers and it was for hours later when Naoe finally collapsed from exhaustion covered in bites, hickies and scratches. Kagetora wasn't much better and was covered in both their essences. He was so messy that he had to teleport himself to the bathroom so as not to mess up the carpeted floor.

Later that night when Naoe woke up Kagetora was waiting for him. "I don't want you seeing that girl anymore Naoe as she is coming between us and causing problems." he said seriously.

Naoe frowned. " No Kagetora I will not. Just because you are my wife does not mean that you can dictate what I can and cannot do. I am simply doing my job and I will continue to do so. She needs my help right now as she is going through a rough time and I made a promise to her. I am sorry if you feel neglected but it will only be this way for a little while longer before things return to normal. Please try to be patient with me." he told his spouse.

Kagetora scowled and then turned his back to him as he laid down. "Do whatever you want I don't care anymore." he said poutingly.

Naoe sighed and went back to sleep deciding that after the girl no longer needed his help he would make it up to his annoyed wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Naoe woke up to find his lovely bride standing in front of the mirror in the nude looking at himself. He watched as Kagetora ran his hand over his swollen abdomen and smiled.

"What are you doing Taka-chan?" he asked startling the boy.

Kagetora turned to look at him. "Um… Naoe , do you think I look fat?" he asked uncertainly.

Naoe shook his head. " No you don't Taka-chan. You look really sexy right now. In fact if you come over here I'll show you just how sexy you really are." he said lustfully.

Kagetora glared at him . " keep dreaming ." he said coldly and walked off to get dressed leaving a confused Naoe.

An hour later Kagetora left the estate after leaving the children in Naoes care since he had missed their outing the day before in spite of his protests. Naoe's family would be coming over for Irobe's party at their restaurant that evening and Kagetora had a few things to get done before then. When he returned home that evening he was pissed to find that Naoe had left a few minutes after he had with Kanaya again and had yet to return leaving the children crying and upset. He was angry but he hid it from the children since it was Irobe's big day.

They all waited for Naoe to show up but after an hour the party started without him and Kagetora who was royally pissed did his best to hide it so that irobe's party wouldn't be ruined. Meanwhile the rest of the family did their best to work around Kagetora as they knew that he was pissed. Kaname had been calling Naoe for the last hour with no answer and Chiaki had been using his telepathy but had yet to reach him. It was an hour later when Naoe finally showed up and he had brought company.

Kagetora was feeding Irobe a slice of cake when Naoe walked in with Kanaya. Kagetora's eyes flashed yellow for a second as he placed the plastic fork he had been using down and picked Irobe up before walking over to Naoe. Before he could speak a cheerful Kanaya who obviously didn't care that she was not wanted hurried up to him.

"Hi I'm Kanaya Nekomata." she said holding out a present. " Yoshiaki-kun invited me since I didn't really have any plans."

Kagetora looked at her for a second before completely disregarding her and looking at Naoe. " Where were you Naoe?"

"I had to help Kanaya-chan today as she wanted someone to go with her to the hospital to see her brother." Naoe began but Kagetora cut him off.

"So you not only ditched our children to go babysit some girl but you show up late to our son's birthday party and with her?" Kagetora hissed royally pissed off.

"She needed my help Taka-chan." naoe told him.

"OUR CHILDREN NEEDED YOU TOO NAOE SO DON'T EVEN TELL ME THAT!" He screeched finally losing his temper as he handed Haruie the baby. " YOU NOT ONLY DITCHED OUR KIDS ON IROBE'S BIRTHDAY BUT YOU SHOW UP LATE FOR THE PARTY AND WITH HER TOO KNOWING HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Before Naoe could respond Kanaya got involved. " I don't know who you are or what the problem is but Yoshiaki-kun was only helping me out. You have no reason to be angry." she said putting her hand through Naoe's and acting all innocent.

"You don't know who I am , well lets change that shall we? I am his husband and we have two kids together." kagetora hissed angrily. " You keep showing up in our lives outside of work and your ruining our lives. If I catch you anywhere near my husband or family again you're gonna wish for death when I'm done with you! You aren't welcome here so I suggest you get the hell out now before I throw you out myself! "

This made both Kanaya and Naoe angry.

"Kagetora you're overreacting …" He began but was cut off by Kanaya.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like this!" Kanaya screamed at him. " I can do whatever I want and go wherever I want and there is nothing that you can do about it! Yoshiaki-kun is a nice man and he is only helping me out! You have no right to overreact like this!"

"Didn't I just say get the fuck out?" Kagetora said in a cold voice and she shivered.

"Y-you … You cant tell me what to do!" she stuttered out and Kagetora lost it.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the door before shoving her out it and slamming it shut. Then he turned to see a furious Naoe standing there.

"You had no right to do that Kagetora , you're being unreasonable." he yelled at him and Kagetora shoved him angrily.

"I'm not being unreasonable here you ass you are!" Kagetora told him. "I have tried to be understanding and patient with you but this is too much! You keep blowing off this family and disregarding my feelings and the feelings of our children and I have had it. I have to work too and I make time so why cant you? You not only left them today but I had to do everything by myself yet again and you come in here late and with some tramp on your arm? I have had it ! You need to get your priorities in order and you need to do it now!"

Naoe glared at Kagetora. " I was busy and you didn't even ask if I could stay home before you hurried off. You not only threw out my client but you were extremely rude to her and you acted like a jerk. I am sick of you trying to run my life and it stops now!"

"I am not trying to run your life and we had agreed that you would spend the day with them weeks ago so that I could finish planning Irobe's party!" Kagetora growled out. " And if I threw her out then its because she didn't belong here! This party is for family not for your hangers on! You should be spending time with your sons not with some tramp!"

"That's exactly my point!" Naoe yelled angrily. "I'm your husband not your pet and quite frankly its about time you know the difference! You had no right to throw her out, she was my guest! She is not my hangers on and I'm not having an affair with her or anyone else for that matter so stop acting like such an idiot! Now I'm going to go make sure that she's okay as she's been having a rough time!"

" I'M ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT?" Kagetora roared. "YOU'RE THE ONE DOING THAT NOT ME AND HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW IF YOU ARENT HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HER NAOE ? IT SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME! MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT ! I'M AN IDIOT TO TRUST YOU AND TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT! I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WALKING OUT THAT DOOR ON OUR SON'S BIRTHDAY I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!"

To everyone's surprise Naoe slapped him across the face . " I told you not to tell me what to do!" he said with his eyes glowing green. " I have had it with you Kagetora and you need to realize that this world doesn't revolve around you. You're such a spoilt brat and I am sick of babysitting you and listening to your whining. Now I'm leaving and I'll be back later so deal with it!"

Kagetora turned to him with tears in his eyes. " Babysitting me? Is that what you think this marriage is? All I ask you to do is show up when I need you to , spend time with our kids and actually call if your going to be late and you tell me that I am whining? If our marriage was cramping your style then all you had to do was say so Naoe! You want to go after her when our son need you then fine , go ahead! I didn't make myself pregnant nor did I ask you to do anything but help out once in a while. I work and spend time with the kids in the daytime and exorcise spirits at night and I'm acting spoilt? I hardly ever see you anymore and we sleep in the same bed at night! I am done putting up with your shit so get the fuck out! We're done do you hear me? Go back to your job and your whores but don't for a second think that you're coming home to me anymore! I wont take your abuse anymore!"

"What!" naoe said unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I said get out of this room and my life!" Kagetora told him sobbingly . " Take your shit and leave! Were done ! Consider us separated! We have two apartments so there is no need for me to worry about where you'll live. You don't want to be here well you wont have to anymore. Its not like the children will miss you anyway since you havent really been around lately. You wont have to listen to my whining anymore nor will you have to babysit me so you should be happy now. Goodbye Naoe." Kagetora said and walked off to go play with Irobe.

Naoe stood their shocked for a minute. " Well maybe that's not such a bad idea . At least now I wont have to keep listening to your whining anymore. Good riddance!" he hissed angrily and stormed out of the room.

Kagetora watched him go sadly before wiping away his tears. He turned and was about to walk towards Irobe when he suddenly fainted . The illusion he wore around his abdomen to minimize the size disappeared and an obviously four months pregnant Kagetora laid their.

"I was wondering why he still looked so small after all this time." Daisuke said as he checked him over.

"How clever." Said Haruie.

A few minutes later he regained consciousness to find Daisuke standing over him.

"Are you okay kagetora?" Haruie asked. "You fainted."

Kagetora nodded. " Yes, I'm just a bit dizzy. I think I'll go to the bathroom for a minute to pull myself together."

They asked if he needed help but he declined and excused himself and went to the bathroom . He took the time to pull himself together since he had a party to get through and then he returned to join the others.

"Kagetora are you okay?" Yuki asked. " I'm so sorry about my son's behavior. Would you like me to talk to him?"

To their surprise Kagetora shook his head. " No Yuki but thanks. This is something that we'll have to work out on our own . I think that its best for things to stay the way they are for now as we both need some time to sort things out on our own . Thanks for offering though."

She nodded and everyone tried to return to the party but it didn't work because Saburo began to sob.

"Mommy does this mean that daddy doesn't love us anymore?" He asked tearfully. " Is that why he left?"

Kagetora shook his head. " No , your father just needs a time -out okay?"

"But why didn't he want to spend time with us ?" Saburo wailed. " Was it because of me ? Was I bad? Whatever I did I wont do it again okay so tell daddy so that he'll come back again."

Kagetora sighed. " No Saburo its not your fault at all nor did you do anything to cause this. If its anyone's fault its mine and Naoe's. I suppose we grew apart because we've been too busy to spend time with each other but maybe with us not being together for a while, we can finally figure out where we stand. There is no need for you to worry, you can always go visit your dad whenever you want to okay?"

Saburo nodded but continued to sob and Kagetora picked him up and began to comfort him. The party pretty much ended after that and they all went home. Saburo and Irobe slept next to Kagetora that night and he had to do all he could to stiffle his tears so as not to wake them up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Kagetora woke up and got the kids all ready to spend the day with Lord Fuuma . After dropping them off he went to a series of meetings and he went to visit his new business sites as well. When he was finished checking it out, he decided to have Kyuushi look around for an office building so that he could have a base for his businesses. When he was all done he went into a meeting with the fashion designers that would be at the fashion show for the opening of his men's store. They had agreed on having their own Uesugi line of clothing and were now discussing models.

"Uesugi-sama , we have a few models here that we would like you to check out." Said Urahara-san the fashion consultant. " would you like to see them?"

Kagetora nodded. " Of course, lets do that now so that they can change anything about them we don't like before the show."

The man nodded and began bringing the models in. He had looked over five of the models and rejected two when the last person he had ever expected to meet again showed up. It was Yahiro Masashi. Masashi gasped when he saw Kagetora and Kagetora smirked.

"Hello again Yahiro Masashi." Kagetora said evilly.

Masashi didn't say anything he just looked around nervously as if he was looking for a place to hide.

"You two know each other?" Urahara asked.

Kagetora nodded. " Oh yes. It involved him having an affair with my husband." he said and Urahara looked over at him in surprise.

"I see." Urahara said nervously. " Then I'm sure that you wont want him working for you even if he is one of our best. A shame really since this would have been a big break for him."

Kagetora looked over at Urahara. " Actually Urahara-san, would you mind leaving us alone for a minute? I would like to have a word with Yahiro-san."

Urahara got up and nodded, eager to please. " Of course , please call me when you need me." then he left and Kagetora looked over at Masashi.

"Have a seat we need to talk." Kagetora told him and he obeyed. "So this would be your big break?"

Masashi nodded nervously. " Yes it would ." he said softly.

"Fair enough." Kagetora said simply. " Lets get one thing straight here , we don't like each other but I'm running a business. As such I'm willing to sign you on providing you'll do your job to the best of your ability. This will be televised all over japan and you will be one of the faces of this company . I'm willing to give you a chance here. Do not dissapoint me . Are we clear on that?"

Masashi nodded. " Thank you Uesugi-sama." He said nervously. " I'll do my best."

"Good." Kagetora said seriously.

Then he called in Urahara and they signed the contract before looking over the other models. In the end Kagetora chose nine out of the twenty and made arrangements to see a few more later on that evening. He also took them all out to his new restaurant for a celebratory meal before leaving for another meeting. Later on that evening He returned home in time to put the kids to bed and then exorcised spirits for the rest of the night.

Over the next few days it continued the same way until it was finally time for the fashion show and the opening of both the store and the shelter. He still hadn't heard from Naoe yet but at the moment he was too busy to care.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

With Naoe…

Naoe had been having a few horrible days since Kagetora had thrown him out. He had come to realize that he had been in the wrong instead of Kagetora but he didn't quite know how to fix it. His parents barely spoke to him and his sisters completely ignored him.

A week after their seperation he finally decided to go check out the nightclub that he had been too busy to see. He walked in that night all dressed up for clubing and showed his vip pass since everyone in the family had one. Upon entering he saw Khosaka and Kotaru talking to a few of the patrons and waited nervously until they came over to speak to him.

"So you finally decided to show up." Khosaka said rudely. "Well what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see the club." Naoe said seriously and Kotaru nodded after giving Khosaka a look to shut him up.

For the next few minutes he looked around the club and when he finally got to the club that had been named after him it all came down to hit him hard in the face. He saw just how much love Kagetora had put into creating it and he felt lousy for standing him up that night. Kagetora must have been humiliated when he left him on his own that way after everything that he had done to bring about that night. He was finally understanding just how badly he had been treating his wife and he didn't like it. When he finally couldn't take it anymore he turned to leave and ended up walking into Khosaka.

"I see that you've finally gotten it sir timid wolf." Khosaka said coldly. " Kagetora did everything to make your marriage work and he made this club for the family and in a way as a tribute to you and you couldn't even make the time to see it until now. He was lying when he said that that girl is obsessed with you. We can all see it , why cant you? You keep talking about obligations but what about your obligations to him? After you left he fainted and the illusion he wore around everyone wore off. He was obviously four months pregnant and showing every bit of it. You've been neglecting your pregnant wife for some tramp and to be honest I don't know why he didn't throw you out sooner." he said and then walked off leaving naoe feeling worse than he had before.

He went back to his apartment and sat down thinking. He had only been there for a few minutes when Kanaya called him and he had to leave to go see her at the hospital. While there his mind kept on running back to his wife and kids and how he had let them all down. Maybe he would go back and apologize to his wife and beg on his hands and knees to be taken back. He decided to think that plan over for a little while longer as he would need a better plan than that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kagetora….

It was finally the day for the opening of the shelter and the fashion show and all the Uesugis were out in full force. It was arranged so that the shelter would have its grand opening first and then they would go on to the fashion show later on that evening after opening the store. Reporters and important officials were all out in full force. While speeches were being made Kagetora was once again waiting his turn to speak but this time he was alone since naoe wasn't there. He had sent the invitation but he hadn't been waiting around for him to show up this time. There were a lot of spectators there as well and Kagetora was pleased that so many people were interested. When it was finally his turn to speak he went up and did his job before getting back down and cutting the ribbon with the governer and the mayor by his side. He had already gotten more than half of the staff that he needed for the shelter to be run properly and the number of volunteers that were applying was rather staggering.

Afterwards they went to do the same at the new store called '_**Naoe's**_' and went back to the restaurant to the party hall where the fashion show was being held. It shocked the Uesugis and the Tachibanas when they saw Yahiro Masashi as the face of the Uesugi line.

When asked about it before going onto the stage in one of the new outfits to give his speech Kagetora's response was. " lots of married people have problems. Some hate the way their husband does things others hate the little things. I hate my husbands taste and interest in everyone else but me . At least this way his infidelities is actually making me money."

It had shocked both groups but as Kagetora had gone on stage then , they hadn't gotten a chance to respond. Upon entering the runway and walking down with two rather stunning models on his arm and the designer of the line that was being showcased, Kagetora allowed the applause to flow over him before beginning to speak.

"Good evening everyone and thank you all so much for coming out tonight and supporting us. Tonight marks our first step into another avenue that we have never ventured into before. The new Uesugi line of men's wear was designed by the talented man standing here on my right and we of the Uesugi family are very pleased with his work. Our line will be featured exclusively in our new store and will be sold to any and everyone over the internet , at the store and by catalog. Also twenty percent of everything we make on our new line will be going towards funding the shelter that was launched today for the homeless and the abused. We are rather pleased that you have all taken an interest in our endeavors and as the spokesperson for my family I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart and to say that we could not have done it all without your support. Next to me is our top model Yahiro masashi who will be the face of the Uesugi men's line in japan for the next three years. We do plan to open a few more stores all over japan and perhaps the united states in order to give everyone a chance to enjoy our clothing. By this time next year the Uesugi name will be a household name by this time next year and we have you all to thank for this. Now I'll turn it over to the man who made all this possible." he said and walked off.

People applauded and photographs were taken over and over again as he left. When they were all done they had a celebratory dinner . Kagetora sat at a table with the mayor and his wife, governor and his wife , Naoe's parents , Yahiro and the fashion designer.

"So where is your husband Kagetora-sama?" asked the governor's wife.

Kagetora gave her a fake smile. " He's working at the moment." he lied flawlessly. "he has certain obligations that he has to fulfill and I would be rather selfish if I wasn't the understanding wife in all this. Naoe has things that he has to take care of."

The wives at the table nodded in agreement. " Of course, I understand." said the governor's wife. "I try to be understanding about my husband's job all the time."

Kagetora nodded in agreement and then changed the subject . They talked about the shelter and the new store for a few more minutes before Yuki spoke.

"So what are your plans now?" she asked.

Kagetora smiled. " Well there are three other companies that are selling out that I'll be buying as I have a feeling that they'll pick up after I do. I will also be opening a women's clothing line as well as a line for toddler and six year olds. I figured that after raising a sister and having children of my own I actually have a certain understanding on that kind of thing. The office complex that I bought to be our base is almost completely remodeled so I'm pleased. At the rate we're going Minoru will have to hire more people for his accounting firm since he is beginning to look a bit overworked. Of course Saburo starts school in a week and will actually be in grade seven due to how advanced he is so I will have to make time for that and my Irobe will begin going to a play center starting Monday. Overall it will be the conclusion of a successful year." he told her with a smile.

"That sounds like a good plan Kagetora." Kaname said with a smile. " How are the other children?"

Kagetora flushed . " Their fine a bit too active but I'm sure there okay."

"What thing that I've been wondering about Kagetora-sama." began the mayor's wife. " Who's Naoe?"

Kagetora flushed a bit before saying. "Naoe is the special name I call my husband. I decided to call our new store that because he was the one who indirectly gave me the idea for it. You see, he wears a lot of business suits and there was a time when I seriously wondered if he ever wore anything else. Its because of this that whenever I see an Armani business suit I think of him. I figured since he liked them so much that he should wear our own line." he said honestly.

"That's so sweet." the mayor's wife said with a smile.

Kagetora agreed as he took a sip of his non-alcoholic wine. He really didn't want to talk about Naoe right now.

"I've noticed Kagetora-sama , that you never drink anything with alcohol . Why is that?" asked the governors wife surprising him.

"You're very observant." Kagetora said smiling. " But you're right I don't. My husband hates it when I drink. He thinks that my body isn't done developing yet and that I shouldn't damage it with such things." he replied smoothly.

They all nodded and they returned to talking business . When the dinner reception was all over the guest all began to leave but Kagetora stayed for a little while longer to make sure that everything would be taken care of. He had just finished checking over everything and speaking with his new store manager when he saw Naoe standing at the door holding a bouquet of roses and a jewelry box waiting for him. He said goodbye to his store manager and then began making his way over to him.

"Is there something that I can help you with Naoe?" he asked coldly.

"Can we talk , alone?" he asked.

Kagetora sighed. " We can do that in the limo." he said and walked off.

Naoe followed behind him and they got in the limo alone. Upon entering Kagetora removed the illusion and Naoe saw for the first time just how large Kagetora had gotten over the last four months. He felt even worse when he saw that and realized that he hadn't been supporting his wife as he should have.

"So what exactly is there to talk about Naoe?" Kagetora began. " We've pretty much said all that there is to say."

Naoe felt a bit lost but decided to try anyway. " I got these for you." he said holding out the flowers and jewelry but Kagetora didn't take them.

"What exactly do you want now naoe?" Kagetora asked coldly. " I have had a long day and I would like to get on with it."

"I miss you ." Naoe told him. " And I realize now that I was wrong in all of this not you. I should be spending more time helping you out and taking care of you now that your pregnant and I havent been doing that at all. I have also been neglecting our family and I shouldn't have just blown off all of our dates together. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry and I want you back."

Kagetora looked over at him dispassionately. "You apologizing doesn't really cut it anymore Naoe. Quite frankly , I'm tired of putting up with your bullshit. First you hit me and tell me that your tired of babysitting a spoilt brat and that your tired of my whining and me telling you what to do and now you show up all apologetic with flowers and quite frankly I've had it. You told me that you were glad to be rid of me well continue being that way. We hardly even realized that you were gone what with you never being their in the first place and all. I think that for now its best if things stay the way they are now and that our living arrangements remain the same. That way I wont cramp your style your style anymore and you wont be stuck with a spoilt brat. We need some time apart and you suddenly showing up here isnt going to change that." he said coldly.

Naoe began to feel panicked. "I don't understand Kagetora, don't you love me anymore?" he asked worriedly.

Kagetora sighed. " Naoe I've loved you for the last four hundred years and I doubt that will ever change but right now I don't think that that's enough for us anymore. You have things you need to work out and I have things I need to do . I believe you called them obligations. Face it Naoe, before we got together you treated me much better but now you don't. You've changed so much that I feel as if I don't know you anymore." he was about to continue when Naoe's cell phone rang.

Kagetora didn't need to ask who it was as he could hear Kanaya's voice . He shrugged and continued. "The way you keep choosing other people over me shows me that you really don't care about me the way you used to . Until I'm sure that you really want to be with me again , things will stay the way they are. About the kids, feel free to come over when you want to see them since you havent bothered to even try to do that since you left." he told him.

Naoe nodded feeling lost and then he opened the door of the limo and walked out. Kagetora watched him go , hurt that he hadn't put up much of a fight before telling the driver that he was ready to leave. The car was about to drive off when Naoe turned back and reentered the limo.

"No ." Naoe said as he pulled Kagetora over to him and onto his lap. " I wont walk away from you anymore. You are the most important person in my life and that will never change. I know that I have a lot to make up for but I'll begin trying now. I miss you and I love you so much. Being away from you is killing me. I need you to be happy and I wont give up on us. You want me to drop her as a client then I will, just as long as I can come home to you everyday." then he kissed him and Kagetora was unable to resist him.

The broke apart due to Kagetora finally pushing him away. " Stop!" he hissed sliding off his lap. "I told you that we needed time apart and us making love isnt going to achieve that. If you come home with me then you'll have to sleep in a spare bedroom for now. There will be no sex do you understand?"

Naoe sighed but nodded. " Fine but that doesn't mean that I wont do my best to change your mind."

"Fine." Kagetora said and for the rest of the trip home , nothing more was said.

They parted ways upon entering the house , Kagetora going to their bedroom and naoe going to a spare bedroom. Overall it was a rather long day for them both and Kagetora thought about it while exorcising spirits that night.

Tbc.

AUTHORS NOTE: please review , no flames please. this is also unbetaed so i'm sorry for the errors. sorry that i keep picking on Naoe but he does the whole tortured thing so well Kyaah . ; )


	23. BROKEN BONDS AND REVELATIONS

New chapter…

The next morning…

Kagetora returned home around midday after a meeting with his store manager to find Naoe and the rest of the family relaxing by the pool. The tachibanas were there as well and Kagetora greeted them all before going inside to shower and change into something else.

"So how are things with Kagetora?" Kaname asked. " considering you're living together again I assume everything is getting back to normal?"

Naoe shook his head. " We're working on our marriage right now." he said simply.

"I hope so daddy." Saburo said coldly. " I hated hearing mother cry at night when he thought no one could hear him. You wouldn't even visit us." he hissed before turning away.

Naoe felt lousy and walked over to his son. " I'm sorry that I made your mother cry and I'm sorry that I left you guys alone the way I did. I was going through a lot but now I am doing better okay?"

Saburo looked over at him with a glare before turning away. " that's what you said the last time and look how that turned out dad. You told mother that he was a spoilt brat and you hit him . If you didn't want us all you had to do was say so dad. Well I think you were wrong , mother isnt the spoilt brat here dad you are. You have a loving family and you grew up in a great home with everything you could ever want unlike mother. You get anything you want easily and that's why you don't appreciate it at all. So what if mom decides to act spoilt once in a while, you act that way all the time and no one complains. He is pregnant he's supposed to have mood swings. If I had known that you would act this way I never would have made him pregnant. Every time you screw up he forgives you and take you back and you are taking advantage of him and you know it. You're just a big bully and you suck!" He yelled sticking his tongue out at him before going off to play with Irobe.

For a minute no one said anything until Yuki finally spoke. " he does have a point Yoshi, we did spoil you. Lately you've been acting more like a child than even Irobe."

Naoe scowled but said nothing to that and he began feeling as if everyone was picking on him.

"Well I think Yoshi now knows what he did wrong and will endeavor to fix it." Kaname said firmly. " Lets leave it at that and allow them to work it out themselves."

Everyone nodded and went back to relaxing by the pool. Kagetora came back half an hour later with his laptop and some files wearing a large white t-shirt and some shorts looking four months pregnant and quietly sat down and began to work.

"Arent you going to relax?" Naoe asked. " You did just open a new store and a shelter."

Kagetora shook his head. "I have no time for relaxing Naoe , I have a family to support and more children on the way. I need to get as much done as possible so that I wont be away from my children so much after I give birth." he said simply and returned to work.

Then he handed a set of figures to Minoru and smiled at him. "Here is what the next few years stock will look like after I buy that computer systems and security company. They just need reliable funding and they already have branches all over japan . The other two companies are the same and one deals in high tech electrical supplies for large companies and the other in maintaining these supplies. The names will be changed to '_**Uesugi technologies' **_for the computer store and for the supplies company we'll change it to the '_**Uesugi supplies and maintenance'. **_Over all it's a win win situation and in about two years we'll be raking it in . The best part is that they also have branches all over japan as well. We can also open another nightclub in Kyoto and a restaurant there since I know that they'll be popular there. We can open another _**Naoe's**_ there in about six months as well as another shelter. At the moment though , our shelter is the biggest one in this area and the nightclub is kicking ass as well as the restaurant. Our hospital is doing great too. Minoru you're gonna need more accountants to help you with the workload. If you need any help finding them I'll look into the future for you . Also I need you to by these stocks for me , Kyuushi will give you the list . He will also give you the files on the companies we're buying later today." he told him.

Kyuushi who had been sitting nearby writing down everything nodded in agreement. " I'll have those ready for you in an hour."

"Good." Kagetora replied. " Kyuushi I want you to set up meetings with at least sixty secretaries for our new head office and I also want you to schedule a meeting for me with the head of major departments in the companies that I will be buying today. That way I'll know who to fire when I meet them. Also fire the people who I'll be buying the company from as soon as we sign the contract , I don't play well with others and their can only be one boss . We'll also need someone to run an accounting department from our head office so that they'll be able to pass on the proper documents to Minoru for our taxes and to lessen his workload. I need separate departments for each of the companies we'll be owning so that people wont be micromanaging and screwing things up. Contact Seiren and the others please for a meeting with me tomorrow at lunch so that I can know how the exorcising and other things are going from their end. Saburo and Irobe starts school on Monday , have our security detail check out the schools please as the last thing I want is something to happen to my kids. Do the same for Mia's school and schedule a meeting for me with my old principal so that I can donate to the school . Also I think we should open a company that deals in artifacts, that way we have a legitimate reason to acquire certain artifacts and exorcise anything within them if necessary. It will also help if we do that since we'll be keeping certain things out of the wrong hands, perhaps a gallery to display them to the general public too. find me a good curator and someone who deals with artifacts and pick at chiaki and the others brain if you want to know what we'll need. I want you to have a chat with Naoe later about the old man he was working with in Kyoto on the mandala case. He is still having financial difficulties and I think I may go into a partnership with him. He made one hell of an impression on Naoe so he should be quite interesting to work with. Contact the new designers we hired and see how things are going with the women's and babies clothing line. Find a building for them as well as it will be easier for me if they have their own base. Get me an interior decorator to do my babies room . Have them work with Kana to get things ready for my babies. Did I forget anything?" he asked.

Kyuushi who had just finished typing all that up on his computer nodded . " Yes , you forgot that you have to take a trip to Kyoto to speak with the monks there. They want to talk to you about Ikko sect and their activities." he told him.

"Okay , what's my schedule like for the rest of the week?" Kagetora asked . " Do I have any free time?"

Kyuushi looked over the schedule. " you only have dinner time this evening." he replied. " Do you want me to put that in there?"

"Why don't you let me do that?" Naoe asked from where he was sitting.

Kagetora shook his head. " No thanks I can take care of myself. I don't need you to babysit me anymore ." he told him bluntly and then he turned back to Kyuushi. " Yes that's fine Kyuushi, upload all that to my laptop and we'll go on from there. Also , make sure one of the maids pick up my prenatal vitamins. I'm beginning to run out."

Kyuushi nodded . " of course. Uh…Kagetora , Seiren and the others just sent me a file updating us on the other companies we own. This is a lot of data, just how many companies do you own?" he asked.

Kagetora laughed. " Well lets just say that most of the companies you hear about on t.v. everyday now belong to us thanks to our defeating the Oda and Takeda clan. We have businesses that control everything from Insurance to shipping. The only things we didn't have companies for were clothing, hospitals , restaurants and other basic companies like that. We just spent the last few weeks settling into the business world and reassuring our employees that they still have a job. Over the next few months the names of all the companies will carry the Uesugi name officially and fall under one banner instead of being under different name brands. When I said that by next year Uesugi would be a household name I wasn't joking Kyuushi." he said grinning.

"Damn, I didn't know that was what you were up to Kagetora." Said Chiaki. " I knew that you were working hard but this is amazing. That means that you'll technically be controlling most of japan, in theory at least."

Kagetora nodded. " yes. I have to thank naoe for that idea as well as the oda clan."

"How so?" asked Naoe. " I don't remember anything about that."

Kagetora turned to him. " But you did Naoe. You told me once that us being exorcists wasn't something we could but on a resume nor could it make us any money and it got me thinking of how to change that. I proved you wrong and I'm actually achieving all of my goals. And chiaki, there is nothing wrong with controlling Japan as long as I'm the one pulling the strings hmmmm? Think about it, my first life was unfair considering I had to commit ritual suicide and while I don't remember it that doesn't mean I think its fair. This way I win in the end." he said smirking evilly.

"That's so cool mom." said Saburo and Kagetora nodded in agreement.

"Now Kyuushi I need you to make an appointment for me with Urahara-san. We need to find two female models , one has to be an exotic Japanese beauty. When you see her I want her to scream Geisha or the wife of an ancient noble in the feudal era. Make sure that she has extremely long hair and doesn't need a lot of make-up. As for the other one, I want a blond with blue, green or amethyst eyes, preferably amethyst. Make sure she actually has curves, I have no need for a stereotypical ironing board." he said rolling his eyes and Kyuushi laughed.

"Wow Kagetora, I didn't know that you had any interest in the female body." Kyuushi said and Kagetora chuckled at that.

"Well Kyuushi, I wasn't always married nor did I always prefer men. I may have been a virgin when I married but it wasn't for lack of women trying I guarantee you that. There is nothing harder than saying no to a woman whose in nothing but lingerie or her birthday suit." he said smirking. "What Yuzuru didn't tell you about that girl was that she actually stalked me for a few months before then. I have to admit though , out of all of her attempts to get me interested in her, the last one was the best."

Kyuushi arched a brow. "So what was it?"

Kagetora looked at Yuzuru who was blushing. " Lets just say that it was the first time I've ever seen poor Yuzuru faint and leave it at that hmmm? Who knew bondage could look that good."

"Takaya!" Yuzuru said blushing. " never talk about that ever again. I'm still traumatized. Who knew that you could actually wear that there while sitting on a bike in the cold."

Kagetora snickered . " yup. Perhaps I should hire her to be our traditional Japanese beauty. She already fit the bill and unless something's happened to her since then, she'd be perfect."

Yuzuru thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Yes she would be good at it and she obviously has no reservations about being seen in her underwear or lack thereof." his flush deepened when he said that. "but how are we going to contact her?"

Kagetora rolled his eyes. "are you serious? She sang, wrote and purred her number , email address and cup size to me over and over again. I couldn't forget it if I tried." he said flushing.

"Well are you going to call her?" Yuzuru asked.

No. even if she is a great model she would still be a problem with her emotional attachment to me. I'll use someone else." then he turned to Kyuushi. " About the toddler and kiddies' line, I think I'll use Saburo and Irobe." he said then he turned to the two kids. "Would you two like that?" he asked.

"Okay." Irobe said before returning to playing with his food.

"I would love to mommy ." Saburo said grinning. " Especially since their will be lots of hot girls."

Kagetora rolled his eyes , nodded and then returned to working on his laptop for the next half an hour. He had just finished typing up a report when Saburo walked over to him.

"Mommy you promised to teach me how to manipulate water today." he said hopefully.

Kagetora shrugged but nodded. " Fine, why don't you go stand on top of the water in the middle of the pool and we'll begin."

"Okay mom." Saburo said happily , hurrying over to stand on the water. " What's next?"

"Alright Saburo." Kagetora said as he joined him. " The first thing you have to remember is that there are all kinds of gods . I like my father am a war God. You are technically one too but you can choose whether or not you want to be one. Its up to you . Now I want you to concentrate on the water around you and begin focusing it into a ball." he demonstrated by using some of the water in the pool to turn it into a ball and then had Saburo do it.

"The next thing I want you to do is to reverse the waves I'll be sending at you." he told him. " Just focus on it and will it back and it will happen. Bend it to your will."

Saburo nodded and Kagetora began manipulating the water into waves and sending them at him. It took Saburo a half an hour to finally master it and when he was done Kagetora walked over to him and patted him on the head with a smile.

"Now you want to see the best part about learning water manipulation?" he asked.

He snapped a finger and a huge water ride appeared in the back yard. He had made it so that no one outside the estate would be able to see it . It was so high up in the air that it would have easily been mistaken for a roller coaster.

Manipulating the water to cover it and handing him a large rubber donut . " You'll sit on that while you ride it . Now all you need to do is climb that ladder , or teleport there in your case and then you'll slide through the large water fall-like tube and then come to land in the pool in a big splash. Why don't you go try it out yourself." he told the excited boy.

The boy squealed and then he ran off to play just as Aido came over to see him .

"Kagetora-sama there is a two young women and man here to see you" Aido told him. " How should I proceed?"

"Its alright Aido , I was expecting them." Kagetora replied as he subtly hid his pregnancy and changed his clothing into short sleeved traditional silk shirt and loose black pants. " please bring them in and then have refreshments served for them."

"Yes sir." the man replied bowing before leaving to do as ordered.

A few minutes later he walked in with a blond hair, green eyed man with a roguishly handsome face (Think Urahara in bleach ), a stunning yet skimpily clad read head (think Masumoto in bleach) and a rather proper looking young woman (think Nanao in Bleach). Kagetora got up and shook hands with all of them, introducing them all to his family.

"What a stunning young child ." said Kio Urahara. " Aya-chan you never told me that you had a son."

Kagetora smiled. " it's a family secret Kio-kun. My two sons are the ones I will be using for the child and toddler models. What do you think?" he asked.

"I approve wholeheartedly." Urahara said jovially. " I'll have to convince you to let him sign a contract with my company . You know it will be worthwhile and that I'll keep him safe."

Kagetora nodded and the man who had once been his manager during his short time as a model. "I'll talk it over with his father." he replied.

Urahara nodded with a happy smile before looking over at Mia. " Its been a while since we saw each other Mia-kitten." he said .

Mia blushed. " Yes , it has Urahara-san. How have you been?"

"Much better now that I am seeing your heartthrob of a brother again." Urahara said cheekily causing Kagetora to roll his eyes. " Hopefully this time I can snag him successfully for my company full time."

Naoe and the others except for Mia and Yuzuru arched a curious brow at that. "How do you two know each other?" he asked.

Urahara heard the hidden jealousy in his voice and grinned. "Why we met one summer when Aya-chan was looking for a job."

Kagetora snorted. " You mean I was walking down the street minding my own business after school one day and you saw me and dragged me in for an interview against my protests."

Urahara laughed. " Minor details Aya-chan." then he turned back to Naoe. " He only worked with me for three years by choice . We kept his real name out of the papers as best we could. The photo shoots were taking him away for quite some time and he didn't want to leave his sister. There were also a lot of stalkers and crazy fan girls who would occasionally harass his sister about him. Alas, I had to watch my favorite leave me." he said looking a bit tearfully before perking up. " But maybe now I can convince him to rejoin my agency . Cant let my favorite slip too far away from me now can I ?"

Naoe looked over at Kagetora. " You were a model?"

Kagetora sighed and nodded. " Yes. It paid well."

"The camera loved him. He's one of the few that could model anything. Add to that he didn't even need makeup for the sets as he was naturally stunning." Urahara said sounding pleased. "Still Aya-chan, you never told me the rest of the people in your family were this stunning I will have to do a little scouting later."

Kagetora shrugged noncommittally before turning to the women. " So have you been getting the new lines done?" he asked Masumoto.

Masumoto nodded. " Yes, I have. The new women's line will be finished in about a month due to all the help you got me and the children and toddler line will be finished around that time as well. Please come by on Monday to see our progress ."

"Good." Kagetora replied. " I'll have the buildings ready for the new stores and I'll also have Urahara and the others begin getting things together for our next fashion show. Is their anything I need to worry about nanao?" he asked his fashions consultant and new clothing line manager.

"Yes. What will you be calling the new stores this time?" she asked.

"Well for the stores that will be geared towards teenage women I'm naming it _**Mia's .**_ for the store that will be featuring the Lolita outfits we'll be calling it _**Lolita Mia**_. For the clothing geared towards women in college, I want it to be called _**Haruie's **_and for the clothing geared towards businesswomen I want it to be called _**Kana's **_. For the toddler stores , I will be calling it _**Irobe's**_ and for the older children's group _**Saburo's **_. We've already established the business line for men, well be moving down from there after. The only groups we havent done so far is the college and teenage group and male clubbing lines. Those lines are already being made by the designer of _**Naoe's **_as well as two new designers I hired. For the college line I will be calling the store _**Nahagide's**_ , for the teenager store for men _**Yuzuru's**_ , for the clubbing lines we'll have two separate styles. One line will geared towards the more relaxed and outgoing type who really likes to party , that line and store will be called _**Khosaka's**_ and the other line will be geared towards the more serious, conservative, strong and silent type, it will be called _**Kotaru's**_. Each store is named after a member of this family and with their personalities in mind. I will allow you to speak with each so that you can design the stores based on them."

Nanao nodded making note of all this. "Yes sir." she agreed.

"What about you Aya-chan?" Urahara asked taking a sandwich from a dish they had been served. " I didn't hear your name in all that."

Kagetora smiled. " That's because my line is still being designed. My line will be formal kimonos for men and traditional outfits similar to the one I'm wearing now. As such the official launch of all these will be in two months at a joined fashion show for all the ages. By then everything should be ready and I will be having it televised all over Japan, China , the U.S., the United kingdom, France and Italy as I did our last show. It will be the biggest fashion show that's ever been seen . Urahara, I suggest you start getting your models together now. I'll be dropping by on Monday to pick out the ones I want. You can collaborate with another company if you want but I'll only deal with you on that. Be prepared to have them sign three year contract as I want to have an Uesugi fashion show every six months. By next spring our clothing will be the most sought after in the world, I can guarantee that." then he turned to Kyuushi. "please arrange a meeting with everyone important for tomorrow so that I can check over everything."

Kyuushi nodded and added it in to his schedule. " you only have five p.m. tomorrow ."

Kagetora nodded. " that's fine. We can have lunch at the restaurant. We have a lot to do in very little time people, use the time you all have wisely as I want no excuses or failures." he said handing them the files as Kyuushi uploaded everything else to their laptops.

"About the stores, where will you be putting them all?" asked Nanao.

"In our own mall." Kagetora replied surprising them. "We own quite a few other stores as well that are currently in the process of carrying our name and logo officially. If I put a few stores from some of those companies together, it equals my own mall. We will even open a small restaurant there and a food court. I will contract or buy any store that I don't have and add them to it. I'll simply call in the same people that worked on our home and have them build a mall from the ground up to suit our needs. I can guarantee that they'll be done in time. As a matter of fact since I kept him on retainer he should be able to draw up the contract and designs in a week according to my specifications and have it all done by then. The hardest part will be moving everything into the building in just one week but with the right companies doing the moving it will be fine. Now that I think about it , it will also provide more jobs in the areas , more than two hundred when you think about it. It will be perfect for helping people from the shelter and the high school I went to. If we start the promotions as soon as possible, it will go over fine. Of course that would mean more work for my secretaries, Minoru and the others but no pain no gain right? After all , its not like we cant afford it." he said thoughtfully.

Everyone was just sitting there in surprise at how easily he had come up with all that. Kagetora pulled out his organizer and handed it to his other secretaries. " call all the business people in their and set up a meeting for tomorrow at five p.m.. I'll have to be late for dinner again but its not a problem. We can have it in a private dining room at the restaurant. Kyuushi , please make the arrangements."

Kyuushi nodded and they discussed everything else for the next hour. Then the two women left and Kagetora turned to Urahara. "So do you think you'll have all the models I need by then?" he asked.

Urahara nodded. " Yes , I will. But more importantly , I'm worried about you Aya-chan. Are you happy?" he asked worriedly. "You've always been rather talented and i knew that the idiotic bad boy you pretended to be was just a cover .Now that you're getting the things you and Mia deserve I am happy for you but I'm also a bit worried. You have a certain edge that wasnt there before , a certain meticulous ruthlessness. You're becoming colder."

Kagetora looked at him and sighed. "Ruthlessness you say? Perhaps you're simply seeing the real me Kio-kun. Life is a funny thing and I have had to learn to role with the punches and hit back harder. Like everyone else Kio-kun, I have my good days and my bad."

Urahara frowned at that and then nodded . " I see. Still, I owe you an apology . It was never supposed to be this way, at least you were supposed to be happy . When he was chosen as your soul mate we thought that it would finally make both of you happy. Had I known that it would not, I would have made you fall in love with me regardless of the consequences."

Kagetora frowned at him. " who are you really Urahara? You're not a possessor or I would have sensed it and you're definitely not human. You've always seemed different from everyone else, more aware."

Urahara chuckled sadly. " You have always had this annoying ability to tell the truth from the fake Aya-chan. You're right , I'm not. I was created by six beings as a sort of guardian for you in this life. I was made two days before I met you. The reason is simply, gods tend to take care of their own and you're now one of them . You were always meant to be one of them. While you do currently live in this realm, that's only because you're needed more than ever here as Gods do not normally reside among humans." he replied.

Kagetora sighed tiredly and began rubbing his forehead, a sure sign of an oncoming headache. By now most people were just staring in surprise at the all the revelations. Just then Kagetora's phone rang and he excused himself to go get it. Everyone watched him go before turning back to look at Urahara.

Urahara looked over at Naoe. " As for you Naoe. I suggest you get it together. Hitting your pregnant spouse when you're the one that's wrong. Isnt that a new low for you? I would have thought that after the mistake you made with Minako you would know better. I must admit that what you did back then was rather clever, brutal but still clever. Had Kagetora not taken his life again , he would have given birth to that baby and in effect it would have been both yours. Still, I would have thought that you would have treated him better now that you have him all to yourself , pregnant with your babies and wearing your ring. I have a feeling that you may regret this mistake in the future."

Naoe paled and looked back at him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked worriedly.

Urahara chuckled. " Have you ever known Kagetora to take anything from his enemies without eventually retaliating?"

Naoe's pallor increased as he understood what he was saying and Urahara nodded. " I see that you're beginning to understand. Kagetora has never been the type to forgive and forget anything. He has been doing a lot of that with you lately and you have been abusing it. I must tell you that your actions have had unforeseen consequences . Deep inside him he is rather angry at you for the way you're treating him and its only a matter of time before he lashes out . For your sake I hope he lashes out at someone else and not you or you will suffer unlike anything you have ever known for your abuse. You and I know just how vicious he can be when he retaliates. He has changed a lot as you know and this last battle with the Oda should prove that. He is much more resourceful and in a way has a childlike fascination in his cruelty. The old Kagetora was kindhearted and loving before you broke his heart in his first life. Sure , he was a little bitter due to what had been done to him but his love for you was pure. The Kagetora that came after that held some purity and died loving you even though you had abandoned him when he needed you the most. The Kagetora you knew over the last four hundred years has been hardworking, ruthless and detached in doing his duty. The Kagetora in this time is special . He is all of those things and more, he is meticulous and yet ruthless to his enemies. The fact that he sent Nobunaga and the others to hell instead of merely exorcising them the way he used to should tell you that. He's loving and self-sacrificing regardless of his own circumstances, Mia and Yuzuru are perfect examples of this. He is also very forgiving, Khosaka, Kotaru and Naoe proves this. However , lately things have began to change. Over the years there has been one single person who could affect him unlike any other , one who could teach him how to love or cause him pain , that person is you Naoe. That has began to change as he now cares a lot about the others in his family as well. Still Naoe's cruelty towards him in this life was foolish as he was technically innocent of all his crimes towards him in his past lives. As a result the seal on his memories is slowly breaking and it will only be a matter of time before he remembers it all. He is already remembering, he just hasn't said anything and yes I mean that he remembers much more than the Minako incident." he informed them.

"But why wont he admit it?" asked Khosaka curiously.

Urahara sighed . " as I said before , the new Kagetora is rather meticulous. He is simply sorting out his thoughts on it all and figuring out what to do before causing an alarm. Did you really think that a person no matter who they are could take that much abuse with no side effects?" he looked back at Naoe. " he once considered you a large bird with wings to protect him. Tell me, what happens when the one you thought was your protector begins to hurt you too? He is already distancing himself from you because of your actions. That is why you're a fool. This Kagetora loved you twice over and you are wasting it and throwing it back in his face. This Kagetora is no fool, he has had to grow up quickly and become wise to the world in order to protect his little sister. Just because he doesn't say anything doesn't mean that he isn't aware of everything around him. Think about it, he has meticulously arranged for you all to meet your true loves and asked nothing in return. He is aware of everything that happens in this family even when he isn't there and you all tend to forget that he is no longer a human. He watches over you all with a sharp eye and I actually feel pity for anyone who tries to harm any of you as they will suffer dreadfully for it. To be a leader is to be alone as no one else can understand what it feels like to be in your shoes. In this life he is technically still only eighteen and he has been shouldering his burdens well. What you have all failed to realize until today is that at nights he goes about his true mission here, exorcising and investigating anything he needs to. In a way , this Kagetora is the most powerful out of all the others and I'm not talking about his godly powers either. He is also the most terrifying ."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Yuzuru who felt guilty for ignoring his friends needs.

"There is nothing you can do now." Urahara replied. " things are past that point now. All you can do is deal with whatever arises next. He'll come to you if he needs to I suppose. But anyway , I am really here today to give him a special gift from my masters."

Naoe arched a brow at that, he had a feeling that he wouldn't like whatever it was. "What is that?"

Urahara looked over at him and smirked but he didn't respond to his question , instead he asked one of his own. " tell me Naoe, have you noticed the change in Kagetora as of late?"

Naoe glared at him but didn't respond and Urahara chuckled. "Ah , I see that you have. It must really piss you off deep inside right? It is why you're acting this way isn't it? It was so easy to blame Kagetora for all of your problems but now that has changed. You're finally beginning to realize that the sacrifice he made so many times for you will never truly be made again."

"Kagetora loves me ." Naoe said angrily.

Urahara laughed. " I have no doubt about that but he doesn't love you with that all consuming passion the way he did before. Its ironic isn't it? All those years you and Chiaki blamed him for everything when it was actually your fault Naoe. His defeat at the hands of Kagekatsu was not because of the surprise attack or because he had more men, it was simply because of you. How do you think he must have felt to know that his lover and right hand man who had betrayed him was now standing at his enemies side to conquer him? Did you know, a part of him was waiting for you that day. He waited for you to come to your senses but when you finally did he had already killed himself. The story of your forbidden love should have been placed in the history books to warn all others of following your path. Its kind of funny that you made the same mistake in this life as well . This time however, the joke is on you. The first time around he literally couldn't live without you and died mourning your love and suffering from your betrayal. This time he did no such thing, instead he willingly let you go and moved on well. The last time he practically sacrificed a kingdom for you and continued to do so in his own way for the last four hundred years. Him sealing away his memories was proof of his love for you. But somewhere along the road he changed and began seeing the type of person you truly are. He even told you so that night in the hotel room in Kyoto , even without his memories. Now in his own way, he is trying to regain what he has lost by loving you and he will no longer sacrifice it all again just to be with you." he said mockingly.

"You're wrong , he would for our love." Naoe said coldly. " You don't know what you're talking about so stay out of it."

"You're the one who's wrong Naoe Nobutsuna." Urahara told him grinning. "If given the choice, Kagetora would willingly break your soul-bond so as to no longer feel the pain of loving you." then he turned to Chiaki. " And you, you owe Kagetora an apology for the years of animosity. You blamed him without hearing the full story of what happened to cause this feud in the first place. Why don't you have a chat with Irobe and Haruie for the real story sometime, it will really surprise you. I'll give you a hint for now, history is in a way repeating itself due to Naoe's actions except for the fact that Kagetora is no longer a love-struck fool and would willingly choose this realm over Naoe this time around. He gave up a kingdom for you the last time Naoe, this you know. We all know that Kagekatsu was a moron and much weaker than Kagetora in every way. The only reason his army followed himwas simply because you were there along with nahagide. However in this life Kagetora is suceeding brilliantly. He is using modern means to gain back what he lost, a kingdom. You said it yourself Nahagide, he is theoretically in charge of japan. Just a few more parties with the right people and spreading the Uesugi name around a bit more and the Uesugi will be even more powerful than they had been in the past. Kagetora has suceeded in doing what none of his family could."

Chiaki's eyes widened at that as he considered the last few months and he began to wonder. He decided then and there that he would take Urahara's advice and find out what really happened instead of jumping to conclusions as he had done before. Before anyone could say anything else, Kagetora finished his conversation on the phone and returned to them.

"Sorry about that." he apologized. " It seems that the sales rep at _**Naoe's **_was panicking at the amount of orders coming in so quickly. The orders from the U.S. alone will require a special cargo hold on one of our ships. Our factories are working around the clock to meet the demand. I just had to give them permission to hire more people . I knew our clothing would be famous but I didn't know that it would be this soon." he said sitting down. " at this rate we'll go over the original margin I had set in profits for this year. Poor Minoru will be getting overworked handling all of our finances. But anyway, what can I do for you Kio-kun?" he asked his guest.

Urahara smiled. " there has been something bothering you for the last few weeks, a regret you have deep within your heart. While the six beings rarely ever change things , this will be an exception as you are family to them. Its about the soul bonding. We can break it for you if you wish for it to be so." he said shocking everyone and frightening Naoe.

"Oh shit." was the collective thought of everyone , even Saburo.

Kagetora chuckled at that mirthlessly and then relaxed onto the lounging chair he was seated on. " How ironic. You're right Kio-kun, I do regret it . Had I not done so I would not have had to go into stasis nor would I be feeling so much pain now. I was selfish and I am now paying for it . In one moment of greed I bonded us together out of desperation and the fear of him leaving me. But you know, I am no longer afraid of that. He has already left me twice, he hits me and puts everyone else before me. I am now pregnant with his children and even that doesn't keep him by my side. I was a foolish child to do what I did then. I now know that you cannot make someone love you, they have to do that on their own. When he left the first time , it hurt so much even though I was in stasis. The pain was so strong that even as I lingered in limbo I could feel it. The second time was quite recent and although I know that he isn't having an affair with her, the fact that he thinks I'm controlling his life says it all. I put everything at risk for him twice and I will no longer do that. I never meant to make him feel trapped , I just wanted him to be with me completely . He calls me a spoilt brat who is always whining and it hurts. He says that I treat him like a pet and I really don't mean to do that. Our bond for him is a leash around his neck instead of proof of my love and commitment to him. The fact that he could spend three whole months in the arms of another tells me in spite of the soul bond that I am not the only one in his heart. A part of me is frightened as I'll be pregnant and technically alone but another part of me is resolved as even when we were together this time I was still alone. So yes, I want our bond dissolved that way we can both be happy, even if its no longer together. At least this way , if he ever truly loves me completely we can do it the right way next time."

To say everyone was surprised by his decision was putting it nicely. They had known that things between the two of them were not going well but for Kagetora to openly request that their bond be broken was shocking.

"KAGETORA YOU'RE BEING UNREASONABLE!" Naoe said angrily. "YOU CANT DO THIS! WE BELONG TOGETHER! YOU ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE AND I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO!"

Kagetora turned to him and gave him a sad smile. " and that's the problem Naoe. Maybe there is some part of you that loves me but the rest is tainted by your obsession with me. You see me as an object to be owned , not the love of your life at all. Love is supposed to make you feel fulfilled not as if you have a rope around your neck or that you cant do anything right. I have done everything I can to please you and I am tired of it. When you don't get what you want you act like a child and throw a fit. You're always jealous or displeased with me and I'm tired of it all. While we will still be married even if were technically separated, I don't want to be bonded to you anymore. It hurts too much and I have the rest of the family to think about instead of just you and your needs alone. Its ironic, I feel as if I married my father and I hate it. I don't want to go through this anymore." he told him before turning back to Urahara. " break our bond Kio-kun, I want it gone so that we can both be free."

Kio nodded and ignored Naoe's protests as he touched a hand over Kagetora's heart. Kagetora felt a strange chill run through him and then he felt tears falling from his eyes as he felt the bond that vibrated between him and Naoe break before fading away completely as if it had never existed. Naoe felt a sense of loss and incredible loneliness when it happened. He had never realized just how much Kagetora was supporting him through their bond until now.

"Thank you Kio-kun." Kagetora said as he wiped his tears. " It will take a bit of getting used to but I know that it's for the best."

Urahara nodded. "You can always replace it when you're ready. Now I've got to go, you've given me enough work to do for a year that has to be completed in a day." he said chuckling.

Kagetora nodded. " Thank you for coming kio-kun. You should drop by more often."

Urahara laughed. " I have a better idea, I want to check out your new club tomorrow night if that's fine with you."

" Of course. I'll have Khochan make the arrangements." he told him smiling.

"Will you be there ?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, its been a while since I acted my age and had some fun." Kagetora said thoughtfully.

Urahara nodded. " Great. Well in that case I'll be seeing you my Aya-chan."

Kagetora nodded and didn't bat an eye when he saw the other man teleport off. Ignoring the stares from the others and a fuming yet slightly depressed Naoe , he turned to Kana. " Kana- neechan, please take the children and Mia with you to the mall tomorrow to shop for any last minute things they need for school. Drag Chiaki and Yuzuru along too since they'll also be going to school. Make sure that they have everything they need."

Kana nodded. " Of course nii-sama I'll do that."

"Thank you." Kagetora replied with a smile.

"So you were once a model eh?" Said Chiaki chuckling as he tried to dispel some of the tension and ignore the feeling of guilt within him. "That's kind of funny. What kind of clothes did you model and where were they featured."

Kagetora rolled his eyes and held out his hand and a more than sixty magazines and a few DVDs appeared in them. Handing them over to the surprised man who had stopped chuckling, he turned away and returned to checking over his busy schedule. The others looked through the magazines and looked at the DVDs of ads he had done and were all really surprised by them.

"So you were really good at it huh?" said Chiaki, no derision in his voice when he said that. "Why didn't you do it full time?"

Kagetora sighed. " It took me away from Mia even more than exorcising did and I didn't want that. I modeled at night and went to school during the day. I would also have to skip a few days a week in order to work. I was originally planning to return to doing it after I graduated from high school in order to pay for college and Mia's tuitions as well. It would have been easier then because I would have been able to take larger contracts since I was now an adult. I also stopped because people were always harassing Mia to find out more about me due to a few of them recognizing me. That's why I knew I had to stop for a while to guarantee her safety. Kio-kun really was my manager and it was because of me that his agency became so famous. That's why he's so willing to work with me now. He was one of the few people that helped me when I needed it and it was because of him that I didn't have to drop out of school to support us both. Its thanks to that that I'm so comfortable on camera. I'll probably take a few more jobs for him after my babies are born as a favor to him since some of our old contacts have been asking about me due to me being in the public eye so much recently. He's a very special friend of mine."

"We can tell niichan." Mia said giggling. "You didn't get mad when he called you Aya-chan."

Kagetora shrugged. "you know that's just how he is. You have to make exceptions for him and his eccentricity."

Naoe who was tired of being ignored growled. " Kagetora enough, we need to talk about this in private." he said angrily.

Kagetora turned and gave him a cold glare. " isn't that usually my line dear husband? There is nothing to talk about Naoe. We are now separated and our bond is broken as it should have never been created. You called me a spoilt and whining brat that kept on controlling your life, well now you no longer have to worry about me doing that. I really don't care about what you do anymore. Good riddance, wasn't that what you said? Well now we're both free, enjoy it as I sure as hell will. You were right about one thing, in a way I'm still a kid. The world has changed and you don't have to marry the one you had your first time with anymore. I have to work , lead this family , raise children and exorcise spirits and I'm sorry but when i come home at night I want to be able to relax. I dont want to deal with your issues and I dont want to fight with you anymore. I think its time I enjoyed being young don't you? "

"You cant do this …" Naoe began but Kagetora cut him off.

"I already have." he said coldly. "we're separated , deal with it. Now you have none of the obligations to me that you hated so much. You have your own rooms and I have mine, lets keep it that way. If you really want to talk about it so badly, make an appointment . You never had time for me before, now I don't have time for you." he hissed then he turned to Kyuushi. " Kyuushi , go get dressed . Have you forgotten we have a meeting today?"

Kyuushi nodded and hurried off to shower and change. Kagetora turned to his laptop and was about to start working when Naoe slapped it over effectively shattering it. Then he reached down and grabbed Kagetora , roughly pulling him towards him in spite of everyone else's protests.

"How dare you try to leave me!" Naoe hissed at him. " When will you get it that you're mine?"

Kagetora , for all intents and purpose , appeared to be completely calm as he turned to the others. "Mia, Saburo, take Irobe and return to your rooms until told otherwise." he said in a reassuring voice.

Tbc…

Authors note : bet you didn't see that one coming. Also the young lady who gave me the Yakuza idea please send me your screen name again so that I can give you the credit . Thanks and merry xmas .


	24. SO MUCH FOR OUR HAPPY ENDING

New chapter…

Mia and Saburo looked between the two lovers nervously , unsure if they should obey the direct order or not.

"Now!" Kagetora said in a voice that frightened them and they immediately obeyed.

Kagetora stood there waiting quietly until he was sure that they had entered the house and then a powerful orb of white light burst from him hitting Naoe and sending him flying through the air. He flew threw the air and landed hard on the other side, cracking the cemented area around the pool upon impact and shocking everyone but Kagetora. They all watched frightened as Kagetora lifted his hand and Naoe began to levitate. He flicked a wrist and Naoe flew threw the air again towards the wall surrounding the estate and slammed into it. Then Kagetora used his powers to bring back Naoe and then flung him into the pool before taking him back out and throwing him roughly until the pavement.

"Since you seemed to forget just who you're really fucking with Naoe and I think that its time you remember." Kagetora said in a voice that frightened them all. "I have been very tolerant with you but that has come to an end. I'm always forgiving you for your mistakes but no more. I warned you once before that if you fucked with me you would suffer and it seems as if you forgot. There is a reason my enemies tremble before me Naoe, don't let me show you why."

Naoe laid there unable to speak as he had more than a few broken ribs and a broken jaw and arm. No one moved as they were too afraid of the killing intent rolling off Kagetora at the moment. His very presence was so powerful it was as if he was keeping them there. They had no doubt that they were truly in the presence of a rather powerful and pissed off god. Most was surprised to see Kagetora calmly pull out his cell phone and dial the number to his hospital.

"Hello, I need an ambulance at the Uesugi estate please. My husband has had a bit of an accident." Kagetora said in a calm voice. " He apparently forgot the rule about leaning over balconies. Unfortunately he had a bit of a nasty fall and is now in need of medical attention. You have twenty minutes to get here."

Hanging up the phone, he turned to the whimpering Naoe. "This is truly one of the joys of having your own hospital my love. Don't worry , our medical staff is the best and I'm sure they'll fix you right up. Love is a funny thing Naoe, it can break you or it can make you stronger. You taught me that koi." then he turned to his broken laptop and waved a hand.

It was instantly repaired along with the walls and the pool side. He saw a few of the guards and servants watching but he didn't care. Instead he changed his clothing and appearance into that of a business suit and smirked when Kyuushi returned. Kyuushi looked around surprised at the fact that Naoe was laying on the ground bleeding and whimpering in pain and when he saw Naoe's mother crying as she now stood over her son.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

Kagetora shrugged. " Naoe and I had a bit of a disagreement. He is still immortal, he'll be fine." then he turned to Yuki. "Yuki, I am sorry that you had to see that but I have had it with your son's ill-treatment of me. Before you get angry at what just happened I suggest that you find out all the facts here . What he did to Minako was a true testament of the person he is but that is not what this is about at all. Also , if you must know Minako was my wife in the life before this one. If you want to know what happened to her I suggest you have a chat with your son or Chiaki. I also suggest you ask Naoe what happened twice in two separate hotel rooms we were in together before you jump to conclusions. Now I have to go as I have a meeting. Let Naoe see what its like to be replaced by obligations for a change." then he turned and left with Kyuushi.

Haruie and Daisuke hurried over to Naoe as soon as Kagetora left.

"Oh Naoe…" Haruie said sadly as she began using her blaze to begin healing him .

The others gathered around to watch as Mia hurried out to him. "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Kagetora." Khosaka said as if that was all the explanation he needed.

She wasted no time in beginning to heal him and by the time the ambulance arrived she had finished healing his ribs and most of his injuries. All that was left now was his broken arm. They carried him to the ambulance and Haruie and Daisuke left with him as well as his mother.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Yuzuru worriedly .

Chiaki pulled him close into comforting embrace but before he could respond , Kaname came over to them.

"Chiaki-san. You have been friends with both of them for years. Can you tell me about this incident with Minako that Kagetora referred to?" he asked seriously.

Chiaki sighed and then turned to a servant and ordered a bottle of vodka to be served as he knew that kaname would need it by the time they were all done. Inviting him to get seated , he inwardly frowned when everyone else gathered around. After sending Mia and Saburo away , he began to speak.

"As Kagetora said Minako was his wife in his last life." Chiaki began. " as for what Naoe did to her it's a bit of a long story. Please understand that in a way Naoe's obsession with Kagetora has made him do crazy things. Actually that could go for both of them as when it comes to each other hell, not even the sun is as hot as their love for each other. Haruie and I learned a long time ago to stay away from their love life as it consumes everything it touches. Anyway, Kagetora had married Minako and was trying to break the cycle between them by loving someone else and trying to have a normal life. We all knew that he still loved Naoe , but in a way after everything that had happened between them who could blame him for wanting it all to end. Naoe waylaid her one night at their house and then he went a little crazy and he raped her , not because he actually wanted her but because she was Kagetora's and he wanted everything that belonged to him. Unfortunately Minako also got pregnant that night with Naoe's child but she never once told Kagetora what had happened to her as she loved him too much to tell him and she was also a very forgiving person. In a way she had a personality like Yuzuru and was very kindhearted and pure. I think it was what attracted Kagetora to her as she was the total opposite of Naoe I guess. Minako instead made Kagetora think that it was his child she was carrying instead of Naoe's as she knew Kagetora would have killed him once and for all. A few weeks later their was an attack by the Oda clan and Nobunaga almost manage to destroy Kagetora's soul. His vessel was dying and Naoe made a decision that is rather frightening to think about but in a way understandable since he hated her for taking his only love and he loved Kagetora too much to let him die. Looking back now a part of me thinks that he had been planning to do what he did that night all along , he just didn't know how to do it until Nobunaga gave him an opportunity. He took Kagetora's soul from his dying vessel and forced it into Minako's pregnant body, effectively saving Kagetora's life but driving out Minako's soul from her body . Kagetora was now in Minako's body and was pregnant with the child created from the rape. In that instant Kagetora found out what had been done to his kind wife and the secret that she had kept and was enraged. A short time later he took his own life as he could not bare the thought of living in his wife's body and remember what Naoe had done to her. That is why he sealed his memories so that he could in a way, forgive Naoe from his act of insanity that night. I guess a part of him still loved Naoe even then." He said thoughtfully.

Kaname and the rest of the Tachibana's were just sitting there in shock at the level of cruelty their son could carry out in his obsession with Kagetora.

"What was he talking about when he mentioned the hotel rooms?" asked Minoru finally after the tense silence that had followed.

Chiaki shrugged since he didn't know but Yuzuru spoke up. " I can answer that, Kagetora confided in me about it. The first time was during the case with the Tsutsuga mirror when I had been abducted. He was in a hotel room with Naoe and they were talking and Kagetora who felt that he was getting mixed signals from Naoe asked him about it after a dream about Minako. I guess her name caused him to snap a bit and he got annoyed and pinned Kagetora up against the wall. He was about to start making Kagetora submit when Naoe suddenly snapped out of it. Kagetora slapped him across the face and then ran out of the room and away from him. He ended up trapped in the mirror less than a day later. The second time was on that Mandala case in Kyoto. They were arguing next to an elevator in the hotel that they had run into each other at and when the elevator suddenly opened Kagetora who had been restraining Naoe was pushed in and their positions were reversed. In spite of Kagetora's protests Naoe dragged him to his room and wouldn't let him leave. When he tried to leave Naoe pinned him down onto the bed and started to forcefully undress him against his will. Then Naoe began touching him in spite of him screaming for him to stop and a few of Kagetora's memories slipped out from the seal I guess because he began remembering getting raped as a child on his brothers orders. He was frightened by what had happened but he blamed himself based on what Chiaki had told him a few days after the first incident . Since he couldn't really remember he felt that it must have been his fault why Naoe did what he did. My guess is that he no longer feels that way." he told them.

"You have to understand that four hundred years is a long time to be alive." Chiaki told them. " And with the way things are between them , it only makes sense that Naoe would begin to lose his mind a little. Kagetora was no angel either and he has a sadistic sense of humor when it comes to Naoe."

Kaname nodded as he tried to connect all that he had heard with the son he knew and had raised. It frightened him a bit to know that his son was such a person and he began to wonder how he would help him.

"So what now?" asked Sakura a bit tearfully. " How do we help Naoe and get them back together?"

"I think that for now its best if we give them some time a part." Miho said wisely. " They need some space from each other."

The others nodded and then they all sat down around the pool contemplating all that had happened that day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that day…

Naoe sat in the hospital surrounded by his family as he thought about all that had happened that day and how foolish he had been. His hand had been reset and as he sat there unable to look at his family due to his shame, he wondered how he had gotten that way. When had he become such a fool? He had made so many mistakes over the last four hundred years when it came to Kagetora but the boy had forgiven him in this life and had tried to give him everything he had ever dreamed of and he had thrown it all back into his face. It was as if something inside him wanted to punish Kagetora for their past. He said nothing and his family finally got tired of waiting for him to speak and left the room except for Kaname.

"You didn't listen and now he's all but left you Yoshi." Kaname said shaking his head. " Add to that the things I've been hearing about your past together is a bit frightening. Especially when I heard about Minako."

Naoe looked away shamefaced and he said nothing to that. Kaname sat there with his son for a little while longer before finally getting up and taking his son home to the Uesugi estate at his insistence. When he returned Kagetora was still out and he went to his room to rest for the rest of the day. He had dinner in his room and went to bed early since his body still ached a bit and his broken arm was throbbing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day…

Kagetora had just returned to the estate around midday after a long night of exorcisms and meetings and then he went to take a long and relaxing bath in his bathroom. He was soaking in the hot tub when Naoe walked in.

"What do you want now?" Kagetora hissed rudely.

"I just want us to talk that's all." Naoe said . " Why did you tell my family about Minako and our past?"

Kagetora turned and glared at him. " Why shouldn't I Naoe? Since you obviously cant let go of our past why should I ? now I'm trying to enjoy my bath if you don't mind, I'd like it if you would leave." he said and turned his head away, leaning back and closing his eyes.

His eyes flew back open when Naoe slid his hand down his wet and pregnant body and began fondling him. "Stop it Naoe, I'm not in the mood." he hissed as he tried to dislodge his hand by moving away , ignoring the pleasurable sensations flooding his body.

He finally managed to use his powers to push Naoe away from him angrily. "Get out of my bathroom Naoe." he said again.

Then Naoe found himself teleported back to his bedroom and he sighed in frustration. Getting dressed he stormed out of the house and left in one of his cars for a nearby bar , he had decided that he needed a really good drink away from it all. He was sitting alone drinking when Kanaya called him on his cell and he invited her there since she was having a hard time with her family due to her brother being in the hospital at the moment. By the time she arrived he was a more than a bit drunk and she immediately decided to use it to her advantage. She invited him to a hotel room and him being as drunk and as upset as he was , he agreed. They slept together that night and it was rather late when he returned home the next day.

Kagetora was busy in the kitchen with his chef cooking and baking cakes and pies. He had barely spoken to naoe since he returned home that afternoon and spent most of his time away from the estate working hard on his own. It was obvious to everyone the way he never asked Naoe to do anything or rely on him in any way and they were all wondering how this would all play out. Kagetora worked day and night since he didn't need sleep and was making progress in all of his endeavors. Now that the Ikko sect was reforming , he knew that he would need all the time he could get when things started to get chaotic again and was willing to waste any time. At six they were all gathered around the table and were having a family dinner together. The Lord fuuma and Lord Date and his brother had also been invited.

"So Saburo and Irobe starts school tomorrow?" Said Lord Date. "That will be quite an experience, especially for Irobe who is an adult in a child's body."

Kagetora nodded. " I imagine so. Saburo will be in grade seven due to how smart he is and Irobe will be in a play group for now. At least now Kana can have more free time and the two of them can meet new people. I'll be going to drop them off personally on their first day as well as drop by Mia's school. Yuzuru and Chiaki starts college tomorrow as well so it will be a bit hectic for a while."

"I see." said Lord Date. " What about you? The Uesugi has become one of the hottest names in the area lately. Everyone is curious to see what you'll do next. The fact that you still find time to exorcise so many spirits is rather amazing and is making our enemies nervous." he told him.

Kagetora nodded. " True but why waste time right? I'm pregnant and I have a lot to get done before my due date. At least this way I will be able to relax a bit after I give birth." he said smiling.

"How far along are you Kagetora-san?" asked Kojiro curiously.

"I'm four months now." he replied. " And believe me when I say that I feel every bit of it. Its already a bit hard to see my feet and I'm not even six months pregnant yet."

Kojiro smiled, becoming fascinated. "How does it feel to be pregnant?"

Kagetora shrugged. " like happy fishes swimming around in my abdomen and having a party." he told him .

Kojiro arched a brow at that but said nothing as he was currently busy imagining it.

"This fish is quite delicious Kagetora." Haruie said suddenly. " I have missed your wonderful cooking."

"Thank you." Kagetora said smiling. "I made cakes and pie today so eat up."

There was a collective squeal from everyone who had ever tasted his baking and they all began to eat as quickly as they could get away with.

"Mommy you don't need to take me to school you know." Said Saburo pouting. " Everyone will treat me like a kid if you do."

Kagetora glared at him. "I will need to meet your teacher so deal with it brat." he said coldly. "Irobe's not complaining and he's technically older than you."

Saburo continued to pout . "Then can daddy take me then?" he asked hopefully. "At least he wont mind if I get hit on by hot girls. You'll freak and probably transfer me."

Kagetora growled. " I'll be taking you not your father since he has work and whatever else he as to do you brat and I wont freak out so stop being a pain and eat your greens or else." he said warningly.

Saburo squeaked and returned to eating as Irobe giggled happily as he played with his food.

"Its not a problem Kagetora," Naoe said to him. " I don't mind doing that."

Kagetora shook his head. " No , you have your own things to take care of . I can handle it myself thanks." he said simply.

Naoe frowned . " I said its fine Taka-chan , you already have a lot to do." he told him.

"No." Kagetora said firmly. " I don't need you to babysit me Naoe , I'm not a child and I'm more than used to taking care of myself. Since I made the appointment alone due to you being too busy to show up , I'll take care of it myself. I don't want to be spoiled by you. If you want to go then feel free to tag along but that's your problem not mine."

Naoe felt a pang deep inside him when he heard that as his words came back to haunt him. He knew that he had hurt Kagetora when he said that but he hadn't cared at the time and it was obvious that Kagetora hadn't forgotten. He barely remembered what had happened the night before with Kanaya but he did know that he had slept with her and he was feeling guilty and a bit worried. He also knew that if Kagetora ever found out he would be in deep shit. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Saburo watching him carefully.

"Daddy what did you do with that woman named Kanaya last night that is making you feel so guilty ? Your emotions and thoughts are so intense their beginning to give me an headache even though I'm trying to block them out. " Saburo asked suddenly causing everyone to freeze up and look at him.

Saburo realized what he had said out loud and immediately felt guilty when Kagetora accidentally shattered the wine glass he was holding. He calmly waved a hand and the glass reformed as if nothing happened. Glaring at Naoe before turning to his son he placed his glass down .

"Saburo stop asking your father unnecessary questions." he said coldly. "No doubt your father is old enough to do whatever he wants no matter the consequences are okay? Now about blocking out his thoughts, remember what I taught you. Imagine a large , steel, soundproof door and then slam it shut and barricade it."

Saburo nodded. " Yes mother ." he said and returned to eating.

Just then Kagetora's phone rang and he got up and excused himself to go answer it. It was Kio Urahara who wanted to talk to him about business. Five minutes later he returned and dinner continued, he didn't ask Naoe anything about what had happened the night before and it proved more than anything that he no longer cared what Naoe did.

Three hours later all of their guests had returned home and Kagetora got dressed to leave the estate to exorcise a few vengeful spirits, naoe confronted him.

"You don't have to do this Taka-chan." Naoe said to him. " I'm more than willing to help you. You're pregnant , you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard."

Kagetora shook his head and continued getting into his clothes. "Its my job to do this and you said it yourself remember, you don't want to listen to my whining nor do you want to keep babysitting a spoilt brat. I will handle it so no thanks. Also about last night and you sleeping with your whore , I hope you don't think that you'll be returning to my bed now." he said and then left.

Naoe watched him go feeling frustrated before turning in for the night. They had a lot to work out but Naoe knew that he would need to take it slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Kagetora got the children ready for their first day of school and led them out to the limo with their bodyguards in tow. Naoe had also decided to tag along since he wanted to see his children off to school for their first day as well. They went to Irobes play school first and after a brief talk with the teacher , explaining why they had bodyguards and signing a check donating to the school, they left for Saburo's school. Then he did the same thing at Saburos school before going to his old high school that Mia had driven in her new car to , surrounded by her bodyguards of course. He found out that they had opened a new wing in the school over the summer with the money that he had given them and was also surprised that they had chosen to name it after him. He then spoke to a few of his old teachers bringing pies for them before going into a meeting with his principal. By then Naoe had left for work.

"So how can I help you today Uesugi-sama?" asked the principal with a winsome smile.

"Well I was thinking of making another donation to your school as well as discuss a few ideas with you." Kagetora began. " you see , now that I'm opening all these companies and shelters I need employees and I was thinking of starting a program at this school that would allow some of the poorer students here to work part time for me at my various business depending on whatever field they were planning on pursuing as a way to give them a head start in the business world. I would also give out twenty scholarships a year to the most achieving students from your graduating class no matter what background they're from. Now I've already spoken to the governor and the mayor. All I need now is your approval and help. This would not only make your school more successful but it would also help the students that graduate from here to have a much brighter future. As a bonus we are prepared to donate half a million yen every two years without counting my private donations of course. It would really go a long way in helping your school. So what do you say?" he asked with a charming smile.

By now the principal was sitting there open mouthed and practically had yen signs for eyes. "I would have to contact the board but I have a feeling they would agree. Can you give me a day to get back to you Uesugi-sama?" the principal asked hopefully.

Kagetora smiled and nodded as he took out the necessary papers from his briefcase. "My lawyers drew this contract up for you to look over and sign if you agree and yes I will give you some time. Is a week acceptable?" he asked.

The principal nodded eagerly. "O-of course Uesugi-sama that is more than enough time."

Kagetora pulled out his check book and signed a check before handing it to the principal. " this is a private donation from me with no strings attached. Whether or not you decide to agree, its still yours ." he said smiling then he got up after handing her his card. "feel free to contact me when you have all made your decision or if you would like to hold a meeting with me pertaining to what we have just discussed. Thank you for seeing me."

The principal stood up and shook his hand and he asked if he could go say hello to his old social worker and guidance counselor to which the principal agreed. Ms. Nagise the social worker and Ms. Arisawa the guidance counselor were sitting in the guidance counsel's common room drinking coffee when he walked in.

"How lovely to see you Takaya…I mean Kagetora." Ms. Nagise said with a smile. " what can I do for you?"

Kagetora smiled. " At the moment nothing." he said handing the two women an envelope with a check each. "I just wanted to say hello since I was here. I'm working on a business arrangement with your school and if it all works out we'll be seeing a lot of each other again. Speak with the principal if your curious about what it is."

The two women nodded in agreement as they thanked him for his generous gifts.

"So how are you doing Kagetora? I saw you on the news a few times after the hearing with your mother." Ms Arisawa told him.

"I'm doing well." he told them smiling. " My husband and I are opening up quite a few businesses and things are going well financially . By next year the Uesugi name will be a common household name."

Ms. Arisawa's eyes widened. " that's quite an ambition you have there Kagetora. Are you sure you can achieve it?"

Kagetora nodded. "Yes I can. I am already well on my way to achieving that goal."

Ms. Nagise looked over at him. "You said that you have a husband, who is it?" he asked.

Kagetora looked at her. " You met him once. He's Yoshiaki Tachibana, the Buddhist monk I introduced you to before. We started seeing each other after we began living together but we were in love with each other long before then." he said honestly.

Ms. Arisawa looked over at Ms. Nagise . " I told you that there was something else going on between them. The way they looked at each other said it all."

Kagetora flushed. " well I have to go now. I have a few meetings to get through today . It was nice seeing you two again." he told them .

Then after exchanging a few more goodbyes , he left the room and went to see his sister that had just met her new classmates. As he walked he saw a few old friends and he said hello before continuing on to Mia's classroom. He found her sitting at her desk with a few new friends.

"Hey Niichan." she said smiling as soon as she saw him.

Kagetora ignored all the lustful looks he was receiving and smiled at her. " Hey sis. I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving now. Make sure that you stay where you're bodyguards can see you okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead before leaving. He had a lot of work to do and he didn't want to waste any time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naoe…

Naoe sat in his father's office drinking tea with Kaname and shinohara and thinking about his weekend with his angry wife. He really didn't know what to do about making Kagetora get over his anger but he knew that he had to try.

"I'm thinking of working with Kagetora for a while." naoe said suddenly surprising them. " Maybe if I spend more time with him he'll forgive me ."

Kaname looked over at him for a minute before nodding. " if you think that that's what you need to do then you have my full support."

Naoe nodded. "Thanks dad, I really appreciate it. Hopefully we'll finally be able to work things out now. Maybe if we went away together for a weekend alone we could finally communicate , get everything out in the open ." he told them.

"That's not a good idea Yoshi." said Shinohara . "Give Kagetora the space he needs. Based on what Saburo revealed yesterday we all know you slept with that woman. You keep flaunting your affairs in his face and I think that he's had it with you. Leave him alone to heal in peace without having to deal with your drama." then he turned to his father. " and I cant believe that your not lecturing about him committing adultery ! Even if he is now separated hitting his spouse and having affairs is really not a way to work on his marriage. He is disgracing the family and you know it. He had better pray that Kagetora decides to forgive him again because this has all gone too far." he told them angrily.

Kaname sighed as he couldn't disagree with his oldest. " Perhaps he's right , I suggest you hold off on this idea of yours for now. I also think that its time you go see a counselor to help you with your marriage Yoshi. You clearly need it."

Naoe immediately became annoyed at the thought of seeing a counselor. " No, I refuse to see someone who knows nothing about me ."

His father and brother tried to convince him but he steadfastly refused to get counseling. In the end they dropped it , deciding that they would try to slowly introduce him to the idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later…

The entire family was once again at the Uesugi estate relaxing in the family room and having fun watching a movie except for Kagetora who would be returning in an hour when the butler came in. over the last few weeks Naoe had only seen glimpses of Kagetora as he had been so busy working and arranging things for his upcoming fashion show and his new mall . All that in between exorcising and anyone barely saw him except for his sons and sisters.

Kagetora teleported in just as the Butler came into the room and heard him say. " Naoe-sama, a young lady by the name of Kanaya Nekomata-san is here to see you. Shall I let her in?"

Kagetora sighed tiredly at that and released the illusion around his abdomen showing him to be five months pregnant and looking every bit of it. He was about to respond when a disgruntled Aido came in hurrying after Kanaya who had pushed her way into the house. Disregarding everyone around her she hurried over to Naoe in a rather skimpy looking dress with a big smile on her face and kissed him in front of a shocked Kagetora.

"Yoshiaki-kun I have really great news." she gushed after pulling away from Naoe who stood there stiffly as she glomped him. "I just found out from the doctor that I'm pregnant with our baby! You're gonna be a father!"

"Oh shit!" was the collective thought of everyone there including the servants.

Tbc…

Author's note : shocked ? Well good . Please review and no flames please.


	25. WHEN IT ALL COMES CRASHING DOWN

New chapter…

"Yoshiaki-kun I have really great news." she gushed after pulling away from Naoe who stood there stiffly as she glomped him. "I just found out from the doctor that I'm pregnant with our baby! You're gonna be a father!"

"Oh shit!" was the collective thought of everyone there including the servants.

Lightening clashed outside the estate and every window , chandelier and anything made of glass exploded when she said that. The sky outside immediately became overcast and it began to rain hard as a lightening storm began. Hail began to fall outside and the winds themselves were howling.

Kagetora turned to Saburo , Mia and Irobe and they immediately understood and left. Meanwhile Naoe just stood their in shock at what he had just heard .

"You're pregnant?" he said to her in shock and she nodded happily as she pulled out a paper and showed him the proof.

"Yes , you got me pregnant on our amazing night together a month ago." she replied. " My daddy says that you have to marry me now that I'll be having your baby so we have a wedding to plan. We're gonna be so happy together."

Kagetora began to laugh hollowly at that. " Oh this is just fucking priceless." he said in a self depreciating voice. " so this is how you handle our problems Naoe? You bring your pregnant whore into our home and in front of our family and our sons and do this? And what about our unborn children Naoe? Is this how you handle our problems? How many more are there? First the model , then a Yakuza bitch so whose next? Who else have you been screwing around with? You've fucked up a lot Naoe but this…this is simply it for me. This is the end of the line for us." he said sadly.

Naoe pushed Kanaya away from him and began making his way over to Kagetora but the boy shook his head. " No! just stay away from me! I cant believe I married someone who is worse than my parents were!" he sobbed out . " And oh god… I'm five months pregnant with your children!" he said in disgust with himself as he looked down at his swollen abdomen.

"Taka-chan please…" Naoe said earnestly. " This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really Naoe, then what is it ?" Kagetora asked angrily. "Are you telling me that you never slept with this whore and that you didn't knock her up with your bastard?"

Naoe paled. " I did sleep with her but I was drunk and out of it at the time. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Really?" Kagetora hissed. " Do I look stupid to you? No matter how drunk you are you should at least know that she was definitely not me because I have to say , I don't have long hair and I certainly don't look like a common hooker. Hell even I wouldn't pick her up when I was a normal kid. Since when did you start providing extra service for your clients? Aren't you supposed to be a monk? Why the fuck couldn't you practice celibacy then? My mother was right after all , you're a fucking pimp! And oh thank god I'm immune to all diseases. I don't know what I would have gotten from you if I wasn't what with you fucking everything in sight."

"Kagetora please. I don't know how this happened…" Naoe began but Kagetora cut him off with a slap across the face.

"You don't know how it happened?" Kagetora screamed . " Its called having sex Naoe or do I have to remind you how babies are made! Now just…just go! Take your whore and leave. I'll have your things delivered to you. I don't want you coming here anymore nor do I want to see you anywhere near our children. You're the last person I want Saburo to turn out like as I really don't want him to become the failure of a man and a husband that you are. I was right that night after all , you really are the worst kind of scum I've ever met. If I see you hanging around make no mistake I'll kill you." he said sobbing.

"Kagetora oh god don't do this." Naoe said beginning to sob as he realized that Kagetora was dead serious. "Please Koi. I'll do anything , I get counseling , I'll get help so please." he pleaded.

Kagetora just shook his head and then he looked down at his wedding ring.

"No …please don't Kagetora." Naoe pleaded as he realized what Kagetora was about to do.

With tears running down his face , he slowly removed his wedding ring and then walked he walked over to Naoe.

"Kagetora , no you don't have to do this." Naoe begged. "I know that I was wrong and that I have been a lousy husband but I promise I'll change so please …one more chance koi, just one more."

Kagetora took Naoe's hand and then he dropped his wedding rings into it. " You're right Naoe, you have been a lousy husband. You wanted a family, I gave you one. You wanted sons and I did that too. You wanted to be with me and I made sacrifices just to make it all possible. When you broke my heart the first time I let you go so that you'd be happy. I took you back and you wanted to get married and I did that , I gave you everything even things that normal people can only dream about but it was still not enough. Our bond is broken , I no longer trust you and here we are once again . We were separated Naoe so that we could have the time we needed apart to figure out what we wanted. Well you did that and it was obviously not me. . As your husband all I can say is that you will look back one day and see the mistake you made when you broke my heart again. As your lord all I can say is congratulations on your baby and that I officially release you from the vows you took all those years ago to protect me and to serve my father. You're finally and completely free Naoe, all of the gifts you received from me on our wedding day will remain with you but if you abuse them I'll come to take them away. Now I want you to take her and I want you to please leave my home and my presence at once as I cant even stand to look at you." he said as he tried to act like what he was, a lord and a god.

Turning to look at the smug girl standing next to Naoe he said. " And you, you knew about our relationship but you still wouldn't back off. Enjoy this moment and your relationship for however long it lasts you bitch. You see Naoe is about as faithful to anyone as a bitch in heat. I promise you , you shall suffer for this for the rest of your life and not just you , your family as well. This will be the day that you regret for the rest of your life." he told her coldly.

The girl scoffed. "Whatever, there is nothing you can do to me. My father is a Yakuza and will kill you if you even think about hurting me. Yoshiaki-kun and I will raise our baby together and we will be happy together you spiteful little brat. I guess it takes a real woman to satisfy a man like him and you obviously couldn't do that. Maybe you just didn't cut it in the bedroom and that's why he left you for me." she said cattily , wanting to rub it in for all that she was worth.

Kagetora arched a brow at that. "You really have no idea how much you're gonna regret this do you?" he said coldly. " But don't worry , you'll pay for what you did and so will he . Naoe should have told you that no one can hold a grudge like I can. But you'll find out soon enough. Now get out of my fucking house and off my property you cheap little slut."

She shrugged at that and then began walking out , laughing coyly and dragging a shell shocked Naoe along with her. Kagetora watched them leave the room and then he turned to see sobbing Saburo running to him. He leaned down and hugged him consolingly.

"Mommy why did daddy leave us for that woman?' he sobbed out. "Is it because I made you pregnant?"

"Because your father is a fool." Kagetora replied. " But don't worry , we don't need him . This is not your fault at all and you didn't do anything wrong. Your father just has a bit of a problem keeping his pants on and being a good husband and father. We'll be fine and we'll take care of each other and this family together okay?"

Saburo nodded as he wiped his tears. " Okay mommy . I'll be strong and help you take care of this family."

Kagetora gave him a sad smile and nodded. " Yes you will. Now why don't you go and have some ice-cream with aunt Mia and your baby brother. Because of the babies I'm carrying I'm pretty tired and I need to rest okay?"

Saburo nodded and then he ran off to obey. Kagetora watched him go and then he straightened.

"Kagetora are you gonna be okay?" Miho asked him worriedly.

It all sounded far away for Kagetora and less than a minute later he fainted . When he regained consciousness he found Daisuke checking him over.

"Welcome back." Daisuke said to him. " You fainted due to the stress and the shock because of what just happened."

Kagetora nodded. " I'm alright now, I'm just a little tired. I'm going to go lay down for a bit okay?" he said and Daisuke nodded and helped him up.

Putting a hand behind him to massage his lower back, he waved the other hand and repaired all of the damage he had caused in his surprise as well as stopped the storm that he had caused outside. Then he turned to the butler.

"Have his things packed and brought to his house as well as his cars please. I want nothing of his here . You have one hour. Kyuushi please call my lawyer and my publicist. I want to meet them first thing in the morning at my office. Call Seiren for me and tell him that I have an assignment for him. Kanaya Nekomata and anyone closely affiliated with her. If Naoe thinks the last four hundred years were horrible well he clearly had no idea about what the next few will be like. Other than that I do not want to be disturbed by anyone unless its about work or its my sons." he said and the butler bowed and left.

Then Kagetora teleported away to his room, ignoring the calls of his family and the Tachibanas who were worried about him. He laid on his bed and he began to cry , his heart broken as he still couldn't believe that Naoe had done what he had done. He cried until he fell asleep with tears running down his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the others…

As soon as Kagetora left they turned to each other.

"I told you that you should have ordered him to get help father." Shinohara said disapprovingly . "now look at the mess that's been made. You need to do something about this ."

Everyone nodded in agreement to that .

"Well all I can say is that you need to keep Naoe away from here ." Chiaki said seriously. " the way things are now, Kagetora will kill him. I cant believe Naoe got that girl pregnant. What the hell was he thinking? He left Kagetora , his family and his four unborn children for some tramp? When the hell did he lose his honor?"

"Well we better give Kagetora some time to deal with this ." Haruie said sadly. " he has suffered enough without us reminding him of it."

They all continued to talk for a bit more before retiring for the evening.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naoe…

Immediately after they left the estate it all hit Naoe hard. Kanaya was driving the car they were in and going on and on about how great their future was together.

Naoe turned to her angry at her for everything that had happened. He knew that he was partly to blame but she had played a big part of what had happened.

"Pull over the car now." he ordered her and she looked at him as if confused before reluctantly obeyed.

"What's wrong Yoshiaki-kun. Aren't you glad that we'll finally be together the way it was meant to be?" she asked oblivious to his rage.

"How dare you come into my life and my home and do this?" he hissed at her angrily. " I was drunk and you took advantage of me and now you have the nerve to think that'll marry you? I'm already married even if he is angry with me right now. Get this through your head , there is nothing between us. It was just a one night stand. Now I'll give you the money you need to get rid of it because I really don't want any child of yours. I already have four more kids on the way , I really don't need any more." he told her.

"WHAT!" she said angrily. " THERE IS NO WAY I'M GETTING RID OF IT! YOU SLEPT WITH ME AND NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES! YOU HAD BETTER DIVORCE THAT BRAT CUZ YOU'RE GONNA BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

Naoe scowled at her as his eyes began to glow green , frightening her. " If you decide not to get rid of it then you'll be raising it on your own. If its money you want I'll support it but that's it. You were a one night stand when I was drunk and nothing else so deal with it."

She scowled at him , pissed off by what he had just said. "You will marry me if it's the last thing you do. You love me and only me , I know it."

"No, I don't love you at all I love Kagetora and I always will." Naoe told her. " I don't even like you. You were just another client." then he pulled out his wallet and threw her enough money to pay for an abortion. "If you decide not to go through with getting an abortion , then we'll have to work something out for the kid. I'll pay you child support but that's it." then he got out of the car and yelled out for a cab that was passing by and got in, leaving her alone in her car.

She sat their fuming at what had just happened and began wondering what she would have to do to get the man that she wanted. Then it finally occurred to her and she smiled . It was rather easy now that she thought about it, there really were a few perks in having a yakuza as a father.

Naoe went to his home in the cab and then settled in for the night. That night he laid on his bed and began reaching out through the link that all of the Uesugis had to Kagetora.

"Forgive me , I love you ." he sent out to his estranged wife.

He gasped when he felt the link become firmly shut by Kagetora, effectively preventing him from using it to speak with him. For the first time since finding Kagetora again, Naoe felt truly alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Kagetora woke up and got ready for work. He had a lot of meetings that day and he didn't want to waste time. The way things were currently going for him, he needed all the distractions he could get. He went down to join the family for breakfast and sat down in his usual seat.

"Are we ever going to see daddy again mommy?" Saburo asked quietly , half way through the meal.

Kagetora sighed tiredly and looked at him. " Do you want to see him?" he asked.

"Um…will you be mad if I say yes?" the boy asked nervously.

"No." Kagetora said simply. " He's your father , if you want to see him I'll have Kyuushi make the arrangements for you to do so whenever you want to okay?"

Saburo nodded quietly and then he returned to eating. Breakfast continued on and was eaten in silence and when it was over everyone was relieved. He got left a few minutes later for work after making sure that his children would be dropped off at their schools and went into the new building that he had bought to be their main office. He had hired a lot of new secretaries and other people for various departments since they now own and handled anything from shipping to restaurants.

"Is there anything that I need to take care of before we begin the official stuff?" he asked Kyuushi.

"Yes," said the sexy blonde. "Kio is outside waiting to meet you for an emergency consulting. He wants you to look over twenty new models he just signed."

Kagetora nodded. " Send him in ." he said sitting down in his new office.

His new main building was fifteen stories high and his office was on the top floor . The building was made up mostly of glass and steel and it had the huge Uesugi insignia on the side of the building . His office was done in black and gold and was so large , it took up half of the top floor at his insistence. The carpeted floor was also specially designed with the Uesugi insignia as the main design . Even the blinds had the design when closed as well.

He sat their waiting for Kio and stood up and greeted him when he entered. After bowing and sitting down , they got down to business.

"Aya-chan , these are the new models I've just signed on that I want you to take a look at." Kio told him with a smirk . "One of them is a surprise for you since you've been down lately."

Kagetora rolled his eyes but nodded and ignored a smirking Kyuushi. His eyes widened when they all came in and he finally understood why when he saw one particular model.

Turning to Kyuushi he said. "I never knew that you were a twin Kyuushi. So one became a model and the other a secretary, interesting. What's your name?" he asked him.

The blonde model smiled. " Its Kyoshi." he replied.

Kagetora nodded and then he looked over the others with a critical eye. Then he turned to Kio and said. " You've really outdone yourself this time Kio. I'll take all of them for the show and will sign them for three years for the next few shows. I'll also take the blonde and those two brunettes for the top models along with Masashi. We'll use them as the models for the worldwide campaign. Get them ready to see my advertising agents, they'll decide how to use them for our new ads."

Kio nodded and was about to send them away when Kagetora told him to leave Kyoshi. Kio nodded and the four men sat in the office. Kagetora stopped serving tea had Kyuushi serve everyone wine instead. He stuck with tea since he was still pregnant.

"So you wanna tell me why you never mentioned that you were identical twins?" he asked Kyuushi who was still smirking.

Kyuushi shrugged. " I didn't think it mattered much. Besides we're in different fields, I didn't think that it was an issue for you."

Kagetora nodded. " so which one is older?" he asked.

"I am." Kyoshi replied. "By ten minutes. Thank you very much for taking care of my twin."

Kagetora nodded. "Did you two live together before?" he asked and Kyoshi nodded.

"Yes we did." he replied. " it's a bit strange to be apart from each other now since we've always been together."

Kagetora knew that he could be trusted and could tell by the look on his face that he was trustworthy. " Then why don't you come live on my estate with him. It wouldn't be a problem and you would be quite comfortable there."

Both Kio and Kyuushi were surprised by his offer. They looked at him but he merrily smirked at them and then took a sip of his tea.

"So my otouto told me you were married , is that true?" Kyoshi asked him .

Kagetora shook his head and held up his hand. "Not anymore."

Kyoshi and Kyuushi looked at each other wearing identical smirks before turning to look back at Kagetora.

"Well in that case I think I'll take you up on that offer Lord Kagetora." Kyoshi replied.

Kagetora chuckled at that before looking at Kyuushi. "I'll send some of my maids to help you move." Kagetora told him.

"Thank you." Kyoshi replied . Then he looked at Kagetora's abdomen . " My brother told me you were with child . What happened?"

Kagetora smirked and then he removed the illusion. " I still am." he replied. "But it's a secret from the rest of the world." he replaced the illusion and then he relaxed in his chair.

They all talked a bit more and then the two men left . Kyuushi and Kagetora then returned to work and for the rest of the day Kagetora wore a small smile on his face. It was nice to know that someone else found him attractive as Naoe's betrayal had hit him hard. His confidence in himself was currently at an all time low.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunchtime …

Outside the new Uesugi headquarters….

Kanaya sat in her car just outside the building waiting with four of her father's men. She had decided that the only way for Naoe to fall completely in love with her was for Kagetora to be out of the way for good.

Kagetora who had decided that he would be having lunch at his restaurant with a few important clients , walked out of the building with them along with his bodyguards and was making his way to his limo when Kanaya and her men got out of the car and hurried over to him with a gun in her hand. Removing the safety from the gun she pointed it at him . People who were nearby and saw it happen began to scream and duck for cover as Kagetora's bodyguards moved to stand in front of him and his clients. Her men pulled out AKA 47s and held the clients and Kyuushi at gunpoint.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kanaya yelled, too distraught and angry to care about what she was doing. " If I kill you then he'll have to love me back."

Kagetora scowled behind his bodyguards and began to wonder about the best way to get everyone out of this without them getting hurt. "Don't worry about me and don't use your abilities." he sent into his bodyguards minds as he used his powers to give them guns like normal bodyguards so as not to raise suspicion. "I'll handle it just focus on protecting the clients and Kyuushi."

"Yes my lord." they sent back.

"Its me you want, release the others." Kagetora said in a firm voice . "They have done nothing to you."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO !" Kanaya yelled angrily. " I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

Kagetora then decided to try another approach. " Then how about I give you myself in return for them?" he asked. " after all it is me that you want isn't it?"

Kanaya could hear the sirens getting closer and closer to their location and saw as a news van pulled up on the scene and began to film. A part of her knew that what she was doing was stupid but another part of her felt that her father would protect her as always.

"Alright." she agreed. " once I have you I'll let them go."

Kagetora nodded and stepped out of his cluster of bodyguards and began walking towards her calmly as if it was any other normal day and their wasn't an insane woman pointing a gun at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the Uesugi…

They were all doing various things when Kagetora sent out an alarm of what was happening to them . They all grabbed their things and began making their way to the Uesugi headquarters. The only ones who weren't informed was Mia, Saburo and Irobe . He did tell their bodyguards to take them home from school for the day just to be on the safe side. Unfortunately Saburo picked it up due to his godly abilities and demanded that he be taken there . The bodyguards complied as he was rather terrifying when angry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naoe….

Naoe was sitting in his father's office enduring a long lecture when he noticed that Kagetora was on the t.v. screen.

"Oh my god." he said frightened as he got up and hurried over to the t.v. to turn it up.

"We are right outside the new Uesugi headquarters where we currently have a hostage situation taking place with the head of the Uesugi family Kagetora Uesugi and a young woman who we are currently trying to identify. Witnesses say that she came over to him screaming with a gun claiming that she would kill him so that someone would love her. We assume that it is Uesugi-san's husband that she is talking about but we are now trying to confirm it. For those of you who don't know Kagetora Uesugi is rapidly becoming the new Donald trump of Japan as he has recently opened up a hospital , the new hot spot Tora's delight , a restaurant and the new store Naoe's . He is currently building his own mall and is reputed to own more than a dozen different companies anywhere from shipping to restaurants. He is now among japans richest men and is currently holding his own in the number two position under the ruling family so far. He has even began scholarship programs for the students of his alma mater and has the biggest shelter in the area for abused families due to him having an abusive childhood. I am Maiko Katawaki reporting live from the scene."

Then they all watched as Kagetora began walking towards Kanaya who had the gun still pointed at him.

"I have to go ." Naoe said grabbing his keys.

"We all do." Kaname said getting up and hurrying after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Kagetora…

Kagetora slowly moved towards the crazed woman and when he was almost there he stopped.

"Let a few of them go first." He said to her.

"What!" she said confused. "Fine , two of you go ." she said pointing at three of the hostages.

The three of them hurried away into the safety of the arriving police and Kagetora continued on over to her. When she got him she stood behind him and began using him as a shield against everyone else.

"All of you except for the blonde can go." Kanaya said and Kagetora stiffened. "he stays ."

"Why?" Kagetora asked.

"Because he is obviously important to you." Kanaya said shrewdly. " So he'll stick around so that you'll do what I say."

Kagetora sighed tiredly but was mindful of the gun that was currently at his head. "how like a woman to not keep their word. You remind me of my mother."

"Shut up." Kanaya hissed angrily. " If it weren't for you then Yoshiaki would love only me. When you're dead he'll marry me and we'll live together happily with our baby."

Kagetora chuckled at that , ignoring the cops around him. " Are you always this stupid? You're wrong if you think that Naoe will simply love you if you kill me. News flash , Naoe isn't capable of loving anyone but himself. So what , you'll get married and have your child together is that it? Have you forgotten that we have two children together and that we already did all that? I gave him everything , money , power and a family and yet at the end of the day he met you and knocked you up. I've already kicked him out so I'm not the reason he wont shack up with you and your bastard. Welcome to my world." he said coldly.

"You're wrong !" Kanaya screeched. " HE LOVES ME ! I KNOW HE DOES! HE'LL LOVE ME IF YOU'RE NO LONGER HERE TO DISTRACT HIM!"

Kagetora snorted. " actually aren't you the distraction? After all he was with me first you psychotic bitch . What the fuck will it take to get you two out of my life?"

That pissed Kanaya off even more and she pointed the gun at Kyuushi . " You're wrong! I'll kill him since you obviously don't realize that I'm serious."

"Put the gun down lady!" Yelled a cop. "All of you drop it and put your hands up."

Kanaya then began to panic and didn't know what to do anymore. She turned the gun back to Kagetora and placed it to his head.

"Why don't you drop it and I'll consider it." she said to the police . "I really will kill him if you don't."

"Alright ." said the police in charge , directing the others to do the same. " What exactly is it that you want?"

Kanaya began to sob . " I just…I just want Yoshiaki-kun to love me and marry me so that we can raise our baby together. But he wont marry me because he says that he loves this bastard and not me. How can he love him and not me , aren't I prettier? I'm a woman its only fair that he loves me right?"

"Of course maam." the officer said trying to calm her down. "Now why don't you release him and we'll go have a talk with this young man and help you two get back together."

Kanaya stood their thinking about it for a minute and then she shook her head. " No, he's still alive and Yoshiaki wont love me till he's dead and out of our lives."

"KANAYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Naoe who had just arrived. "YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS LET HIM GO!"

Kanaya turned to look at him . "Yoshiaki I cant. Its because of him why you wont marry me and love me right? So if I kill him you'll love me back."

Naoe began moving forward in spite of the officer's protests and made his way over to Kanaya and Kagetora. "You're wrong . Last night I was just confused. Let him go and then we can go home together and get married ." he said trying to placate her.

Kanaya stood their uncertainly before nodding and then she dropped the gun and hurried over to him and into his arms sobbing. The four men that were with her dropped their guns and were hauled off by the police. The police then came and began to put cuffs on her as well.

"Wait ! What are you doing !" Kanaya yelled. " You cant do this! I'm getting married."

"Don't worry Uesugi -san, we'll put her away for a long time." said the head officer.

Kagetora shook his head. " I don't know how you'll be doing that officer because I wont be pressing charges." he said shocking everyone .

The cameras zoomed in on him and the officer stopped and turned back to him.

"Uesugi-san , this woman is highly dangerous and she needs to be put away." the officer began but Kagetora cut him off.

"Yes and she is also pregnant." Kagetora said coldly. " Don't get me wrong officer , I hate her with all of my being for sleeping with my husband . In fact I hate them both but that isn't really the point here. She deserves to go to jail for the rest of her life but my husband's …child doesn't. I wont condemn an innocent child to be born in a jail cell just because I hate its parents. It goes against everything I believe in. All I want is a restraining order against her so that she'll keep away from me and my family and for the court to have her get some serious therapy. Now I would like to go if you don't mind, I need to reassure my children that I'm alright so as not to cause them more stress. They've been through enough because of this woman and I just want all this behind me. We'll issue a formal statement at six this evening ."

"I see ." said the officer. " We'll still have to take her downtown for possession of a fire arm but I'm sure the judge will be lenient since she's pregnant. You're a good person young man. I don't know if I could do what you're doing if it had been my wife's lover I was dealing with."

Kagetora shrugged. " You cant choose who you love officer. You can only learn from your mistakes and try to move on as best as you can. Now if you'll all excuse me , this has been a long lunch."

"Of course." the officer replied. " Please drop by the today to give a statement and then we'll wrap things up." he handed him a card.

Kagetora nodded and gave the card to Kyuushi who was now standing next to him. " thank you so much . I'll have to remember to thank your commissioner for sending you all out so quickly. You really did save my life."

The officer nodded and then left and Naoe stood before Kagetora . The cameras were all still rolling as they wanted to catch the confrontation between the two men.

"Taka-chan I'm so sorry ." Naoe said to him but before he could say anything else, Kagetora slapped him across the face hard .

"You have some nerve apologizing to me ." he hissed uncaring that the cameras and cops were there. " You have another affair and knock up some girl who in turn tries to kill me and that's all you can say? Did it ever occur to you that if you hadn't been such a cheating scumbag none of this would have happened! Tell me Naoe , if she had decided to go after our children what would you have said then? Why couldn't you stick to your vows and practice chastity like a proper monk ? Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and explain to my son why his father's whore just tried to kill me. At least now he'll believe when I tell him that you doing what you did wasn't his fault." he told him and was about to walk away when he saw his older son running towards him.

"WAAH MOMMY !" Saburo began to bawl , uncaring that he now looked like a normal kid. " I WAS SO SCARED ! DID THAT MEAN WOMAN HURT YOU? WAAAAAH!"

Kagetora sighed tiredly and picked up the frightened boy, hugging him and trying to comfort him with his closeness.

"Its okay Saburo don't cry," Kagetora said . " I'm okay so there is nothing to worry about."

"(sniffle) But why did she try to kill you ?" Saburo wailed. " You … (sniff) …didn't do anything to her."

"Because she is insane ." Kagetora said simply. " She simply tried to blame other people instead of acknowledging her own faults."

"(sniffle)….She was scary mommy. I don't like her." Saburo said sadly.

"Believe me Kid, you're not the only one." Kagetora replied. " Now lets go have some lunch."

Saburo nodded but continued to hang onto his mother , still too upset to let go. Kagetora turned to the clients that were still standing around and promised to reschedule their meeting then he took Kyuushi and walked away. Then ignoring the reporters he slid into the limo along with Kyuushi and they sped off. The minute Kagetora got into the limo his eyes changed and took on that violent yellow glow.

"Kyuushi , have Aido find out everything he can about that bitch and her family by nightfall." Kagetora said coldly. "She'll pay for this ."

Kyuushi nodded. "Already on it." he said pulling out his phone.

Kagetora then turned and began staring out the window with a sniffling Saburo in his lap. Kyuushi looked

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naoe….

Naoe watched as an angry Kagetora left in his limo and then turned to see a whole sea of reporters looking at him.

"Tachibana-san, you're Kagetora's Uesugi's estranged husband correct ?" yelled one .

"That women was your mistress correct?" said another.

"No comment." Naoe said and pushed his way past the sea of reporters to the car where his father was waiting.

Then they drove off and began making their way back to the temple.

"I hope that you're learning from this Yoshi." Kaname said to his son. "Even if Kagetora isn't a mortal , he and those people almost got hurt because of your actions."

Naoe nodded. " I know dad…I know." he said sadly . " I wish that I could take it all back more than anything. I…I was drunk that night when it happened and I didn't even remember what had happened the next morning until later that day. I know that it doesn't excuse my actions but I never meant to hurt anyone."

Kaname sighed. " Well you did Yoshi, you did. I'm sure you feel embarrassed by what happened today and that you realize that you've brought shame to this family . Right now, Kagetora is the one suffering more than you as he not only got held up at gunpoint today , but he had to bare his humiliation publicly because of your affair. I'm sure that because he's so popular right now , he's going to have to deal with this in the public eye due to the hostage situation today. You really threw away a real diamond . Now I just called a psychiatrist and I made you an appointment. I want you to go see him tomorrow and to try to figure out what went wrong and what you need to do to fix your relationship with Kagetora and this woman. You have children on the way from both of them , you cant afford to keep acting this way." he told him.

Naoe could tell that his father was serious and so he nodded. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to do that after all, he could really use some good advice and maybe if he had proof that he did get help then Kagetora would take him back. Nothing more was said since Kaname was busy trying to calm down his enraged wife who had just seen the report on TV. That evening was rather mellow for Naoe as he decided to go out to get a drink. Unfortunately that didn't go over too well as a few people recognized him and began lecturing on adultery. He returned to his home after that and spent the rest of the night lying in his bed alone after catching Kagetora's official reply to what had happened earlier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Kagetora….

He took his son to lunch and had Kyuushi cancel the rest of his appointments for the day before going to the police station to officially explain what had happened to cause this. Then he left and had Kyuushi call a press conference in the main conference room at the Uesugi . Now he was standing before a microphone with his lawyer and image consultant. Smiling, he began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming . I am Kagetora Uesugi and I would like to tell you all that we now have everything under control and that what happened today had nothing to do with this company and was a simple personal misunderstanding. My secretary and I are perfectly fine and so are the clients that got caught up in this mess. The young lady was simply confusing her fantasies with reality . Now are there any questions ?" he asked.

"Uesugi-san, is the allegations that the woman made against you true?" a reporter asked. " Are you the one purposely keeping them apart?"

"No." Kagetora replied. " In fact I threw my husband out the minute I found out about this mess yesterday . If he doesn't want to be with her then that is between the two of them and really no longer my concern."

"Is it true that she is pregnant?" asked another reporter.

"Yes, I found that out yesterday. Apparently Yoshiaki had one two many to drink one night a month ago and that was the end result." Kagetora replied.

A young woman who looked more like a model than a reporter said. " So does that mean that its over between the two of you ?"

Kagetora sighed. " At the moment yes. Who can say what the future may bring but I don't plan on forgiving him anytime soon. Its quite simple, he decided that the answer to our problems was in some woman and then he got her pregnant. Naturally I have a problem with that and stated as much when I kicked him out. We already have four other children on the way by a surrogate mother who will now have to grow up without their father as a result of this. My sons are upset and think that its their fault that their daddy did what he did and my family is naturally pissed off. As if it wasn't bad enough I get held up at gunpoint by said woman and almost deprived my children of another parent. If there is any chance of reconciliation between us, its going to take nothing short of a disaster to do that." he replied honestly.

A young man raised his hands and Kagetora took his question. "Uesugi-san, a lot of people are wondering about your actions this morning. They all want to know why you allowed the mistress of your husband to go free even though she tried to kill you. Most people would want her locked away for life after what happened. Why don't you?"

"As I said this morning , she is pregnant." Kagetora replied. " Had she not been I would have more than pressed charges against her for what she did. Still the fact remains that she is pregnant with Yoshiaki's child and although I want nothing to do with it , I wont condemn a child to be born in a jail cell just because of his mother's lack of morals. What kind of person would I be to do that when I have children of my own. My husband has already set enough of a bad example for our children , I don't want to do the same. However, if she tries to attack me or anyone in my family again you wont even be able to find the key for her cell when I'm done with her. The clients have each been paid have a million yen for the inconvenience and my secretary is more than okay. Now I think that we've covered this subject more than enough for one day and I will not answer anymore questions. My husband cheated, I threw him out , his one night stand went crazy and tried to kill me . I think that about sums it up. Now thank you for coming and have a nice day." then he turned and walked away , ignoring all the other questions.

Walking into his office on the top floor , he sat down tiredly before thanking Kyuushi for the drink that he had just brought him. His publicist and lawyer walked into the room and sat down as well.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked the lawyer. "Remove your husband from your accounts?"

Kagetora sighed . " Yes. Although I know that he wouldn't dare use my money for his whore since he has his own , I think that it might still be a good idea. I think a million yen should be more than sufficient don't you agree?"

The lawyer nodded. " Yes I think that it is." he replied. "But what will you do about the incident that happened this morning?"

"I think that we should put a spin on it." Kagetora said simply. " The fact is that I have just had my personal life dragged out into the public limelight and I don't like it. Now I have just made everyone think that I'm the boy with a kind and loving heart but we all know better . Had I gotten her arrested I would have looked like every other person that's been cheated on and would have been made to look like even more of a fool. I would have looked vindictive and pathetic and you know it. But this way I look like a poster boy for showing mercy to that bitch. I want you all to make me look like the angel of mercy in the public eye. Its much better than looking like a fool. You will use it to promote the shelter and the work we're doing at the high school I went to among other things. Make me look child friendly and a good mother and former wife. I'll leave you to figure out how to go about this. If I'm going to be in the papers because of this shit, I'll choose how I'll be seen ."

They all nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea ." said the publicist with a gleam in her eye . "I'll get right on it."

"Good." Kagetora agreed. " Now as for his whore, well lets just say that when I'm done with her I'll look even better . Make sure that the reporters are there to see it. I'm going to make that bitch pay for what she did along with him. Its time I remind him why he served me and not the other way around. Give it about a week then if he wants to see me then allow it. I have a feeling that he'll want to." he said evilly.

"Of course." Said the lawyer shivering.

Kagetora nodded and then got up. " I expect to see results in about two days young lady." he said to the blushing publicist.

"Yes sir." she replied .

They all talked a bit more and then the meeting ended. Kagetora went home, deciding that it might be a good idea to just remain in for the rest of day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning…

Kagetora allowed his children to stay home for the day since they were still upset and had Kana take them out to the playground among other things. He left for his office as soon as breakfast ended and did paperwork for an hour before leaving with Kyuushi to go see the police commissioner that he had met the day before at the police department. The commissioner had light brown hair with green eyes and a heart shape face with a strong jaw , aristocratic nose and firm but small lips. He was six foot seven and had a rather compact but muscular build and Kagetora silently wondered if he had even a spare ounce of body fat on him.

"Its nice to see you again Uesugi-sama." said Ryo Kurosaki as he invited him in to his office. "Tea?"

"No but thank you for offering." Kagetora replied. " and please just call me Kagetora . Thank you so much for your help yesterday." he said as he sat down .

Kyuushi took the seat next to him and pulled out his laptop as soon as he did.

"Then I insist that you call me Ryo, Kagetora-san." said Ryo. " Now what can I do for you?"

"Actually commissioner the question is what can I do for you." Kagetora told him. " As a thank you for what your department has done I would like to have a region wide charity dinner for the police force at my new restaurant. Also we would give you twenty percent of the proceedings from the next fashion show that we'll be having in a few weeks. It will be viewed worldwide so I'm sure that you know it would be quite a sum. Also as a long term plan I had a chat with the governor and mayor this morning and we have come to an agreement that my new hospital would be giving discount to members of the police force for their hospital care whenever they stay there. All I need is your approval and written permission to generate the necessary publicity to make the charity dinner successful. I assure you that its not a publicity stunt as I have more than enough of that. This is simply my way of giving back and making sure that you all get the recognition that you all deserve. I've already written you a check so its not about money , its simple a chance for you to get more funding and support from the right people with my help." he said handing him a file that he had prepared the night before.

The commissioner took it and read through it all before nodding. " I see no problem with this Kagetora-san. In fact I will be more than happy to sign this for you."

"Thank you very much." Kagetora told him with a smile before turning to Kyuushi. " What day do we have available Kyuushi?" he asked.

"We have the thirtieth available . Two days before the benefit for the school scholarship fund that you'll be holding in Kyoto." Kyuushi replied. " Do you want me to put it on that day?"

Kagetora turned to the commissioner. " Is that day good for you?" he asked.

"Yes." he replied. " I'll have everyone informed . Where will you be hosting the dinner?" he asked.

"At my new restaurant on the floor reserved for parties. I'll have one floor reserved for dinner and another for dancing. I'll begin sending out the invitations immediately. Either way we'll be donating a million yen not counting the proceedings we make from that night. The formal dinner tickets will be sold at a thousand yen a ticket. Since that price is a bit high for the members of this force, they will be receiving their ticket for only two hundred yen. We will also have raffles where the prizes will be anywhere from a night in the royal suite at one of the best hotel in Kyoto to a week in the united states at various hotels paid for by me . There will be a raffle for a brand new car among other things . That way we'll get a lot more people to come and participate. Is that acceptable to you?" Kagetora asked.

"Yes, that's more than generous." he replied.

"Good." said Kagetora smiling. " I'm glad. If everything works out well I'll make it an annual event that I host. Now I will have Kyuushi here get in contact with you as soon as everything is finalized and begin working on what we have discussed." he said standing up and holding out his hand. " Thank you very much for seeing me and for agreeing to this."

"I am the one who should be thanking you." the commissioner replied. " With your help my men will at least have a chance at a good retirement."

Kagetora shook his head. " I should be the one thanking you instead as you have more than restored my faith in the police. I'm sure that you're aware of my past and can understand why I never cared for you all at first."

The commissioner nodded. "yes and I can only offer my sincerest apologies for what happened."

Kagetora shook his head. " No , its all in the past . Lets us look to the future and make the hardworking men that serve under you feel appreciated. I would also like to invite you and your wife to my restaurant for dinner tomorrow night to show my appreciation." he told him.

Ryo smirked. " I'm not married Kagetora-san but I would love to bring my sister is you have no problem with that. She has been dying to check out your new restaurant." he replied.

"That's fine." Kagetora said nodding. " I'll inform them to have a vip room prepared for us. Now I have to go as I have a few meetings to get through today."

They said goodbye and Kagetora then returned to his office where he got a call confirming the school boards approval for the scholarships he would be funding for their school. Afterwards he had a meeting with his publicists and then he made the necessary arrangements at the hospital and restaurant based on the decisions that he had made earlier. By the time he was done it was lunch time and he had decided to spend it with his children. He gave Kyuushi the rest of the day off and then he picked up his children and took them to an amusement park for the rest of the day. There were various reporters there trying to take pictures but his bodyguards kept them from getting too close and ruining the children's fun. It was a rather busy day for him but he enjoyed spending time with his children. He returned home and then gave Kanaya horrible nightmares that night before going off to sleep.

Authors notes : Please read and review. This is unbetaed. Also about the whole yakuza being introduced into the story Haruna-hakkai gave me the idea . So thank you so much Haruna- chan and I promise to write a nice one shot to cheer you up soon.


	26. HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A MAN SCORNED

The next morning…

Kagetora woke up sluggishly and went to take a long bath to calm his nerves and relax his body. When he was all done he got dressed and hurried down the stairs where the Irobe, Saburo and the others were already having breakfast .

"Good morning." He said as he sat down and began serving himself as usual.

They all returned the greeting and gave him worried looks but he ignored them and turned to his butler who had just arrived.

"Thank you." he said as he took the papers from him. "Great, I made the front page of all of them." he said sarcastically.

Ever since he had entered the business world he had taken up the habit of reading all the papers and tabloids everyday to see where he stood in them. On all of them were pictures of him being held at gunpoint, at him at the press conference among other things.

"There are also a sea of reporters outside the estate , at the children's schools , the place where the fashion show will be held, the mall site and the office." said the butler. " How should we proceed?"

Kagetora sighed tiredly. " Get me Aido will you?" he said tiredly.

"Yes my lord." the butler said bowing before leaving the room as Kagetora picked up his cellphone and speed dialed his publicist. "Have you seen the papers?"

"Hai Kagetora-sama I have." said the woman on the other end. " And I did as ordered. The result arent that bad now is it?"

"No they aren't." Kagetora agreed. " Good work on this, I'll give you a bonus. There are all those reporters at all of our buildings including my home but I guess it cant be helped. Keep up the good work and meet me at my office in an hour to discuss a few things." he said before hanging up.

By then Aido had arrived and he looked rather stressed. " You wanted to see me Kagetora-sama?" he asked.

"Yes." Kagetora replied. "tighten our security please. Do the same around all of our buildings. Also make sure that the teachers at their schools no better than to allow any reporters near my children or to talk about them to anyone. The last thing I wanna do is have deal with them." then he waived a hand and two large stacks of papers appeared. "These are gun permits for every type of conceivable weapon. You will find that a new room has appeared in the middle of this compound, its an armory. You'll find all you need there and will already know the access code. Make sure that the weapons and permits are distributed to all of your men. And yes I do mean all of them. Also , it will automatically restock itself so there is no need to worry about that. As for how to use them properly , well the knowledge has been implanted in all your heads already. There are two sides to the armory as you will see, one with the marked weapons and one with the unmarked ones. I'm sure you understand how to use them. I don't want anyone who is not authorized to be here on this compound under any circumstances am I clear?"

Aido nodded. " Hai Kagetora-sama. Will that be all?" he asked.

"No but we'll discuss that in private with Seiren when he gets here later." Kagetora said. " Thank you."

Aido bowed and left as everyone simply continued to stare at Kagetora. Even Chiaki was a bit stunned by what he had just heard and was feeling a bit worried. Urahara wasn't kidding when he said that this Kagetora was not to be messed with.

"Niichan you cant be seriously thinking of using them are you?" said a shocked Mia.

Kagetora actually glared at her which surprised her. " Mia , I have always protected you from everything but you need to wake up and realize the type of world we are living in. did you not see what happened yesterday? While I hate guns and all that they are necessary as there are times when our exorcising power simply wont cut it. While I could have easily stopped her with my abilities that wasn't the best idea at the time. This way at least I know that we'll be more prepared for whatever happens in the future. I'm done playing nice Mia, if they want a war then they'll get one. I wasn't a general for nothing. I'm simply learning from my mistakes , that's all. Better to be safe than to be sorry." he said coldly.

She gulped and nodded a bit hurt by the reprimand . But when she thought about it she realized that he was right and that she really did see the world through rose colored glasses in spite of all that they had been through. Why ? Because her brother had always shielded her from everything. Now he needed help and was doing the best he could and here she was questioning him .

"You're right, sorry Niichan. I just don't like guns." Mia replied apologetically.

Kagetora nodded . " Neither do I , it was why I never allowed it before but we have to be realistic on this one. Keep the link we all share open whenever we are out in public as I don't want to lose any of you. As for what we'll do with all this bad publicity , we'll weather it as best we can for now. Its all we can do." he said simply.

Then he ate the rest of his meal in silence. When he was done Seiren who had arrived entered and they left for his office with Kyuushi and Aido. The others left for their various engagements after saying goodbye.

Upon reaching his office he served tea and they began to talk.

"I have the information that you requested Kagetora-sama." said Seiren. " What would you like me to do now?"

Kagetora took a deep breath. " I want you to send someone to exorcize a soul from an already dying body for me. Her brother's. but you must let Naoe see whoever you send and you must also do it over a certain period of time as it will simply be a smokescreen for my real plans." he said coldly shocking the room.

Seiren nodded and handed him the file. " Hai Kagetora-sama." he replied.

"Thank you. Be careful, these are yakuza we are dealing with and it will need to be handled skillfully." Kagetora told them. "I also want you to meet our underground network and find out about all the various artifacts that are circulating in the underworld so that I can legally purchase them for my gallery. If they are possessed then that makes it all the better. This way we can watch over them more easier and fulfill our duties." then he took a moment to look through the file. " So they are enemies with the other local yakuza boss eh? Interesting ."

"What do you plan to do to them Kagetora-sama?" asked Seiren . " You cannot allow all this to go unpunished."

Kagetora gave an evil chuckle. " I don't plan to Seiren. In fact I plan to do the complete opposite. They will pay . But moving on to more important things. Have the transition for all of our other companies to fall under the Uesugi banner been going well?"

"Hai Kagetora-sama, everything is going fine." Seiren confirmed. " There are a few people who didn't like the fact that they had a new employer that they weren't aware of but its been taken care of ."

"Good. I'm pleased with your progress." Kagetora said nodding. "we have a fashion show, a new mall and a few other things to get through right now. Lets all do this as efficiently as possible. If there are any problems then contact me as soon as possible. And Seiren , when you exorcise him do me a favor. Make sure to place my tiger on him in a way that only another possessor can actually see, namely Naoe. Also make sure that the only one who could ever place the soul back into the body is me. Lets send him a little message."

They all nodded as they began feeling sorry for Naoe and then they left. Kagetora went to his office and got on with his day in a rather peaceful manner in spite of all the chaos going on around him . He also bought a new car, a red Ferrari of that year . Deep inside him however, his heart was broken and all he really wanted to do was to curl up and die but he didn't. His pride wouldn't let him.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

With Naoe…

Naoe woke up that morning feeling worn out and saddened by what had happened before. He simply wanted to go back to bed and after thinking it over , that's just what he did. There were a lot of reporters outside his door and he simply couldn't deal with the reality that was his life and so he went to sleep. It was around midday when he heard someone knocking on his door insistently and he reluctantly got up and pulled on a robe to go see who it was. When he got to the door he scowled when he noticed Kanaya standing there with a packed suitcase.

He opened the door with an obvious look of annoyance on his face. "What do you want Kanaya?" he asked .

She beamed up at him. " Yoshiaki-kun , you're not still angry at me about what happened are you?" she asked as if all she had done was forget to take out the trash. " I'm sure you're not so I decided that since we'll be getting married soon and all that , that it would be okay for us to move in together. So here I am."

"We're not getting married. I've told you that before, now leave!" Naoe said angrily before slamming the door in her face.

Kanaya began knocking on his door furiously and ignored all the reporters taking pictures of the unfolding drama. "Yoshiaki-kun? Yoshiaki-kun?" she called in a sickening voice. " Let me in . come on Yoshiaki-kun this is not funny. You're going to marry me since I'm carrying your baby if it's the last thing I do."

Naoe ignored her and went to take a shower. Unfortunately for him she was rather insistent and when he came out of the bathroom she was still outside his door yelling and knocking like a madwoman. He growled and after getting dressed he picked up his keys and walked out the door as it was more than obvious that she would not be giving him any peace there. Then he heard her suddenly stop as her phone rang and as he walked out the door he overheard the conversation and realized what had happened. Her brother was getting worse and she needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. By now she was sobbing and he took pity on her as she had been out there for quite some time.

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital." he offered grudgingly and she nodded before shoving her suitcase into his house against his protests and hurrying to one of his cars.

They got in and hurried to the hospital. When they got there they made their way to his room where Kanaya's father was waiting for them.

"How is he?" Kanaya asked frantically.

"He's stabilized now." said her father . " You can go see him if you want to."

She nodded and went in but Naoe didn't follow her as her father had gestured for him to remain so that they could talk. Her father looked over the obviously unhappy man who anyone could tell didn't love his daughter nor did he want to be here and sighed. He had made a few mistakes it seemed with the way he had raised his daughter as she was not only manipulative but an opportunist.

"Come have a seat." he said gesturing off to the side as he went to sit down.

Naoe joined him and waited for what would no doubt be an uncomfortable conversation. "I don't really know how it all happened all I know is that my daughter obviously planned for this to happen. Now while I know that she is wrong, it still doesn't change the fact that she is carrying your child . What to you intend to do about that?" he asked.

Naoe scowled. " I was drunk and she took advantage of that. I already have a husband that I love and I don't want to marry that daughter of yours. She would not make anyone a good wife and we both know it. As for my child I'm willing to support it or even to take it off your hands if she doesn't want it but I wont be marrying her." he said firmly.

Her father scowled . " that is unacceptable. You will be marrying her or I will make things hard for that man you claim to love. She may have brought this on herself but it takes two to make a baby and you should never have touched her if you didn't want this to happen. I don't think that your young man would like another scandal after what happened do you?" he asked.

Naoe glared at him but knew that his hands were tied and he really didn't want to cause Kagetora anymore trouble. "Very well, I'll contact my family." he agreed.

The man smirked as he felt pleased that he had once again given his daughter what would make her happy. Before he could say anything more however a scream came from his son's room and all of them hurried to go see what was wrong. Upon taking a look Naoe immediately knew why the man was practically sitting up in the bed so stiffly even while unconscious. He knew an exorcism when he saw one and began muttering a counter.

"Get back , someone is trying to rip his soul out of his body and kill him." he yelled at everyone around before begin another chant.

Then a ball of energy much like the one he could shoot flew out at him and knocked him into the wall cracking it. He groaned as he ignored Kanaya's scream and just as he looked up he saw the dying man's soul departing and two possessors smirk at him from a nearby building outside the window before running off. He quickly placed it back into his body and made sure that he was stable. He also saw the Uesugi tiger appear on the unconscious man's body and paled. He knew without being told what it meant, Kagetora had declared war on him. He didn't need to be told, he was so fucked. He got to his feet with a groan and looked around. Kanaya was crying and currently in her father's arms.

He turned to her father . "There is something I need to check on. I'll see you in the morning to discuss things." he said to him.

The man nodded and Naoe left , hurrying to his car. He sped off to his father's temple as he needed to talk to him. He already knew that he couldn't go anywhere near Kagetora right now. He made it to his father's place and hurried inside to find his father having tea with his brothers and mother.

"Dad I need your help." he said as he sat down after greeting them. "Its about Kagetora."

His father frowned. " What is it now son?" he asked.

Naoe sighed. " I just left the hospital where Kanaya's brother was. We were told that he was getting worse and since she was at my house harassing me at the time I took her there. I was talking to her father when she screamed and we went in to see what was going on. We found him there having his soul ripped out of him. I tried to stop him but I was blasted by an energy ball , the same type that we possessors use. Then when I looked out the window the two assassins waited and actually made sure that I saw them before leaving. Then they used a possessor technique to put the Uesugi tiger on it so that only I would be able to see it. I managed to put his soul back inside him. Dad….Kagetora ordered the hit and has all but declared war on me." he told him worriedly.

"You cant be serious." said Yuki. " He would never do such a thing."

Naoe looked up at him and shook his head. " No mom, he did. This isnt the first time he's given an order for someone to be killed and I know him well enough. What am I going to do dad?" he asked frightened.

"First we need to speak with Kagetora about this to find out if he did this or not." Shinohara began trying to be the voice of reason. " we'll try to reason with him when after we find out where we stand."

They all nodded. " Since you cant go there then I'll call him now." said Kaname .

"No need." said a voice behind them. " I'm already here. You wanted to see me?"

They turned to see Kagetora leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

"Kagetora please come in and have a seat." said Kaname reasonably. " We need to talk."

Kagetora smirked as he removed the henge he wore and waddled over to the seat that was offered. "Such concern. It's a shame your son never took after either of you. But then again you cant exactly turn a whore into a husband now can you?" he said coldly.

Yuki paled and while she wanted to insist he apologize they all knew that Naoe had indeed acted without honor.

Taking a deep breath Kaname began to speak. " Kagetora did you order the death of Kanaya's brother?" he asked.

Kagetora chuckled at that before finally pulling himself together. "Yes I did and I don't regret it for a second. My only regret is that I didn't consider killing him sooner as we probably wouldn't be at this point now." then he shook his head. " Nope that would be wrong as Naoe could never keep his pants on in any lifetime. Why do you think I kept him on a leash before? Naoe has done much worse so think on that before you judge me." he said coldly.

"But Kagetora he was innocent." Naoe began.

"Innocent ?" Kagetora hissed. " The son of a yakuza innocent? He has more blood on his hands than even you. But enough about him lets talk about you Naoe. Did you really think that there would be no retribution for what you and that bitch did? Your little bitch held me up at gunpoint and humiliated me and I promise, this is only a taste of things to come for you both. My name is splashed all over the tabloids and had it not been for my brilliant idea to put one hell of a spin on it by not having your slut arrested I would have lost millions. I lost a kingdom and my life once because of you and neither you or anyone else will get in my way to regain some of what I lost. I gave you everything and you did this and expected to get away with it? While I was stuck making life better for us and carrying our babies you were running around with that tramp. I warned you , hell I begged you to stay away from her but you didn't listen. Everyone could see this coming Naoe, everyone but you." just then Naoe's cellphone rang and he picked it up.

He paled when he heard Kanaya on the other end and listened before hanging up. " Her other brother just got hit by a lightening bolt and is in the hospital on life support." he told them before looking at Kagetora who was smiling. "Kagetora please don't do this."

Kagetora leaned back in his chair. " I'm sorry Naoe , its not my job to cater to your needs anymore. Go back to her and let her do it for you again. You're really no longer my problem. Oh before I forget I believe congratulations are in order on your engagement to the little tramp. Congratulations Naoe, may you treat her as well as you treated me. That goes for your bastard too. You really do work fast I'll give you that."

"You're being unreasonable Kagetora and you know it." Naoe said angrily.

"And you're being a whore." Kagetora countered. " We cant all have what we want now can we Naoe? I would like to be able to see my feet and not be carrying a gut full of your brats but who cares right? Certainly not you. Oh and Saburo isnt doing well by the way. He's dealing with the fact that daddy left mommy for a whore who tried to kill mommy and is now having daddy's bastard in spite of the fact that mommy is already pregnant. He's having nightmares but that's to be expected after what happened. He wont even sleep alone anymore and uses our link to check on me every few minutes. I wonder what he'll say when he finds out that daddy is getting married to the woman who almost killed mommy? Hmm yeah I'm really looking forward to that conversation." then he shifted and began rubbing his lower back which was actually aching due to all the weight he was now carrying.

Naoe looked at him pleadingly but Kagetora ignored it. He reached out a hand to touch Kagetora but the angry boy slapped it away.

"Don't you ever touch me!" he hissed angrily.

"How many times must I apologize Kagetora?" Naoe said pleadingly. " How can I make you forgive me? I don't know what else to do to make you love me again. I'm so sorry."

Kagetora got up and shook his head. " Save it , I don't have time for this. I have a family to take care, children to raise, a scandal to deal with, my divine duties, companies to run and to move on with my life . You have the answer to your questions so deal with it. Go call the cops if you wish to the end will still be the same. In all honesty I've decided that you wont be seeing our sons at all." he said as he pulled out a few papers and handed them to Naoe. " You'll get another from a bailiff just to make sure you cant deny it. You and your whore will not be allowed anywhere near my children and the judge agreed with me that you and that woman is a danger to us. That goes for the children I'm carrying as well. Restraining orders are such wonderful things arent they? Its quite simple, I also took out papers to make sure that if you marry her you lose complete custody to any of our offspring as you're both a danger to them and me. I should thank you for hitting me in public Naoe as it cant be denied that you did hit me repeatedly while I only hit you once. Saburo also no longer wishes to see you so its not a problem for me. In fact the restraining order against you and complete custody to me was his idea. He wants nothing to do with you now after what happened. I should thank your whore for that. You made a serious mistake on this one Naoe hurting our son. Had you only hurt me I would have probably let you get away with most of it but that's not the case at all. My lawyer will contact you as far as our finances go." then he looked at Yuki and the others. " You're all free to visit as I hold no grudge against the rest of you, just your scumbag of a son. Now I have a few meetings to get through and all that. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Naoe called out and Kagetora stopped and turned to him questioningly. "Why did you put out a hit on me? You've never done it before."

Kagetora chuckled at that . " A hit on you? Who said anything about you Naoe? I made you immortal remember? No this is not about you at the moment, well not completely. Do you know what you taught me in our first life Naoe? You taught me that no one is better at hitting close to home than your own lover. You see, they know you so they'll know what will hurt and what wont. Your family the Tachibanas are safe from my wrath but the rest isnt. I warned her and I warned you. You will have to watch as she, her family and your bastard suffer and not be able to do anything about it. I wont be touching you at all, not physically anyway. Wounds of the heart hurt more than any other type, you taught me that my love. You knew that no one can hold a grudge like me and you still pissed me off. Deal with it."

Kaname looked at him worriedly. Even if he understood why Kagetora was mad he still didn't wish for the unborn child to be harmed. "What will you be doing about his unborn child that she's carrying?" he asked knowing that Kagetora could do anything he wanted and they could do nothing.

Kagetora's eyes glowed yellow as he laughed and they shivered. " I'll treat it as what it is. The bastard of my old lover. The little abomination should never even have been created in the first place. But don't worry I wont be killing it, instead I'll be making sure that it hates being alive . Unless I will it that little plague will never be happy . Perhaps I'll take pity on the little mutt one day but somehow I doubt it. In fact the only way I will ever do that is if Naoe decides to think of someone else for a change and pay the ultimate price." he said evilly.

Naoe paled and looked at him. " And what's that Kagetora? What's the price you'll ask for?" he asked tiredly.

"You'll figure it out for yourself mutt." Kagetora said coldly. " I really have been too lenient with you. I know I taught you better than to ever question a lord now didn't I?" his eyes were still glowing and it frightened Naoe even more.

The fact that he called him a mutt the way the old Kagetora often did didn't go unnoticed by him either. "Please don't… Kagetora-sama please." he pleaded.

Kagetora chuckled. " I see that you're beginning to understand mutt. But no amount of pleading will save you from the whipping I'm about to give you. The only time I can ever recall being anywhere near this angry with you was thirty years ago. We always did enjoy hurting each other didn't we? Remember this Nobutsuna Naoe, I'm going to break you. I'm going to make the only thing you feel pain until I am appeased. The suffering you felt over the last four hundred years will be nothing like this one. Did you really think you could humiliate me and hurt me this way and not suffer for it? Did you think that you could hit me the way you did over and over again without me repaying you for it eventually? you should know better, I taught you that. I'll see you around Naoe." he said and then teleported away.

authors note: unbetaed. please review, no flames.


End file.
